Son of Jashin
by DelayedInspiration
Summary: Percy Jackson is an unusual demigod. Mostly because he is neither Greek, Roman, Norse, or Egyptian. He's Shinto, and when the Titans try forcing him into their service, he goes into hiding, but then he's found by a bunch of kids in orange that turn his entire life into one big pile of shit.
1. Chapter 1

_A Different Kind of Demigod_

 _ **Did I not say this would be out by Halloween? Did I not so say so? Ladies and Gentlemen…**_ _ **Son of Jashin**_ _ **!**_

 _ **This version of Percy is going to be off his rocker even more than the Wide Smile. After weeks of brainstorming powers and limitations, backstory and plot, character interactions and just how AU this world is going to be, I got the ball rolling!**_

 _ **What are these powers, you ask? These limits, this backstory, this Alternate Universe? Well my friends, read and find out.**_

 _ **Some heads up before you dive into this madness: Percy is not sane. Sally was not sane. Jashin is not a nice guy. The Shinto gods are not nice deities. There will be blood, lots and lots of blood, and language. There will be body horror, and self-mutilation. There will be a very tragic and disturbing upbringing. Percy will know jutsu, and have and affinity for Fire Style. There will be Shinto demigod OC's, but they will appear later on. There will be elements of Naruto, but not enough, I feel, for it to be labeled a crossover.**_

 _ **OhandPoseidonneverbroketheoathandthediAngeloswereborninmoderntimes.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Naruto and all related terms and products are property of Masashi Kishimoto, while Percy Jackson and all of its terms and products are property of Rick Riordan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Maine_

 _December 15, 2007_

Bianca di Angelo, and her two friends, Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace, were driving up to a place called Westover Hall, because everyone's mutual friend, Grover Underwood, and sent out a distress call saying that he had found something, but was too scared to say what it was. As such, Chiron the Centaur was sending in his best and brightest to check out what was going on in the North.

The girls were all silent, even Maria di Angelo, Bianca's mother, was not saying anything. Everyone was lost in their thoughts. Maria on what was about to happen to her 14-year-old daughter, and what her 12-year-old son Nico was doing at home by himself in Manhattan.

Thalia was reminiscing on what life has been like since the Golden Fleece had brought her back to life from the tree. While relieved to see Annabeth alive and well, saddened by Luke's betrayal (and pissed off), she still didn't know what to make of newest cousins, Bianca and Nico di Angelo. Sure they were nice kids, and really sweet people, but they were children of _Hades_. Their dad almost killed her (Thalia), and, while it was stupid, even she would admit it, but the daughter of Zeus just couldn't find it in herself to be friends with her cousins. But they were good acquaintances.

Annabeth was busy brainstorming each and every possibility she could think of what had Grover so spooked. She thought of everything from the logical to the illogical. A new recipe for ambrosia? Maybe. Another child of the Big Three, perhaps Poseidon? Possibly. A female satyr that was really attracted to Grover? Unlikely. A completely new child altogether, born of either a Titan, Primordial, some other minor god, or a virgin goddess? The odds were slim, but it was a possibility. There was always a possibility.

Bianca was having similar thoughts to all three. Like her mother, she was worried about Nico being home alone. Like Thalia, she just couldn't figure out a way to be friends with her cousin (and she couldn't really find the motivation, either), but she was fine with being acquaintances. Finally, like Annabeth, albeit on a much smaller scale, she was thinking over what had Grover so freaked out.

Ah, Grover…her and Nico's protector back when they attended Yancy Academy in New York, two years ago. Life was so much simpler then. Bounce around private schools together until one thing or another got them kicked out, deal with stupid teachers, the occasional monster, wonder who their dad was and why he was never around.

Then Luke Castellan had decided to steal the Master Bolt and the Helm of Darkness. The lives of the di Angelos changed forever.

As it turned out, their father was the Greek God Hades, Lord of the Underworld. Their esteemed daddy sent his Fury, Alecto, to retrieve them before they could be killed, only a misunderstanding had occurred that resulted in Bianca killing her math teacher with a pen-sword-thingy that was terribly balanced.

Then the brother and sister were whisked off by Grover, who revealed himself to be a satyr of all things, to a place called Camp Half-Blood…where another emissary of their father's, the Minotaur, came to try and retrieve the children of Hades, only for the same misunderstanding to occur. Long story short, Bianca and Nico walked away with a pair of giant bull horns, while their mom was apparently killed.

Life at camp was pretty boring, aside from that bathroom incident and the shadows. Until the capture the flag game, where Hades tried once more to bring his children to his side via Hellhound. Same misunderstanding, same result. Although the di Angelos did get claimed that night, which was awkward as hell and raised many red flags.

A quest ensued, involving Bianca and Nico (because there was no-way she was leaving her brother behind in the lion's den), Grover, and a daughter of Athena, Annabeth. It was an eventful thing, with monsters, gods, and hopeless situations involving national notoriety, monsters, and almost falling into Tartarus.

The children of Hades did meet their father, though, and discovered that their mother had only been captured, not killed, and was spending some quality time with her lover. They also discovered that they were loved unconditionally, and that Ares was a traitor.

That was one intense beach-battle.

Then, a year later, someone poisoned Thalia's tree, and another quest to save the camp, and the world by extension, ensued, this one involving the Sea of Monsters. Turns out that Poseidon was pretty chill as an uncle, and even gave the quest some helpful advice, despite Nico and Bianca being there. Perhaps the most interesting thing about that quest wasn't the actual Sea, or Polyphemus, or Luke's ship, or Clarisse's zombie ship.

It was Circe's Island. Sweet place really; good service, nice people, beautiful scenery, the only problem was the almost-forced-to-stay part. It took some convincing, like a display of writhing shadows and crawling skeletons, but they managed to get out of the place without killing anybody or destroying anything. Not bad, given the Greek demigod history track record of mass killing.

"We're here," Maria said. They pulled up in front of a castle right out of the fantasy books. Looked rather intimidating, actually. Bianca had a passing thought that Grover had gotten spoked by a ghost, but since she couldn't sense any lingering spirits (daughter of Hades thing), she quickly dashed that theory. Something was up here, though, that was for sure.

The girls filed out of the car, leaving the comfortable heat for the freezing cold.

"Thanks, Mom," Bianca said with a smile. The di Angelo matriarch smiled back, but she was still a mother. "Are you sure you want me to wait here?"

"Yes, Mom. We don't know how long we'll be here."

"Okay…but be careful. Look out for strangers, and stay close to your friends. And make sure to put on clean underwear if you have to stay the night."

Bianca's cheeks burned despite the cold, while Thalia and Annabeth giggled behind their hands. "Y-Yes, Mom. Bye, now."

She shut the door before her mother could start relaying the 'if-you-have-an-accident' speech, that hadn't had to be applied in ten years yet was always covered, for whatever reason. The car drove off into the cold night, and Bianca was already missing her mother.

"You have a nice mom," Thalia said randomly.

"Uh, thanks." There was an awkward pause. "Let's get inside; it's cold out here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten seconds after entering through the giant wooden doors, the girls were greeted by two people, man and woman, dressed in black military uniforms complete with red trimming. The woman had a faint mustache, while the man was clean-shaven, which seemed odd. The man also had heterochromia, with one brown eye, one blue eye.

Bianca could immediately tell this guy was a monster. Call it a child of Hades thing, but she could sense the death surrounding this man.

"And who are you three?" the woman asked haughtily.

Thalia stepped forward, snapping her fingers, which caused a gust of wind to spread over the entrance foyer, disturbing the hanging tapestries. "We go here, remember? We're Thalia, Annabeth, and Bianca, eight grade students."

The woman's eyes were glazed over, while the man kept a stony expression.

"Ah…I-I see. Yes. Thalia, Annabeth, and Bianca. Why are you three not in the gymnasium, at the dance?" Just then, Grover came running down the hall, panting and out of breath. "You all made it, great!"

The man looked at the satyr with an irritated look. "And just what is that supposed to mean, Mr. Underwood? These young ladies attend school here."

"Of course they do, sir," Grover said smoothly. "I was talking about the punch. It's an excellent batch tonight, guaranteed to hit the spot." Huh, the girls didn't remember the clumsy satyr as being such a silver-tongue. Just what had happened here?

"Yes, what excellent punch," the woman said dreamily, eyeing the girls with disturbing approval. "Now run along all of you. Do not leave the gymnasium again, understand? And if any of you insist on engaging in explicit activities, make sure your partner is using protection."

Grover took this in stride, Bianca, Thalia and Annabeth were all red-faced and spluttering. The satyr lead his friends down the hall, all them still shocked that someone would say that to them. They came to a stop outside a big set of modern doors, with a large sign that said GYM across the top on the wall.

Grover breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank the gods you made it."

Thalia, after finally regaining her bearings, asked, "'Engage in explicit activities,' 'partner using protection'? What the Hades!?"

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Death Breath, but still. What was that about?"

"Thalia...this is the twenty-first century," Grover said that as if it explained everything. The girls still looked lost. Demigods didn't exactly have access to premium social media, or the news at all for that matter, so they were lacking just a bit when it came to current events regarding the youth of America. "Teens today have a tendency to, uh... _fornicate_ more frequently."

The girls all blushed in a synchronized crimson.

Annabeth coughed into her fist, recovering first. "So you said you found something?"

Grover nodded. "Yeah. A half-blood, but he's...strange."

The girls looked at him. "Strange how?" Bianca asked.

"Strange as in he smells like he regularly takes a bath in blood, can't say one sentence without throwing in one cuss word or another, and he has a relationship with a scalpel like Two-Face has a relationship with a coin."

"A scalpel?" Annabeth asked slowly. "Just who is this kid?"

"Well, his name is Percy Jackson, and his aura's more powerful than Thalia and Bianca combined."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _San Francisco_

 _April 2, 2005_

A young boy, maybe ten or so, was walking down the crowded streets, weaving his way through the people. This boy had messy black hair, and highly unusual purple eyes. He was wearing blue jeans, black sneakers, a white t-shirt, and a black, fur-lined, sleeveless denim vest that fell down to his mid-thigh. He was also covered in blood. Huge amounts of blood. It looked like he took a shower in his clothes, but the shower sprayed blood instead of water. His arms were also covered in tiny little scars, but you couldn't see that due to the blood staining him.

He was also absentmindedly twirling his beloved scalpel around his fingers in a manner that would've had girls orgasming for days…not like this child actually knew what an orgasm was, aside from a man grunting like an animal and a woman screaming and moaning in a really annoying way.

If you couldn't figure it out, this boy is Percy Jackson, son of Jashin.

The reason why he was drenched in scarlet was because he had _just finished_ his first mass sacrifice (including, but not limited to, his mother, his stepfather, twenty-nine other women, and probably thirty-eight men) to his asshole of a father, Jashin. Shinto God of Pain and Blood.

Right now, Percy was just walking down the street, thinking about what he wanted to do. Dad had said that if he killed thirty-one more people, he would get a present. Yeah his dad was a sack of shit, but his dad gave some cool presents. Like this unable-to-die power, as long as he had souls to offer, or damage wasn't immediately fatal, and his instant-repair clothes...that needed to be washed.

Someone roughly bumped into Percy. "Watch it, little shit."

Percy's purple eyes glinted. An overwhelming desire to murder and cause pain erupted like a volcano inside of him. That guy pissed him off, and he wanted to really hurt that man. And this is what separated Percy from 'normal' people. Normal people had an upbringing that went something along the lines of don't hit people, don't call people bad names, if you get mad, find a way to blow off steam that didn't involve violence, and _definitely_ do not kill.

In schools, children got mad at each other and often lashed out with their fists. The punishment for fighting, or hitting period, was a spanking, detention, grounding, sitting in the corner, etc., not necessarily in that order, but still. Over time, these children developed a little voice in their head that said _you'll get in trouble if you do that_ which typically led to a lot of unresolved conflict, and a burning desire to screw that person over sometime in the future. That voice was called a conscience.

Oh, Percy had a conscience too, he had a little voice. Only, his little voice didn't warn him about consequences, or something stupid like that. Percy's little voice told him to _FUCK THAT BITCH IN THE ASS WITH AN ACTIVE JACKHAMMER!_

Percy was behind the man that had bumped into him in an eerily fast motion, and swiped impossibly low with his scalpel (God, he loved this thing!). The man screamed as his Achilles tendons were sliced apart like butter. He didn't get a chance to hit the harsh concrete however, before Percy grabbed the man's shirt, hauled him up with impossible strength, gripped the back of his head (huh, it was a black guy), and began to repeatedly slam his fucking face into a conveniently placed parking meter.

It didn't even take four hits before the guy was dead, his face unrecognizable, but Percy kept on smashin'. It was therapeutic.

WEE-WOO

WEE-WOO

WEE-WOO

Percy blinked and paused in his mutilation, raising a brow when a contingent of police vehicles came swerving around the street corner. There was a red light in both directions, halting traffic, and making the street empty. Wow, how had he missed the lack of cars and people?

The police cars, three of them, came skidding to a stop, their tires screeching loudly, just feet away from the grinning Percy. The doors burst open, and four men and two women, armed with standard issue pistols, used their doors as shields as they pointed their guns at the son of Jashin, screaming things like put your hands up, get down on the ground, you're under arrest, the usual for police brutality.

Percy just giggled, dropping his corpse. His chest tingled a bit as the man's soul was added to the collection. He slowly raised his arms, crimson liquid dripping from them. Maybe that's why the cops seemed so violent, because he was covered in blood? Maybe they found the mess he made at the abandoned warehouse? That _was_ a lot of bodies…

Seemingly satisfied with his compliance, one of the men, a rather large specimen of probably 6'5, large muscle, and chocolate-ish skin, came forward with a powerful gait. The man, Officer Tyrone, according to his name plate, wrinkled his nose when he got close to Percy. The boy _was_ covered in blood after all.

Officer Tyrone made to pull Percy's hands down to cuff them roughly, but the Shinto demigod was infinitely faster than his Greek or Roman counterparts…and his Norse and Egyptian for that matter. His scalpel was nothing more than a flash of light as it carved cleanly through Officer Tyrone's crotch in a spray of crimson fluid. Percy could've easily aimed for the jugular, but he wanted to cause _pain_.

And there was nothing more painful to a man than slicing contact to the family jewels. Percy knew what a blade to the dick felt like from personal experience, and not from his own hands, either…let's just say that Sally had some issues.

Moving with supernatural speed and coordination, Percy swiped Tyrone's firearm from its holster, whirled around, and fired off five shots at an insane pace. The other five officers went down clutching their profusely bleeding necks almost at the same time Officer Tyrone hit the sidewalk. Percy was _that_ fast, and he was holding back.

His chest tingled again as the souls were gathered, and _not_ sent directly to Jashin the Asshole Dad.

Still, Percy was always struck with splitting migraines, terrible muscle aches, extreme lower abdomen pain (and not the good kind), and insane fatigue whenever he entered a conflict and didn't sacrifice at least _one_ soul to his dad. It was Jashin's equivalent to spanking him for 'disrespect.'

Asshole Dad.

Percy stalked over to the whimpering and mumbling cop, spinning his scalpel rapidly around his fingers. He was humming a tune that sounded like 'Ten Little Indians.' Percy hopped up, landing on the cop's chest with a grin. The officer coughed, blood spurting from his mutilated crotch.

Percy wasted no time in carving the man's face, making sure to get the eyes, the nose, the lips, and the ears. Especially the tongue though. Tongue was always important. And so were the teeth. He could a few bucks for the teeth, if he went to the right people. He did know the right people, after all.

Then someone began clapping off to the side. "Impressive. Impressive. Disturbing and highly revolting, but impressive."

Percy froze, slowly removing his beloved scalpel from Officer Tyrone's brain cavity as he slowly turned his head to look at his unwanted audience. It was man in a three-piece Italian suit with some cool-looking scars on his face and his hair in a ponytail. Looked kinda like a fence-sitter and a pushover, but that wasn't important.

The man's interesting aura was what was important. He channeled a restrained power, like he was consciously hiding it from something. And boy was it a powerful aura. Percy was almost salivating at the thought of what he could leech off his father if he sacrificed this guy to Jashin.

This guy was probably a Roman god, considering that Camp Jupiter was less than a fifty miles to the east. Hm, Percy might have to stop by there one day, sacrifice a bunch of Roman demigods to Dad. Probably get some cool powers from that big of a haul…but he would also piss off the Olympians…maybe. These other gods seemed kind of lax when it came to their children.

Better than what the Shinto gods did though.

At least the other pantheons ask before they fuck.

"And who the fuck are you?" Percy asked with _zero_ rudeness, arrogance, malice, ire, crassness, haughtiness, or impertinence. He had heard so many cuss words be thrown around when he was much younger, that his brain had hardwired them into everyday speech. Him cussing was as common as breathing, and, in his mind, it was perfectly natural. _Everybody_ talked that way.

The man balked slightly at the crass language, wondering how a child could sound so innocent while saying such a word, while being covered in fresh and drying blood. Ignoring his feelings of disgust, the man answered. "I am Prometheus, the Titan of Foresight. I represent a growing faction that will soon become an army, and it would greatly please my compatriots and I, if you would be so kind as to aid our cause with your exceptional talents."

Purple eyes stared blankly at the son of Iapetus. A growing faction that will soon become an army? Boring. His compatriots? Probably the rest of those dumbasses, the Titans (seriously, how dumb do you have to be to mistake a baby for a rock?). Aid his cause? And what would that be? Finally, his (Percy's) exceptional talents…brownie chaser.

"I'd rather not. Thanks for the offer though, Scarface."

"Ah, I'm sorry to hear that. As it turns out, Perseus Jackson, your compliance was non-negotiable. You will be joining the Titans against the gods of Olympus, one way or another," Prometheus said darkly. The Titan snapped his fingers, and a bunch of green portals, swirling with white insides, opened up in midair. A battalion of Scythian _dracanae_ slithered out of portals.

Percy's eyes lit up at the prospect of more souls for himself and his father. With the mounting confrontation clear at hand, the demigod got up from the now-dead officer, scalpel held in hammer grip. As he approached the soon-to-be sacrifices, he began to pray aloud.

"O Father who art in hell, hallowed be thy name. Thou kingdom come, thou will be done, on this plane, as it is on Thine. Be with me this day as I slaughter in your name, and forgive me for not spilling enough blood, as you forgive those who do not the same. And lead me not into pacifism, but deliver me from peace. O Father, I offer thou these blasphemous souls in exchange for your everlasting blessing. Amen."

Prometheus high-tailed it the fuck out of there when the first _dracanae_ had her stomach slice open, spilling her guts all over the pavement, and _didn't_ explode into golden dust. Since when was that a thing? And just who exactly _is_ this kid to where Kronos was desperate to have him?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Present Day_

 _Present Time_

 _Present Location_

Percy was sitting at the very top of the bleachers, in the shadows. Over three years since his encounter with Prometheus, and he had just bounced around the continent, doing whatever, whenever, and however he wanted to do it.

Needed to kill in order to avoid unpleasant pain from his dad? Slaughter on the spot. Needed to eat? Steal it or kill it and cook it. Needed somewhere to sleep? Nature was fine, but sneaking into a five-star hotel was fun too.

Prometheus and significant others had tried recruiting him to their army numerous times over the years, to obviously no avail. That was why Percy was in Maine. Not hiding or running, per se, but wondering how long it would be before the Titans found him again.

Percy's overall appearance hadn't changed much, just remove the shirt, leave the jeans and vest, and replace the shoes with combat boots, and boom. Although, there a few additions to the ensemble.

First, he had a necklace that fell over his sternum, with a pendant of his father's symbol at the end. He had a ring on each of his thumbs, just a pair of steel bands, a ring on his left pointer finger-a simple thing, with an orange gemstone in the middle of a silver band, and the kanji for three inscribed on top-another ring on his left pinky-a signet ring, with Jashin's symbol stamped in flat-and a ring on his right middle finger that was made of human bone, that also acted as a storage seal for something _special_.

Speaking of bones, Percy had this cute little power now that he was dying to try out on something. It was Dad's present for killing 5,000 people.

Speaking of 5,000 corpses, Percy had become America's most wanted, literally. He was at the top of the most-wanted list in every department in America...not like American authorities would ever find him, considering he had about fifty different aliases. Transformation Jutsu was just _so_ handy.

Yeah, he knew jutsu, he had chakra, a lot of it (his dad said he had about one-half the amount of chakra as some person called Shin'en), and he knew how to use both. He was particularly fond of his Fire Jutsu though. Nothing satisfying like watching his sacrifices burn to death with screams of pure agony.

Speaking of sacrifices, Goat-Bitch brought some friends…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grover pushed open the doors to the gymnasium, and the typical sight of a military-school dance greeted the girls and goat. They shuffled in, heads on a discreet swivel, looking for the half-blood Grover had described.

"There," Thalia eyed a section of the bleachers, and the rest of the group followed her gaze. Sure enough, a boy maybe a year older than Nico was lounging up high, twirling something metallic around his fingers at a dizzying pace. "What is that?"

"That's probably his scalpel," Grover said.

"His _what_?"

"His scalpel. A teacher took it from him one time in the middle of class."

Sensing more to the story, Bianca prompted, "And?"

"Oh, the teacher disappeared sometime in the night, and Percy had his scalpel back the next morning. The teacher still hasn't been found. That was eight days ago."

"He didn't do something to the teacher, did he?"

Grover shrugged. "Of course it's rumored, but there isn't any solid proof."

There was a pause. A swarm of piranha-like girls attacked this one boy. When they moved off, that same boy was covered in ribbons, lipstick, and makeup. Poor kid. The older boys, most of them man-children, hung out in the corners away from the crowds, plastic cups in their hands. They might've been drinking punch, might not be, but this _was_ a military school. The odds of there being any alcohol were slim to none.

Bianca shook her head, bringing herself back to planet earth. She looked back up at the bleachers, and gasped. The others followed her startled gaze, and gasped as well. Percy was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy looked at Goat-Bitch and his friends. Three girls, an intelligent-looking blonde (an oxymoron), a punk-girl with a set of really familiar electric-blue eyes (kinda like Jason; he was a good kid) and-holy whale shit! Was that Bianca di Angelo!? The same girl that kidnapped her mom, blew up a Camaro, a bus, and a national monument, and dueled some guy pistol to shotgun on a beach!?

Nothing compared to what he's done over the past three years to every major city in the U.S. from here Frisco, but still. Why didn't he ever think to blow up national monuments? Or steal the Declaration of Independence? That would've been fun...anyway.

Percy could sense monster again, and he was pretty sure it was _Dr._ Thorn. Seriously, what did that vulture get a doctorate in? Pedophilia? And if there was a monster, there was bound to be a Titan, or more monsters, and Percy didn't feel like dealing with that right now.

So, he cast a Mist-powered genjutsu over Goat-Bitch and friends, and made his way out the back door. What? He could manipulate the Greek Mist, his parentage didn't mean anything in regards to that power, and the genjutsu was powered by Mist because regular genjutsu messed up a person's chakra.

Other demigods didn't have chakra. Besides his cousins.

He met the daughter of Fujin in Yellowstone; blew apart half the forest in a friendly spar. Dad gave him some serious pains for letting her live, but Percy didn't care. He didn't feel like killing her, despite the promise of gaining her powers.

Part of the Shinto gods' reasoning for screwing a bunch of innocent women was to see what the offspring would do when presented with the prospect of fighting, killing the other, and gaining their powers. It was an interesting concept, borrowed from some place in Nevada called Death City-

"Wah!"

Something large and heavy hit Percy in the back, sending him skidding across the floor with screech. He slammed into a wall, conking himself hard on the head. He popped back up with annoyance written across his face. "Alright, who thinks they have a big dick-oh it's you, Tiny Penis."

Thorn's eye twitched at the insult to his phallic member. What's worse is that the brat didn't have so much as a sprinkle of malice in saying that. He said it as casually as someone spoke a regular name. And that made Thorn even more mad. Honestly, what did the General and the other Lords see in this half-blood that couldn't be found in either Thalia, Bianca, or Nico?

Thorn didn't understand, but understanding things was not in his job description. Getting this boy, and one of the other half-bloods if possible, to the rendezvous point was his job. Of course, he had other orders that were to be carried out in case specific situations were encountered, but the Manticore highly doubted anything like that would happen.

Thorn opened his mouth to start issuing orders, but his nose picked up the scent of approaching demigoddess. Just one it seemed, since the others were moving erratically around the gym. The daughter of Hades alone on a rescue mission? Perfect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thorn grunted as he forced along Percy and the poisoned-by-way-of-his-tail-barb Bianca. The daughter of Hades had been caught by surprise, and Thorn had showed enough mercy to only graze her arm. Percy had just stood off to the side, giggling quietly. As the Frenchie moved them through the corridors, Bianca took the time to actually look at the boy she was trying to save.

He had a healthy skin tone, was probably two inches shorter than she was, couldn't be any older than her little brother, had multiple thin, faint scars lining his arms and his bare chest. Percy had some weird eyes too. Purple, of all colors. His black hair, almost like hers, was messy and wild, almost like Nico's.

And his ring. That bone ring on his right middle finger…Bianca got a disturbing vibe from the ring.

Despite what would otherwise be considered a hostile situation, Percy was disturbingly relaxed. It made Bianca worry that the kid didn't realize just how much danger he was truly in right now. Speaking of danger, Bianca shuddered to think of how mad Thalia would be with her for running off alone instead of telling the others.

She had seen Percy disappear out the door, and by that time the group had already split up, so she listened to her impulses and went after him. All she saw was Percy leaning up against the opposite wall, then something sharp sliced through her arm, then pain, and now this. Being led by definitely-a-monster Dr. Thorn.

Speaking of, the good doctor led the demigods to a door, and didn't even hesitate to through them open. Immediately, the frigid temperature of Northern Maine at night sank its teeth into Bianca's bones, causing her to shiver slightly. Thorn grunted, trudging into the snow.

"Wait! He'll freeze!" Bianca called out, referring to Percy and his lack of proper upper-body attire. Said boy just shrugged. "I'll be fine," he trudged out after Thorn. The daughter of Hades blinked, scowled, but a warning look from Thorn got her moving again. Her arm burned like hell, but she couldn't imagine how much crap Percy was going through, enduring almost-freezing temperatures without so much as a shirt. That vest might be fur-lined, but it didn't cover his arms or his torso at all.

Thorn led the half-bloods through the nearby forest, practically wading through the snow. Bianca was making a conscious effort not to let her teeth chatter, while Percy was wondering how many monsters Thorn had brought with him.

Every month, Percy's dad wanted 100 souls, or the God of Pain would inflict terrible tortures upon his own son for disrespect. Right now, Percy was already at 53, so he needed 47 more souls to appease his asshole dad. Of course, he could just sacrifice a few of the souls he had bound to himself, but that would take away his lives, and that was no good.

"Aren't you cold?" Bianca asked from behind.

Instead of turning around like most people do, Percy arched his back, grinning at her with an inverted smile that showed off all his teeth, "Nope."

His spine cracked as he righted himself. While creeped out, Bianca just chalked what she just witnessed up to childish antics. She had to be understanding here. Percy's godly parent was unknown, and whoever that god or goddess was probably passed down some crazy genes, and there was no telling what Percy's childhood was like. Maybe his strange behavior stemmed from some kind of trauma? Whatever the case, Bianca felt the same maternity for Percy as she did for Nico.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll get us out of this, I swear," the daughter of Hades reassured. Her arm still burned, but the pain was lessening. Percy just looked at her over his shoulder by tilting his head backward. He giggled a bit, before facing forward. Bianca couldn't tell if that was a good sign or not.

The forest opened up into a clearing that ended with the cliff. The churning of the cold ocean could be heard below.

Thorn grunted again. "And now we wait. In five minutes, my transport will be here, and you two will be coming with me."

Well that solved Percy's problem of gathering souls, but Bianca had other ideas. "And what do you want with us? We're just a couple of demigods."

Thorn nodded. "Indeed, you are just a couple of demigods, but you are powerful ones, and my superiors want you two at their side. And if you do not comply, there are many mouths to feed, due to the Great Stirring."

"The what?"

Thorn's mismatched eyes gleamed in the dark of the night. "The Great Stirring, daughter of Hades. Monsters are awakening by the hundreds; the strongest ones are already roaming the country as we speak. Soon, we'll have the strongest one of all: the monster with enough power to bring about the downfall of Olympus!"

Bianca looked horrified while Percy looked like he had fallen asleep while standing. The they were suddenly knocked to the ground by an invisible force. The son of Jashin kinda tuned out for a bit after that. The blonde had an invisibility hat, the punk had a spear and really cool shield, and was apparently the daughter of Zeus. Goat-Bitch had some pipes that controlled tiny vines and shrubbery. And Bianca had a black sword.

Oh and Thorn was some kind of cross between lion and scorpion. Pretty sure that was a Manticore.

Long story short, the Greeks had their asses handed to them by the monster, and Percy just internally blinked at the power difference between him and these guys. Seriously? They couldn't take down a quadruped with a French accent? And they called themselves the children of gods.

Bitch please.

Percy was one second away from stepping in and sacrificing Dr. Thorn to his father, when hunting horns sounded. There a bunch of streaks of silver in the woods behind, and the blonde cried 'the hunters!' while the punk scowled, Goat-Bitch swooned, Bianca looked confused, and Thorn looked like the punk.

"Impossible! Direct interference is against the Ancient Laws!"

A girl scout troop with a silver fetish emerged from the dead trees, armed with bows and knives, with snarling wolves at their sides, and hawks perched on a few shoulders. Percy was looking at them with a strange look. So many virgins in one place…Dad was probably going to really hurt him for not sacrificing at least _one_ girl. The one with the auburn hair, especially.

"Not so. The hunting of all wild beasts is within my domain, and you, foul creature, are most certainly a wild beast." Definitely a goddess. Thorn growled, launching a massive volley of spikes from his scorpion tail. Arrows flew, intercepting and destroying the projectiles midair. A girl with a tiara stepped forward, bow primed and ready.

"Permission to kill, M'lady?"

Thorn growled again, turning his gaze at Percy, which had the consequent effect of making them center of attention of everybody present. "Last chance, boy. My superiors have grown tired of your evasion the past three years. Join us, or suffer."

Percy cocked his head to the side, his eyes wide and shining with some kind of emotion. Then a grin spread his face. "Go fuck yourself," he said cheerily. The jaws of many dropped at the casual usage of the f-bomb, even Artemis found herself raising her brows. She didn't remember children as having a vocabulary involving such harsh profanity.

Thorn's face contorted into one of rage, and he launched a bigger, faster, and sharper volley of poisonous spikes. Time slowed down as the projectiles flew. Grover played a desperate tune on his pipes, Thalia slowly yelled out 'move,' Annabeth watched wide-eyed. Bianca was screaming. Artemis had roared 'fire,' and her handmaidens responded with startling reactions, but their arrows were off.

It wasn't their bias against males, it was that they had underestimated the speed. Instead of their arrows destroying the spikes, they harmlessly grazed just millimeters behind.

The spikes slammed into Percy's frozen body, jerking him around due to the impact force. His shoulders, stomach, abdomen, sternum, legs, arms, and one even pierced his left eye all the way to his brain. The foot-long spikes stuck out of Percy's body like demonic quills. Time froze completely this time, cementing the image of the limp and bleeding Percy into the minds of all present.

Time resumed its normal flow, and the demigod collapsed to the snow, landing on his back. The white soon turned to red.

Bianca screamed, Grover froze his song, Thalia and Annabeth stared wide-eyed, and the Hunters had varying degrees of emotion. Some were stone-faced, some were looking away with closed eyes and clenched teeth. Artemis growled lowly. True, she was not fond of males, but that didn't mean she endorsed the killing of male children.

Her silver eyes glowed brightly as she glared at Dr. Thorn, causing the Manticore to pale. The monster began to slowly take steps back. Artemis advanced. "You wretched, putrid, pile of filth. I'll-!"

Giggling.

Soft giggling, like a child playing hide-and-seek and was having too much fun.

The giggling picked up, turning into mad cackles of deranged ecstasy.

Percy's body twitched, then his legs flexed, firmly planting his boots on the snow. Then he began to _rise_. Not pop up, not hop up, not put his hands on the snow and sit up, but rose like someone possessed. His back arched wretchedly, his bleeding arms hung limply, and his head flopped down. His legs straightened out, and then rest of his upper-body became erect.

Blood poured from each and every impact point, rivulets of crimson trailing down his face, his limbs, and soaking his clothes to saturation. All the while quietly cackling to himself. His laughter died away, replaced by a strained grin. Amazingly, and disturbingly, the spikes in his body began to _fall out_ , like they were being pushed away from underneath.

As the projectiles fell to the snow, a tiny red dot began to shine in each orifice, even the one in his skull. The lights turned from pinpricks to glaring beams that completely filled the holes. When the lights faded, only bloody patches of skin were revealed. Even his eye was perfectly fine.

Still soaked in vermillion, Percy grinned with way too much joy for someone who just shrugged off mortal wounds. "That hurt," he said, his voice crazed, "and it felt so good, that I want you to feel it too."

Thorn was about to dive over the cliff, when his body suddenly seized up…then he howled in pain, writhing on the snow. The Hunters and demigods watched, transfixed at the spectacle before them. What was going on? How the Hades was that boy still alive? What kind of demigod were they dealing with?

"Feel that? That's what your own venom feels like, Dr. Thorn. All those spikes, all that phantom pain, all that poison…that's what you're feeling right now, Dr. Thorn." Percy giggled again. He reached into his right pocket, pulling out his beloved scalpel. He kept his gaze glued to the glaring and frightened and twitching Manticore.

"Why so serious, Dr. Thorn?" Percy brought his scalpel up to his mouth, sticking the blade inside of his left cheek. The son of Jashin suddenly turned savage, his purple eyes glowing brightly with insanity.

" _Let's put a_ _ **smile**_ _on that face!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Disturbed? Horrified? In love with it already? Good, very good. This is, without, going to be my most disturbing story yet, even more so than Xenomorphic.**_

 _ **Body horror, self-mutilation, child abuse, masochism, alcohol, attempted rape, pedophilia, actual rape, and much more. This isn't rated M, this is rated MA, as in 18+. I shouldn't even be writing this, but here it is.**_

 _ **What are Percy's powers? Why does he love using a scalpel? What purpose do his rings serve? Why did he remorselessly murder his own mother? Why so many people? Why so many questions?**_

 _ **This is my fifth story my friends…Favorite it! Follow it! And Review!**_


	2. The Great Exposition

_The Great Exposition_

 _ **Yay! Positive reception! Lots of positive reception! Went to bed without checking my email, woke up, checked my email, and had over 80 notifications! It warms my heart knowing that people do enjoy my work so much. That being said, thank you all for your generous support!**_

 _ **This chapter will cover the background for this story, and when I say it's tragic, I mean that you will have nightmares about how disturbing Percy's childhood was for years to come.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own PJO

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _Let's put a_ _ **smile**_ _on that face!"_

Percy sliced open his own face, splitting his cheek apart in a shower of scarlet liquid that splattered all over the snow. Terrifyingly enough, the exact same thing happened to Thorn. The Manticore howled in agony. Percy giggled, and casually sliced open his right cheek, creating a bloody Glasgow grin. Thorn was crying now.

The demigods and Hunters could only watch in morbid terror at what they were witnessing. Not even Artemis could find the will to move.

The monster whimpered slightly, before somehow managing to find the strength to howl, which had the disgusting effect of his jaw splitting wide, due to his cheeks no longer being attached. However, the sound was halted when Thorn's vocal cords were split. Percy had sliced apart his own larynx.

Still, Thorn's call had been enough to summon the backup forces.

The whirring of helicopter blades thrummed loudly from out of nowhere, and the winds suddenly picked up when a Blackhawk helicopter rose up from the cliff, its spotlight blinding those present. Percy made sound between laughter and a squeal. The copter's under mounted cannon began to hum, before Percy sneezed suddenly...which had the effect of launching a fireball the size of a smart car right into the nose of the Blackhawk.

The $21,000,000 aircraft exploded in a flash of white and orange.

Demigod reflexes saved the audience from being hit by wreckage and debris, but one of the rotor-blades went spinning right into Percy's sternum, taking out a massive chunk of his body, which had the same effect on Dr. Thorn. The son of Jashin whined at his sacrifice being killed so easily. Instant death was not something he was a fan of.

That's why he used a scalpel. Lots of small lacerations. Lots of pain and bleeding. Made Dad happy. Happy Dad equals happy Percy.

Sighing to himself, the thirteen-year-old put his scalpel back up, sacrificed one of his souls to his father, which healed all of his wounds and repaired his clothes in a red light, and looked around. He ignored the voice telling him to kill everyone present, and turned around. Where would he go next? Maine sucked, most of New England sucked, the Great Lakes only had some boats; maybe he would visit a football game, go on a rampage-

"Boy!"

Percy looked over his shoulder by bending his spine. Everyone was staring at him with shock, surprise, caution, and a few counts of horror. The goddess, probably Artemis, was the one that had called out to him. Her silver eyes were glowing with the light of caution and authority.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Percy blinked. "Not a fucking clue. Wherever the fuck I end up."

Artemis couldn't help but wonder how someone was able to curse in such a way and still not put any malice, sarcasm, or disrespect in their words. However, while Artemis detected a distinct lack of negativity, Phoebe the Huntress didn't have that kind of depth perception.

She stepped forward with a scowl. "Watch how you speak to our Lady, monster."

Percy was suddenly in front of the girl, causing her to fall on her ass with a shocked look on her face. Realizing the unknown boy was suddenly in their midst, weapons were drawn and arrows were levelled. The demigod didn't even blink, just stared at the Huntress. Artemis was watching intently from two feet away, ready to intervene. However, what was next said, was shocking.

"You smell funny. Like old people and trees."

Jaws dropped at how Percy described Phoebe, before Thalia busted out laughing. The son of Jashin shrugged, and turned back around to start another journey, but Artemis clapped him on the shoulder. "Please. Stay. There are questions I want to ask you."

Percy blinked. "Um, okay," he said uncertainly, wondering as to what she could possibly want to know about him. Artemis nodded, satisfied at the show of compliance.

"Zoë, set up camp. We'll be entertaining some guests tonight."

"Even the...child?" The Lieutenant, hesitated. Zoë could not see how 'boy' or 'girl' could accurately describe the little demon giving her a lopsided grin. Artemis nodded. "Yes. Even the child."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _10:00 P.M._

The tents had been set up, logs had been placed, the fire was burning, and the meat was cooking. Looked like a bunch of chickens. Attack hawks with silver feathers were perched in the trees, and silver-furred wolves lurked about as guard dogs. Except for one. One wolf had found itself as the personal plushy of one Percy Jackson, who was squeezing his new pet halfway to death. The wolf didn't seem to mind, and gave Percy the occasional lick on the cheek.

 _Flashback_

 _Percy was standing off the side, twirling his scalpel around his fingers again. He got the vibe that he was unwanted here, so he just let the bitch scouts do their things. Bianca, Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover (Goat-Bitch's real name) were giving him a wide berth. No doubt completely freaked out by his ritual. Ha, that was nothing._

 _If he really wanted to go for a mass ritual, things would be a lot different._

 _Percy looked over the moving people, searching for something to entertain him, or at least grab his attention. Let's see…one girl removing a wedgie, another girl removing a wedgie, a girl digging in her ass to remove a wedgie, one girl pitching a tent, one girl moving logs, one cleaning a bunch of large birds, a girl that was probably sixteen sucking on her thumb (Weirdo Bitch), two having a conversation, one walking around like there something large lodged in her ass, Artemis was overseeing things from her large command tent, and there were more but Percy's limited attention span short-circuited when he saw something fluffy._

" _Doggie!"_

 _The poor wolf stood no chance when Percy zoomed in, clutching the furry creature tight to his chest. Which was really funny because the wolf was bigger than the demigod, by probably twenty pounds. Percy's purple eyes became impossibly wide as he looked at the slack-jawed Huntress who was in charge of the wolves. "Can I keep him?"_

 _The Huntress's eye twitched, and a sound came from her mouth. She slowly turned towards the perturbed Artemis, her eyes sending a clear message,_ 'Please…send help…' _The Moon Goddess schooled herself, but she still looked like something slimy was crawling up her spine._

" _You can keep the wolf. His name is-"_

 _Percy squealed. "Moon-Moon!"_

" _Uh…" Artemis glanced at Zoё, who shrugged, "sure. His name is Moon-Moon."_

 _Percy giggled when Moon-Moon licked his face._

 _Those present had one singular thought:_ What the _fuck_ is wrong with this child?

 _Flashback End_

The chicken was finished cooking now, and everyone was sitting on their logs around the central fire. Percy and Moon-Moon had their own log. Dinner was silent except for the crackling fire, and the tearing of meat. Usually, people wouldn't be able to shut up at dinner, but the presence and antics of Percy were putting quite the damper on things.

"So," Thalia started slowly. "You know what you are, right Percy?"

The boy swallowed what was in his mouth at the same time as his new wolf. "Yep. I'm a fuck-mothering demigod."

The daughter of Zeus just nodded, taking the crass language in stride. Something told her that Percy didn't have the cells in his brain that said cursing was bad. "Right. Do you know who your godly parent is?"

"Mm-hm." A pause. Clearly, everyone expected Percy to elaborate on his answer, but the boy wasn't getting the memo. He was enjoying feeding Moon-Moon way too much to be paying attention, so Zoё cleared her throat. _Now_ Percy realized why everyone was quiet. "Oh, my dad's Jashin, the Shinto God of Pain and Blood. He's also the father of the Shinigami, which makes me and Death bros!"

He sounded way too happy to be related the one of the most eldritch forces in mythology.

"Lies," one Huntress accused. "The Shinto gods faded during the time of the Titans."

"Nope. They just looked at the what the Titans were doing in the west and were like 'fuck this shit we're out,' so they used their power to create an entirely separate reality. Now the Shinto gods have a dimension all to themselves."

They all just stared at Percy with disbelieving expressions. "What? I don't have a reason to lie about that shit."

"Alright," that one Huntress said, still suspicious, "if, for the sake of conversation that we believe your babble, the Shinto gods do have their own dimension, why would one of their own choose to have a child here?"

Percy's grin turned dark as his eyes became glazed with madness. "That, Detective, is the right question. Why would a Shinto god decide to sire a child in another dimension, when he has trillions of others to choose from? The answer's so fucking simple it's retarded: boredom. Heh, like I said, you'd think having trillions of TV shows would keep someone entertained for epochs, but no.

"One day, the Shinto pantheon reached a point where they just couldn't sit back and let their divine lives carry on the way it was, so they convened in a council. A question was proposed by Izanagi: what can we do to make our lives better? Everyone present had a different answer of course, but Izanagi didn't hear one that kicked him in the ass, until Dad spoke up.

"'How about we all have children in the world the Titans fucked over, and watch what they do in that world?' For some reason, Izanagi fell in love with that idea, but he still wanted to add some spice to everything. First, these children would have the ability to take the powers of their 'siblings' after killing them. Second, the children would be free to do whatever they pleased, whenever it pleased them. And third, and this is just the _best fucking part_ , each child would have to be born from unsanctioned union. In other words, the mothers of the children would have to be raped."

A round of sharp gasps and intakes of air followed the revelation.

"That's barbaric," a different Huntress. "It just goes to show that men, even gods, are all just putrid animals that need to be put down."

Percy whistled. "Wow~. What does it feel like?"

The Huntress blinked. "What does what feel like, _male_?"

"That gigantic stick lodged in your ass. Can you even shit with that thing up in there? Or does it just all come spewing out of your goddamn mouth?" The Huntress gave a very unlady-like snarl, but Percy was hardly finished with his tale. "Before anyone else gets on their high horse, allow me to inform all of those present that it wasn't just the males that did some raping, the goddesses also participated by taking a male form, and getting to work pronto."

"Enough of your lies!" the first Huntress screamed. She made to lunge with knives extended, but Percy's next words stopped her cold. _"I swear on the River Styx that's what the Shinto gods did."_

Thunder cracked so loudly that everyone besides Artemis and Percy covered their ears. The Huntress stood frozen as her mind slowly worked on comprehending the fact that females, the pure and true master race, would do something so abominable. There was zero possibility that the boy was lying, the oath on the Styx proved that. The centuries-old girl sat back down on the log, her view on reality shattered.

"You said the all of the Shinto gods raped someone," Annabeth asked, "does that mean that there are more demigods like you in the world?"

Percy snorted. "Fuck no. I'm the only son of Jashin."

Annabeth blinked. She shook her head when she realized that she phrased her question incorrectly. "I mean, are there more Shinto demigods out there."

"Yep. One kid per god."

"Are you the strongest?" Thalia asked.

Percy shrugged, petting his wolf, much to the canine's pleasure. "Don't know. I'd imagine that Susano'o and Amaterasu's kids are pretty powerful, along with Izanagi's kid. It really just depends on how you define strength. What's the point in having enough strength to crack a planet, when you're up against an opponent who moves faster than sound?"

"So you're really fast?"

"Faster than any fucking Olympic runner, that's for sure. I could make those guys look slow as a sloth taking a shit, and so could every one of my cousins. And I say cousin as a technicality. But no, I'm probably not the _fastest_ demigod, but I do have the most unfair power of all: I can't die."

He was met with stares.

"What? We all saw Thorn's spikes, me cutting myself up, and that helicopter blade cleave right through me. Are people supposed to be able to survive that?"

"No," Artemis said with narrowed eyes. "So it begs the question of how you did it."

"Perk of being the son of the father of death. You don't die. On the downside though, in return for not dying, Dad want a monthly sacrifice of 100 souls, or he curses me with the effects of something called the 'menstrual cycle,' whatever the fuck that is."

Since there was nothing but females present (besides Grover), females that were all in the middle of puberty, everyone's jaw unhinged while their eyes popped out of their skulls. One Huntress, just as shocked as the others, managed to ask this question, just to be sure. "Uh…what…exactly…do you feel when…you don't sacrifice 100 souls?"

"I feel like I have a fucking fever, my insides feel like melting cheese, my legs feel like they're wrapped in internal sandpaper, and it feels like someone is repeatedly using a power drill to make holes in my abdomen. It sucks."

"What the hell is wrong with your dad!?" Thalia cried, aghast.

"Um, he suggested, to alleviate divine boredom, to have children in another dimension, and probably convinced Izanagi to make the union rape. Then he makes me kill 100 people every month, has hardwired me to feel pleasure from pain, and made my mom a psychopath."

Everyone was silent as they digested this information. Then, "How did Jashin make your mom a psychopath?" Annabeth asked.

Percy frowned slightly, his eyes glazing over with something akin to sadness. He reached into his pocket, causing everyone to stiffen when he pulled out his scalpel. He promptly stabbed himself in the neck.

"That's a long story. First, you have to get it through your damn heads that Jashin is the god of pain, meaning he delights in causing mental, emotional, and physical pain. He thrives off pain, derives power from it, and it brings him joy to cause pain in all forms. So, while the other Shinto gods were just disgruntledly popping up in some random woman's household to get their business over with, Jashin was actively searching for the woman he could inflict the most pain on.

"My mom was everything you wanted in a daughter, friend, significant other, student, everything. She was homecoming queen, honor student, valedictorian, straight AP classes with all A's, head cheerleader, homecoming committee president, student council president, went to church every Sunday, had a good job, supportive parents, the works. The best part about my mom was that none of it ever went to her head; she was humble almost to a fault.

"Anyway, she was set to make it big. Mom had been offered full-ride academic scholarships to every big school in the nation. Harvard, Yale, MIT, Princeton, Cornell, Columbia; fuck, even Oxford over in England wanted her to attend. All of those schools were almost clambering over the other to get Mom onto their attendance sheets. That all went straight to hell when Dad picked Sally Jackson as his child bearer."

Percy was stabbing himself in the neck repeatedly now, his scalpel tearing into his neck with disturbing fluidity.

"Jashin is a Shinto god. He has abilities and skills that would make Zeus shit his pants," thunder rumbled overhead, but everyone was too engrossed in the story being told, even Artemis. "He started slow, just being seen around Mom, just being in the vicinity. He became around enough that people started considering Mom and Jashin to be a thing. Of course, Sally didn't know any of this, because Dad didn't want _her_ to see him, he wanted _other_ people to see him. After almost a week of doing this, Jashin went to phase two.

"Things started happening around Mom. Little things, but they had a big impact. Sally started losing friends, losing status, losing trust, losing thing after thing. People thought she had started taking drugs, or had started drinking, most linking the cause to the bad influence that was _obviously_ her new boyfriend.

"One day, after being stood up by her once-friends, Mom decided to walk back home instead of calling someone else to pick her up from the street corner…at night. She didn't get 100 feet before Dad so eloquently ripped her pants and panties off, and proceeded to fuck her hard enough that she screamed herself hoarse, before he was halfway to climax. Then he basically destroyed Mom's mouth, and her ass."

Percy was stabbing himself faster now, his voice breaking and cracking at regular intervals.

"That's when Jashin turned Mom's life into shit. Being a god, it was way too fucking easy for him to create a false video. In this video, Dad had taken Mom out to a bar for a night of partying and drinking. The video showed, in perfect 1080p HD visual, Mom getting wasted while underage, Mom letting other men grope her ass and boobs, Mom French-kissing multiple girls, Mom smoking weed, and Mom literally shitting and pissing herself while passed out in a puddle of her own vomit. Then Dad made the video viral."

Percy's arm was moving quickly, spurting blood all over his vest collar.

"All of Mom's scholarships went out the window, the rest of her friends left her, her status as stu-co president was revoked, her ho-co queen title was taken away, and she was arrested on charges of underage intoxication, possession of illegal substance, and indecent exposure. Of course, Mom had zero fucking idea of any of this happening, but because her reputation had been fucked up by Dad just days prior, no one believed her when she denied all of this and truthfully claimed she was raped.

"Still, Grandpa and Grandma Jackson payed the bail, and Mom got off without being convicted of anything, but Dad was at the controls of her life now. After being bailed, Mom was immediately kicked out of the house, cut off from the bank, had her cards frozen, was fired from her job, and was dumped on the streets. Realizing she might be pregnant with a child, though, Mom tried to find a new start. She found hell."

Percy was stabbing himself at a pace that would've had many rushing to stop him, but the audience was too rooted in morbid transfixion of what they were hearing. This…this was something out of a Stephen King novel.

"Mom was able to find work and board in the goddamn red-light district. She worked as a waitress in sleazy dive, during the night-shift. On the good nights, the worst that happened to her was someone shoving their fingers up in between her ass cheeks through her booty shorts uniform. On the bad nights, the worst that happened was that someone pulled her into the bathroom, and raped her ass, and it wasn't always a man either. Sometimes it was a tranny, sometimes it was a woman with a strap-on. It was always the ass because Dad thought it was funny." Percy giggled dementedly. "Mom's ass got so abused, that she actually shat herself on accident one day, because her sphincter muscles were too loose.

"Eventually, though, Mom's baby bump started to show, and by this time, after being abused in more ways than one at the hands of everyone in the dive, she wanted to abort me. She tried too; coat-hanger, pills, foods, alcohols, drugs, even suicide, but Dad wasn't about to let me go that easily, so he used his powers to keep me and Sally alive in hell together. Months passed, and Mom's life and psyche slowly went down the drain.

"Drugs, alcohol, rape and abuse, it takes its toll on a pregnant woman. Then August 18, 1994 rolled around, and it was time for me to enter the world. Mom went to a hospital, of course, and she was admitted into the ER for birthing, and Dad kept everything tight to prevent unwanted phone calls and attempted contact from being made. So, Mom gave birth to the final nail in the coffin that contained her sanity: a boy.

"See, Mom had always wanted a girl, always wanted a daughter. She didn't even _think_ of having a son, ever. So when she was raped by Dad, she saw that there was at least one light in the darkness of her life: she was about to give birth to a baby girl. Instead she got a baby boy. Now, it probably wouldn't have been so bad if Mom hadn't been an addict, junkie, pothead, and alcoholic, and if Jashin wasn't being an asshole, and if Mom was in the proper mental state. However, since she wasn't in the proper mental state, she hated me with everything that she had left, just because I had a dick."

Percy chuckled humorously, pausing in his stabbing.

"Shinto demigods are born with an internal energy called chakra. In the simplest terms, chakra makes us better. It makes us stronger, faster, more durable, and smarter. It also gives us an eidetic memory that starts recording from the second we're out of the womb. I remember everything Mom tried to do to get rid of me. Orphanage, street corner, a river, the toilet…Dad wasn't letting me die. Realizing that she couldn't just kill me, Mom saw me as something to take her anger out on.

"Even as an infant, Mom slung me around, threw me across the room, bashed my skull against every solid surface she could find, just generally using me as he personal stress ball. And that's just the physical stuff. I can remember starving and crying my vocal cords raw. I can remember my diapers overflowing with my own shit and piss, whenever I had the stuff in me, because Mom wouldn't change the fucking thing. I can remember being beaten across the face with a belt every time I shit my pants because Mom didn't want to potty train me."

Percy resumed his stabbing, this time carving up the other side of his neck. His eyes were bloodshot and dripping with crimson.

"Potty training for most kids involves this cute little chart, some kind of dumbass reward system, a fucking mini toilet, and a bunch of goddamned pull-ups. Me? I didn't get that shit. I got beat into a bloody pulp by own mother every time I had an accident. Eventually, the neurons adapted and I was able to connect that pressure in my ass with the need to shit, so I was able to make it on time.

"When I was five, Mom had some kind of epiphany. If she couldn't get rid of me, and I could recover from everything she did to me, why couldn't I become her daughter in mind, spirit…and _body_? She tried hard for four more years to make me her sweet little girl, using hormone pills, hypnosis videos, dressing me up, and castrating me repeatedly because my dick always regenerated."

Multiple girls had gone green at some point or another during the recounting of Sally Jackson, but after hearing what the clearly deranged woman had done to her own son-her own _child_ -those girls bolted up from where they were sitting, racing into the woods. The sound of emptying stomachs and splattering liquid on the snow could be heard soon after.

Percy himself had absolutely zero idea why he was telling these people these things. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why he couldn't stop talking. He just knew that the pain of mutilating his neck was distracting enough to prevent him from breaking down at the dredged up memories of his childhood.

He _hated_ his father! He _hated_ his step-father! He hated-hated-hated-hated-hated-hated-hated-hated-hated-hated-heatedhatedhatedhatedHATEDHATEDHATEDHATED _HATEDHATEDHATEDHATED_ _ **HATEDHATEDHATEDHATEDHATEDHATED**_ _**HATED HIS FUCKING MOTHER!**_

Bianca suddenly bolted forward, knocking away Percy's bloody scalpel. She wrapped her arms tightly around the boy, completely ignoring the blood flowing from his sliced-apart neck, and rubbed small circles on his back, whispering softly to him. It didn't take long, maybe a few minutes, but Percy's erratic breathing evened out, and soft snoring could be heard coming from him.

The girls from earlier had returned, and they all looked just as disheveled as the rest of the audience looked horrified. Eventually, it was the highly disturbed and deeply perturbed Artemis that managed to scrape enough brain cells together to form a semi-coherent sentence.

"Everyone…everyone pack up…It's…it's almost sunrise…and there's some hunting I need to do alone…and you need to go to Camp Half-Blood…so I can hunt alone."

There was no verbal response, only dazed Huntresses getting up and slowly beginning to take down the tents they didn't even use. Moon-Moon the wolf nuzzled the sleeping Percy held tight in Bianca's arms. There was no response. The wolf whined. Bianca's eyes were misty and unfocused, clouded with intense emotion.

Silence fell over the camp as the Huntresses finished their moving ceremony. They moved at a dazed pace to stand next to their mistress, the demigods from Camp Half-Blood standing next to them with unseeing eyes. Their brains had gone numb from the revelation of the nature of Percy's father, the Shinto god Jashin, and what his life had been like with his mother Sally Jackson.

It was horribly indescribable. How could such people exist? How could a child survive such horrors? How could such an evil god be allowed to live?

There was a light on the eastern horizon, and a switch was suddenly flipped inside of Percy. The boy held tight in Bianca's arms suddenly yawned, leaning back with his mouth open while rubbing his eyes much like a little kid. The daughter of Hades set him down, wary of anything he might do to harm himself again.

Percy blinked the sleep from his eyes, looking around at all the pitying gazes aimed at him with a cocked head. "Uh, what's with all the long fucking faces? Did someone's puppy get run over and have its guts splattered all over the pavement?"

A large, wet tongue licked Percy's face, and the boy looked over at the wolf a head shorter than his 5'0 frame. "Moon-Moon!" He grabbed the wolf's neck in a grip almost tight enough to crack bone. The wolf had a look on its face that said 'I'm a boss, bitches.'

The light in the east got brighter, and a wave of heat suddenly washed over the assembled half-bloods and otherwise important others. The light faded, and a red Maserati Spyder, glowing with heat, was parked in a perfect circle of grass 100 feet in diameter. At the wheel was a young man of probably 18, with blonde hair, Ray-Bans, jeans, loafers, and sleeve-less shirt.

Phoebus Apollo had arrived.

"Hey, Little Sis. What's with the long faces? Did someone lose a puppy?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Do not ask me where Sally and Percy's backstory came from, because I don't have a clue either. I just sat down, started writing, and the words just flowed out one after the other in a morbid tapestry of abuse and darkness. I did say this was going to be the most messed up of all my stories, and I haven't even covered half of what's going to make this fic ultra-disturbing. So if you couldn't handle this chapter, you should probably leave now.**_

 _ **But on a brighter note, fight scene next chapter, between Percy and the Huntresses. Since this one covered some of the past, next one will cover Percy's physical prowess, i.e. his taijutsu and ninjutsu, and divine powers inherited from Jashin, his asshole dad.**_

 _ **Fav, Follow, and Review!**_


	3. Daughter of Amaterasu Pt 1

_**Last chapter was well-received, just like the first. Told you this story was going to be dark, and I meant it. But enough of the gloomy stuff...for now.**_

 _ **This is the CHB introduction chapter, as well as the CTF chapter, which will put Percy's abilities into perspective.**_

 _ **Oh, and who's ready for an OC with medical issues and a tragic backstory!?**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own PJO

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Artemis remained stone-faced in light of her twin's inquiry. "No, Brother. Everyone's puppies are just fine."

Apollo blinked. There was definitely something off about everyone right now, like they had just watched some kind of deep psychological program and it had them all neck-deep in thought. Maybe it had something to do with the shirtless little boy covered in dry blood gawking over the Sun Chariot?

"Woah," Percy gasped. "So this is the sun? I thought it was a ball of nuclear explosions millions of miles away."

"Well, physically and astronomically, yes. The sun is a ball of nuclear explosions way on out there, but where's the fun in talking science?" Apollo asked.

"You want to talk about how humans think about the sun? Ah, now that's more interesting. They've got a lot riding on the sun... er, so to speak. It keeps them warm, grows their crops, powers engines, makes everything look, well, sunnier. This chariot is built out of human dreams about the sun, kid. It's as old as Western Civilization. Every day, it drives across the sky from east to west, lighting up all those puny little mortal lives. The chariot is a manifestation of the sun's power, the way mortals perceive it. Make sense?"

"So, the chariot is the physical manifestation of mortals' thoughts, emotions, and dreams that they have about the sun? That's so fucking meta."

Apollo leaned over to Artemis. "Does he always curse like that?" he whispered lowly.

The Moon Goddess nodded. "Sadly enough, yes. He had a troubled upbringing."

Apollo hummed, before his blue eyes glowed for brief second. He gasped so quietly that Artemis barely heard him. "What do you see, Apollo?"

"That's the problem: I can't see anything. His fate is shielded from me, but what I can medically see is deeply horrendous. Intense psychological and physiological trauma, half his skin is covered in scar tissue, and he's clinically insane. I haven't ever seen a half-blood this screwed in the head...ever. Who's his godly parent?"

"Jashin. Shinto God of Pain and Blood."

Apollo almost fell over. " _Shinto?_ Are there more demigods?"

Artemis nodded hesitantly. "Yes…where you going with this?"

Apollo took a deep breath. "Centuries ago, I had a dream that was vaguely about Shinto demigods. Long story short, they've got an even bigger part in these next years than either Bianca, Thalia, or Nico will have."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Time will tell." Apollo clapped his hands together, which grabbed everyone's attention. Moon-Moon, Bianca, Thalia, and Zoё were all making a valiant effort keeping Percy from trying to touch the ultra-hot Sun Chariot, while everyone else watched.

"Alrighty, since my little sis has informed me that you all need a ride to Camp Half-Blood," which Artemis hadn't done (God of Prophecy can see the future), "everyone pile in."

Apollo snapped his fingers, causing his chariot to make a _chirp-chirp_ before glowing brightly, which caused the girls to cover Percy's eyes so he didn't intentionally burn his retinas because he said it felt good, and the sports car turned into a van big enough for a daycare.

Percy went to daycare once, his Mom enrolling him as a girl named Clair. He slaughtered the entirety of the staff and student body the very next day…except for the babies. He left those things alone.

It didn't take long for everyone to get their things loaded, and it was time to leave. The only reason Percy was going along was because he wanted to see what the Greek camp was like. There was just one thing that had to be made clear.

"You can't kill anyone while you're there," Bianca said in the same tone she used telling Nico to stay out of the cookie jar. Percy whined, Moon-Moon whining with him. "Aww, just a little bit of killing?"

"No."

"What about maiming?"

"…only during Capture the Flag, and nothing permanent."

"Yay!" Moon-Moon howled too.

The Hunters stared at the display with neutral expressions…then they casually stepped into the Sun Chariot, quickly followed by Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia. Bianca climbed in last, followed by the giggling Percy and panting Moon-Moon.

Apollo looked at his shorter sibling. "Be careful hunting. I have a bad feeling about what's going to happen between now and the solstice."

Artemis nodded. Despite their apparent dislike of each other, the Twin Archers loved and trusted each other very much, so when Apollo gave serious warning, Artemis would take it seriously. "I will, Brother. You just make sure you get me Hunters and the half-bloods to the camp in one piece."

Her piece said, the Goddess of the Hunt sped off into the darkness of the trees.

Apollo watched his sister go with narrow eyes. There was something big coming, he could feel it, and it was all he could do to stop himself from chasing after Artemis. With a sigh, the Sun God buried his worry, and plastered a broad smile on his face. He boarded his Chariot, looking around.

The Hunters were crammed in the back, Thalia and Annabeth were sitting next to each other, Grover was sitting behind them, Bianca was sitting opposite the girls, by herself, and the Shinto kid, Percy, and his wolf, Moon-Moon, were sitting behind the daughter of Hades, the silver animal next to the window. The aforementioned kid was spinning a scalpel around his fingers with such skill, that Apollo couldn't help but be reminded of a few of the women that he'd fingered over the past century.

Not that he'd ever tell Artemis about that.

"Alright, who wants to drive?"

Grover's hand shot up, and was the only hand to shoot up. "Oo, oo! Me! Pick me! I wanna drive!"

"Ehhh, no. Too furry." Apollo glanced at Percy, but the boy was looking at the military academy with a weird glint, and giggling softly. Well that couldn't be good. "You there, daughter of Zeus! That makes you my half-sister. Come on, the seat's waiting for ya!"

"Uh…no…I'm fine with sitting right here, actually."

"Nonsense. You'll be a natural." Apollo snapped his fingers, and Thalia suddenly appeared in the driver's seat. She looked pale, and gripped the steering wheel hard enough that her knuckles turned white. "Now remember, speed equals heat, so make sure you have good altitude before you really open her up."

"G-got it."

Thalia tilted the wheel back slightly, and unintentionally slammed the accelerator into the floor. The van took off at Mach 3. Percy's squeals of laughter were drowned out by the sound of about twenty females screaming.

On a much darker note, due to the panic created by Thalia, no one saw Percy's left hand briefly twitch into a half-Ram sign, no one saw the explosive tags on the cliff detonate, and no one saw Westover Hall plummet into the churning ocean, killing _everyone_ inside. That took care of Percy's 100-souls-a-month problem for December, and since Jashin didn't permit carry-over, any and all extra souls would go to Percy's collection.

Now that _that_ was over with, the son of Jashin could let physics and Thalia's horrible driving do their thing.

In the back of the bus, despite her death grip on the seat in front of her Zoё was eyeing Percy carefully to make sure he didn't do something that would crack his skull open…on purpose. Like slip out of his seat, for example. The Hunter's arm snapped out when the squealing boy came flying past, easily intercepting him before he could slam his head into the emergency exit window. It might have been against her character, but Nightshade could not, in good conscience, let anyone, even a boy, commit self-harm to such a degree.

She held the pouting boy tightly in her lap.

"Fucking killjoy…"

BOP

"Ow!"

"Language."

"Fuck you!"

WHACK

"Wah!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Manhattan_

 _Minutes later_

A girl was calmly strolling through the crowd of people. She was thirteen, same as the rest of her cousins. Her hair was a blazing red, her skin tone was slightly pale, she was built in a strong, athletic way, and her outfit consisted of black, thigh-high socks, black sneakers, a black trench coat that came down to above her socks, with shorts beneath that to keep perverts from getting a view, and a pair of sunglasses shielded her eyes, despite the hour of the wintry morning.

An interesting addition to the ensemble was the long cylinder of thick plastic slung around her shoulder, acting as her armrest.

What was she doing in such a crowded, noisy, and smelly place? Meh, she had no idea either. She was just roaming the country, walking down the roads, just like the rest of her cousins. She just so happened to walk across some bridge and ended up here. If memory served, this was about as East as you could get in the United States, without going further North.

Ugh, North. She hated the cold, despite her powers constantly keeping her warm.

The girl looked up on a whim...oh, yeah. Manhattan was the home of those hacks, the Olympians. Their floating landfill, Olympus, was floating above the Empire State Building by about a few hundred feet. Huh, if it was here, in Manhattan, why did the gods allow the World Trade Center to get blown up? Meh, if she wanted to know, she would go up there and ask-

 _PING_

The girl froze as her internal radar went haywire. Another chakra, a big one, bigger than her own, just appeared somewhere out on Long Island Sound. Judging by the feverish heat, the erratic fluctuation, and bloody feel to the chakra, it belonged to that of Jashin's kid.

Whew, now that was a character. The only one of her cousins that the girl had met was her actual cousin, the son of Tsukuyomi, and he was a pretty chill guy, despite his tendency to create illusions that would have you shitting yourself in fear. However, while no one but Fujin's daughter had met the son of Jashin, the kid's exploits across the continent were not unknown. Seriously, the kid had killed, like, 5,000 people-

Someone just touched her ass.

And it wasn't an accidental brush of the knuckles across her bum due to close proximity via the crowd; someone physically reached out and touched her right cheek. And how did she know this, besides registering the feeling of her nerves firing? The person who copped a feel was yelping in surprise.

"What the fuck!? Are you wearing a dia-AHHHH!"

Instead of letting the perv finish his question, and announce to the populace that she wasn't wearing panties, for _medical_ reasons, the girl whipped around, lowered her sunglasses by a fraction, revealing three red ellipses overlapping on a black ground that were glowing brightly in rage, and ended the perv's life with a wave of black fire. The flames were so hot, that the only thing that hit the ground was a charred skeleton, and even that soon turned into a pile of ash, and soon even _that_ was burned away.

While the populace screamed and panicked like headless chickens, the girl was standing on top of a nearby skyscraper, looking down with a dull gaze from underneath her sunglasses. Yes, she was wearing a diaper, but that's what happens when your mother (the mortal one) throws you into a trash bag, pours five sacks of topsoil into the bag with you at the bottom, unconscious, throws you into a river, and then your brain goes into full panic/survivor mode, forcefully activating your gigantic chakra coils and latent pyrokinetic abilities.

The trash bag, topsoil, and the entirety of the river had been turned into gas due to intense heat, but the wild, rampant, uncontrolled flow of Fire-natured chakra ripping through her body had the effect of frying half her nervous system. The nerves travelling from her bladder to her brain had been toasted, along with the nerve receptors in her vagina, which meant that when she was raped by her mother's boyfriend all she felt was something moving in and out of her, kind of like releasing a turd from her ass, and the glands in her breasts had been destroyed, removing any possibility of producing milk. There were also parts of her skin that were permanently numb. Finally, if being incontinent for life wasn't bad enough, burn scars lined the girl's legs, arms, and torso. That was why she wore long things.

The daughter of Amaterasu lived a crappy life.

Hated by her mortal mother after her divine mother raped her, criminally neglected (she had to learn to cook for herself when she was three...still in diapers because her mother literally didn't care enough about her to buy her the proper underwear) almost drowned by her own mother, then raped her mother's boyfriend when she was eight. Although, that was probably the best thing that had ever happened to her.

After she almost drowned, and fried half her nervous system due to uncontrolled chakra, she made a beeline back for the apartment complex, where she was assaulted by her mother's boyfriend, however that made what happened next all the sweeter. Before the man could climax, with the girl's mother videotaping the event, the daughter of Amaterasu unleashed her black flames, burning down the entire complex in one fell swoop. She killed exactly 381 men, women, and children that night. Did she care? Hell no.

Course, that had been about the same she started pissing herself without even realizing she felt the need, which she took in remarkable stride. Neglectful mothers, brutal step-father figure, and attempted murder, had tempered the girl's ability to care about some things, but that wasn't anything important.

Now, what had she been doing…?

…

Oh right. Son of Jashin over to the East. That could be fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Sun Chariot crashed into the canoe lake of Camp Half-Blood with tidal wave-inducing force, sending naiads scrambling away in a hurried frenzy. The water steamed and hissed as it melted away due to the chariot's heat. The doors to the van opened up, and a comedy came falling out.

Bianca's hair had become tangled, bushy, and frizzy, and she was extraordinarily pale. Annabeth's hair was also a mess, and she had swirls in her eyes. Grover had cute little birds flying around his bobbling head in a halo. The Hunters were a combination of all three. Apollo strolled up besides his much younger half-sister, strained grin on his face, and gently peeled Thalia's fingers away from the _cracked_ steering wheel. The digits made audible cracking sounds, while their owner was shaking like a leaf and was the same color as the snow outside on the ground.

Percy hopped out of the rigid Zoё's lap with a giggle, zooming past Apollo and Thalia, Moon-Moon hot on his heels, and out into the Greek Camp. The wolf yelped when it splashed into the canoe lake. Percy laughed as he stood on top of the water like it was a solid surface, which drew many dropped jaws. "Silly doggie! You can't water-walk. You don't have chakra."

Moon-Moon breached the surface, his pale-blue eyes shining with displeasure. The wolf shot a stream of water from his drenched mouth, hitting his master square in the face. Percy just giggled at getting sprayed right in the kisser.

Thalia came stumbling out the bus, falling face-first into the lake. Percy laughed. Thalia shot a spark at him. Percy squealed in joy at getting zapped. Thalia grumbled and muttered something like 'pain-loving little psycho,' and trudged over to the shore. The Sun Bus rocketed off shortly after.

Percy eventually joined the crowd on the beach, Moon-Moon dog-paddling after him with a deadpan expression only capable of being expressed by a wolf. "So what now?"

"Now," Bianca started, "we introduce you to Chiron, and get you situated here at Camp."

Percy cocked his head to the side, about to argue why that wasn't at all about to happen between now and the heat-death of the universe, but Zoё had been around for a few centuries, and knew how to read people, make predictions about their speech, and psychoanalyze them. So she interrupted before something could happen.

"Let's introduce him to Chiron first, before we worry about accommodations. Phoebe, take the Hunters to Cabin 8."

The Huntress in question raised a brow. "What will you be doing?"

A butterfly casually floated past. Percy locked onto it like a laser-guided missile. He pulled his scalpel out with a deranged grin, tossing it from hand to hand. He tracked the blissfully unaware insect with hawkish eyes. It floated past, heading for the trees, and Percy followed after it. Zoё, without even looking, reached out with breath-taking speed, and slowly pulled the pouting Percy back to her side with a neutral expression, never breaking eye-contact with Phoebe.

The Huntress nodded in acceptance. "That makes sense."

She turned around, and the rest of Hunt followed silently. Well, mostly silently; Grover trailed after them, blabbering away about one thing or another. The immortal teenagers kept walking, some amused, some not caring, and some grinding their teeth together. That left Thalia, Annabeth, Bianca, Moon-Moon, Zoё, and the still struggling-to-chase-after-the-butterfly Percy.

The Lieutenant rolled her eyes with a sigh, bemoaning the nature of children. With little effort, Zoё heaved Percy onto her hip, holding him much like a mother holds their young child. Instead of yelping, screaming, protesting, or kicking, the son of Jashin maneuvered himself to where the Huntress was giving him a piggy-back ride.

"Onward into battle!" Percy cried.

Zoё started forward at a normal walking pace. The Shinto demigod bounced on her back, whining. "You're not going fast enough~. We're going to shot in the ass with arrows~."

The Lieutenant stopped, looking up at the nuisance she allowed on her back with a warning look. "If thee do not cease with thy vulgar language, I'm going feed you soap and bend you over my knee and tan your little hide."

Instead of being intimidated, Percy just giggled. "Kinky."

Zoё groaned, before she resumed her trek to the Big House. The other three girls followed, not sure what to make of what they were watching. Moon-Moon was a wolf. He was just following his master.

They found Chiron and Mr. D playing cards inside the warm confines of the three-story farmhouse. The God of Wine was eyeing Percy warily, while Percy was eyeing the God of Wine like a prized animal. What would happen if he sacrificed a god to Dad?

The ancient centaur was also eyeing the boy with caution. Chiron could sense the child's incredible power, dwarfing Bianca and Thalia like a blue whale dwarfed a narwhal. Chiron could also tell, from centuries of observation, that this boy needed professional help, and by professional, he meant that Athena needed to start practicing her therapy skills again.

"And who's this young lad?"

Annabeth answered. "This is Percy Jackson. He's the son of Jashin, Shinto God of Pain and Blood."

Dionysus spewed Diet Coke all over his cards. "S-Shinto?" he coughed, "I haven't heard of them in millennia. Is he the only one or are there more?"

"One kind for every fucking god," Percy grinned. "Actually, at her current pace, she should be here sometime tonight."

"…who?" Dionysus asked.

"Daughter of Amaterasu," Percy chirped.

Everyone shared a look. Another Shinto demigod? A female? Daughter of Amaterasu, the Sun Goddess? Zoё would be lying if she said she wasn't curious and somewhat excited to see what a Shinto girl could do, but Percy was more than a handful by himself, a sentiment shared by all, even Chiron and Dionysus who had just met the boy, so another demigod like Percy was not something anybody wanted walking around, especially if she was just as crazy as the son of Jashin. However…

"Oh, don't even _think_ of trying to keep her out of here. She'll probably burn this entire place down for fun, and if you don't want that happening, I need to be right-fucking-here."

Dionysus narrowed his purple eyes, something that Percy found really cool, and asked, "Just how powerful is this daughter of Amaterasu?"

"You heard about that wildfire in Kansas, right?"

"The one burned for seven days and seven nights, and couldn't be extinguished?"

"That was Amaterasu's kid. She's a closet pyromaniac."

Everyone stared at Percy. "And how do you know this?" Chiron asked.

The demigod grinned mischievously. "I have my ways."

Dionysus would've pushed for more, but he could sense the madness in this boy, and even he, the God of Madness, didn't want to poke the sleeping dog. Instead, "Why are you here then, Perry?"

"I thought it would be fun to see what the Greeks were like!"

Everyone winced. "Percy," Bianca chided, "inside voice."

"Oh, not sorry." Percy giggled again from Zoё's back.

"I swear, he's worse than Nico," the daughter of Hades mumbled very quietly to herself.

Chiron shook his head; this was new to him. He turned his attention to the remarkably quiet Lieutenant of the Hunt. "Ah, Ms. Nightshade. I trust you've been well these past few years?"

"I have indeed, Chiron, thank you."

"I trust the rest of the Hunt has taken up residence in Cabin 8, then?"

"Yes."

A look of confusion crossed Chiron's face. "Lady Artemis did not notify me of your impending arrival, I trust everything is alright?"

A dark look crossed Nightshade's face. "M'lady said she needed to hunt something by herself. She did not specify what, only asking the Hunt stay here for the time being."

Chiron simply nodded, while Dionysus narrowed his eyes. Sure, he wasn't on the greatest terms with his half-sister, but he loved her enough to feel concern about her whereabouts and well-being. Still, for her to hunt a creature alone was not something to be overlooked. The list of Artemis-Only monsters was very short.

"Right," Chiron said. "Since Percy is here, I assume that the mission to Maine was successful, and since the Hunters are here, the traditional Capture the Flag game will take place tonight. Annabeth, Thalia, Bianca, please inform the campers of this, and Percy-"

"Yeah, bitch?"

"…stay out of trouble." Chiron did not look too happy about being called 'bitch.'

"No fucking promises."

"I'll keep an eye on him."

"Thank you, Miss Nightshade."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Later that night_

Percy had been put on the Blue Team, as personal preference, while the Hunters took the title of Red Team. Also as personal preference, Percy was the sole defending member of the Blue Flag, much to the confusion and consternation of the other campers.

Some new kid decked out in rings, a fur-lined denim vest, and a bunch of rings suddenly shows up and wants to play defense, and then Thalia, Bianca, _and_ Annabeth all say it's fine? Just what exactly was going on her? And why was the new kid covered in scars, and always grinning and giggling like a child?

In all honesty, Percy didn't care at all for this 'game.' The Hunter's flag was only 100 feet away, Selina's flanking maneuver was failing, Annabeth's flanking maneuver was failing, Bianca and Thalia, power-house children of the Big Three, were being bogged down by all manner of hidden traps, and Zoё was hiding in the bushes, probably trying to get the flag from him without getting someone hurt. It would've been too easy for Percy to blitz in and blitz out, silver flag in hand.

But he wasn't sitting on this deer shit-shaped giant pile of rocks or friendly competition. No, he was waiting for his cousin to show up-ah. Here she was now.

"So you're the son of Jashin? If I couldn't sense how powerful you are, I'd say I'm unimpressed." The daughter of Amaterasu hiked up the rocks, coming to stand next to the sitting Percy. She looked over the snow-covered grass and trees, her sunglasses lingering over Zoё's position, before swiveling over the rest of the battlefield. She could sense the auras of these demigods. So weak…

Percy sniffed the air. "Name's Percy, and you smell funny, kinda like a nursery."

The girl nodded, unsurprised by her cousin's olfactory prowess. Chakra in the nose helped to seriously boost the sense of smell. Still, it wasn't like the daughter of Amaterasu was afraid to admit she had to wear diapers. It was a medical condition that couldn't be helped, and she counted the small number of blessings she had that it was just enuresis, instead of that, _and_ encopresis. Pissing herself was not pleasant at all, but shitting herself was not something she would've forced herself to live with.

And if anybody wanted to be mean or get a laugh at her expense, they'd be on the receiving end of some black-hot Amaterasu fire.

"My mother tried to drown me when I was eight. My body went into ultra-survivor mode and violently kick-started my chakra coils. Turns out that uncontrolled Fire chakra running through your body like a bunch of Indy-cars has the effect of internal damage. The nerves running from my bladder to my brain were roasted."

Percy grinned. "Out-fucking-standing. Fujin's daughter said she had semi-decent childhood, just being passed over for her younger step-brother, yet her parents were still supportive…somewhat."

Amaterasu's daughter nodded. "Tsukuyomi's son, using his illusions, made his childhood rather enjoyable…before he put both of his parents in a coma, and is now running the family business from behind a puppet

chairman."

"Oh, so he's one of _those_ demigods."

"Yep."

"So you gotta name?"

The girl shook her head. "Mom didn't care enough to give me one, and I never bothered to come with one either."

Percy hummed in thought. He looked her up and down, drinking in the girl's appearance. "How about Shana?"

"How about no."

"You want to be called 'no'?"

"No, as in I don't want to be called Shana. I know I look like her, but let's not do any copy right here."

"Haruka?"

"Overused."

"Akame?"

"I'm not an assassin."

"Hm...Shiro?"

"I'm wearing all black."

"Kuro?"

"Cliche."

"How about Bitch?"

"Suck my dick."

"You don't have a dick...I hope."

"I don't."

"Good. What about Clair?" Percy giggled at the inside joke.

The girl cocked her head to the side, testing the name out in her head. Then she nodded. "I like it. Clair."

The two slipped back into silence, the only sounds being the din of small skirmishes.

"So are we going to fight, or what?"

"I was kinda hoping to not burn down this entire daycare."

"Whoa. You already care about these fucking idiots that much?"

Clair snorted. "Spare me. I just don't want to deal with a bunch of angry Olympians. I know we're strong, but we're not that strong...yet."

"True...so taijutsu, kenjutsu, and bukijutsu only?"

"You know bukijutsu?"

"Son of fucking Jashin here. I do have a scythe."

"Oh. Was it your Gift?"

"Yeah. Is Sasuke's Mangekyou your Gift?"

"Mm-hm. Mom showed up on my ninth birthday, and gave me a choice between Mangekyou designs to go with my powers. Sasuke's looked the coolest."

"So, Inferno Style?"

"Torched Kansas with it."

"Nice."

A conch horn sounded from somewhere in the forest. Zoe had come up in the middle of the demigods' conversation and took the flag. Not like they didn't sense her approach, or were unaware of her theft, Percy just didn't care about a flag game.

"The Hunters win!" Chiron announced. "For the 57th time in a row," he grumbled quietly.

Thalia came storming across the creek, Bianca in tow. Neither looked too pleased. "What the hell, Percy!? You were supposed to guard the flag-oh."

That's when everyone noticed the black-clad girl with fiery-red hair.

"So I think we were about to rearrange the fucking maps?"

"With just hand-to-hand combat? Most likely, sadly enough."

"We playing for each other's souls, or naw?"

"Naw. I like you."

"Really? I like you, too."

Clair popped the top of her cylinder off, drawing a katana from within in a beautiful movement of grace and fluidity. The handle was wrapped in black cloth, and the tsuba was designed like a howling wolf's head made of red metal. The mouth was open to allow the barely-curved blade to reach out for a solid four feet. The blade itself glowed brightly, as if it was just taken out of the fire.

Clair swiped at Percy, but the son of Jashin countered with his forearm, which would've ended with the limb removed, if not for the bone that suddenly ripped out of his skin just in front of his elbow, blocking the blade with a loud clang.

A small shockwave zoomed out, cracking Zeus' Fist.

Clair and Percy leaped back from each other.

"Cool sword."

"Thanks. Dead Bone Pulse?"

"Dad's gift for my eleventh birthday. Since my chakra increases proportionate to the amount of pain I'm in, Dad thought it was appropriate to give me a kekkei genkai that has to rip through my skin in order to use. Hurts like shit, but it's cool."

Percy retracted the bone back into his arm, but the hole it carved through remained bleeding profusely. The Campers and Hunters watched on in mute horror and confusion. The son of Jashin grinned, causing Clair to tense. He channeled chakra to the bone ring on his middle finger, and he was engulfed in smoke. When it cleared, he was holding the most terrifying weapon ever to be seen by mortals and immortals alike.

It was a scythe...made of _bones_. And not as in an ivory shaft and a jagged blade, oh no. The scythe was literally made of human skeletal parts.

The top of the scythe was a human skull, neatly polished, facing backwards with the white blade, six inches in height, one millimeter in width, and two feet in length that tapered to a point, sprouting from the back of the skull. Connected to the cranium was a human spinal column, which led into a shaft created from two human femurs, and at the butt of the scythe was a human female pelvic bone, each part neatly polished and fused together.

Clair whistled as she removed her glasses, allowing her red, six-pointed-star eyes to be visible. "Is that your Gift?"

"You better fucking believe it."

"Made of bones?"

"My mother's skeleton," Percy said offhandedly, reverently running his hand over the spine. "Figured this bitch had to be useful for something, y'know?"

Clair snorted. "Believe me, if I could use my mother's corpse as a weapon, I would. But I kinda burned her into ash after she filmed me getting raped by her boyfriend."

Off to the side, someone fainted.

"Oo, harsh. Wanna vent our anger at our mothers by wildly slashing at each other with our awesome-fucking-weapons?"

"Oh, do let's."

The Shinto demigods sprung at each other with grins on their faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **So, quick recap. Percy's mother was an ultra-abusive, deranged woman with a severe lack of maternal instincts. Clair's mortal mother criminally neglected her and tried to drown her alive, then filmed her child's own violation. Fujin's daughter's life wasn't terrible, but it was definitely obvious who the favored child was between her and her younger half-brother. And Tsukuyomi's son is the one who uses his powers for his own personal gain, despite having a family that actually loved him.**_

 _ **So, more on Clair. Daughter of Amaterasu. Has Sasuke's Mangekyou, but**_ _ **only**_ _**his Inferno Style, not Susano'o. Accidentally severely burned herself in a desperate bid of survival, which destroyed bits of her nervous system, and left burn scars on her body in hidden locations, and confined her to diapers, because her bladder is halfway fried, all because her mother tried to drown her with a weighted trash bag and a river. Tragic, right?**_

 _ **Fav, Follow, and Review!**_


	4. Daughter of Amaterasu Pt 2

_Daughter of Amaterasu Pt. 2_

 _ **More positiveness, I'm delighted. Multiple people telling that they think this story is sick and twisted, which I totally agree with. However, just realize that all of this is coming straight from my head, so just let it sink in just how twisted I am, which I really shouldn't be.**_

 _ **My parents are happily married after 20 years, we go to church, I read my Bible, I wasn't abused or neglected in any form or fashion, except for when my sister was an infant, but that was just because babies require more attention, duh. Maybe it was because I grew up watching anime like**_ _ **Akira**_ _ **,**_ _ **Fist of the North Star**_ _ **,**_ _ **Claymore**_ _ **,**_ _ **American Pop**_ _ **,**_ _ **Heavy Metal**_ _ **, the**_ _ **Hellsing**_ _ **OVA's from 2002 (the one with Incognito), and**_ _ **Vampire Hunter D**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Maybe all of that had an adverse effect on my young psyche?**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own PJO, but I do own Clair, since she's my OC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gift.

Used with a capital 'G' even if it's not at the beginning of a sentence. The Shinto demigods use the term Gift to describe the items that their parents gave to them upon their birthday. The term was used with such importance because it was the only gift they had ever gotten from their parents in a physical, tangible, hand-held sense.

Clair's Gift was Sasuke's Mangekyou, in order to better harness her Amaterasu powers.

Percy's Gift was his mother's skeleton turned into a weapon that he was born to wield.

All of the other demigods had their own Gifts as well, and when they are introduced personally, so too will their Gifts. But that probably won't happen until the Last Olympian, so sit down, buckle up, and enjoy the ride.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy spun his scythe around his body with expert skill and precision. Clair swung and swiped her glowing sword with practiced ease. Both combatants were on offense, while at the same time, on defense. Percy's scythe blocked with the shaft while the blade and pelvic bone attacked. Clair spun and twirled, dancing away from each strike like she was in a ballet, while also slashing with her katana.

Neither were trying to kill or even slightly injure. To them, this was a cute little warmup before they started using chakra to enhance their bodies to really start venting their frustrations on the other. To the audience, they saw a beautiful dance of white and red, but they had to cover their ears because the din of clashing metal was so loud.

Percy grinned, before swiping low with his scythe, to which Clair responded with a high backflip that planted her on top of a tree.

"Let's kick this shit up a notch!" the son of Jashin cackled.

Clair shrugged, before she closed her right eye while her left glowed brightly. Percy giggled, before vanishing in a burst of speed just as the ground he was just standing upon ignited with black fire hot enough to turn twenty feet of surrounding snow into gas. Clair turned her head, tracking her Percy's high speed movements. Everything she looked at became bathed in fire hot as the sun and black as the night.

When things began to turn into burning ash, the campers and Hunters took that as their cue to get the Hades away before they got caught in the crossfire.

Clair's eye caught up with Percy, and a dark smile graced her face at hearing his howls of pain as he was burned...then he turned into a log, which was turned into ashes, which was turned into oblivion. The daughter of Amaterasu furrowed her brow, before she looked up.

"Found you! Inferno Style: Flame Control!"

Clair closed her left eye, and opened her right, the ellipses glowing just as brightly as the other. Flame Control was a rather diverse, ambiguous jutsu, that bent the black flames of the Amaterasu to the user's will. In this case, Clair wanted her fire to surge upward in a multitude of tendrils with draconic heads at the top.

Percy cackled, and just before the Amaterasu could engulf him, he defied physics by drastically increasing his velocity with a burst of concentrated chakra, zooming down with speed that threw Clair for a loop. The son of Jashin decapitated the daughter of Amaterasu with clean slice. The universe seemed to freeze for a bit, before Clair corpse burst into black flames.

Inferno Clone. That hadn't been the real Clair at all. Percy appeared next to the real Clair hidden behind a tree. The girl was not startled. "You're not venting," he sang. Clair frowned, "I'm trying not to burn this place to the ground."

"Oh, come on~. They have a god here. He'll just snap his fingers and everything we do will be fixed. This is a rare opportunity for both of us to cut loose and destroy some shit while venting some of that emotional baggage generated by our abusive fucking mothers."

Clair mulled it over in her mind as she stared at the grinning boy standing to her left. Then she noticed something. "You're not exactly venting either."

Percy barked a short laugh, before fixing the girl with the darkest, most deranged look she had ever received. "That my secret, Clair: I'm _always_ venting."

He socked her in the face, breaking her nose and sending her flying across the woods, right into one of her own infernos. Then he sliced the tree down because he could swear the bark formed a pattern similar to Sally's face. An angry hiss drew Percy's attention back to the black fire.

Clair stood tall, completely unaffected by the Amaterasu. Her eyes glowed with insanity, and blood fell freely from her nose. "You want me to vent? Then I'll _fucking vent_!"

She screeched loudly, and all of the fire responded by surging up and blasting out in a tidal of wave of destruction. She burned through her chakra in a single instance, draining her down to 10% of her full power. Fueled by her rage, the black fires of the Amaterasu washed over the entirety of Camp Half-Blood's forest, burning _everything_ to the ground and beyond.

Dionysus, sensing and seeing the approaching wave of heat and death, threw up a purple barrier of divine energy, shielding himself and the rest of the camp. The Amaterasu washed over the barrier, and the Wine Dude broke out into a divine sweat as the fire battled with his own energy. Chaos, this was insane! A mere child pushing a god to such a degree to where he sweats!?

Dionysus hadn't been strained to this degree since his time as a demigod himself.

Clair's eyes bled from the strain her chakra hand on the optical organs. She didn't care; she was just doing what Percy told her to do: she was venting. She was letting her hate and anger be turned into something physical, i.e. her flames.

She vented at her mother, her immortal mother, her mother's boyfriend, her scars, her lack of pleasure nerves in her vagina, her lack of breast-milk glands, her lack of a family, her existence, the fact that she needed fucking diapers to keep her pants dry, and she vented at every little thing that had ever happened to her. With a final scream, Long Island Sound bubbled violently.

Clair fell to her knees breathing heavily, but still far from done. The forest had been flattened, turned into a jagged minefield of glass and ash. Percy whistled, clapping his hands together rapidly. "Encore! Encore! Bravo! Encore!"

Clair's eye twitched. He wanted her to vent? Well, emotionally she was good, but now she wanted some physical stimulation. With a grunt, she pushed off the ground, blurring forward right into Percy's face. The Shinto demigods' arms became blurs as they rapidly punched and blocked each other.

Hand-to-hand combat was ingrained into these children.

The campers and Hunters watched dumbfounded at what they were witnessing. A girl just blow-torched a forest, causing a god to strain himself in defense, and made a large body of water steam and bubble like it was on a stove. Now that same girl, along with a masochistic boy that was in a romantic relationship with a scalpel, were duking it out Matrix-style. Scratch that...the Matrix didn't move near as fast as these kids.

Percy punched rapidly, and Clair blocked. She parried one blow, opening up Percy's guard, and she went in with her own punch. Percy twisted to the right, avoiding the blow, and his hand snapped up, chopping Clair in her broken nose. She grunted, before spin-kicking Percy in the jaw. The boy barrel-rolled midair, so the girl swung her leg up, and axe-kicked him into the ground. A crater formed.

Percy popped right back up, and swept Clair's legs out from underneath her. She planted on her hands, and sprung back. She went on the defensive as Percy's fists and legs badgered her, his speed making it impossible for Clair to counter, just block, but Percy's strength, combine with her burn scars, were taking its toll. Still, Clair was venting.

She was low on chakra though, which made her think. Percy was the son of Jashin, the God of Pain, which meant that Percy got a kick out of harm. He like pain? Then how about this.

Clair kicked her cousin in the balls.

Percy wheezed, but a look of bliss crossed his face. Clair used the distraction to summon her katana to her, and she sliced off Percy's arm, sliced a gash across his legs, swung up and cut out his left eye, swung down and split his chest open vertically, reared back and pierced his heart, ripped her blade out and sliced horizontally across his face, removing his other eye, and brought her blade back to slash open his throat.

Percy's hand snapped up suddenly, blocking Clair's sword with the rings on his pointer and little fingers. He grinned, which made his eyeless face terrifyingly grotesque. "Hurts so good," he moaned. "I think I'm going to keep these for a while."

He reared his fist back, punching Clair right in the face, dazing her. She dropped her sword. She stumbled back a little; Percy punched her in the stomach. Blood flew from her mouth. "Now I'm venting. Try not to _die_."

Percy had lost it, his inborn affinity for pain sending him over the precarious edge of insanity.

Clair, drained and dazed as she was, couldn't form the proper guard against Percy's one-armed assault. She was punched over and over and over again in the face, the stomach, the chest, just anywhere the eyeless boy could manage to hit. Still, that wasn't to say Percy was hurting her. The amount of blood he was losing, and the amount of chakra he was burning to speed up blood-cell production, was sapping his strength away, quickly. Why did he let the daughter of Amaterasu slice him up again?

He punched Clair in the face again, making both of them stumble across the crunching ground. They regained their balance, but this time the girl had the presence of mind to grab Percy's next punch in an iron grip. Blood splattered all over the ground.

Percy reared back at the same time Clair did, and they _slammed_ their heads together. They stayed that way for what seemed to be hours, and a small rivulet of blood began to travel down their faces from their foreheads. Their legs gave out, and they collapsed in a way that had them laying with their heads right next to each other, but their feet facing opposite direction.

Everything was silent, before the disfigured Percy began to chuckle softly. Clair listened to it, before she too was giggling aloud. Soon the two were laughing quietly together. If you asked why they were laughing, they would tell you that they didn't have a clue. Their laughter died out, and Percy asked, "Have fun?"

"Yeah," Clair said, "you?"

"A fuck-ton. Feel better?"

"Loads. I didn't hurt you too much did I?"

"There is no such thing as hurting me too much." They fell back into silence, just enjoying the company of someone who could understand them on an emotional level. A strange smell registered in Percy's nose. "Is that...piss?"

"Yeah," Clair said shortly.

"Did you-?"

"At some point; probably when I blew up the forest."

"That was so fucking cool."

"Thanks. You were holding back, weren't you?"

"Blood Style, Dead Bone Pulse, my scythe, Soul Renewal, Reanimation, Phantom Pain, Pain-Sharing, Soul Slaves, Judgement, my own Fire Style...yeah. I wasn't trying to kill you."

"Same. I have a few tricks up my sleeve that would burn through your souls like tinder."

"Pyromaniac."

"Yeah," Clair sighed dreamily. "I love burning things to the ground and listening to the people inside scream helplessly as they roast and die in agony..."

"Oh my gods what is wrong with you people? Are all Shinto demigods this screwed in the head?" Annabeth gasped. It seemed the audience finally grew a pair of balls and decided to come closer. Percy sat up, spilling blood everywhere. A number of people screamed, while a number of people fainted or threw up. Well, he _was_ missing an arm, he had massive gashes on his legs and chest, and Clair had carved a sideways cross on his face that had cleaved right through both of his eyes.

He sacrificed one his many hundreds of souls to his Dad, and a new arm shot out of the stump, while all the cuts glowed with red energy, before fading and revealing unblemished skin and facial features. Ah, the beauty of transferring all of his injuries to a poor unfortunate soul, and then sending that soul off to the afterlife, taking all of his current injuries with it, which had the effect of 'healing' him. It wasn't healing, so much as like renewing his body.

"Don't know about _all_ Shinto demigods being fucked up, but definitely me and Clair."

"Clair and I."

"Bite me! Fuck English, and everything it stands for. Seriously, who cares why the author made the shower curtains blue? Maybe he just likes fucking blue!"

Annabeth was about to retort with something along the lines of a deeper emotional meaning, looking underneath the underneath, and a higher understanding of the world at large, when a shriveled up prune of what once might have been a female homosapien dragged its withered feet across the volcanic ground. Clair's fire had been _super_ hot.

The Oracle's eyes glowed green, and it opened its withered mouth, ancient trails of saliva spreading between the mandibles. Green mist poured out of the open maw, and spread its way across the camp like a fog machine. Then a raspy voice spoke in the minds of those present, even Percy and Clair, who were both now standing.

 _I am the Oracle of Delphi, speaker of prophecies for Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask._

"The Oracle of what in the fuck? And who's Fetus Apollo? Someone related to Just Apollo? And how is a snake mighty?" Percy rambled. Clair was having similar, if less vulgar thoughts.

Zoё, however, looked pale. Earlier today, when her shift as Percy's babysitter had come to an end and the responsibility of the psychotic little boy was handed down to Bianca, the Lieutenant had taken a nap to release stress (praise Artemis that Percy didn't wear diapers or anything like that; he was a handful enough without having to worry about changing his pants), only for her sleep to be tormented by nightmares of her Lady in chains while stuck underneath a cave in a position similar to one that was used to lift something up. She had told the rest of the Hunt, and their reactions were of sadness, worry, and anger.

The daughter of Atlas stepped up to the Oracle. "What must I do to help my goddess?" The mist surged up, to which Percy yelped, "Where the fuck are the controls to this dried up bitch!?"

Vague sights and sounds filled everyone's head, but their main focus was what the Oracle was saying.

 _Five, and probably two more because they feel like it, shall go west to the goddess in chains_

 _One or more will possibly get lost in the land without rain_

 _If it isn't butchered for fun, the bane of Olympus will show the trail_

 _Campers and Hunters combined alone_ _might_ _prevail_

 _The Judgement of a Titan shall be doled out_

 _And a hot-headed idiot shall lose his farce of a bout_

The mist was suddenly sucked back into the Oracles body, and the mummy collapsed onto the ground like her strings had been cut.

"Uh, does it always do that?" Clair asked, poking the mummy with her foot like she was making sure it was dead.

"No," Chiron said, extraordinarily grim, "she's usually much less choppy with her prophecies."

"So what the fuck happens now? Group meeting? Take a vote? Mass ritual sacrifice to appease the gods?"

"Oh, no," Dionysus sighed. "Human sacrifice is an Aztec thing; Father never like the killing of mortals in any deity's name. However, there will be a meeting to discuss whatever the Hell the Oracle just said."

"Cooooool. Can Clair and I join in?"

"I don't see how we could stop you."

"Sweet! You here that, Clair!? We're unstoppable!"

The daughter of Amaterasu reared her leg back and kicked the Oracle in the head like it was a soccer ball. The mummy went up, but its legs somehow stayed glued to the ground, so the momentum it had made it swivel around with its feet as a focal point. Clair ducked when the Oracle came whipping around. It collapsed back to the blackened earth in a heap. Clair looked disappointed.

Everyone just stared at the girl, except for the beaming Percy, then Dionysus snapped his fingers. "Ah, yes, that reminds me." He waved his hand out of front of him, like he was moving a sliding door. After making a wide arc, he let his arm fall back to his side. He received strange looks, before the ground started rumbling. Trees burst from the earth, followed by grasses and shrubs and boulders and rocks. In seconds, the entire forest had been regrown.

Dionysus took a sip from his Diet Coke can. "Off to the War Room. We have a confounding prophecy to decipher and a quest that needs volunteers."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Well friends, that's chapter four done and written. Was it good? Was it terrible? Did you enjoy it? Hate it? Tell me either way, I love the feedback.**_

 _ **News on my life: I have a fishing tournament tomorrow at Lake Tawakoni (Google it), so expect no chapter tomorrow. I have an English project due next Friday; I have to write a fake, six-page diary from the point of view of someone in**_ _ **The Crucible**_ _ **, so I'll be spending most of my time typing that thing up. Shouldn't take too long, I'm an author for God's sake.**_

 _ **Anyway, Fav, Follow, and Review!**_


	5. Jashin is an Ass

_Road Trip from Hell_

 _ **News on my life: finished the English project in about an hour; six full pages of journal entries straight from my head. Now I'm going to have my English teacher read it and tell me it's good before I waste paper and ink for a bad project grade. Fishing tournament went well. Caught 8-10 fish, wasn't really counting, but only two of those little bastards were long enough to be weighed-in. Totaled out at 4.96lbs. My poor partner, he caught an unweighable hybrid, and a little dink bass, leaving me the only one to catch the good fish.**_

 _ **Anyway, we hit triple-digit reviews with just four chapters. I would like to thank all of my awesome fans for their wonderful reviews, and all of the people that have Favorited and Followed. There are authors out there that get hundreds of reviews on chapter one, and there are authors that get a hundred reviews close to the end of their 50-chapter fanfic. I'm thankful that people think I'm a good enough author to review any of my fics.**_

 _ **So who's ready for some dark humor!?**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own PJO

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The procession of campers, Hunters, Dionysus, and the two Shinto half-bloods were making their way towards the Big House. The Wine God was casually sipping his Coke, oblivious to the lost-in-thought demigods and such behind him…except for Percy and Clair. The son of Jashin was looking rather miserable, and he kept messaging his abdomen as if he was trying to loosen the muscles. Clair's eyes were darting around, looking for a private place to change her wet diaper. Gods above, she hated her mortal and divine mothers for making her wear these damn things!

Amaterasu pops in, 'hey, what eye design do you like the most? Oh, Sasuke's? Well, here you go!' Really, Mom? Eyes? Why not… _heal_ my body? _Reconnect_ my severed nerves? Treat me like I'm actually your daughter!? Or, at the very least, perform the basest of all motherly acts, and give me a damn hug!

"Hey, is that a bathroom?" Clair asked when she spotted a building with the typical signs for male and female next to a door.

"Yes," Dionysus said shortly. Clair wasted no time in heading straight for the bathroom. She had all the things she needed for cleaning herself up sealed in a storage tattoo on her forearm. She didn't count how many times she had done this, nor did she really care, all she was worried about was getting this cold and clammy thing away from her crotch. Luckily, everyone else was too engrossed with one thing or another to ask what Clair was doing.

The daughter of Amaterasu idly wondered what their reactions would be if she came clean and said, 'going to change my diaper.'

Meh. An experiment to be conducted on a later date.

Percy, however, wanted to carve out his intestines because they hurt so much. He knew what was happening to him, and it really irked him. Dad was simply punishing him for fighting Clair, and not sacrificing her soul in his (Jashin's) name. And also for not killing at least one of the Hunters. This was the eighth time Percy had been subject to the effects of the 'menstrual cycle,' whatever the hell that was. Some kind of chemical or drug used to torture and interrogate POWs? Well, whatever it was, Percy hated it with the passion of Christ.

"Are you okay?" Bianca asked from behind.

"No," Percy drew out. "Dad's being a dick again."

"The…menstrual cycle thing again?"

"Yeah…"

Bianca, and the Hunters that had heard, all collectively winced in sympathy for the son of Jashin. Their periods were bad enough, and only made worse due to their divine lineage, since their powers were influenced by their emotions, and the cramps they went through were worse than a mortals'. There was also the age-old argument between boys and girls that periods weren't even that bad; if you could explain female puberty in a way that Percy could understand, he would advocate for the girls.

In the back, two Huntresses were having a quiet conversation between themselves.

"Do you think he's really feeling pain, or is he just faking it?"

"I think he's really feeling it. I mean, he described the symptoms of our periods extremely well, and just look at him. Is that not how we look during our own cycle?"

"True…you don't think he bleeds too, do you?"

"Don't know, but if he did, I think he'd be highly opposed to a tampon, or even a pad."

The Huntresses fell silent, before the first one spoke up again. "do you think Lady Artemis would be upset if we gave him some of our medicine?"

The second one considered it. The medicine in question was a creation of Apollo upon request of Artemis, millennia ago. When a girl joined the Hunt, their body was forever frozen at the age of commitment, so a four-year-old would forever be four, a ten-year-old forever ten, and a teenager forever a teenager. Unfortunately, being stuck as a teenage girl for all eternity came with the sweet perk of forever being stuck in puberty…at least until your body ran out of eggs to cycle through. So, in response to the unwitting torment Artemis put her daughters through, she asked Apollo to make some sort of remedy to help the teens cope with their periods.

The creation was highly effective in terminating muscle pains, eliminating fatigue, and putting a heavy damper on the Huntresses inborn hormonal sex-drive, but it didn't completely do away with the effects of puberty. Some Huntresses were unable to control themselves, and bedded a boy, some had a mutual itch that needed scratching between themselves (to which both girls swore on the River Styx to never speak of again), cramps were ever-present, although on a much less scale, and it just sucked all around.

"With how terrible that boy's life has been, I think our Lady would be more than okay with giving him some medicine."

The first Huntress nodded. She walked up through the group, coming to stride beside Percy. She reached into her jacket, and pulled a little ball of chocolate the size of a pea.

"Here, eat this. It'll make you feel better." In theory, anyway.

Percy eyed the pill warily, before snatching it out of the outstretched hand. He sniffed it a bit, gave it a few experimental licks, before deciding that it wasn't poison. He threw the pill in his mouth. Mmmm, minty~. He swallowed, and immediately felt just a bit better.

"Thanks, bitch!" He wasn't even being rude.

The Hunter's eye twitched. "You're...welcome." Troubled upbringing, abusive mother, worst father ever; the boy had some right to curse like a sailor. It was just truly sad that Percy's brain had hardwired cursing into casual speaking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _The War Room_

The campers were seated around their ping-pong table, with Dionysus and Chiron at the head. Zoë was standing at the Artemis chair, Phoebe next to her, and Percy and Clair were leaning against the wall. One was playing with a scalpel, the other was playing with some black fire, shaping it into various shapes.

"So," Dionysus started, " _five shall go west_...anyone up for going west?"

"My lady is in trouble, I will be the one to lead this quest," Zoë said.

Chiron nodded. "And your companions? The Oracle specified five, and they had to be campers and Hunters."

"I shall take Thalia, Bianca, Phoebe, and-"

"Me! I'll go to." Everyone stared at Grover. The satyr began to fidget under the force of all the gazes. Zoë, after a few seconds of consideration, nodded in the affirmative. "Your tracking sense will be useful. Very well, Chiron, the quest is decided."

Zoë locked eyes with the centaur, who locked eyes with her. A bit of black hair began to slide into their peripheral vision. They kept staring. A tan forehead. Still not blinking. Purple eyes became visible. Chiron and the Huntress didn't break eye contact. Now there was an entire face leaning in from the side. Zoë sighed. "Yes, Percy?"

"Can Clair and I come?"

"No, because the Oracle said that five shall go-"

"-and that two more because they feel like it will go. Clair and I feel like going," Percy said will a grin. Zoë's eye twitched. She really couldn't argue with that, but…"How are you doing that?"

Percy blinked, before physics took over again and he yelped when he went face-first into the ground.

"The other lines of the prophecy?" Annabeth prompted in an attempt at getting the conversation back on track. Chiron shook his head. "No. Attempted interpretation of the prophecy will only lead to a negative outcome. Let events run their course. Now, it is late, and you all need to be fresh and ready for tomorrow's quest. Percy, Clair, there are guest bedrooms above; feel free to board there for the night, but please refrain from mass murder or destruction for the duration of your stay. Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _That night_

Clair was in an adjacent room, and Percy was trying to sleep in his own. However, it seemed his father wanted to have a word with him via dream...or nightmare. Nightmare seemed more appropriate.

Percy blearily opened his eyes, and groaned at what he saw. He was standing on a stone walkway, in the middle of a massive, cathedral-like chamber. Further down the walkway was a series of stone steps leading up to a platform that had a throne occupied by a shadowed figure sitting on high against the wall. On either side of the walkway were massive pools of crimson blood, and nailed to the high-reaching walls were hundreds of souls, all being subjected to one horrible torture or another. The trails of blood that ran from their bodies fed the pools. Jashin's throne room.

Percy sighed, before trudging across the walkway, just large enough for a carriage to squeeze down. He ascended the steps to his father, and raised a brow at his choice of form. "Seriously? Alucard?"

Jashin grinned, revealing twin rows of fangs. The God of Pain glided off from his stone throne, his red coat trailing across the floor. He came to stand by his son, towering over the boy by well over two feet. "My, my. Months since we last met, and this is how my own offspring greets me?"

Jashin even _sounded_ like Crispin Freeman.

"Yeah. That a problem, asshole?"

"Yes." Jashin's hand came down, ripping a hole through Percy's sternum. The demigod's eyes widened, before he began shrieking in unholy agony. This was Jashin's world, where His power was absolute; a simple drawing of a pen across the flesh could cause enough pain to kill a person. Jashin chuckled maniacally as his son writhed on the floor with a giant hole in his chest. Jashin waved his hand, and the hole vanished.

He glided back over to his throne as Percy shakily stood to his feet, sweat drenching his form. Jashin rested his head on his hand, propping his elbow on the armrest. From the shadows, only the God of Pain's orange glasses were visible, and they stared at Percy with unblinking emotion.

"You've disappointed me, son. You let both Abigail and Clair live, and you haven't sacrificed any of the Greeks in my name yet. I figured cursing you just hours ago would've clued you in on my desires. I see now that I was not clear enough. What to do, what to do…" Jashin trailed off, and Percy's anxiety increased. Jashin was the God of Pain, his punishments could be _very_ creative. Then the god cackled.

"Oh yes, that would be very entertaining indeed; it was entertaining back when Sally was attempting it, only where she failed, I shall not. Since it appears that you've developed an affinity for the female gender," Percy did _not_ like where this was going, "and you've dealt with the menstrual cycle just like one of Artemis' whores, I feel that I've grown bored with having a son."

In the darkness, Jashin's fanged grin glowed eerily bright. "Be sure to be _very_ entertaining, my child, lest I make this permanent."

Percy screamed louder than he ever screamed before, louder than the first time his mother castrated him, when unbearable pain ripped through his body like a swarm of rats. The world faded away, and the last thing Percy heard as his consciousness drifted back to his body was the dark laughter of Jashin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **So, any guesses on just what Jashin did to Percy? Shouldn't be too hard to figure out, and get ready for even more craziness. I am curious as to how many people will hate me, or find it hilarious, but really the main point is just to show off how screwed up a father Jashin is. And I really don't get how I can paint parents in such horrible lights, because my own mom and dad are freaking awesome.**_

 _ **On a different note, I've been thinking of a new story, briefly mentioned in**_ _ **Backup Plan**_ _ **under the name 'Tercera Espada.' In short, it's a Bleach crossover featuring Percy taking the place of Harribel, with duel cutlass Zanpakutou, like Edward Kenway. He wouldn't be ultra-powerful like he is in**_ _ **Leviathan**_ _ **or**_ _ **Backup Plan**_ _ **, but more suited for the Bleach-verse. Again, just an idea, nothing solid or to be expected for a long time, but still. Thoughts?**_

 _ **I would also like to thank Lucian Naruto for the Inspiration behind the idea.**_

 _ **Fav, Follow, and Review!**_


	6. Road Trip with a Psycho

_Road Trip with a Psycho_

 _ **Alright, so people like the idea of my future Bleach crossover. Something I feel that needs to be clarified though, is that A) it won't come out for a long time, probably months, and B) Percy would not**_ _ **become**_ _ **Harribel, he would just be ranked as the Tercera Espada.**_

 _ **Yes, Jashin did just turn Percy into a girl for his own twisted amusement, and no, it will not be permanent.**_ _ **I**_ _ **don't want it to be permanent, so it will not.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own PJO

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy groggily opened his eyes...and since when did his hair cover his face? Sitting up, the demigod groaned silently and how sore his body was, and the sound that came out of his mouth was definitely not his. Because he didn't sound...like...a... _girl_. Percy tentatively reached up, running his hand through his now-lower-neck-length silky hair. He whimpered slightly, another feminine sound.

Hesitantly, he reached down lower, for his chest-gah! Percy involuntarily moaned as he gripped his new chest, a pleasurable fire racing through his body. Panting and sweating, Percy removed his hands from his breasts. That wasn't right-this wasn't right. But there was still one more thing he had to check to make sure this wasn't some kind of illusion or dream or nightmare…

Percy reached down for his crotch, and wasn't really surprised at the distinct lack of phallic member, but he was caught gasping quietly again when an even more intense burst of heat washed over his body. That felt _good_ , unbelievably good, and Percy quickly dived into an addiction to the feeling.

 _She_ couldn't help it. It just felt so _good_. She rubbed faster, faster, with her other hand reaching up to that other spot where she almost keeled over with pleasure. The dual assault on her new pleasure nerves was just seconds away from _something_. Percy didn't know what, but she could feel it mounting-building-accumulating!-about to _pop-!_

Jashin's deep, reverberating chuckle broke through Percy's subconscious, and suddenly the girl was deeply disgusted and horrified with what she was doing to herself, all pleasure suddenly disappearing from her mind. She felt... _dirty_ , for lack of a better word.

 _My, I expected your self-control to be lacking, but I never expected you to be this easily aroused._

"What did you _do_ to me?" Percy hissed through clenched teeth. Ugh, in between her legs felt warm and sticky. Grooooooooooss.

Jashin chuckled again. _Nothing too drastic, I assure you, my daughter. I only set your nerve impulses to highly aroused, meaning the slightest touch to your clit or your breasts will be enough to put you on a sexual high that will demand stimulation. In addition to that, you're also going to find out just what the word 'horny' means...and it won't be for boys._

Percy had no idea what horny meant, but she did understand that touching herself was going to be difficult to avoid. Wasn't that practice called masturbation? Percy failed to suppress the shiver that crawled up her spine. The very _word_ sounded dirty. Wait, what was going on with her head? Since when did she care about being dirty? She tortured and murdered people in the most gruesome fashion possible, bathing herself in her own blood and entrails.

 _You should also be aware of the fact that the more aroused you are, the more desperate to kill something you will become, so try to avoid fingering yourself in crowded area, unless you want to be in the middle of a bloodbath. Hahaha...this will be most_ _enjoyable_ _to watch._

Percy's eye twitched, and if you weren't already awake at 6:30 in the morning, you were up at em at the deafening, feminine roar of 'Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck Yoooooooooooooou Daaaaaaaaaaaaaad!'

Percy really hated her father.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clair, upon hearing the absurdly loud scream, bolted out her temporary bed, ignored the cold in between her legs, grabbed her katana, sped out of the bedroom, down the hall, and broke down the door to Percy's room-cute girl on the bed.

Clair's Mangekyou slowly disappeared behind her eyelids as she slowly blinked. The girl could easily be called Percy's twin sister, but the chakra was exactly the same, along with the pajama bottoms, which left the girl's breasts conveniently covered by her hair. The girl's purple eyes widened, and Clair's nose picked up the unmistakable scent of hormones.

"Uh...Percy? You alright? You don't usually use Transformation to turn into a girl, do you?"

The girl scowled. "I hate my dad."

"Jashin...switched your gender?"

"And gave me a really bad case of lesbian...you look really hot."

Clair paled slightly, before she calmly left Percy to her own devices. She made her way down the stairs, where Chiron was eating cereal, Dionysus was reading magazine, and Zoë looked like she just barged in through the door. "What on earth was that scream just now...and why are your pants bulging?"

"Jashin decided that it would be more amusing for him if he turned Percy into a girl that likes girls, which is problematic since the quest that takes place in a few minutes is mostly girls." Zoë just blinked, as did Chiron. Dionysus turned the page of his magazine. "And my pants are bulging because I need to change my diaper." Zoë just blinked, and Chiron spat out his cereal. Dionysus turned the page of his magazine. "My mom tried to drown me when I was eight by burying me at the bottom of a trash bag and covering me with dirt, and then threw me into a river. My powers activated and I burned a lot of nervous system...my bladder nerves included, but it's okay. After Mom's boyfriend raped me, I burned them all to ash and moved on with life."

With that, Clair went back up the stairs. Dionysus turned the page of his magazine. Chiron and Zoë shared a look, a similar thought going through their heads: what the _fuck_ is wrong with these kids?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Clair was dressed in her usual outfit, she stopped by Percy's room, and unceremoniously entered without knocking. She regarded the _daughter_ of Jashin, who was staring at her with unblinking eyes. Despite have her gender switched, Percy's clothes were still based for a boy, which really just had the effect of making her jeans fit funny, and her rings and pendant were all in place, but there was one glaring issue that Clair had to address.

"You need a bra."

Percy blinked. "A what?" Her fur-lined vest, which was just fine for a boy, was not so much appropriate for a 13-year-old girl with a solid B-cup. In short, the only thing about Percy's boobs that weren't visible were her nipples.

"A bra. It keeps your boobs in place while you move."

"Um...does it have to touch them?"

"Yes...why does that matter?"

"Because in addition to Dad turning me into a girl, he made my boobs and crotch really sensitive to touching, and it makes really want to touch myself, a lot."

Clair blinked. "What about your panties, then?"

Percy blinked. "I'm not wearing panties...I'm commando. I wore panties back when Mom was trying to turn me into a girl...didn't like 'em; they rode up into my fucking ass too much."

"...you still need be decent. So you need a bra."

"I'm not wearing a bra."

Clair stepped closer, and so did Percy. "You're wearing a bra."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are-mph!"

Clair got too close, and forgot about Jashin's twisted sense of humor in making his child gay, and Percy literally couldn't fight the hormones that her father was casually forcing through her body and into her brain, that made her heavily attracted to females. Percy was kissing Clair, and Jashin was howling with laughter.

When the daughter of Amaterasu's brain caught back up with her, she blushed a furious shade of red, and slugged the daughter of Jashin across the face, sending the poor, hormonal girl flying out the side of the Big House, across the camp, and conveniently right next to the van. Bianca, Thalia, Grover, Annabeth, and Zoë stared at the dust cloud with wide eyes, all of them frozen mid-loading.

"I hate my dad," Percy groaned as she sat up, the dust clearing away. Everyone but Zoë gasped in shock, but Nightshade's eye twitched at how the vest had opened up. If it cost her life, she was putting that little brat in a bra.

"Percy...is that you?" Bianca asked slowly.

"No, it's the fucking Gingerbread Man. Hey, what happened to Phoebe?"

"The Stoll brothers gave her a poisoned shirt. Now she's dealing with hives, boils, and fever," Zoë grumbled.

"Tough shit." Percy stood up, brushing herself off. Grover made a squeaking sound, "Your boobs are hanging _out_."

Thalia took this time to speak up. "Why the hell are you girl!? And why aren't you wearing a freaking bra!?"

Percy whined at the loud volume of the daughter of Zeus. "Dad's an ass, and he made me boobs really sensitive, so I'm trying not to touch them."

"Define sensitive," Annabeth said.

Clair blurred into existence, shocking everyone but Percy. "Sensitive as in if she touches her boobs or the front of her pants, she'll get wet."

The other girls blushed slightly, while Grover was confused and Zoë was wondering what exactly was going through Percy's head. Being turned into a girl, having her privates' sensory reception jacked up to high, and still covered in little scars from where she probably dragged her scalpel through.

"Oh, and Jashin made Percy gay, so if she tries to kiss or hug you, just punch her in the face, or slice her throat with a knife."

Zoë was familiar with that kind of sexuality, having been a part of the Hunters of Artemis since its founding, but Bianca, Thalia, and Annabeth were looking uncomfortable. Grover was blushing and staring off into space, a small amount of blood trailing from his nose.

"Everyone...just get in the van." The quest hadn't even started yet, and the Lieutenant of the Hunt was already getting a migraine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoё was driving, with Grover riding shotgun because of his nose. Annabeth, Thalia, and Bianca were sitting in the middle like sardines, which left Percy and Clair to occupy the back seat. The ride was silent, except for the quiet moans and whimpers Percy tried to stifle, as each and every pothole hit caused her fur-lined vest to rub against her boobs, which caused her to become aroused, which caused her to have the strong desire to rub herself until she reached whatever it was that she almost reached before her dad interrupted her.

Clair kept glancing at the new girl with a mix of envy and pity. Pity because being constantly horny while also being severely uncomfortable with trying to satisfy yourself had to be hell, and envy because Percy could _feel_ with her vagina. All Clair could feel with hers was something moving in and out, no different than someone running their finger across her forearm. She couldn't achieve any semblance of pleasure from her main spot, and the first time she had a period (which really freaked her out since she had a distinct lack of knowledge in all fields due to not ever being in school) her own hormones had demanded her to find pleasure in another form. She found her own asshole.

And believe her, fingering your ass wasn't exactly a sanitary experience, which was why she only pleasured herself when her mind and body couldn't take the stress of whatever was going on.

"It might help if you button than up," Clair suggested.

Percy looked at her for a moment, before a particularly vicious hole in the road caused her to bounce in the seat, which caused her boobs to fly up with her, and come back down with her, which caused her nipples to brush intensely against the fur, which caused her to mewl as a heatwave erupted from in between her legs.

Clair's reflexes were top-notch. The millisecond she saw Percy try to slip a hand down her pants, the daughter of Amaterasu was swift to restrain the girl from trying to masturbate. Percy told her earlier what happened to her when she got high on pleasure: murderous rampage. And, considering the people present, a horny daughter of Jashin with homicidal tendencies was not something Clair felt prepared to deal with.

Still, that didn't prevent Percy from whining and trying to rub her legs together as close as she could, and move her chest as much as she could, in order to try and build up enough friction to satisfy the screeching voice in her head saying something along the lines of 'More! More you dirty little bitch! More!'

Clair's eye twitched, and her frustration increased when a myriad of 'quiet down back there!' 'what are you two doing?' and 'will you guys cut it out already!' echoed from in front. With an angry sound, the daughter of Amaterasu reared back, and punched Percy in the temple hard enough to knock her out. Clair relaxed back in her seat with a sigh. Jesus, this was going to be a long trip.

Then Percy suddenly bolted back awake. "STOP!"

Zoё slammed on the brakes, the tires screeching loudly. Everyone was thrown forward, but luckily seat belts were in place so no one got seriously hurt, other than sore boobs. The Huntress was panting from adrenaline rush. "Y-Yes, Percy?"

"I forgot my wolf!"

The roof of the van was blown apart by the demigoddess' immense speed, as she rocketed off back towards Camp Half-Blood. The others in the van shared strange looks. Annabeth took this time to turn around and look at Clair. "Okay, what happened to Percy?"

"Jashin turned him into a girl, made her gay, gave her a libido that shoots into the sky at the slightest touch to her boobs and vagina, and the hornier she gets, the more psychotic she'll become. I explained this to you earlier."

"Oh, sorry, I was just a little preoccupied with the fact that the crazy little psycho boy was suddenly A GIRL!" Annabeth roared the last part. Clair was less than pleased at having someone a few hundred levels beneath her scream in her face. Her eyes glowed red, and everyone had just enough to time to panic at the impending blast of black fire, before Percy suddenly zoomed back to the van, Moon-Moon clutched tightly in her arms.

Which was really funny because it looked like she hauling one of those gigantic teddy bears you found at state fairs.

Clair's anger subsided at the arrival of her friend, and Annabeth's life was no longer flashing before her eyes. Percy leapt back into the van, and Moon-Moon crawled inside from the back. If the wolf showed any surprise or concern over his master suddenly being female, he did not show it. Hey, Master was Master, despite age, gender, or shape, and to a wolf…Master was Master, simple as that.

Clair noticed that Percy had buttoned her vest to where her breasts were covered and her navel was showing.

It was better than almost-full frontal nudity.

Her necklace was being shown on top of her boobs though, like it was a bullseye telling people to look right there.

Grover was gaping. "You-you just…you just ran all the way back to Camp Half-Blood, almost a hundred miles away, and then made it back here, with several hundred pounds of wolf in your arms, in less than five minutes."

"Yeah, I was going a bit slow."

Grover fainted in his seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zoё! I'm bored!" Percy whined loudly. They had been on the road for probably four hours now, and from all the road signs they were seeing, they were somewhere in Northern Virginia. Grover insisted this was where Artemis' scent was…or at least had been. While obnoxious, Percy's sentiment was shared by most of the passengers. Even Annabeth, the calm, level-headed daughter of Athena, still had demigod ADHD, and she was feeling seriously fidgety right now.

And she needed to pee, along with just about everyone else.

And the roaring wind coming from the hole in the roof was unpleasant.

Zoё on the other hand, was not burdened by the need for the potty, nor was she burdened by driving fatigue, or ADHD. She was a being that had lived for thousands of years; that kind of lifespan taught one many things, such as focus, strength of will, and patience. It was that patience, that kept the Lieutenant of the Hunt from snapping at the gender-bent boy in the back.

"We're in the middle of the highway. When I see the next rest station, I promise that I shall stop there so that we can stretch our legs, and relieve internal sphincters."

Clair was glad to hear that, because her diaper was wet again, and it was really pissing her off. So much that she almost ignited the vehicles next to her just to amuse herself. Percy, however, was less than thrilled, and with Moon-Moon napping in the back, and herself not wanting to bother Clair-fuck it, let's bother Clair.

Percy poked her cousin in the side, just once. No reaction. Percy pouted, before poking Clair again, a little bit harder. No reaction. Now she was getting frustrated. Percy poked Clair, three times in rapid succession. Still. No. Reaction. Percy's eye twitched, and her frustration boiled over.

"Hey! Can't you feel me poking your dumb ass so I can get your stupid fucking attention!?"

Clair turned to face the girl, her Mangekyou eyes dull, and her expression unimpressed. "No, Percy, I can't feel you poking me, because you're poking me in a dead spot."

"A what spot?"

"A dead spot. A place on my body that doesn't register any kind of feeling, because the underlying nerves are damaged…because my mom tried to drown me, and my brain forcefully activated my chakra, which charred just about half of my body."

"Oh." Percy fell back into silence, before her deranged brain came up with another line of conversation. "What's it like having to wear diapers all the time?"

Zoё sighed quietly in a frustrated manner when she heard Percy ask that; dammit, this is why she should've put the brat right behind her, so this kind of thing wouldn't happen. Percy did not comprehend the idea of confidential information, and Clair being incontinent was highly confidential. And the other four, they all whipped around to look at the Shinto demigods with looks of shock. Clair didn't even seem surprised or stunned, or even embarrassed.

"It sucks, but after you get used to it for five years, it becomes more of nuisance than a handicap."

"You have to wear…diapers?" Bianca asked, treating this subject as thin ice.

"Yeah," Clair said. "Remember a few minutes ago when I said my mom tried to drown me, and I activated my chakra, and I charred over half my body?" A round of nods. "Part of my body that got burned was the nerves connecting by bladder to my brain. So, without those, I can't tell when I need to pee, but I can tell when I have because my pants get really warm."

"So your mom tried to drown you, which caused your self-preservation instincts to kick-in, which caused you to burn yourself." Annabeth summarized."

"Congratulations. I think that's tenth time something like that has been said," Clair deadpanned.

Annabeth was about to either argue or protest or do something, but she was interrupted by the whining of one Percy Jackson. "Zoё~! I need to pee~! And I'm hungry~!"

The Huntress' eye twitched, but she kept her cool. She just passed a road sign. "You'll have to hold it for about five more minutes, and we'll get you something to eat when we get to the rest stop."

"But I need to go now~!" Percy complained.

Zoё's patience had yet to be exhausted, however. "Then you may use your pants if you are so desperate, or perhaps you can ask Clair about borrowing one of her diapers." That last part was said with an almost undetectable laugh.

Percy paused as she literally considered her options. Wait, use her pants, or ask Clair for one of her diapers. Decisions, decisions.

"Are you really thinking about peeing yourself?" Thalia deadpanned.

Percy sniffed. "I need to pee, and it's starting to hurt I need to pee so fucking bad."

"Do you even know how to pee as a girl?"

"Yes. My mom regularly cut my dick off trying to give me a fucking clit. It's kinda hard to pee standing up without something to aim with."

Thalia turned green, and faced forward.

Percy took to whining again. "Zoë~! How much longer~!?"

The Huntress didn't verbally respond, merely turning on her blinker, and swerving across three lanes of traffic. Cars honked, slammed on brakes, and crashed, but the important part was that Zoë made it the exit safely.

Percy threw her arms up, cheering loudly. Moon-Moon raised his snout and howled, before laying back down and catching some Z's.

Zoë glanced at the massive pile-up she just caused, and the horrified faces of Thalia, Annabeth, Grover, and Bianca. The Huntress only had one thing to say, "Oops."

Clair looked at the mass of cars, and her left eye glowed brightly. The vehicles erupted into black fire, the heat of which caused gas tanks to explode. She looked away with a satisfied smile. Percy giggled, before she squealed and glomped the daughter of Amaterasu, planting a big kiss on her cheek.

Clair just sighed. Figured that genocide would be a turn-on for Percy. She punched the daughter of Jashin in the chin, sending her flying up, but before Percy could go too far, Clair calmly reached up and grabbed her friend's leg, pulling her back down into the van. Zoё pulled into a massive truck stop, complete with rows upon rows of gas pumps, and a two-story main building that had showers, bathrooms, an arcade, a restaurant, and what amounted to a small grocery store.

Zoё began to dole out instructions. "I'll fill the van's gas tank back to capacity. Grover, Annabeth, Thalia, and Bianca, stock up on supplies. Clair, go with Percy and make sure she doesn't-"

WHOOSH

"-makes some kind of mess. Godsdammit."

The red-head blurred away at a speed almost matching the daughter of Jashin. Clair appeared inside the building. Yep, aisles of things, sweaty truckers, stairs up the rec area above, and the bathrooms...both doors were in the process of closing. There wasn't really a question of which one Percy had went in, considering Clair could sense her chakra.

Clair went into the men's room, and came out seconds later dragging a protesting Percy by the fur-collar of her vest. Her jeans were bunched around her ankles. As the two girls went into the appropriate restroom, the truckers just all looked at each other. They didn't want to know, they didn't want to find, and they didn't care. Kids these days, man...so weird.

"Clair!" Percy whined, her pants bunched around her legs. She wasn't wearing underwear. "What was that for?"

"Percy," Clair said sternly. Luckily they were the only ones in the bathroom. "Right now, you're a girl, so you have to use the girl's room."

"I know~."

Clair blinked. "Then why did you-oh, you crazy little psycho. You were hoping some guy would go in there and try to screw you, weren't you?" Percy grinned, and that was all Clair needed for confirmation. "Do you even have to pee?"

"Actually I needed to shit, but I was hoping for a quick sacrifice first."

Clair groaned. "Just get done with whatever you needed to. I'll be changing in the next stall-and no. You can't look."

Percy pouted.

"And don't touch yourself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy and Clair met up with the other four questers in the store.

"Please tell me you didn't kill anybody," Annabeth said.

"They didn't," Bianca answered casually, "I would've sensed the souls departing for the Underworld."

"Actually, no you wouldn't." Percy was grinning. "When I kill people, their souls either go to my asshole dad's dimension, or they go to my personal collection. Still confused? Let's fucking fix that." Percy pointed her finger at the trucker that was staring at her barely-covered chest, and fired off the bone inside, right through the redneck's brain. While horrified, Bianca did note that the man's soul didn't go to the Underworld, but instead travelled to Percy.

The cashier screamed for about point two seconds before she had distal phalanx lodged in her brain. Everyone but Clair was openly gaping at the casual murder of two people, people with families, children, husband, wife, mothers, fathers, sons, daughters, and siblings. And Percy just blew their brains out with a deranged grin.

"We need to leave-we need to leave-we need to leave right now!" Annabeth stuttered in terror. Thalia, Bianca, and Grover were perfectly on board with that, while Clair was just shaking her head at Percy's homicidal tendencies, and Percy herself was fighting her own arousal that stemmed from murder. She was a special girl.

Bianca grabbed Percy's hand, and yanked the daughter of Jashin along with her on the quest's exodus from the truck stop. The alarms rang loudly at almost a hundred bucks of unpaid merchandise leaving the premises. The girls and one satyr barreled across the parking lot to where Zoë had parked. The Huntress sighed at the procession speeding for the van.

She stuck her head out the window. "Percy, next to me, Grover behind her, Clair behind me, and the rest of you get into the back seat."

No one argued at the seating arrangement, most of them panicking over getting caught or running into the police for murder and theft. Percy and Clair weren't worried for obvious reasons. Funny as it was, Bianca threw open the passenger door, hauled the 5'0 daughter of Jashin into the seat, and even buckled the seatbelt for the 13-year-old.

"Okay, j-just stay here, and don't k-kill anyone else." Clearly, Ms. di Angelo had never seen someone murdered before, and was under the delusion that Percy was shaken up about that. Shock did a lot of crazy things to people. Zoё decided to as later, and calmly drove out of the lot and onto the open road, following Grover's directions for the DC area.

"What happened?" Nightshade asked.

"They wanted to know what happened when I killed a bitch, so I showed them. I shot a couple of bones at this cashier lady, and this trucker guy that was staring at my chest."

Zoё blinked. "Trucker…guy?" she said slowly, unfamiliar with the lingo, but she did understand the, "that was staring at your chest…and you killed him?"

"Yep!"

The Huntress reached over and patted Percy on the head a few times. "Good girl."

Percy beamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Washington D.C._

 _Outside the National Air and Space Museum_

" _This_ is where Artemis' scent lead you?" Thalia asked Grover. The satyr nodded his head. "Yeah. Maybe she stopped here because she found the monster or something, and this is where she got captured…or something. But I do know that _this_ is where Lady Artemis has been."

Zoё observed the building with a critical eye. "Everyone, we'll search together. If M'lady was here, there are bound to be some clues to her whereabouts…Percy hold my hand."

"She left about two seconds after we parked the van…with Moon-Moon," Clair said. How did they _not_ notice a little psychopath scamper off with her mastiff-sized wolf?

A sense of dread gripped the hearts of everyone else. This was a crowded area. Percy's teenage libido was bigger than a college. A slight touch could send her into a sexual frenzy, and a sexual frenzy _will_ send her into genocidal murder spree of ecstasy. They needed to find Percy, and they needed to find her _now_.

As the questers raced off into the museum, Clair stayed back, her eyes glowing.

In their panic, the Greeks forgot that the daughter of Amaterasu could sense other chakras, and that she could easily sense Percy's humongous chakra (seriously, the kid wasn't even attempting to suppress it), so Clair knew _exactly_ where her friend was…and what she doing.

Let's just say that those street punks that were looking for a good time got way more than what they bargained for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Fishing board got updated. My partner and I placed 38**_ _ **th**_ _ **out of 88 other anglers. Not the best that could've been done, but certainly not the worst. There were some poor kids that didn't even weigh a single fish.**_

 _ **Anyway, bit of a light chapter, with hopefully more humor than stupidity, but my sense of what's funny and your sense of what's funny could be totally different.**_

 _ **So Jashin is a dick, amiright? Gender-switching his own son, sticking him with a libido that kicks in at the slightest touch in a sensual area, which in turn caused intense desires for explicit murder of anything that so much as twitches…and now that poor child is off by herself, having fun with a bunch street punks, her giant animal companion right next to her. What could possibly be happening?**_

 _ **Fav! Follow! And Review!**_


	7. The Dark Ritual

_The Dark Ritual_

 _ **Not much to say, other than we're still going strong with the positive reception. Now that I say that, this will be the chapter that gets flamed from Hell, just because that's how the universe works.**_

 _ **A person asked if it's possible for Percy to find a way to heal Clair's body, and my answer to that is: sure. A jutsu, a deal with a god, strong-arm an Olympian, some magic, a ritual or two, a sealing jutsu, there are multiple ways. It's just a matter of Percy wanting to heal Clair, and Clair allowing Percy to actually help her.**_

 _ **Another person basically begged me to not have Percy giving the previously mentioned street punks 'that' kind of good time. Don't worry, she's not. Jashin divinely hardwired her brain for girls, and girls only, which won't change when Percy becomes a boy again.**_

 _ **Now, I've been thinking that after this chapter, I go ahead and crank out a chapter for my other stories, so that people don't think I've forgotten about them, but if the majority is just fine with those being on technical hiatus until we get to chapter 10, that's fine too.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own PJO

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the van calmly drove down the road into DC, Percy seemed to be rather subdued. For one, she wasn't playing with her scalpel, which was enough to question the order of the universe. Two, she wasn't grinning or giggling maniacally. Three, she was completely silent.

What the daughter of Jashin was doing, was thinking. Thinking about her current gender identity. Percy had zero intention of being a girl for more than a few days, much less until she died of old age (if that was possible). As it stood, the only way to change back into a boy, on a genetic level (because Transformation didn't alter DNA), was to _entertain_ Jashin, and the only way to entertain the God of Blood was to spill copious amounts of it in painful, gruesome ways that would make others puke.

Percy wondered how her bitch of an egg carrier would react if she could see her child now. Well, on a twisted level, Sally had her wish granted. Her undesired boy had become a girl, and was gay, and was almost always aroused due to clothes touching her, and was sociopathic. And had a tendency to commit mass-murder.

Percy remembered clearly, due to her eidetic memory, every time her genitals were sliced off, every dress she was forced to wear, every skirt, every spaghetti-strap, every single fucking pair of princess themed panties, and every pad/diaper/pull-up that her egg carrier had slapped over her crotch to deal with post-castration blood flow. It made Percy's blood boil just thinking about her shitty childhood, and thinking about her shitty childhood made her want to kill something, and her fractured mind connected the need for murder with the desire to be a boy with the answer to that problem in one twisted idea.

Hey, look over there!

 _Victims_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoё parked the van outside the National Air and Space Museum, and Percy was more silent than a grave when she slipped off, Moon-Moon following her with a glint in his glacial-blue eyes. Seemed her wolf could empathize with the desire to maim and torture to death. Since it was winter, and snow had piled up almost three feet deep, and it was a weekday, there was almost zero pedestrian movement.

Except for the group of six teenage boys on the cusp of their 20's.

Even from this distance, Percy could easily tell that they were all gangbangers, the scum of society, high school drop-outs, drug dealers and users, undesirables, and most likely listening to their dicks more than their brains. Which is why Percy specifically chose them. They'd be easy to draw into a nearby bathroom with the promise of fellatio, her virginity, anal, or any promise of sex really.

Males like _them_ didn't care for age, only for the experience of fucking and being able to say that they had sex, or that they fingered a bitch.

How did Percy know all of this? Her mother had accumulated quite the body count during her time as a parent, and many of her customers had wanted to pay extra for a few rounds with the cute little boy in the other room. Perhaps it was Jashin's one mercy, but rape was something Percy had yet to be a victim of, and with her powers, would _never_ be a victim of…baring a divinity.

The boys hadn't noticed her yet, so Percy placed her hand on her wolf, and Moon-Moon licked his snout, before darting off silently through the snow. In all of this powder, he would be impossible to spot until you were about to step on him. Moon-Moon would serve as her look-out, and would howl whenever he saw something undesirable approaching.

Percy had grown attached to Bianca and Zoё; Goat-Bitch, Annabeth, and Thalia to a lesser extent. The daughter of Jashin didn't want them to catch her in one of her rituals. It would scar them for the rest of their lives.

Percy put on a grin when she got to be within twenty feet of the meat. One of the boys saw her, and promptly whistled appreciatively. "Damn bitch, you fine as fuck!"

Not a lie. With her purple eyes, shoulder-length black hair, revealing vest, and curved figure, she was a drop dead underage bombshell.

"Hey boys!" Percy smiled, losing herself to the instinct and desire for pain and blood. "I don't know about y'all, but it's cold out here. Whaddya say we all go find somewhere warmer and," her grin turned sly, "get to know each other better?"

None of the boys objected, but one stepped forward. "Yo, bitch. How much you chargin'?"

"Just five bucks a body, and ten more each for whatever you want to do to me for an hour," Percy said with clear lust in her voice. The boys all grinned like the perverted fools they were. Fifteen bucks for an hour with a young babe? Dude, totally fuckin' worth it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The quest was panicking. Thirty minutes of searching for Percy and no sign of the girl. Although, the girls and satyr were all thanking the gods for the distinct lack of chaos and bodies and blood and gunfire and the National Guard. That still did nothing to calm anyone's frazzled nerves at the missing psycho.

Then an idea suddenly struck Annabeth like a bolt of lightning. She skidded to a halt, her sneakers screeching against the well-maintained floor. Her sudden stop drew the attention of the other Greeks.

"Remember what Percy said about how he and the other Shinto demigods were all born with that energy, chakra?" A round of nods. "Isn't it funny that Clair somehow found Percy at Camp? How she just homed in on him?"

"Where are you going with this?" Bianca asked.

"I think that Clair can _sense_ that chakra stuff, and that all Shinto demigods can sense it. So we just need to ask Clair if she can find Percy, and bam. Problem solved."

Zoё nodded. "Superb idea, daughter of Athena. Now where's Clair?"

"Last I saw her, she was behind us at the van," Thalia said. "And she's not behind us anymore."

The quest gave a collective groan, with Zoё just sighing frustratedly. Great, another demigod to go searching after, but at least this one had a previously-known location. All five of them went sprinting back through the museum, before Grover just so happened to look over and see a familiar black-clad girl with blazing hair. She was staring intently at the men's restroom.

"Guys, I found Clair."

The quest was soon at the side of the girl. Her strange eyes glowed dully as kept her gaze locked on the restroom door. Now that they were closer, all five Greeks could smell _it_. The scent of blood. The scent of bodies. The scent of death. Well, they found Percy.

Zoё began to walk forward, intent on entering the restroom, but Clair's hand snapped out. "Don't. You won't like what you'll find."

"Oh, who'd she kill this time?"

Clair was the epitome of dark seriousness. She looked up at Nightshade from beneath her crimson bangs, her own crimson eyes glowing dully. "You don't understand. Percy's performing a ritual."

The other demigods looked confused and frightened. Zoё just steeled herself, before pushing past Clair's arm. The daughter of Amaterasu said nothing. The Greek would see…and she would be afraid…they would all be afraid.

The smell of blood and entrails was heavier now, and Zoё knew what she would find. She had been alive for centuries; she had watched silently from the sidelines every major conflict recorded by man. She had been around since before the birth of Christ. She had seen some shit, a lot of shit. She had been to fucking Auschwitz, Belzec, Buchenwald, Flossenburg, and other concentration camps _during_ their time in operation. Now that was some intense shit.

Gripping the door handle, the daughter of Atlas calmly opened the door…and was almost floored by the stench. She quickly slid in all the way, almost _slipping_ on the slick floor. She shut the door behind her. The lights had been destroyed, except for a single bulb that was rapidly flickering on and off. Still, that was all Zoё needed for a visual.

Bloody hand prints lined the mirrors and the walls. The sinks' drains had been clogged, and each bowl was filled to overflow with crimson liquid that was spilling over the edges, softly splattering on the floor. Speaking of the floor, the entire surface was lathered in a thin layer bodily fluids, and based on the way the blood traveled across the little tiles, someone and tried to claw their way out of here, only to get dragged backwards to the last and largest stall at the end of the restroom.

Speaking of the last stall, Zoё could hear the easily identifiable sound of a knife stabbing into soft flesh…and giggling.

Covering her face with her hand, the Huntress began to carefully tread forward, careful not to slip on the blood-soaked floor. Passing the first stall, she was almost sick at what she saw. A body, at least the lower half of a body, considering its intestines were laying all over the place like a squid was emerging from within. Its pants were removed, and there was only mutilated flesh over the genitalia and multiple lacerations all over the legs. Nailed to the wall behind by what looked to be bones were a set of arms, dripping blood.

Moving to the next stall, Zoё felt bile fill her mouth. Another body, this one with its legs and arms swapped and sewed in place, naked, complete with gruesome cuts and gashes, some deep enough to allow bits of internal organs to attempt to slide out. Unlike the other body, this one's penis had been sliced horizontally along the shaft, and the head was covered in enough cuts to make it unrecognizable as a person.

At the third stall, Zoё did allow a bit of her stomach contents to escape her mouth. _This_ body, had its entire torso cut open surgical-style, revealing its internal organs that freely spilled out. The bloody flesh had been pinned to the sides of the stall via ribs that had been ripped out, and the body's mouth had been pried open, its spine sticking out by more than a few inches. The body's arms were clapped together over its head, the palms stuck together by an arm bone that had been surgically removed, and the legs were arranged Indian-style, a torn out fibula holding them together.

Zoё moved past closer to the sound of the stabbing. The flickering light didn't reach this far back, so the next stalls were shrouded in darkness, something that the Huntress found to be a blessing from the Fates themselves. Nightshade took a shaky breath as she approached the final stall, the sound of what sounded like a strip of meat being ripped off echoing loudly throughout the silent restroom.

"Percy…?" Zoё hesitantly said, her voice barely above a whisper. The flickering light sparked, dying. The bathroom was shrouded in total darkness now. The sound of stabbing and ripping had ceased. Zoё's eyes struggled to adjust to the Black, but they eventually adapted. With a gulp that seemed louder than a gunshot due to the total silence, the Huntress crept forward, hunting knives now in hand.

She turned the corner of the stall, her night vision making out what seemed to be a pile of discarded clothes in the corner, a familiar-looking vest on top. Hard to see in the Black. Panning further left, Zoё felt the blood in her body freeze. A body, a disgusting lumpy thing, laying on the toilet, horribly mutilated beyond any semblance of recognition.

But there was no Percy.

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

Footsteps. Zoё wasn't moving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The quest was waiting with baited breath outside the restroom. Luckily, no mortals had been by to ask what they were doing, but the tension was still high. The only one not ready to wet themselves was Clair, and no, it wasn't because she had already done that, it was because she was perfectly relaxed.

"Hey bitches." Five heads simultaneously whipped around. It was Percy, and she looked perfectly fine. Not a drop of blood on her, her hair was neatly done, and her clothes were in pristine condition. "Why do all of you look like something's seriously fucking wrong?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoё visibly trembled as she slowly began taking steps back, her eyes locked onto the body on the toilet. Slowly, she turned her head back towards the door where she heard the steps. Her knives clattered to the floor, and her legs gave way beneath her. She landed with a splash.

The silhouette of _something_ was slowly making its way across the restroom. The exact outline could not be seen due to the Black, but there was one feature that was horrifying to see. White. Twin circles of dull, soulless lights were bobbing up and down in rhythm with the light footsteps. The circles stopped bobbing when the sound stopped resonating.

Zoё whimpered quietly.

" **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**

The silhouette raced forward with a demonic cry capable of only being made by demons. Zoё screamed in terror. The bobbing eyes were right on top of her-!

CREEEEEEEAAK

Light flooded the bathroom. There weren't any eyes.

"Holy fuck! What the shit happened in here? Zoё? The fuck happened to you? You look like you just shit yourself." Percy was poking her head through the large crack made by the open door. "Jesus-Fucking-Christ. Looks someone went nuts in here. How much blood is this, ten bodies? Fifteen?"

Zoё trembled. She grabbed her knives, scrambled to her feet, and quickly made her way for Percy and the door. Risking a quick glance back, the Huntress' eyes widened when she saw little footprints in blood puddle leading for the end of the restroom. Zoё was quick to exit this place.

"Zoё? You okay?" Percy asked with big, concerned eyes.

The Huntress breathed deeply. "Y-Yes. I'm f-fine. L-Let's get back to finding any clues about Artemis' location."

Percy beamed. "Okay!" She ran ahead, arms splayed to her sides, making airplane noises with her mouth as her hair waved behind her. The rest of the quest blinked, before following after the hyperactive psycho. When Zoё was next to Clair, the redhead said:

"Never interrupt a Jashinist ritual."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Good luck sleeping tonight, my sweet readers.**_


	8. The Deeply Hidden Inner Turmoil

_The Deeply Hidden Inner Turmoil_

 _ **Aww, you guys are no fun at all. I spend over an hour trying to come up with a suspenseful scene involving chakra radiation having a psychological effect on Zoё causing her to see a demon that may or may not have been real, and then all I get for my hard work is 'I'll sleep just fine.'**_

 _ **:'(**_

…

 _ **Just kidding. Personally, I've never found literature to be scary, but that might be because I've yet to read a Stephen King novel, and I don't actively seek suspenseful fanfiction. Feel free to recommend something, all the stories I'm currently switching between are running out of chapters.**_

 _ **Anyway, I've decided to write this story to the end of the Titan's Curse arc, which should be either two or three chapters. After that, I'll resume brief work on my other four, before either returning to this one, or continuing on one of the aforementioned stories. Time will tell.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own PJO

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy hummed a little tune to herself as she played with her scalpel. Her right hand was grasped firmly in Zoё's left, the Huntress wishing to avoid another search mission. However, there was a frightened glint in her eyes. Percy knew why that was: Zoё got too close. Too close to the ritual.

See, when Percy was performing her ritual (not a sacrifice), her chakra spread from her body in a barrier than encompassed a certain area. Anyone inside this barrier would suffer whatever pain Percy inflicted upon herself. When performing her ritual, Percy didn't have to sacrifice any of her own souls to heal herself, her body simply regenerating after the ritual was over. However, the barrier had a tertiary effect too. Once initiated, there was no stopping it, and anything that entered the chakra field would see horrible things.

Percy was aware of Zoё's intrusion, and quickly vacated the restroom before Nightshade could see her (Percy's) naked, bloody, lacerated body. Still, the daughter of Jashin didn't know what Zoё had seen, during her intrusion but it must have been bad, to get the Lieutenant of Artemis to look so shaken.

Moon-Moon was walking beside Percy, occasionally licking the girl's face which elicited a giggle.

The quest was following Grover, or rather, the quest was following Grover's nose. The satyr insisted that Artemis had been here, and that he was tracking the scent. While the Greeks were beginning to become dubious, Clair and Percy were far more interested in what was going on elsewhere.

A single powerful individual, at least an eighth as strong as either Jashin or Amaterasu, was surrounded by several far-weaker individuals. Both Shinto demigods were literally dying to go find out what was happening. However, something big and loud was currently making its way for them.

"Look, Mommy! Kitty!"

The few mortals that were present screamed loudly and scrambled away as a lion the size of a truck came barreling into the museum. The lion quickly sprinted through the spacious area, easily homing in on those he was sent to kill.

Percy squealed when she saw the lion. "Look, Zoё! Kitty!"

Leave it to the psycho daughter of Jashin to call the Nemean Lion 'kitty.'

"Scatter!" Nightshade roared. "Spread out and confuse it! Its fur might be impenetrable, but it must have a weak spot!" The Greeks did as they were told, running to all sides of the Lion, and proceeded to attack it with their weapons, however the legends were not exaggerated. The Nemean Lion's pelt proved to be too much, even for Thalia's lightning and Bianca's black sword.

Percy shared a deranged look with Clair, the redhead sighing. "Fine. You can have it but I got dibs on the next thing we fight."

"Deal! But only if you're still dry~!" Percy sang as she practically danced into battle. Clair's Mangekyou-eyes widened as a faint blush dusted her cheeks, before her embarrassment turned to anger. That cute little psychotic piece of sentient shit-oh, she would pay, that little brat would pay.

The Nemean Lion got annoyed with all the things poking him harmlessly, and decided to roar at such a volume that the surrounding insects all fell to the ground with their hands clapped over their ears, except for two. These two girls smelled different than the others. They smelled more powerful, more wild, more closely related with rotting meat and corpses than the others. Regardless, they stood alone, and the Lion would kill them first.

There was more fun in killing something that fought back as opposed to something writhing on the ground.

Percy giggled and squealed and she effortlessly dodged around the Lion's attacks. Clair watched the display of agility with a dull look, a look shared by Moon-Moon. "I know, right? Why can't that little psycho just end it already?" The wolf's tongue shot out, licking the side of his snout in agreement.

Despite her joy in this, Percy did get bored, very bored, especially when she finally realized that she was leagues faster than the Kitty, and could easily keep this pace up for days. This was hardly a workout. Still, Jashin demanded at least one sacrifice per conflict/fight, and since there was only one Kitty…Percy really didn't feel like testing the number of things her father could do to her. Jashin already turned her into a girl, made her want to kiss girls, and gave her a libido that was so intense, that just her fur vest was getting close to pushing her over the edge.

So, Percy channeled chakra into her bone-ring, causing her scythe to appear in a puff of smoke. The skeleton was in pristine condition, and ready for action. The Lion roared again, but Percy just blocked the sound out by using her chakra to hold her eardrums in place, effectively making herself deaf. By now, the Greeks were up and moving, and they were screaming their lungs out as Percy just stood there as the Nemean Lion leapt up and came crashing down on top her.

 _SLASH_

A thin line of light shot right down the middle of the monster. The Lion skidded across the polished floor, coming to a stop with a growl. He took about two steps forward, before his fur-covered face adopted an expression of shock as he was bisected right down the length of his body. Blood erupted like a geyser in all directions, painting numerous aircraft with scarlet fluid.

The Greeks watched in shock. Clair's left eye glowed, and the entire beast was engulfed in black fire, before there was nothing left but a burning pile of ash that quickly disappeared. The Greeks watched in even more shock.

"What-? How did-? You just-? But its fur is-? Huh-?" Annabeth couldn't even form a coherent sentence she was so surprised. She wasn't the only one, but Zoё was the first to get the proper words out of her mouth. "How were you able to cut the Nemean Lion? Its fur is impenetrable."

Percy giggled, twirling her morbid scythe around her hand with disturbing ease. "Sillies! The Kitty is a _Greek_ thing. I'm _Shinto_. Those rules and shit about invulnerability don't apply to me and Clair. All the Kitty was to my scythe, was just a big lump of meat that need to be cut apart." She gripped her scythe and turned her purple eyes to Clair. "And fuck you! You used  Amaterasu on the corpse, that's cheating!"

Clair stuck her tongue out in response.

 _CHITTER  
CHITTER  
CHITTER_

The quest all turned around and came face to face with a group of twenty…skeleton things. Zoё's eyes widened considerably. She knew what these monsters were, Sparti, and she knew that only a child of Hades could destroy them. The problem was, there was only one child of Hades present, and the only logical strategy here would be to try and fight off twenty unkillable opponents, whilst positioning Bianca in the right way in order for the girl to destroy the Sparti with her lineage. Something that Zoё didn't feel like doing at the moment without a more proper strategy.

"Everybody run-!"

"Amaterasu!"

The Sparti screamed as they were engulfed in black fire, and all 20 of them collapsed in useless heaps of burning, magical cadavers. The Huntress blinked. Something that was so complicated solved by something so simple…days later, and Zoё still had yet to get used to the powers and abilities of the Shinto demigods.

"Hey! I only said you could have the next monsters if your fucking diaper was dry!"

"It _is_ dry. You want to stick your hand down inside and find out for yourself?"

"Eww, no. That's just fucking nasty."

"Says the one who tears up dead bodies and sells their internal organs on the black market."

"It's a living." Percy defended with her arms crossed, and her chin turned up in a petulant manner. Moon-Moon was sitting on his haunches beside her, mimicking Percy's posture, which was really interesting due to his 'arms' being a pair of legs. "Ruff!"

"Yeah, sure, okay. Don't we have a quest we need to finish? Something about going west?"

Zoё ignored the odd conversation between the girls, more than happy to get back on track. She nodded, and began to head for the van that the Camp had been so nice to loan, intent on getting out of here before something else happened-BOOM-like the van suddenly exploding for no apparent reason.

Percy cheered, throwing her hands in the air. "Fireworks!"

Clair sweat-dropped. "I'm the one _stuck_ in diapers, but you're the one that acts like you're the age that _needs_ diapers."

"Oh, fuck you. Sue me for enjoying life."

CLI-CLI-CLI-CLICK

"FREEZE! ALL OF YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR DISRUPTION OF THE PEACE, DESTRUCTION OG GOVERNMENT PROPERTY, AND 20 COUNTS OF CAPITAL MURDER! PUT YOUR HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEADS AND TURN AROUND SLOWLY, OR WE WILL FIRE UPON YOU!"

"Wow, he managed to say all that without stuttering. Respect, bitch. But YAY!" Percy cheered. "Lambs for the slaughter!"

Bianca and Zoё sighed at Percy view of this situation, while Annabeth, Thalia, and Grover looked horrified. Clair was just annoyed by a bunch of humans threatening her.

"We don't have time for this," Nightshade muttered. She snapped her fingers, and a sharp gust of wind blasted forth. 3,000 years alive gave one impeccable Mist-manipulating skills. She turned around, and idly wondered how a battalion of fully armed SWAT agents had shown up in formation behind her, without her noticing. "There is no threat here. There was a gas leak that ignited due to a man ignoring the no-smoking sign. Move along."

The SWAT leader dumbly repeated the words aloud, and then all members of the unit quickly dispersed for elsewhere in the museum.

Percy snickered. "'Move along'? Alright, _Obi-Wan._ "

Zoё looked at the girl. "George Lucas is a demigod. He used the Mist as the basis for the Force. Now come on, we need to find transportation west." The Huntress grabbed Percy's hand, and begin leading the quest for the back exit.

"Can I kill them?"

"No."

"Please, please, please, pleeeeeeeease? Just one?"

" _No_."

"I promise it'll just be one, and I won't ask for anything else, ever, and I'll be your best friend!"

"Percy. No."

"Keh. Fucking killjoy."

WHAP

"Ow! Fuck you, Clair!"

WHACK

"Thalia! What the fuck?"

BOP

"Bianca! Shit! Why!?"

SCHWACK

"Annabeth! Fucking stop!"

WHOP

"Dammit, Zoё! Cut it out!"

BRACK

"Goat-Bitch!"

WHAM

"Watch your language!" all six questers said at once, before they all hit Percy on the head in synch

"WAAAAAAH!"

Too bad Percy's vest was rubbing her the right way, and she wasn't taking no as an answer right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thalia hotwired the biggest vehicle she could find, and the quest all piled in. Since this was a suburban minivan belonging to a mother of a young child, Percy was strapped into the car-seat, much to her consternation, but much to the amusement of the others.

Clair smirked, a malicious glint in her red eyes. "Make sure to let us know when you need to potty. We don't want you having an accident, baby."

Percy flipped her off, her tongue sticking out of her mouth. "Bite me, diaper-bitch." This time, she was being rude with her cuss words.

Clair's smirk remained unchanged, but she did turn her head to look out her own window. She got under Percy's skin, irritating the daughter of Jashin. That was a victory for the daughter of Amaterasu, at least in her book. Moon-Moon was happily panting in the rear of the van, his large, wet tongue hanging dumbly out of his fang-filled maw.

Zoё glanced at them in her rearview mirror. "No arguing, girls, or I'll pull over right now and spank the both of you."

She was on the receiving end of two deadpan glares.

"Whatever, _Mom_ ," Percy and Clair said in unison. Zoё's eyes widened briefly, but the two girls were already staring out of their respective windows. As she weaved through traffic, the Huntress was deep in thought. Had she _really_ come off as maternal enough to where those two thought of her as a mother-figure, even it was in jest?

Zoё had been an eternal maiden for the better part of 3,000 years. She had been surrounded by girls for _all_ of that time, and the youngest Huntress ever to be recruited was a girl of eleven. Her interaction with males was limited to accidental-meetings that ended with a jackalope (except for the few instances in which Artemis turned them into a girl and let them join the Hunt), or actively seeking a male out in order to kill them. In short, Zoё was not at all a maternal figure in anyone's life.

So just what in Gaea was going through Clair and Percy's minds?

"Birdy!"

"You idiot. That's a military-grade helicopter."

Five heads whirled around, and Zoё felt her blood flow increase when she saw the incoming helicopter. Most likely mortal mercenaries working for the Titans. Ugh, mortals…they could be even worse than monsters. Hades, Percy and Clair's moms were stunning proof of that. However, mortals and their motives were not the most important thing on her mind right now.

Escaping was.

"Rock, paper, scissors on who gets to take it down."

"You're on, diaper-bitch."

Oh, and preventing Clair and Percy from committing more murder was also important.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Meanwhile, back at the National Air and Space Museum_

The SWAT contingent was still present, along with paramedics, local law enforcement, firefighters, and a large handful of civilians who had come to check out what all the fuss was. However, the real action was not in the museum proper, but in the men's restroom.

The bodies of the street punks Percy had destroyed were still there, the blood staining the entirety of the restroom was still there, the broken lights were still there, and Percy's Curse Chakra still lingered over the corpses. And that was all the daughter of Jashin needed for her next jutsu to activate, despite already being several miles away.

Percy' soft voice echoed in the restroom with a disembodied quality. _"_ _Curse Jutsu:_ _Andeddosurēbu._ _"_

The residual chakra in the restroom swarmed over the bodies, connecting to them and merging with the postmortem cells. Six random souls entered the bodies, giving them new, twisted un-life. The bodies twitched and convulsed rabidly as muscles and organs were regenerated, and new muscles and organs were created, in order to assume the mental shape Percy had designed for her slaves.

Curse Jutsu: Andeddosurēbu is a Jashinist jutsu, one that young Percy has inherent knowledge of. This jutsu can only be used on the chosen recipient only if said recipient has had their soul removed and sacrificed to Jashin via the Curse Jutsu: Death Possession Blood. With the soul no longer present, the jutsu caster can sacrifice one of their own souls in order to take control of the chosen recipient's corpse/s. Once the new soul is in place, the recipient's body is changed to match the shape the caster imprinted upon the new soul, whether it be a different person, or a hideous abomination.

Once the jutsu is activated, the undead slaves are without emotion, knowing only the instinct of obeying the caster, whatever and no matter the order. Once the jutsu is ended, the new souls in the slaves are sent to Jashin, while all of the souls of those the slaves slaughter are sent to the jutsu's caster. So, in exchange for just six of her own souls, Percy is now guaranteed about two-hundred more souls.

An equal trade off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eventually, one man needed to take a leak. The man approached the restroom door calmly, just a routine thing really. Go in, piss, flush, wash the hands with soap and water, dry off, and continue everyday life. The man put his hand on the door handle, his rampant allergies blocking his sinuses from registering any and all kinds of smell, and his life was ended when an organic sword of bone speared him through the head.

Those who saw, screamed. Those who heard screaming, turned and saw.

Everyone was witness to a sextuplet of monsters breaking down the restroom door and most of the surrounding wall. Those who played videogames would recognize the blank-eyed creatures as Necromorph Slashers…and they were programmed to kill 'anything that shits and has two legs.'

The National Air and Space Museum became filled with screaming, ripped flesh, blood, intestines, livers, pancreases, kidneys, lungs, and hearts as people were slaughtered left and right. Bullets were effectless, and escape was futile as Percy's slaves turned a national institution into a scarlet mausoleum.

The girl was giggling in her car-seat as she felt soul after soul enter her collection.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Hours later_

After driving and subwaying all across the DC area, the quest found themselves on a car-carrying train, run by _SUN WEST LINES_ , heading west under the cover of the night. Due to all the cars, each member of the quest got their own bed for the time-being, and they were all just fine with the privacy. Especially Clair. She preferred to change her diapers in private, as opposed to in public. She might've sounded like a broken record by now but…She. Hated. Her. Mother.

With Percy though, even curled up against the soothing warmth of her wolf, she couldn't sleep. She rarely slept, actually, her body just functioning off of chakra, energy drinks, candy, and whatever else she put into her stomach. Why couldn't she sleep? Oh that was simple: Daddy wouldn't let her.

As in every time she tried to sleep, her every nonwaking moment would be _plagued_ with tortures because her consciousness would get dragged straight into the twisted arms of her father's realm of pain. The few times Percy actually gave in to exhaustion, her mind went through events that would've made the Cenobites turn green.

Like right now, as Percy dreamed. In her nightmare, fishing hooks had dug into every square inch of her flesh, _every_ square inch, including her face, her breasts, her ass, and even her entire crotch area had barbs placed deep within…and each of them was pulling in a different direction with increasing force.

Pain had an unwritten definition in this place. Every nerve-ending was constantly set on a fire worse than fire, and since Percy was dreaming, there was no possible way for her mind to retreat within itself to escape the agony. This wasn't reality, in which her pain receptors were directly hardwired with her pleasure receptors, this was Jashin's realm, where pain hurt.

 _Hahahahaha…my, my. You'd think that after ten times sleeping and ending up in my tender care, you would learn not to come back. You must love me more than you let on, my sweet daughter._

Percy grit her teeth, failing to ignore the feeling of her skin slowly being ripped away from her muscles. "F-f-fuck," she sucked in air, "y-you."

Jashin snapped his fingers with a gleaming grin, and the hooks were violently torn free from Percy's tender young body in an explosion of blood, revealing her slick muscles underneath. Percy collapsed to the cold ground, feeling the surface smack into her _skin_. She was suddenly pinned to the ground, her father's impossibly strong arm holding her down by her throat.

Jashin was still in the guise of Alucard, only he had ditched the hat and glasses, but his entire face was shrouded in shadow and his left was just a pure red dot, while his right wasn't visible at all. Fear flashed in Percy's eyes. Jashin breathed in deeply.

 _Haaaaa, what a wonderful aroma. Your sweet blood, rushing through those little veins of yours, and the exquisite scent of your fear that rolls off of you in a never-ending stream of bliss. The way you squirm pitifully beneath my hand_ _really_ _makes it hard not to_ _ravish_ _you, Daughter. HAHAHAHA! Amusing, so amusing! I should've turned you into a female years ago!_

Percy's legs were suddenly split wide open, and her father straddled her, his clothes melting away. Jashin's visible red eye glowed brightly.

 _Now…get ready…_

Percy bolted wide awake, drenched in so much sweat that her clothes clung tightly to her body while her hair was matted to her head. Her hand immediately went to her vagina, and, while soaking wet with sweat, there was no blood, no cum, and most importantly, it didn't hurt.

Suddenly, the soft chuckling of Jashin rumbled in her head.

 _Hahahaha…only kidding, my daughter._

Percy suddenly felt her face being gently caressed, and her chin was raised to look at the roof. A pair of glowing red lights, in the same size and shape of eyes, glowed down at her. There was nothing Percy could see that explained why it felt like she was being held gently in a strong embrace.

 _I could never bring myself to do_ _that_ _to my own child. Here, a token of my regret._

Percy was suddenly bone-dry again, her clothes transforming into a set of warm, fuzzy pajamas that were black, and decorated with red drops of blood. The buttons on her long-sleeved fuzzy shirt were also red. Percy was also aware of the feeling of something pressing against her vagina, between her legs, and across her ass-cheeks…without arousing her. Panties.

 _You've been most entertaining, my daughter, but not yet enough for me to reverse the transformation. But please, do not let that stop you from being Daddy's Lil Monster._

Percy felt the arms embracing her disappear, along with the glowing eyes on the roof. Jashin was gone. The sister of Death was suddenly hit with a wave of pure _emotion_. Percy's eyes crinkled as her tear ducts began to overflow. She didn't even know why; relief, sadness, disappointment, anger…maybe it was a girl thing, but Percy did know something for sure: she wanted someone to hold her tight and cradle her gently.

So she ran straight to the person she thought would do that for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoё snapped awake when the door the car she was sleeping was violently ripped off its hinges. A knife was immediately in her hands before she had even turned to face whatever the threat was. She expected many things, mercenaries, monsters, and/or a god chief among her expectations, but a red-eyed, crying, clearly distraught Percy Jackson was not at all _anywhere_ on the list.

The Huntress was so stunned at seeing an emotion other than psychotic glee on the daughter of Jashin's face, that she failed to react when the fuzzy-pajama-clad girl launched herself into the car and buried her face into her stomach, bawling her eyes out into Zoё's shirt.

It took about five seconds before the Huntress registered what was happening, and then maternal instincts that she didn't even know she had kicked into full hyperdrive. Zoё instantly wrapped her arms around the crying girl, pulling her up higher for a better grip. As Percy cried into her shoulder, Nightshade rubbed small circles across the girl's back, whispering soft, soothing words until Percy's wails subsided into sniffles, then into hiccups, then into quiet breathing.

Zoё gently pushed Percy away so that she could look into her red, puffy eyes. "All better now?"

Percy sniffed, dragging a trail of snot back into her nose, then she wiped her eyes, giving a shaky nod.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Zoё asked softly, never breaking eye-contact with Percy. She mumbled something too quietly for the Huntress to hear, and her lips hardly moved at all. "Come on, just a bit louder," Zoё coaxed.

"…I hate my fucking dad…"

That was all Zoё needed. She brought Percy close to her, hugging her tightly yet gently, cradling her softly. Percy hugged back slightly less tightly, burying her face into the crook of Zoё's neck. Percy stayed there for what seemed like hours, but was probably just minutes. She clung tightly to Zoё, wholly unwilling to let go. She felt safe. She felt warm. She felt protected.

 _She felt loved_.

Loved…was something that Percy had never, ever, _ever_ felt before in her 13 years of life.

Zoё, much like Percy, was unwilling to let go. She herself had never felt this… _protective_ over anyone, not even the youngest recruits, not even Lady Artemis herself. And she didn't understand it either. Percy, while currently a girl because of her monster of a sperm-donator, was still a _boy_. Percy was still a male, and yet…Zoё didn't care.

Feelings, true maternal feelings, blossomed in her heart when she thought of Percy and everything she had went through in life. Her father had raped her mother, already starting out her life on the worst note possible: a product of rape. Then her mother had freely abused her from literally day one. Refusing to feed Percy, to change her overflowing diapers, to at least toilet-train her—and then beat her viciously whenever she had an accident. Refusing to take him to a school, throwing him around, beating him all the way to death, cutting him, stabbing him, trying to kill him and get rid of him in any that was possible. Even worse, Sally had _castrated_ her own baby boy, force-fed him hormone pills, made him watch hypnosis videos in an attempt to feminize him, made him dress as a girl, and treated him as one.

It was sick, it was horrible, it was gut-wrenchingly terrifying.

But, even more worse than that, there was Jashin himself. The Shinto God of Pain and Blood…he was perhaps an even worse father than Atlas, than Kronos, than even Ouranos. Atlas was actually more neutral than he was cruel, Kronos had merely eaten his children (still a terrible thing, but at least the gods were alive) and Ouranos had imprisoned his children in Tartarus. But Jashin…he freely tortured Percy. He made his child a masochist. He made his child a psychopath-a sociopath. He had abused his own son to the point where Percy thought that cussing was a natural part of speech and not a profanity, and that killing people was a perfectly okay thing to do—no, not just kill, but main and butcher and torture and defile and _then_ kill. And then Jashin just up and twists the boy's gender for his own twisted amusement.

Zoё was aware of the transgender thing going around the American continent, and to be perfectly honest, it made her sick. Yes, she held no true love her approval of any boy, at least until she got to know them better and could judge them based on experience, but a boy was born a boy. To the daughter of Atlas, a boy wanting to become a girl was sick in the head, and needed help. However, Percy didn't have a choice in her chromosomes being rearranged, and it was the fact that she took it in such an uncaring stride that showed just how _fucked up_ in the head she was.

She went to bed with a penis, then woke up with a vagina, and her most extreme reaction was 'meh.' Her personality hadn't even changed; she was just as crazy a girl as she was a boy. If Zoё hadn't known previously that Percy was the _son_ of Jashin, she wouldn't have been able to identify any difference between male!Percy, and female!Percy.

It was truly tragic, in Zoё's mind, that any human being could be so mentally damaged because of their upbringing.

Percy's breathing had evened out, and Zoё could tell the child had fallen asleep on the spot. The Huntress didn't know what Jashin had just done to his own daughter, but she didn't care. If the only way for Percy to become a boy again was to _entertain_ Jashin, then Zoё was perfectly fine with Percy staying a girl for the rest of her life.

"Ahem."

Zoё looked up at the one who had coughed awkwardly. It was Clair. The redhead was dressed in a silk nightie, that came down to her ankles, the same color as her hair, and the slight bulge of the diaper she was wearing was almost unnoticeable, bit Zoё's trained eyes easily picked it out.

And here was another instance where the Huntress' maternal instincts arose full-force. Clair's upbringing was just a few ticks shy of being just as tragic as Percy's. The redhead's mortal mother had flat-out ignored her, ignored to the point where Clair's name had to be given to her by Percy. And then the girl's mother had tried to drown her, which had the effect of Clair's own power burning her alive, scorching her skin, frying her nerves, and damaging her bladder to the point of incontinence. Life confined in diapers…Zoё shivered. Millennia of peeing and pooping, and the Huntress still found either act to be uncomfortable and disgusting, but to have no control over the former, and have all of your urine just flood out and cling to your skin?

Zoё shivered again. These poor children. These poor, poor children.

"Um…I saw Percy run crying out of her car and over to yours," Clair said strangely. Was that… _jealousy_ Zoё detected? What could Clair be jealous of? "I just wanted to make sure everything was okay with her and that my help wasn't needed. I can clearly see that you have it well in hand. I'll be going now."

Clair's eyes sparked with an emotion as she spun on her heel and made to leave, but Zoё stopped her, "Clair, wait." The redhead looked back into the backseat of the Lexus, eyes hidden by her fiery bangs. "Yes?"

Zoё's eyes held the experience one would expect in a woman that had lived for 3,000 years. "Clair…I can see the jealousy in your eyes when you saw how I was holding Percy," Zoё held her arm out. "Come here, child."

Clair hesitated, before she gave in to her deeply hidden desire, and crawled into the comfortable leather of the car. She nestled up against Zoё, with her being on the right and Percy being held in the left. The seat was just big enough for all three girls to fit comfortably. The daughter of Amaterasu, as ironic as it was, felt so warm being held in the arms of the Huntress.

When she saw how Zoё was holding Percy, jealousy did indeed explode within her. The motherly gaze, the gentle caress, the soft smile…it was everything Clair had been denied, and it was everything she had ever fucking wanted! So why didn't she get to have it!? Why did Percy get to have it!? He wasn't raped! She was! It was so angering, so rage-inducing, that Clair had almost unleashed a full-powered torrent of Amaterasu, but she had restrained herself. She had pushed her emotions back down deep within herself, and resigned herself that she would never have a maternal figure in her life.

Then Zoё had outstretched her arm, and was now cradling her with the same affection with which she was cradling Percy.

"Is this what it's like…to have a mother?" Clair asked tiredly, sleep beginning to work its way into her body. Zoё was silent for a moment, recalling each and every time her own mother had held her, eons ago. Gods, it had been so long since Zoё had been held by her mother.

"Yes," the daughter of Pleione answered.

Clair smiled, closing her eyes and curling tighter. "…I like it."

In her sleep, Percy smiled too. She wasn't having a nightmare; she was dreaming of her life with Zoё…in the place of Sally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Fluffy? Yes.**_

 _ **Sappy? Most likely.**_

 _ **Completely unrelated to an M-rated gorno? Definitely.**_

 _ **Somewhat corrosive to the badass image created by either Shinto demigod? One might argue.**_

 _ **Needed to add layers of depth to the characters to show that they're not all just crazy murder-machines? Without a doubt.**_

 _ **I had originally intended from the start to have Zoё as a motherish/big-sisterish figure in Percy's life, so no, she is not at all an option for a pairing. Also no, Percy will not remain a girl, nor will she even remotely entertain joining the Hunters, so don't worry about that.**_

 _ **Now, tomorrow I have no school because it's a teacher in-service day, or whatever that means. It just means a three-day weekend for me. However, do not expect a new chapter for any story tomorrow. Why, you ask? Well, tomorrow is my birthday (and no, I'm not bullshitting you, I promise) and since I don't have school, I shall be sleeping in late, getting up when I damn-well feel like it, eating whatever the fuck I want to, when I want to, having lunch with my family, and playing whatever videogame I feel like.**_

 _ **Now, on top of having no school on top of it being my birthday, there is one thing y'all, the readers, can do to send me presents:**_

 _ **Fav, Follow, and Review!**_


	9. To the Lonely Mountain

_To the Lonely Mountain_

 _ **They keep telling me the internet is a bad place filled with bad people, but I guess I found the nice side of the internet. All these wonderful reviews from wonderful people telling me happy birthday and that they love this story...it's an amazing thing to go to sleep, and wake up, check your email, and see it flooded with goodies.**_

 _ **I'm going to think of it as my birthday present from the readers.**_

 _ **Now, since you all wished me a happy birthday, I think it's only fair that I tell y'all just how happy it was (or you can just skip this and go to the story). I got to sleep in as late as my body's internal clock would allow (7:41 A.M.). My family all came in at about 8 and all sang happy birthday to me (best way to wake up). Since the whole family's schedules didn't allow for a get-together, my official birthday party isn't until next weekend, but I still got a present:**_ _ **Now You See Me 2**_ _ **(wasn't as good as the first one, but still a good movie), a couple of cards from my parents and little sister telling me how awesome a person I was (they don't read my fics), and a pair of Darth Vader socks with that sticky stuff on the bottom that allows for traction on smooth surfaces...God, those things are comfortable.**_

 _ **Had cereal for breakfast because that's what I wanted, vegged the entire morning until 11, when I got to drive my panicked mother and sister along the highway (for the first time) to lunch. Which didn't open until 4 P.M. So we went somewhere else and still had a good time. Came back home and vegged some more, until I had drive-time at 4:30 with my tough-as-nails teacher that I absolutely freaking love (the man is a**_ _ **legend**_ _ **). He said I did 'alright,' which for him is like saying 'you did great.'**_

 _ **Then I finished my birthday with more vegging. It was a good day.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own PJO, or elements of Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoë woke up at exactly 6:30 in the morning. Why so early? Because she had an internal clock that had been running for centuries set to activate the body at this time. However, that did not mean that every morning she woke up bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, sometimes she was quite tired and groggy...like today.

It was because of this grogginess that the Huntress was deeply confused when she registered two small bodies clinging to her, with a small amount of pressure being applied to the top of her breasts. Uh, what exactly had happened last night? Zoë was 100% sure she hadn't slept with any of the other Hunters last night, and she had never in her immortal life slept with _two_ Hunters at the same time, and even when she did scratch that hormonally-driven itch, she never allowed her temporary partner to use her breast as a pillow.

So what the Hades?

Zoё cracked her eyes open, registered the manes of silken raven and fiery hair, and then the cells containing the memories of last night's bonding session activated. With new energy in her veins, the Huntress opened her eyes fully...this was a _really_ cute picture.

Clair and Percy were clinging to Zoё's right and left sides, respectively. Their hair was splayed out in all directions, and their heads were resting on top the Huntress' natural pillows. Furthering the Cute Crusade, was the fact that the two girls had their free hands clasped tightly over Zoё's stomach, and their mouths were open, quietly snoring. Each girl had a single canine poking out from their upper lip, ever so slightly.

While Zoё was much too hard-core to gush and coo at the children clinging to her, she couldn't help but smile at how peaceful Percy and Clair looked. Still, the Huntress had the morbid thought of 'how many people are they going to kill today?' If she could help it...hopefully none. But her hopes were not high.

Percy stirred. Zoё increased her grip so as to not allow the daughter of Jashin to fall onto the floorboard of the Lexus. Percy raised up with a soft yawn, that one canine still showing. Her back cracked as she raised her left arm and bent her right in order to grip the elbow. Purple eyes blearily opened, greeting Zoё with a half-lidded gaze. Percy gave a drunken smile.

"When I kill all the people, I'll kill you last."

She promptly collapsed again, flopping down on Zoё's left boob, making her wince. Although, the Huntress supposed that was as close as Percy could come to saying either good morning, or I love you. Meh, she would take what she could get, but now that she was wide-awake, it was time for the rest of the quest to get up so they could get to Mount Othrys.

Zoё gently shook the girls awake, both of them groaning at their rest being interrupted. Clair was the first one to gain full-consciousness. Those strange red eyes of hers looked around before locking onto the waking Percy, and the softly smiling Zoё.

"Good morning, Clair. Sleep good?"

"Did last night...really happen?" the daughter of Amaterasu asked. She sounded unsure, as if she thought it was all a dream. Zoё nodded.

"Yes."

"Oh." A blush spread across Clair's face. She looked angrily off to the side. "I'll go get dressed."

Before Zoё could say anything, the redhead climbed out of the car and speed-walked back to the car she had first occupied. The Huntress felt equal parts hurt, confused, and worried. Wasn't a bit of love...what Clair wanted? She was the one that asked if being held by Zoё was what having a mother felt like...that was what she wanted, right?

"Don't worry about her," Percy said. The last vestiges of sleep had yet to leave her voice, but she sounded like she knew what she was saying. "She's just prideful, and she let her emotional barrier down last night, and she's cursing herself for what she presumes to be her weakness, so she's all mad at herself...or she shat herself."

Ignoring the last part, Zoё asked, "And what about you? Are you mad at yourself for what happened last night?"

"Nope," Percy chirped. "I got turned into a girl with arousal issues from Hell; I don't think I have a sense of pride."

Zoё didn't doubt that. She gave Percy's fuzz-covered butt a light swat, causing her to giggle. "Come. 'Tis a new day, and we must wake the others. I feel that we our arriving at the end of the line."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yep. Not even 30 minutes later did the train arrive at the most backwater residential area in all of New Mexico; some place called Cloudcroft. Despite it being southern U.S., this place was covered in snow, the temperature was below freezing, and the sky was covered in an endless blanket of grey.

Percy was still in her pajamas.

Moon-Moon was nuzzling her leg.

"Everyone, spread out and find information, gather supplies, and keep a low profile," Zoё said. "Clair, Percy, come with me, please." To her surprise, the psycho giggled, but not in a way that belayed compliance. No, it sounded like _de_ fiance.

"Sorry, Zoё! I need to talk to Clair somewhere fucking private! Bye!"

"Wait-what-!?" the redhead, nor anyone else, was prepared for Percy to wrap her arm around Clair's waist, and suddenly disappear in a burst of speed great enough to kick up a pillar of snow that slowly drifted down to the ground. The Greeks blinked, before all of them paled as they realized that the psycho and the pyromaniac were now alone together.

"New plan: spread out and find the girls before they commit genocide!"

There were no objections to the Huntress' command, but it was clear that Bianca, Nightshade, and Moon-Moon were the ones most concerned with finding Clair and Percy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Shinto demigoddesses reappeared about three miles outside of the small town, in a snowy clearing in the middle of the pines. Scared the Hell out of a heard of deer. Clair growled at being sped away without someone asking, and she shoved Percy away. The girl collapsed onto the snow, a giggling mess.

"What the Hell do you want? I swear if you dragged me out here because you want me to kiss you-"

"Oh, put a fucking sock in it and dig your diaper out of your ass already, bitch. If I was in the mood for that, I would've brought you _not_ into the forest."

"Then why _did_ you bring us out here?"

"So we can talk about you being a bitch this morning when Zoё woke us up." Clair opened her mouth to argue, but Percy wasn't being psychotic right now; she was displaying a rare moment of seriousness. "Look, I know we're both bat-shit fucking insane, and we get off on murdering people for fun, but we both want someone who can be what we both want the fucking most: a mom."

Clair scowled, glaring at the snow to her right. The frozen water steamed and evaporated, but she did not offer a rebuttal. Percy continued, a soft look in her purple eyes, as she stared at the clouds above

"Zoё can do that for us—she just _did_ do that for us, last night. And don't you dare fucking deny that you didn't fucking love every second of her holding you, because I sure did. I want that shit to happen every night, all night. I…didn't feel like I had that constant fever last night. I felt calm, I felt warm, and I felt like…I felt like…"

"… _we_ felt like we were being held in the arms of a mother," Clair finished softly, then her Mangekyou glowed in anger. "But it doesn't _matter_! You felt that energy back at the museum, I felt that energy, and we can both sense that energy in Zoё. We both know that the Titan, Atlas, is Zoё's father, and that line of the prophecy, _'die a parent's hand,'_ is talking about _her_."

Clair turned her back to hide her tears. "We can't get attached to a dead person…"

A pair of slender arms wrapped themselves tightly around Clair's upper body, above her breasts, and the redhead reached up and wrapped her own arms around the foreign ones, desperate for something to hold on to.

" _Might_ die by a parent's hand," Percy whispered softly in Clair's ear. "Atlas is just a Titan, either one of us could easily kill him, especially in our Ōkō Katachi…we'll protect her. I won't… _we_ won't let her die. It's impossible for Zoё to die with both of us here. I can't fucking die, and you can turn anything you look at into ash, but what can Atlas do? Not a damn thing against us."

Clair turned around in Percy's arms, red eyes glistening. "You promise we'll save her?"

Percy did something bold: she kissed Clair full on the lips. The redhead didn't lash out. Percy pulled away, and pressed her forehead against Clair's. "I promise we won't let Zoё die."

The daughter of Amaterasu smiled faintly, immensely relieved and reassured. There was just thing she had to make sure of though. "Percy…?"

"Yeah?"

Clair's smile was all too sweet. _"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING KISS ME AGAIN!"_

Her fist shot up, right into Percy's jaw. The girl went flying with a scream, and landed in the snow in a smoking, twitching heap. Her bones had been fractured, and she was pretty sure her neck was snapped.

"At least not until you're a boy again…" Clair whispered too quietly to be heard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two girls blurred into existence suddenly, right in the middle of Cloudcroft. Some old person lounging in a chair fell flat on their old back. Percy giggled when she felt another soul suddenly get added to her collection.

Meanwhile, in an eatery a bit further down the road, the front doors were basically blown off the hinges as Zoё came storming out, followed closely by other frantic Greeks. Clair gulped, while Percy was still grinning. The Huntress stopped about three inches away from the shorter girls.

"Where were you two?" Zoё growled out.

"Tal~king." Percy dragged out.

"Percy, I swear to the gods if you and Clair went out into the woods and fornicated, I will inflict a pain upon you so great it will _hurt_ , and it will _not_ make you wet, am I clear?"

For all the threat, Percy just giggled hysterically. "You can untwist your thong, you know. Clair and I just talked, but she doesn't shave much. Did you know that the carpet matches the drapes? It was kind of turn-off to be honest."

Clair and the Greeks openly gaped at Percy, while Zoё's eye just twitched.

"Oh, and speaking of thongs…" the daughter of Jashin pulled down her black-with-red-blood-drops pajama pants, which made the Greeks avert their eyes, while Zoё's eye just twitched more rapidly, and Clair's shocked expression morphed into one of scrutiny…complete with raised eyebrow.

She was under the impression that Percy wasn't wearing any underwear, and yet, she was wearing pink cotton panties, with a darker pink waistband and leg-holes, with a golden tiara emblazoned over her crotch, and a giant pink heart, the same shade as the waistband, emblazoned over her ass cheeks, with the words 'Daddy's Princess' written in flowing pink cursive over the heart.

"I don't know if there's a way to kill a god, but if there is, I'm going to use that method to kill my fucking dad for putting these on me," Percy muttered angrily. She pulled her scalpel from somewhere, and promptly sliced apart both sides of the waistband of her panties, before pulling them off in a way that reminded Clair of her own diaper changes, and promptly threw the pink thing clear across Cloudcroft.

Percy was as bare as a baby. She pulled her pajama bottoms up with a satisfied sigh. "Now, where are we going next?"

Zoё repressed the memory of seeing Percy's scar-lined genital area deep into the recesses of her mind. "Now…we're going to the San Francisco Bay Area to talk to an old man about a monster."

Artemis was on Mount Othrys, duh, but as for the matter of what the 'bane of Olympus' was. Still, Zoё wasn't too worried about the monster, considering the 'if it isn't butchered for fun' part of the prophecy. Percy and Clair…psycho children that needed a hug, and were all too fond with slaughter. So she needed to talk to Nereus.

Smelly old sot knew just about everything.

"San Francisco? I killed Mom there!"

Zoё stared for a bit, before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her lids fluttered close, all in exasperation. _Of course_ Percy would be excited to return to the place where he committed matricide…not that killing Sally was a bad thing. That was one female Zoё would not be trying to defend.

"So how do we get to the edge of California from the middle of New Mexico?"

 _REEEET_

"The _Wild…_!" Grover gasped.

"Piggy!" Percy squealed with her arms up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Much later_

 _Night time in Arizona_

The quest found themselves in front of a junkyard that could've passed for a small mountain range.

"This is Hephaestus's junkyard," Zoё said. "Do not touch anything. Do not take anything. Don't even look at anything. Percy, hold my hand."

"Why doesn't Clair have to hold your hand~?"

"She can if she wants to."

Not even two seconds later, the rest of the quest was staring at Zoё's back with strange looks as the hard-as-nails Huntress was strolling along with the Shinto girls holding either of her hands; Clair on the left so her sword could rest calmly on her own left, and Percy on the right so she could play with her scalpel some more. Moon-Moon was off to the side.

Bianca was happy for the girls though, happy that they found someone they could connect with. It made the daughter of Hades appreciate her mother so much more, knowing the childhoods of Percy and Clair. Thalia felt that she could connect with the Shinto girls as well, considering her own alcoholic mother. Beryl may not have beaten her, but she wasn't a good mother either. Grover was pretty sure his mother was dead. Annabeth's mom was a god, so she really couldn't get a valid opinion of how good a mother Athena was, but the goddess had given some good gifts to help Annabeth in life.

However, demigod ADHD was as good a thing in battle as it was a bad thing in just about everything else, and Bianca was pretty sure, ironic as it was, that Nico did not have a Hades figurine…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, it's tall, so I guess it has that going for it, but it's still really fucking boring."

"I agree, and since it's a machine, we can't really have any fun with it."

"Right, so…let's get this shit done and over with?"

"Yep."

"Combination jutsu?"

"You lead, I'll follow."

"Ha! Just like in bed!"

"Don't make me burn you…"

"Meh, you know I'd probably just cum from that and get my pajamas all wet and sticky."

"Probably, but we're getting distracted here."

SHRACK

The massive blade of the Talos prototype came crashing down in between Clair and Percy, but the demigoddesses easily just danced away. Percy smirked, and pointed her palms at the giant automaton. Her skin bulged, before twin spikes of bone went shooting out like bullets from a gun, straight for Talos' head.

Clair's eye glowed bright red, and the spikes caught black fire just as they impacted the eyes and travelled into the brain. Clair's right eye glowed, and the Amaterasu attached to the bones erupted outwards in several spires of black death in random directions.

"Inferno Style: Flame-Control Hedgehog Delivery." Clair and Percy intoned at the same time, both of them coming up with that name on the spot. The giant automaton collapsed with a groan of metal, before its head exploded, which threw black fire all over the junkyard. The girls looked at each other, shrugged, and then sped off after the Greeks, who had left at the request of Clair so that she and Percy could cut loose without having to worry about collateral damage and accidental deaths.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _The Hoover Dam_

 _Minutes later_

"Zoё~!" Percy whined, much like a child calling out to their mother in order to get their attention because they were confused about something. Clair was the same way, but she was more occupied with her fantasy of lighting this concrete monster up with some Amaterasu and watching as America's greatest engineering project went up in ash.

The Huntress was by the girl's side swiftly, as was the rest of the Greeks, with Annabeth still gushing those damn dam facts. Sadly enough, all the others got see was something with a mermaid-like tail splash into the water being held back by the Hoover Dam. Zoё's eyes narrowed.

"What did you see?"

"Um…pretty sure it was a cow…and a fish."

Blink. Blink. Okay…Zoё didn't doubt what Percy and Clair had seen, nor did Bianca, Thalia, Annabeth, or Grover, and Moon-Moon was staring at the rippling water with confusion in his big blue eyes, but a monster with the description of 'cow and a fish' was drawing a blank on even Annabeth the Monster Nerd's internal encyclopedia.

Percy suddenly groaned, grabbed in between her legs. "Gotta pee!"

She ran off in a burst of speed.

Then Clair reached up under her trench coat, her arm flexing a few times. She sighed despondently. "Yep. Need a change."

She vanished in a surge of black fire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Rachel Elizabeth Dare came out of the restroom after taking care of business, she did not expect for a couple girls, just a few years younger than her, to just...appear.

Well, the one in her pajamas (how on earth could her parents allow her to come to a national monument in her sleep wear?) just appeared, the one with the freaky eye contacts, trench coat, and fiery red hair even redder than her own popped up in a surge of _black_ fire, like she was some kind of magician.

However, Rachel's surprise soon turned into abject horror and awe. You see, Rachel is a special girl with the ability to _see_ things, strange things, like gruesome beasts, and kids waving swords- _real_ swords-around like toys. But, when Rachel looked at these two girls, she saw Fear.

Behind the girl in the trench coat, a gigantic inferno roared to life, blocking out the world, and reaching for the moon and beyond. The girl's body, like an ant before the howling flames, cast a shadow upon the fiery wall. The shadow was wolf-like in silhouette, sitting on its haunches while two red lights shined brightly where it's eyes were supposed to be. The wolf's height was great enough to where it almost eclipsed the inferno.

Behind the girl with the purple eyes, another demon stood stall behind her. A gigantic skeleton, humanoid, but the jaw was elongated to a form similar to that of a canine, but much slimmer. The skeleton was covered in strips of decaying flesh, rotting muscle, and dripping with blood in all areas, with bits of meat hanging from its elongated jaw.

Rachel was glad she just went potty, because if she had run into these girls beforehand, she would've had to explain to her parents why she had soiled herself for the first time in eight years.

The girls bolted into the dam restroom, and Rachel Elizabeth Dare bolted in the other direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Later_

"So how are we getting to Frisco?" Percy asked. Clair was next to her, and Moon-Moon was on the opposite side, standing almost equal in height to Percy. Huh, was the wolf getting bigger?

Zoë looked around, also wondering the same thing, until she spotted the giant, metal angels. Centuries of experience told Nightshade that these things were automatons. "Thalia, pray to Lord Zeus for help."

"...why on Gaea would I do that?"

Zoë pointed to the angels. "Those are automatons. Lord Zeus can activate them, and we can have them fly us to San Francisco."

"...why on Gaea would I do that?"

The Huntress growled in frustration, but a miracle happened.

Percy's familiar giggling came from off to the side, and even Clair was chuckling. Moon-Moon was panting, his tail rapidly wagging. Turning their attention to the girls, the Greeks' jaws dropped when they saw the angels _moving_. They were moving as if they were waking up from a long nap, but thankfully the mortals were all too oblivious.

"How…?" Annabeth asked.

Clair smirked while Percy squealed, while jamming her beloved scalpel into her neck. "Chakra!"

The Greeks still looked lost, so Clair picked up where her friend left off. "We can channel our chakra outside of our bodies into the physical environment, and control to suit our needs. We just channeled our chakra into the machines and got their gears turning, and are continuing to keep them turning."

"Oh." Annabeth really didn't have anything else to say to that. Thalia was even paler than her cousin's father. Daughter of Zeus with acrophobia. Ironic. Still, there was no arguing with current events, so the Greeks just climbed on board of the angels. Since the automatons were only running because the girls' chakra, Percy and Clair had to be separated to run the machines, which created a silent dilemma for Zoë.

Which girl to ride with, but how best to not hurt their feelings?

Bianca climbed on with Percy.

"Bianca! I missed you!"

The daughter of Hades shrugged. "Yep. So how have you been?"

"Peachy! How 'bout you?"

"Fine as a frog hair."

Percy cheered for a reason only she could understand. Moon-Moon howled in tandem. Zoë shook her head with a small smile. She climbed onto the angel that was being run by Clair. The redhead fought to keep the smile off her face, trying to give off an air of aloofness. She failed.

"S-so, San Francisco?"

Zoë nodded. "Yes."

"Race you!"

WHOOSH

"Percy! You cheater!"

Zoë grinned, an honest to goodness grin. "Well? Don't let her beat us."

Clair smiled, and took off with another loud displacement of air. Thalia was screaming all the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Even more later_

 _Evening of December 20_

 _Hours before the Solstice Meeting_

"Drop us down by the bay. That's where Nereus will be," Zoë instructed. When neither Clair nor Percy began to descend, she got a tad bit frustrated at the apparent lack of compliance, but then she rationalized herself by thinking that the girls just didn't hear her. Before she could repeat herself, louder this time, Clair turned around to look at the Huntress.

"Percy and I can sense Nereus' energy. We're homing in on that."

Oh. Well okay then.

Minutes later, Percy was holding Nereus upside down by his ankle, the smelly old man griping the entire time the automatons had been ditched in the ocean upon landing. Now, for questions.

"Where is the monster that M'lady was hunting?"

Nereus blinked, before pointing over to the nearby ocean. A cow was poking its head out of the water. "There's your monster."

"Fishy-Cow!" Percy squealed.

"Yeah, Fishy-Cow," Nereus said dully. Then he turned into a goldfish, and flopped into the water...or would have if not for Clair's hand snapping out, intercepting him with practiced ease. She used her chakra to nullify the natural slippery-ness of the god-turned-fish. Nereus turned back into a grumpy, smelly god. "Now what do you want?"

Clair looked at the quest. Percy was staring at Fishy-Cow. "Anyone got any questions about destiny they want to ask while they have the chance?"

"Will I find Pan?"

"Will I become an architect?"

"Am I the kid the prophecy is talking about?"

"How are Nico and my mom?"

"Is M'lady in danger?"

"Um...in order: yes, yes, no, they are both fine but are worried about where you are and what you're doing, and if you count holding the sky as danger, then yes. Artemis is in danger."

Clair tightened her grip before Nereus could get away. "Any other questions?"

"Ooh, ooh! What happens if I kill the Fishy-Cow!?" Percy was holding the poor creature up by its throat. Fishy-Cow was no longer conscious. Nereus blinked again; he seemed to be doing a lot of blinking, recently.

"Well, if you cut out its entrails, and burn them in a fire, the Fates ordain that you will have the power to destroy Olympus."

"Is that just for Greeks, or can anybody do it?"

"Just Greeks."

"Waaaaah!" Percy whined pitifully. She squeezed tighter, and the Fishy-Cow's throat was crushed. It dissolved into golden dust that was churned up in the water, and disappeared. Percy hung her head, still in her pj's. "Greek stuff doesn't work for us…" she mumbled quietly.

She looked like her puppy was just ran over.

Moon-Moon licked her hand, and the little psycho's flip was switched like a light. She squealed in delight and glomped the giant wolf. Moon-Moon just panted happily. Clair rolled her eyes, before she released Nereus.

What? She didn't have any life-altering questions that she needed to ask; she was rather content with life.

"Kay! We going up to the mountain now, or what?" Percy asked. She had climbed on top of Moon-Moon and laying on his furry back, her head resting in between the wolf's ears.

Zoë took this development in remarkable stride. "Yes. Now we head for the mountain."

Thalia looked off. "Uh, that's a bit far off, don'tcha think? At least too far to walk, or run."

Annabeth piped up, "I have an idea…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"...so do I," Percy said, probably two seconds later. She and Clair disappeared in twin bursts of speed, and about 45 seconds later, the deep rumble of Diesel engines reverberated throughout the pier. The Greeks' jaws dropped when they saw Clair and Percy behind the wheels of a couple of Ford F-350's. Both trucks were sparkling clean, and were definitely brand new.

Percy, in the first truck, rolled down the window, a devilish grin on her face. "Well, hop the fuck in already, ya bunch of bitches."

Once more, Annabeth had the question. "How…?"

"Same principle as the automatons: we're controlling the gears and shit with our chakra, so we can make these bitches run as fast as we want."

"Where did you _get_ them?"

"Shipping crate."

"Of course," Annabeth muttered. The Greeks just seemed to accept that the Shinto kids were a whole other breed, and just climbed into the trucks. Oooo, rich Corinthian leather.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thirty minutes later found the trucks parked just outside the farthest possible driving trail for Mt. Tamalpais. The general consensus of the Greeks: Clair and Percy could not drive within the limits of the law. They could drive, as in slam the gas and turn the wheel, but other than that…red lights, stop signs, yields, traffic lanes…it was just a nightmare for the non-Shinto passengers. Except for Moon-Moon.

Moon-Moon was happy with the opportunity to stick his head out the window and let his tongue and lips wiggle.

Zoё was high on adrenaline when she crawled out of the truck, and stumbled a bit, before regaining her balance. They made good time, but the Huntress could _feel_ the amount of years she had just shaved off her life. But, she was here on a mission, and she could also feel the dark magic surrounding this mountain. After she was sure that the others were fit to walk uphill, the Huntress began to lead the quest towards the summit.

Percy and Clair were once again holding either of Zoё's hands, both girls beginning to let their chakra flow through their bodies in preparation for the coming conflict. They could sense the weakening energy of Artemis, the giddy energy of who could only be Atlas, they could _smell_ the foul breath of some creature (Percy knew it to be Ladon(she had been here before(for fun))), but the Shinto demigoddesses could sense the energy of something else-

They stopped dead in their tracks. Zoё looked at them warily, as did Bianca, Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover. It was clear that they sensed something, and if it was enough to make _them_ pause, then whatever they sensed must be really bad news. But that didn't seem to be the case, when Percy started giggling.

Giggling at first, then snickering, then chuckling, and then _cackling_. Madly cackling at the top of her lungs, loud and insane enough to scare the dead into Tartarus. Even Clair, the easily more controlled of the two, had a _very_ dark grin on her face, her eyes lightly shadowed by her bangs.

Percy calmed back down, and she spoke before any questions could be asked. Her demented grin never left her face. "There's another Shinto demigod here," she sang in an up-and-down beat.

The Greeks paled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Less action-y, and more talk-y than what you might've expected, but there were things that needed to be covered, so I covered them.**_

 _ **We have another Shinto demigod in play, and this one's working for the Titans…come on. It wouldn't be much fun if there wasn't at least one 'bad guy' demigod in this, would there? I can already see the questions I might get, so I'll answer them now:**_

 _ **Son of Susano'o.**_

 _ **Not a quite-as-tragic upbringing as Clair or Percy.**_

 _ **Someone's soul will be taken, and their powers added to someone else.**_

 _ **The possibility of Zoё dying is up in the air.**_

 _ **The sky will not be held by Percy (at this point in my thought process).**_

 _ **Percy will be getting his gender switched back to the proper setting.**_

 _ **Anything else will be covered in next chapter.**_

 _ **CHALLENGE: theorize on what Percy meant by**_ _ **Ōkō Katachi**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Fav, Follow, and Review!**_


	10. The Judgement

_The Judgement_

 _ **20 reviews last chapter. Nice, very nice. People telling me they're looking forward to the fight, that they don't want Zoё to die, or for Clair to die, and some people even saying they want Percy to remain a girl. I'll take a vote on that last part at the end of the chapter.**_

 _ **Speaking of the end of the chapter, not one person made any comments as to what**_ _ **Ōkō Katachi**_ _ **could mean. Well I won't answer it directly, but let's just say that it's something Shin'en would find to be highly entertaining to fight.**_

 _ **Naruto nerds will recognize the name of this chapter as the same episode name of the one where Hidan first uses his ritual…to curse Asuma. And we all know how that turned out in the end. Consider this as foreshadowing the death of someone…or multiple people. Just read and find out.**_

 _ **Spoiler: YOU'RE ALL GOING TO HATE ME**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Greeks were tense as they ascended Mt. Tamalpais. How could they not be? Even with Clair and Percy present (and holding Zoё's hands), there was _another_ Shinto demigod up here, helping the Titans. Questions were running through their heads at lightning speed; was it a boy or a girl? Who was their parent? What powers did they have? What was their childhood like? Were they anywhere near as insane as Percy and Clair? How powerful were they? Were they really helping the Titans, were they captured, or were they being forced into servitude?

The many unanswered inquiries created extreme amounts of trepidation within those not of Shinto descent.

Percy and Clair, however, were almost giddy at the chance to meet their cousin, just to satiate their curiosity. Oh, they knew that this kid was the 'bad guy' here, and based on the intense feel of this chakra, was probably the child of Susano'o, and that the future meeting would probably end with someone dead. As long as Susano'o's kid couldn't actually _use_ the  Susano'o, everything should go smashingly.

Granted the Greeks could actually take on Atlas…and win.

Shortly, the quest came upon a garden of sorts. The most prominent feature of the garden was the gigantic apple tree—complete with golden apples—and the hundred-headed dragon wrapped around the trunk. Thalia and Annabeth knew this as the place in which Luke failed his quest and got his scar; Bianca and Grover knew this place only from the myths; Zoё knew this place because she had been raised here; Clair was contemplating lighting the tree up with some Amaterasu; Percy knew this place because he had been here before.

So she wasn't surprised when the air shimmered, and a bunch a Zoё look-alikes faded into existence. They were all almost carbon-copies of the Huntress, except that they were wearing togas, their hair was down and flowing, and their eyes—their eyes were much less cold, much less calculating, much less _powerful_.

"Sisters," Nightshade greeted curtly.

The first Hesperide stepped up with a stony expression. "We do not see any sister. Only half-bloods, a satyr, a Huntress, and-sonuvabitch! You!"

Percy grinned. "Hi~."

The Hesperides all adopted looks of anger, much to the confusion of most, and the exasperation of Zoё. "Percy. What did you do?"

"Nothing~."

"Lies! That little demon came to our garden, and tried to sacrifice us to his father! He even cut off a number of Ladon's heads!"

Percy shrugged. "He smelled bad, and he tried to eat me."

"You tried to steal one of the golden apples!"

"I was hungry~! And they looked tasty~!"

Clair and the Greeks were repressing snickers, while Zoё sighed, feeling very much like a mother with a too-rambunctious child. Still, they had a goddess to save, and f her sisters wouldn't move, the would have to be moved. "Sisters. We come seeking passage beyond."

The second Hesperide came forth. "A pointless endeavor. Father has your goddess imprisoned under his previous curse, and an army approaches as we speak. You have no chance, even with the Shinto demigods at your side, for besides our father, we also have our own Shinto half-blood on our side. The Son of Susano'o has chosen to follow Father's cause, and he is very powerful, perhaps on par with Father. You stand no chance."

"Bitch, please! Just get the fuck out the way before I _seriously_ try to sacrifice you to my asshole dad!"

"You foul-mouthed little brat-!"

"Amaterasu!"

The Hesperides screamed and disappeared as their _togas_ caught black fire. Clair aimed for the linen on purpose, intentionally not catching the Zoё clones on fire. She didn't particularly care for the other girls, but they clearly meant something to Zoё, so they meant something to the daughter of Amaterasu herself.

Percy giggled. Moon-Moon licked his face. Everyone else looked at Clair, horrified (for some reason).

"What? I was aiming for their clothes, not their bodies. My fire won't affect whatever I don't want it to, so their skin will be fine. They'll just be really shaken up for a few days."

Zoё breathed a sigh of relief. Yeah, her sisterly relationship was strained to the maximum, but that didn't mean that she hated the other Hesperides. Far from it actually; the Huntress dearly loved her younger sisters, even if they had shunned her and cast her out. Truth be told, one Zoё's greatest desires in her immortal life was to reconnect with her younger sisters, and become something of a family again.

Alas, such things were just fantasy. Besides, Zoё was here on a mission to save her goddess, not be a family girl. And with both Atlas, Luke Castellan (the boy was a fool, but his skills with a sword were not be scoffed at, even by a Huntress) an approaching monster army, _and_ the son of Susano'o all present at the moment, the proverbial A-game would have to be brought.

The quest resumed their trek across the mountain, and the closer they got to the top, the more… _dark_ everything became. There was oppressive atmosphere that hung heavily in the air. The grass died out, replaced with black stone. Further up, statues of naked men and powerful-looking warriors, along with the ruins of walls and columns, became visible. Thalia and Bianca blushed at seeing stone dicks, while Zoё and Annabeth were mature enough to take it in stride, and Clair didn't give a damn (she had seen bigger), while Percy _literally_ couldn't care about penis.

Fucking Asshole Dad and his fucking lesbian kink.

Moving on, it didn't take the quest long to find Artemis, trapped underneath the sky. She looked like hammered shit, to be honest. Covered in small cuts and bruises, her body soaked in divine sweat, her hair dirty and matted, her clothes ripped and torn, and Sweet Baby Jesus did she _stink_. Percy wondered if goddesses had to shit, because if they did, then Artemis needed new pants.

The Moon Goddess groaned when the quest gathered around, the weight of the sky draining her energy.

"M'lady!"

"Z-Zoё," Artemis strained. "You shouldn't have come here. Atlas, he's here, and there's another, a boy just as strong-"

 _CLAP_

 _CLAP_

 _CLAP_

"I commend your efforts in arriving here tonight, my traitorous daughter. As for you, goddess, I do believe you are being quite dramatic in saying that Tyler is 'just as strong' as I am."

Atlas, being a divine entity and therefore capable of taking any form, chose to appear as a tall man of 6'5, bald, well-built, coppery skin, coal-black eyes, and a formal suit of all things. He gave off an air of immense power, authority, and experience. For the Greeks, they felt his overwhelming essence and almost quaked, but Clair and Percy were more interested in the boy standing next to the Titan.

Not the one with the scar, but the one with the stupid hairdo.

The son of Susano'o, Tyler, was wearing simple clothes, just a red hoodie, blue jeans, some Adidas. His hands were tucked into the hoodie's front pocket. His skin was well-tanned, almost Mexican, while his hair...called attention. For one, it probably had three bottles worth of hair gel in it. Two, it looked like it hadn't been cut ever since he was born. Three, the kid had dyed it a myriad of colors. Finally, it was an exact rendition of Yugi's hair _Yu-Gi-Oh!_

And Tyler had the same eyes as Madara's Mangekyou, much like Clair had Sasuke's.

Percy looked at the daughter of Amaterasu. "Hey, does Tsukuyomi's kid have Itachi's Mangekyou? Because I'm seeing a pattern here."

"Yes. Yes, he does."

"So, you have Sasuke's original fucking Mangekyou, and can use Amaterasu and Inferno Style, Tsukuyomi's kid has Itachi's original fucking Mangekyou, and can probably use Tsukuyomi, and this guy has Madara's original fucking Mangekyou, and can probably use Susano'o."

"Probably."

Percy turned his attention to the highly confused Greeks. "Right. You guys take Baldy-Bitch, we'll take Tyler. Oh, and try to keep a wide berth. There probably won't be much of a mountain left after we're fucking done with this damn place."

That was the end of conversation, as the Shinto demigods disappeared. Artemis, despite being exhausted, had the strength to ask, "Why is Percy a girl? And who's the girl that was with him?"

"Percy being a girl is a long story. The other girl is Clair, daughter of Amaterasu. She's just a few ticks shy of being just as insane as Percy, and had a childhood almost as bad...or worse, depending on your point of view," Thalia said.

"Oh. What happened?"

"Well, her mother ignored her to the point where she didn't even give her a name. Percy had to do that. Uh, Clair's mom tied her into a sack, dumped a bunch of dirt on top of her, then threw her into a river."

"That's horrible!"

"Not as bad as what Clair did to herself to survive. She burned herself out of the bag, and torched most of the river, which had the effect of leaving burn scars on her body, burning parts of her nervous system, making patches of skin unfeeling, and she burned her bladder nerves, which is why she wears diapers. Then she went back to her mother's apartment and got raped before burning the entire place down to the ground."

Artemis was speechless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Shinto kids rematerialized elsewhere on the mountain. Before anything else could happen though, Percy threw her arms up. "Wait! Before we fight, we have to establish your character."

Tyler's red eyes slowly closed, and slowly opened back up. "What?"

"Your character. You know, like why are you working for the Titans? What are your motives? What tragic thing happened in your past that defines you as who you are?" Clair stared at Percy, before she looked at her _actual_ cousin expectantly.

Tyler blinked slowly again, trying to comprehend the ball of madness that was Percy Jackson. He failed, but he did decide to indulge his female opponents in their questions. "Power. The Titans approached me a few months ago offering me a place in their army. I joined because they have the better resources."

"Oh so they're a means to an end."

"Yes."

"What end?"

"All of _you_. See, I don't get why neither of you haven't slaughtered the other and claimed their soul and powers. We were born to kill each other off until there's one left standing, one left with all the power. That's going to be me. I'm going to kill the both of you, take your souls for my own, and after I help those idiots take down their kids on that flying mountain, I'm going to use them to tell me where the rest of the Shinto demigods are, and take their souls too. After I'm done with that, I'll move on to the other pantheons, and add their souls to my power. With nothing left in my way, I'll ascend to the Shinto reality, and destroy all of those gods too." Tyler had a sinister smirk on his face as he monologued about his plans of deicide.

Percy was writing something down on a notepad, scribbling away like a waitress taking an order. "God-complex...megalomania...Daddy-issues...desperate need for some pussy...power fantasies...okay, now what about your childhood?" the daughter of Jashin asked academically, like she was doing a biography and was interviewing her source.

Tyler's eye twitched at how not-serious the girl was being, but he answered nonetheless. "Despite Dad raping Mom for whatever reason, I still grew up in a nice family, but they were all weak and disgusting. Some bitch claiming to be my big sister, some bastard claiming to be my big brother, some slut saying she was my mother, and some dumbass saying he was my step-father. It was so putrid that I slaughtered them all in their sleep...then I blew the entire house up with a lightning bolt."

"Ah, yes, I see, I see," Percy muttered, now wearing a doctor's lab coat and scrubs, complete with weird head thingy, still scribbling away on that notepad. Clair was watching with a neutral expression, but she looked like she was trying not to laugh. Percy finished her scribbling, and snapped her notepad shut. Tyler blinked in a bewildered fashion when the girl was suddenly wearing jeans, sneakers, rings, and a black fur-lined vest buttoned over her boobs with a Jashin-symbol pendant falling over her vest.

"In my professional opinion...YOUR DUMBASS NEEDS A HEALTHY DOSE OF ASS WHOOPIN'!"

Tyler's eyes widened when Percy was suddenly in front of him, brandishing a _scalpel_ of all things. Tyler Substituted with a log that came from somewhere, and the wooden cylinder was cleanly sliced in two. The son of Susano'o unsealed his seven-branch sword, clashing with the red-hot katana of Clair.

"Hey, cuz," Tyler smirked, straining against Clair's strength. "After I kill you and take your powers, I'll go after Joshua next. Then I'll be even more powerful than any of our parents!"

The demigods separated. Percy stood off to the side, snickering, her scalpel dancing about her fingers. Clair scoffed at Tyler's proclamation. "More powerful than our parents? Idiot. They are gods, and we're only half god. Even if you did collect all of the souls, you still wouldn't be strong enough to face _any_ god."

Tyler held his sword out, red eyes glowing. "We'll see about that."

Clair's left eye glowed. "Amaterasu."

Tyler's eyes glowed in response, and a blue inferno erupted around him, blocking the black flames just in time to save himself. While the fire burned just as fast as the chakra replaced itself, a ribcage began to form, followed by arms, then a two-sided skull, followed by muscle fibers, then came the skin. Madara Uchiha's Susano'o.

Percy cackled, while Clair scowled. Joshua could use Tsukuyomi, she could use Amaterasu, so it only made sense that Tyler could use Susano'o. Still, it could be worse. The kid could've had Itachi's Susano'o. Still, again, Clair didn't have anything powerful enough to get through that chakra armor, since her flames and the Susano'o cancelled each other out in a never ending stalemate.

Percy could pick up the slack.

The daughter of Jashin screamed with laughter as she molded her chakra…a lot of chakra. Almost half of her reserves went into whatever jutsu she was about to use. Sensing this, Tyler, or rather his Susano'o, lashed out with its curved chakra-blade in an overhead strike that would've cracked the mountain. Clair sprang into action after realizing that her (girl(?))friend was about to be crushed, but her late reaction cost her, and she was too slow to save Percy from being obliterated by the Susano'o.

She forgot that Percy was immortal.

However, it turns out that Clair didn't have to worry about a thing.

A gigantic, dirt-colored, skeletal arm erupted from the mountain, intercepting the curvy chakra blade with its bone-hand. Percy giggled in a more sedate, sinister way. The ground rumbled deeply, as if the mountain was a volcano ready to blow. The stone cracked, spraying dust into the air, as _another_ skeletal burst out, reaching for the heavens, before slamming down. Now with the two arms out, the rest of the skeleton came ripping out of the earth, dirt and rock falling freely from its everything-less body.

It was a normal human skeleton, only fifteen times the usual size. Other than that, the only difference was the skull. Instead of the round eyes and grinning teeth, this creature's cranium had slanted, narrow eyes, and a more upturned smile, giving it a sinister look. The bones were black, but not like the night. It was more of an earthen black, like soil, or burnt wood.

"It's not a Susano'o, but…" Percy said as her jutsu raised her up in its palm after throwing away the Susano'o's blade away, "…my Gashadokuro is enough to take you on, fucker."

Indeed, by combining her Dead Bone Pulse with her Curse Jutsu, the daughter of Jashin can summon the 100ft skeleton monster using bones, and a metric fuck-ton of souls that she sends to her father. The size of the Gashadokuro, as well as its strength and durability, is dependent on the amount of souls put into it. For a skeleton of this magnitude, Percy put 500 of her souls into it, leaving her with exactly 2016 souls within her.

At 100ft, the Gashadokuro towered over the upper-body Susano'o by a great deal, casting a shadow over the mountain. Tyler grit his teeth, before he let more chakra flow out of his body, making his Susano'o stand on its legs. Yet, even with the new height, Percy's jutsu was still bigger…by a large margin.

Clair stared at colossal jutsu, and was almost jealous, but she too had her own 'big gun.' Her red eyes glowed brightly, brightly enough to where they actually began to bleed due to the amount of chakra being channeled into the organs. This took a lot of her chakra, but she would gladly use this amount.

Unlike Percy, who was only doing this for her own personal amusement, and for the chance to get her gender switched back to what it had been for over 13 years, Clair was doing this for an _actual_ reason: survival. Tyler meant to kill her, and kill all of the other Shinto demigods, before moving on to attacking the other pantheons. That was something Clair could not allow.

Oh, don't mistake her desire to kill Tyler for concern over other people, or some deeply hidden desire to be a hero. No, things like that had been _burned_ out of Clair at about the same time she needed to start wearing diapers for medicinal purposes. Clair was going to kill Tyler…to protect _her_ Percy.

Yes. _Her_ Percy. Girl or boy, Percy was _hers_. After this whole Titan debacle was over, regardless of whether or not the psycho had a vagina or a penis, Clair was going to screw Jackson's brains out after this. It was clear that Percy was attracted to her, and not just because of Jashin's madness, and Clair was happy to return that attraction full-force. Maybe she was gay and had been lying to herself, maybe she was just crazy as fuck, or maybe she was just on her period and her hormones were messing with her rational thought process, but Clair knew one thing for sure:

Percy. Was. Hers.

 _Meanwhile, Jashin was laughing his ass off at his influencing of the daughter of Amaterasu to want to fuck his own daughter. Young lesbians going at it was_ _such_ _quality entertainment. He could probably get a few thousand more disciples by selling the sex tape on the deep web._

"Inferno Style: Flame-Control Dragon!"

A twister of black fire spun around Clair, reaching even higher than the Gashadokuro. The top of the twister took the shape of a snout, while two long, spindly arms adorned with three digits sprouted slowly. After a few seconds, the flames stopped spinning, and evened out into a massive serpentine monster, with Clair standing on top, right above the Dragon's large, red eyes.

The Flame-Control Dragon stood just a few feet higher than the Gashadokuro, and ended in a slim tail. The beast, despite being made of fire, had more of a consistency related to that of water, due to Clair's tight hold on her flames.

A flash of fear appeared in Tyler's eyes at facing down such powerful demigods by himself. His Susano'o was powerful, but he could not yet form the Perfect Susano'o, or even the Unstable Susano'o, and it was a strain to keep a Full-Body Susano'o up and running. But, the fear that flashed in his eye was replaced with a dark streak of confidence. Tyler had more than just a gigantic chakra avatar at his beck-and-call.

He also the power of storms on his side, and a moderate arsenal of Lightning, Wind, Water, and Gale Style techniques.

He was his father's son, after all.

This was the sight that the Greeks were treated to when they looked in the direction of the terrible rumbling from earlier. A gigantic skeleton, bigger than anything Bianca could conjure, a smaller blue giant with an extra set of arms sprouting from its elbows, and an even larger black serpent/dragon creature. Jaws were dropped, even those of Atlas of Artemis, deities, at the power displayed by the Shinto demigods.

However, Atlas recovered extraordinarily quickly, and thrust his javelin at his daughter, ripping a large hole through her sternum…or would have if not for _Moon-Moon_ jumping in the way, taking the javelin right to his heart. Death was instant.

Percy was about to charge forward, standing on top of the giant skull, but she heard the keening of her wolf. She whirled around to see the cause…and felt her heart stop at seeing her wolf shish kebabed on Baldy-Bitch's oversized toothpick. "MOON-MOON!"

Lightning flashed blindingly, robbing many of their sight, and the clap of thunder robbing those same people of their hearing, while also disorienting those people, something that Tyler took advantage of with a twisted smile. He thrust out with his curvy chakra blade at a speed almost equal to that of a bullet, piercing Clair's body all the way through, almost vertically bisecting her. Death was instant.

Percy whirled back around, feeling another piece of herself getting obliterated with the death of another creature close to her black heart. Then the sound of tearing flesh and a screaming female made Percy whirl _back_ around, just in time to see _Bianca_ take a bronze shaft upside the head, causing her head to halfway explode, spraying blood, her eyeball, bone shards, and skin all over the rocks, revealing the crimson flesh beneath. Death was instant.

Percy felt something else die in her soul. Then she heard the sound of someone eating a fruit. She whirled around again, and more of her soul was destroyed. Her chakra was beginning to fluctuate on a highly volatile scale, dangerously close to becoming unstable. Ōkō Katachi was on the cusp of revealing itself. Just a one more push would do it.

However, back on the subject of the sound of a fruit being eaten, Clair's body had collapsed to the ground several feet below, splattering against the rocks because her Flame-Control Dragon, without active chakra keeping it alive, had disappeared. Because of Izanagi's decree of soul-transferred powers, Clair soul, a red orb wreathed in aesthetic-only black flames, was being consumed by Tyler.

Then came the final nail in the coffin that contained Percy's heart, the last vestiges of it anyway. The familiar sound of tearing skin, muscle, bone, and internal organs drew Percy's attention once again to the Greek side of things. Atlas' javelin had lodged itself through Zoё's skull and into the stone that made up the floor. Bits of brain and blood covered the bronze weapon as it stayed pierced into the ground. Death was instant.

Well, that was all Percy's fragile mind could take, and her shattered mind responded to the outside stimulus that was the death of everyone the daughter of Jashin held dear…violently. Chakra, crimson chakra with inky highlights, exploded from her body with extreme force. The Gashadokuro was atomized, the mountain was cracked, Tyler and his Susano'o were knocked down and blown away, and the remaining Greeks would've been removed from the ruins if not for Atlas throwing up a barrier comprised of his divine energy.

The pulse of chakra the erupted from Percy, that continued to erupt from the distraught, furious, and emotionally/psychologically damaged girl, was felt across the _continent_ by every single Shinto demigod. The amount of chakra Percy was releasing was enough to give an accurate reading of just _what_ was happening on Mt. Tamalpais for the demigods…and it made most of them stare unto the west with serious expressions. Others, such as the children of Izanagi and Izanami, the strongest of the litter, just continued on with what they were doing.

However, for Tyler, barely safe inside of his Susano'o, was right at the heart of the storm, and it was not a calm storm. What he saw, though, what he watched be birthed inside that maelstrom of madly swirling and raging chakra, made him piss his pants. When the Creature rose to its full, terrible height, Tyler realized what he was staring at, and it made him _shit_ his pants.

"Ōkō Katachi..." the son of Susano'o whispered fearfully, unheard over the sound of the raging torrent of fury. "Rampant Form..."

 _Hell_ had been unleashed unto the earth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **I can practically feel the hate raging around inside the readers right now. I didn't just kill off Zoё, but I killed off Clair, Bianca,**_ _ **and**_ _ **Moon-Moon. I'm just evil, aren't I?**_

 _ **Now, just what is**_ _ **Ōkō Katachi**_ _ **, or Rampant Form? What is Tyler seeing? Just how powerful is Percy in this form? What is the true fate of the deceased?**_

 _ **Fav, Follow, and Review if you want to find out, my dear, sweet readers…**_


	11. Ōkō Katachi

_Ōkō Katachi_

 _ **Well, it seems that people hate me, if all the reviews saying I'm a monster are anything to go by, but hey. Not every story I write is going to be all sunshine and rainbows, there's got to be some dark stuff here and there too. Keeps things interesting, you know?**_

 _ **On a side note, we had my birthday party on Sunday, almost a week after my actual birthday, but that was the day we got the entire family over. Didn't do much, just cooked all of the dove my father and cousin and I shot down in September, wrapped them in bacon with a jalapeno in the middle, and seasoned them with Cajun black and mesquite. They were good, really, really good.**_

 _ **Then I opened presents. Presents consisting of birthday cards with large sums of money inside, and heartwarming messages written within. Made over two-hundred bucks. It was a good day.**_

 _ **Back on the subject of this story, who's ready for carnage, tears, blood, dead people, and an event in the PJO fandom that has either never happened, or has happened in only a few other fics?! We also hit 200 reviews in just nine chapters. Go readers!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own PJO

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The chakra churning around the thing that Percy had become died away, and enough of Mt. Tamalpais had been cleared away that the remaining Greeks off to the far side could accurately see what had just happened. Percy's new form struck fear into all, even the Titan Atlas.

The creature stood at fifteen feet, which meant it only came up to the Susano'o's knee caps, but the power the creature exuded made the giant chakra avatar seem smaller than a termite. The creature's lower half was covered by a black robe of sorts, more like a wrapping of cloth than anything else. Upwards from the waist, there were no muscles, there was no skin, no organs, no nerves…nothing except _bones_. Spine, ribs, arms, skull, and a set of bones connecting to the shoulder blades that sprouted out behind and then splintered into another set bones. The entire structure was similar to that of a bat's wing bones. However, it was the _skull_ that drew the most attention, for it was not a human skull.

Whatever kind of skull it was could not be found on this earth, or any planet for that matter, but only in something the likes of Satan or other demons could conjure. The large eye sockets were slanted and narrow, with light smoke rising from them, and the hollow nostrils. The jaw was elongated, much like a dog's, and molar-like teeth lined the outside of the jaw. At the end of the _snout_ , large canines pointed upwards from the bottom jaw.

The bones were not bleached, nor were they black, or covered in a sheen of blood. Instead, they looked like the flesh that was once covering the them had just been burned off, and the entire structure reeked of burning, rotting meat.

The creature growled, a sound more intense than diesel engine. Its jaws slowly split apart, strings of blood-like saliva connecting the teeth. The strings looked to be bowing inwards, as if the creature was sucking in air despite having no visible lungs. Then the creature roared at a decibel strong enough to make those within _miles_ cover their ears, blowing the blood-strings out of its gaping maw.

The creature reached behind itself, and ripped off its right wing with a thunderous crack. It held the bones in its hands, and then the tainted ivory began to burn, with embers spreading out from the gnarled hands to cover the length of the wing. After the traveling embers had ran the length of the wing, the creature was holding a new weapon in its hands. A scythe.

The weapon was proportionate to the creature's massive size, with a straight shaft of pure black metal. The butt of the scythe was a blunt edge in the same shape of a human coccyx bone, only much bigger. For the blade, the skull of a bird took the top, with the entire thing seamlessly flowing into a very sharp looking blade for a beak. Smoke curled from the eyes and nostrils of the beak, which was also made of the same black metal as the shaft.

The creature whirled around to face the petrified son of Susano'o, who reacted to the overwhelming danger by howling and charging forward. At this point in time, he didn't care about his soiled underwear, only obeying his fight or flight response in the way a doubly-powerful demigod would. By attacking first.

Due to consuming the soul of his cousin, Tyler's left eye had changed into that of Sasuke's Mangekyou, a sign of his new Amaterasu and Inferno Style capabilities. However, because of the adrenaline and fear taking a joyride throughout his body, Tyler was not even consciously aware of these changes, being far more focused on the primal instinct of survival. The creature would not be so easily defeated, however…or even challenged.

A Shinto demigod using the power of the Ōkō Katachi could rip apart any Kage like tissue paper, and could challenge a beast like the Nine-Tails, and possibly win. But the terrified Tyler was not the Nine-Tails.

Madara's Susano'o tried stomping on the creature, only for said monster to swing its scythe with a single skeletal arm, obliterating the chakra leg, causing the giant to come crashing down. Panic gripped Tyler, and he quickly reformed the missing leg, and attempted to stand, only for the creature to spin its scythe, catching it in a two-handed grip, and slash widely.

A pressurized arc of wind caught the Susano'o, and dragged it across the mountainside in a semicircle, crushing trees and rocks with ease. The giant crashed into a cliff with a bang, causing the entire mound of granite to shake and rumble. Dust erupted upon impact, obscuring the Susano'o. A problem rendered void when the creature leapt through the air, revealing nothing but darkness beneath its robe, and slammed down on the Susano'o, the impact wave blowing away the dirt and dust, while also cracking the chakra exterior.

The creature reared its left fist back, and punched a hole right through the chest cavity, right above where Tyler screamed like a bitch. Bony finger unclenched, and scooped the screaming boy up, bringing him close to the maw of the creature. In desperation, Tyler called on his lightning powers, summoning a torrent of atmospheric volts down upon the creature holding him.

In response, the creature raised the scythe in its right hand above its demonic skull, the shaft parallel to the ground, and began to spin it with chakra alone, much like a Rasengan. The scythe spun at such a high level, that it quickly became nothing more than a black disk, before it began to spin fast enough to fade in and out of existence, and just in time to block the lightning storm. The scythe acted as a shield, easily deflecting every bolt.

Tyler's control soon ran out, and the lightning ceased its bombardment. The creature stopped spinning its scythe, catching it mid-spin. The shockwave that carried out due to the sudden stop in such monstrous momentum cratered the ground. The creature snarled as it 'stared' at Tyler, the boy trembling in the large, skeletal hand.

Then the creature bit Tyler in half at the waist, chewed, swallowed, then popped the rest of Susano'o's son into its large maw, grinding up the lower body as well before swallowing again. Because the creature was skeletal, if one was watching, they would have had the extreme displeasure of watching chewed-up human remains slide out from the back of the creature's mouth, down through the ribcage, and into the black robe covering the lower half of the creature.

The skull, ribs, and spine were now painted red with blood, with the snout dripping small bits of crimson.

The remaining Greeks, that being Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, Luke, Artemis, and Atlas watched the proceedings in stunned horror. Down below, yet quickly ascending, the monster army felt the bloody aura, sensed the carnage, and smelled the guts. And they knew fear.

The creature suddenly whipped around to lock gazes with Atlas, and the Titan raised his javelin up just in time to clash with the shaft of the creature's scythe. The Titan's feet dug trenches into the stone ground as he was pushed backwards. Then, with a guttural cry, the creature threw its arms out, causing the much smaller Atlas to go crashing through columns before slamming into what will at one point be a wall. The entire thing crumbled when Atlas fell to the ground in a heap.

The half-bloods scrambled out of the way of the creature as it seemingly glided over the ground. It paused briefly, looking at the corpses of Bianca, Zoё, and Moon-Moon. The smoke coming from the creature's eyes, nose, and scythe seemed to lessen, while twin trails of blood fell from the eyes and down the snout. Atlas stirred, and the creature's skull snapped back to the Titan.

The smoke increased, and the blood trails evaporated.

Atlas suddenly popped up, glowing with energy. Whatever he was about to do was rendered useless when the creature was in front of him, towering over him, and backhanded him away. Atlas skid across the stone with a screeching sound, a trail of dust following him. The Titan popped back up again, and was cracked upside the head with a scythe shaft that sent him skidding further away.

Atlas was on his feet, and was just able to summon his power to increase his strength before he was on the receiving end of another blow. His body shined, before there was a blinding eruption. When the light faded, the once-well-dressed man that was the Titan of Strength and Endurance was gone, and in his place was…just a fifteen-foot tall version of the same guy dressed in a copper-colored toga…and nothing else.

Oh, and he had a bigger javelin. That was important to know.

The creature was instantly in his face, but Atlas was stronger now, faster, more alert and aware of what was happening, and _almost_ managed to get his javelin up in time to block the bony fist coming for his face. The Titan's domain of endurance saved his skull from caving in, but did not defy the laws of momentum, and Atlas subsequently went flying.

Then he disappeared in a flash of copper energy, and flashed behind the creature, javelin raised to pierce. Atlas succeeded in his intention, running cleanly through a space in the ribcage through where the heart was supposed to be, and that was the problem. The creature was made of _bones_ , with nothing within that could be damaged. Atlas had just basically run his spear through empty air.

His end.

What could have been a glorious battle was over because of a lack of information regarding the opponent. The creature whipped around, jerking the javelin out of the Titan's hands, and swiped its bony hand across the flesh, splitting it apart like tissue paper. Atlas screamed loudly at having his chest almost split apart like a piñata.

The creature's left hand snapped out, grabbing and outstretching Atlas' right. The scythe came down, and golden _ichor_ sprayed the earth. The Titan screamed at seeing the stump of what is right arm had been reduced to. The creature roared, and smacked Atlas across the face with his own severed limb. Zoë's father went to the ground…and howled when his massive bald head was grabbed to the hand of an oversized skeleton, and began to _burn_ because of the bones.

The creature brought Atlas close to the side of its skull, and spoke. Spoke in the voice of 2016 people. Spoke in fluent Japanese.

" _ **Anata ga kurushimu koto ni narimasu. Anata wa nenshō shimasu. Anata wa, anata no tsumi no tame ni kizutsukerudeshou."**_

Atlas whimpered at the fear that ripped apart his body. Before he could do anything, the creature reared back, and slammed him face first into a jagged column of black marble, then again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again and again and again and againandagainandagainandagain _andagainandagainandagianandagain-!_

CRACK

The column finally gave way with one final slam, the creature shoving Atlas right through the marble. The Titan didn't have much of a face left, but what he did have was covered in _ichor_ and completely unrecognizable as anything even remotely resembling humanoid. Still, Atlas was not dead, nor was he unconscious, but his body had gone numb to the burning of his flesh.

The creature sought to rectify the latter observation.

Its grip tightened on Atlas' skull, a cracking sound resonating from the area of the bony fingers, smoke curling from where the digits met skin. It raised its arm, bringing Atlas up with it as if he was no more than a loaf of bread. The creature stabbed the butt of its scythe into the stone, and used its now-free hand to stab right through Atlas' lower abdomen, right through his spine. With its right hand firmly in place, and its left hand tightly gripping the skull, the creature ripped up.

Atlas' entire spinal column was torn out along with his head, the vertebrae dripping with golden blood. Still unsatisfied with its work, the creature crushed the skull in its hands like a grape, and the then set to work on ripping apart the corpse into the smallest pieces it could possibly tear the corpse into.

The Greeks watched the entire event in just stunned, silent horror.

Within seconds, all that was left of Atlas was a massive bloody pile, large lumps of flesh, some bones, and bits of viscera here and there. The creature's hands and snout had been painted gold, and its ribs had bits of guts hanging about from when the creature had eaten the Titan. Then the first monsters of the approaching army eclipsed the hill.

The creature took note of this, ripped its black scythe out of the ground, smoke almost billowing from its eyes and nostrils, and charged the monsters with a deafening war cry coming straight from the bowels of hell. The army didn't even know what hit them. All they saw was a massive skeletal demon with a robe, a scythe, and a single, bony bat wing.

The creature swiped left and right at a dizzying pace, bisecting, vivisecting, and eviscerating anything and everything in its path. Monsters were sliced apart, and instead of exploding into dust, their bloody corpses were left strewn about the ground along with their insides. The smell was terrible.

The creature continued its bloody path straight for the _Princess Andromeda_ , carving up the monsters like a roast turkey. A cyclops raised his broadsword; the blade was shattered and his body sliced in half. Two _empusae_ came from the sides; their heads were removed in a single slash. A _group_ of cyclops charged; the black scythe spun, acting like a meat grinder on steroids. Hellhounds tested their luck, using their pack mentality to swarm from behind and the sides; the creature's roar was enough to make them shoot off into the night. One beast got lucky, and scored a hit with its sword; the blade shattered against the creature's bones. The beast had its head removed via skeletal hand.

The creature casually tossed the severed cranium into its mouth, and chewed it up like a single piece of popcorn.

Soon, after tearing down the mountain and leaving a sickening trail behind it, the thing that was once Percy Jackson reached the cruise ship that housed the majority of Kronos' army of demons. Too bad most of them were still inside, the ones on the mountain only being a small contingent. The creature let its scythe down, and stabbed its bony fingers into the side of the ship.

With a mighty scream, and no small amount of chakra, the creature _lifted_ the ship clear out of the water, held it above its head for a time, before it _hurled_ the cruise ship across the Pacific. The _Princess Andromeda_ crashed back into the ocean with a monstrous splash, and a jarring impact.

An impact powerful enough to damage the hull.

The creature was silent, except for the low growl escaping from it. Then, without warning or pretense, the creature reared back and roared. The sound waves created by this beast were of enough power to create waves in the water, cause trees to bow, and make the Romans that were less than 50 miles away form ranks and prepare for battle.

The creature finished its roar for some unknown triumph, lowering its head and picking up its black scythe. It promptly spun around, and blurred up the side of the mountain, back to the ruins of Othrys, back to where the goddess was still trapped.

The Greeks had assembled the dead, what was left of them, moving Bianca, Zoё, Clair and Moon-Moon to rest next to each other. Luke was missing. Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover were assembled around the kneeling Artemis, debating on how to free Artemis without someone having to take the weight of the sky, or causing the death everything within 350 miles, or 100 hundred leagues.

The arrival of the creature startled the survivors, all of them reaching for weapons while Artemis just grimaced, pain and fear shining in her eyes.

Their defensive stances were all for not, however, for the Ōkō Katachi had served its purpose, and fulfilled the constraints of its summoning. The creature disappeared, its bones drying out and fading into dust, its scythe burning away into embers, and its robe falling away into shadow. Now it would lie dormant within its master, waiting for the day of its next summon.

When the robe disappeared, young Percy was revealed to be standing there, a look on _his_ face that spoke volumes of how many emotions he was feeling all at once. Distraught, angry, and lost. He looked so, so lost. The Greeks just watched him warily, the things the boy just did extremely fresh on their minds. If he was still that volatile, then anything they did was really pointless.

Instead, Percy just stumbled over to the bodies. Tears pricked his eyes when he saw the state of the people he had actually formed an attachment to. Zoё, Clair, Bianca, and his wolf, Moon-Moon…what was left of them, anyway. Nightshade had a gaping hole in her face where her eye was supposed to be; Clair had been torn apart, the only thing keeping her together being her head and nether regions; Bianca was missing half of her face in a way much worse than Harvey Dent; and Moon-Moon, like Zoё, had a gaping hole in his body where his heart used to be located.

Then an impossible cold settled over the whole of the mountain. Frost creeped up and around the area, vegetation shriveled up and died, and breathing turned to steam in the air. Percy, despite being clad in a sleeveless vest, was not cold. How could the brother of Death be affected by his presence?

The space between Percy and the bodies, and the Greeks clouded, mist rising up in an obscuring pillar. The cold intensified to a level that had Grover, Annabeth, and Thalia literally huddled together for warmth. As for Artemis, who had met Thanatos before on several unfavorable circumstances (dead Hunters), she could safely say she recognized the presence of the Reaper. However, the aura she was feeling right now was too cold, too eldritch, too powerful for the son of Nyx.

The pillar of mist fell back to the ground, revealing the creature that had appeared. Percy's purple eyes stared glossily at Shinigami. The Shinto God of Death stared impassively at Percy.

"Why are you here, Shinigami?"

The white-robed figure reached up and took the tanto out of his mouth. _**"Father offers you a deal, Little Brother."**_

Percy just raised a brow, seemingly dead to the world.

" _ **Father will return the souls of the deceased back to their bodies, only if you harvest over three million souls in less than ten seconds."**_

Percy's eyes widened at the revelation, but he immediately caught on to several things wrong with the 'deal.' "How does Father have Zoё and Bianca's souls? How does he have my wolf's? And what good does returning their souls to their bodies, without repairing the bodies first? They'd just be stuck in a corpse for all eternity."

If Shinigami was impressed or surprised by his sibling's inquiries, he did not show it. _**"Father instructed me to intercept the souls of all before they could reach their respective afterlives, and you hold Clair's and Tyler's within you. Currently, the Greeks and the hound are in limbo. If you accept the deal, and fulfill the constraint, then Father has given me permission to repair the cadavers."**_

"How do I know that neither of you are lying?"

" _ **Perseus. Father has sworn on his status as a god to fulfill this bargain, and I swear on my status as a god that everything I say is true."**_

Percy's whole world started to look brighter all of a sudden. He didn't know about the Greeks, but for a Shinto god to swear on his or her status, they meant _business_. For a deity to break that kind of oath, the consequences would be to have their immortal soul destroyed, their domains split up, and their power shared among the other deities. Jashin was not one for his own destruction, no matter how insane he was, and he was not stupid enough to think he could fight the likes of Kami. To summarize, everyone that was currently dead would be resurrected if Percy killed over three million people in less than ten seconds, and their bodies would be repaired to functioning condition. There was just a tiny problem with this deal.

"How do you suppose I harvest over three million souls in under ten seconds?"

Shinigami became slightly transparent, revealing Artemis struggling to hold up the sky.

Percy nodded at the implication. "Hey, if I kill those three and get their souls, can you still revive them?"

Shinigami cocked his head to the side, looking up at the sky as if he was listening to something. Then he nodded. _**"Yes."**_

"Swear on your status as a god?"

" _ **Yes."**_

"Out-fucking-standing." Shinigami disappeared completely, and the Greeks were left very pale at what they had just heard. Percy pointed his palms at the trio, and while all three were mid-sentence in screaming, the boy's skin was ripped apart by the bones underneath. The next three deaths were instant. Percy giggled at the feeling of souls being added to his collection.

Now, since the stipulation was over three million in ten seconds, Percy did not trust his father to start the clock only at his son's signal, so the demigod did not waste time in bolting forward at Jonin-level speed, knocking Artemis out from underneath the sky while also moving at speed too fast to succumb to the Titan's Curse.

Without a bearer to hold it up, the sky came crashing down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Probably twenty-ish minutes later_

Well, a decent portion of California had just been flattened. Not destroyed, blown up, or reduced to rubble. Just…flattened. Like a pancake. Except for Camp Jupiter. Terminus and Lupa's magic had been enough to save the Romans from being squashed like bugs. The earth was still curved though, and the camp was far enough away that the curvature of the planet made it impossible to see.

So score one point to secrecy.

Jashin had indeed fulfilled his end of the deal, considering that well over three million souls had been presented to him due to the flattening of 350 miles of terrain, along with the deaths of every single living thing within that radius. Except for Percy, Artemis, and the Romans.

Speaking of the Moon Goddess, the only reason that she wasn't trying to ring the little psycho's neck was because her Lieutenant, cousin, and half-sister were alive and breathing. Currently. And they were gazing around the flattened landscape with wide-eyed looks. They had yet to be informed of what Percy had just done to bring them back to life.

"What…happened here?" Bianca asked. One second, she was getting cracked across the face with Titanic force while on a mountain. The next she was waking up in the middle of a flat field standing on something really hard…flattened mountain.

Moon-Moon licked Percy's face repeatedly, which made his response rather warbled. "Dad…offered…me… the chance…to resurrect…all of you…dammit, Moon-Moon! Cut it out for a fucking second! So anyway, Dad offered me the chance to bring you all back to the land of the living if I could kill over three million people in ten seconds. So I knocked Artemis out from underneath the sky while moving fast enough to not get caught in the fucking curse, and boom. Over three million dead people, and all of you get another chance at life. Win-win!"

Annabeth wobbled a bit as the fact that her father, step-mother, and younger twin half-brothers were all dead—you know what? Fuck them; fuck her dad, fuck her step-mom, fuck those little shits the twins. They didn't want her back then, they certainly didn't want her now, and the daughter of Athena was just fine with that. The biggest thing she was sad about, was that their deaths had been instant.

Whew. She was spending too much time around Percy. Perhaps that chakra stuff of his had some sort of psychological radiation?

However, not everyone was so… _accepting_ of Percy's actions. Mainly Thalia. She stormed up to Percy, ignoring the warning gaze from Clair, and the snarling wolf. She grabbed the psycho by the collar of his vest, bringing him close to her face. "What the hell!? First you go all berserk and slaughter an army and turn Atlas into mincemeat, then you kill me, and then you kill three million people. _What the hell is wrong with you!?"_

Percy winced at the spit being sprayed in his face, but then he got cute in his own twisted way. He just grinned like a loon. "Lots of things! Like how much I won't care if I split open your abdomen and watch your guts spill out!"

Then Thalia registered the sharp object poking her. Percy's scalpel, primed and ready for surgery. She dropped the psycho, her face pale.

Grover, while disturbed at how casually Percy could talk about _genocide_ , was, on a very deep, dark level, _glad_ that so many humans had been taken out so swiftly. Maybe now the wild could start to retake some of the planet. Bianca, while not really caring about nature, didn't care at all, really, about so many dead people. She was a daughter of Hades; death was in her blood. Was she supposed to feel sorrow for all the shattered families just now? She didn't think so. Zoё was a bit of both. With so many mortals dead, nature might have to chance to regrow, and the Huntress was over three thousand years of age; she was desensitized to death on a very morbid level, even her own 'sisters' dying barely warranted more than a heavy sigh. Clair was Clair. If she had been offered the same deal by Amaterasu, then she would've happily burned the entire continent to get Percy and Zoё back.

Moon-Moon was a wolf. He only cared being with Master.

The clouds above cleared out, and the shining full-moon brought everyone back to the present. Artemis seemingly ignored the flattened landscape that went on for miles, and raised her fingers to her lips, giving a good whistle worthy of someone hailing a cab in New York. Out of the shining moon, a sleigh being pulled by reindeer(?) came flying down, and came to a stop next to the quest.

Percy 'oohed' at the silver beasts. Zoё and Bianca bopped him on the head in tandem. "Ow! What the fuck!?"

"No killing the reindeer," the girls said at the same time. Then they hit the psycho on the head again. "And watch your language!"

Percy stuck his tongue out.

Artemis climbed into her sleigh. "This is going to be on hell of a council meeting…I'm sorry you can't come with me this way, but transportation will arrive shortly for all of you to Olympus. _All_ of you," she emphasized with narrowed eyes at Percy Clair. The Moon Goddess expected rebuttal, instead she got matching grins of mischief.

Well shit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Yep, everyone died, and came back to life. Kind of removes the whole impact, doesn't it? But hey, now you can all rejoice that no one's dead.**_

 _ **So just how many fics have the sky come down? Well now there's at least one. If you live within 350 miles of Mt. Tamalpais, sorry that you're dead.**_

 _ **I originally intended for this arc to only be 10 chapters long, but it looks like it's going to be twelve. Next chapter will be the Winter Solstice meeting, which will be mostly talking and humor. What'd you think of this chapter though? The**_ _ **Ōkō Katachi**_ _ **, the thing with Atlas, the**_ **Princess Andromeda** _ **being thrown, the fact that Jashin might have a bit of a heart after all, and Percy's a boy again…so yeah.**_

 _ **Fav, Follow, and Review!**_

 _ **And Happy Halloween!**_


	12. Farce of a Bout'

' _Farce of a Bout'_

 _ **I just noticed something really interesting: this story has more reviews than**_ _ **Green-Eyed Ghoul**_ _ **, and will most likely surpass**_ _ **Backup Plan**_ _ **with this chapter. At the current rate we're going with reviews, I wouldn't be surprised if we actually hit 300+ this chapter. I think it's an accomplishment when an author gets 200 reviews with just 10 chapters.**_

 _ **So I applaud those who can do that, and I strongly encourage those who aren't there to keep writing.**_

 _ **It may be corny, but**_ _ **Backup Plan**_ _ **only started out with one review. Now look at it.**_

 _ **This will be the final chapter of the Titan's Curse story arc, featuring answers to the questions 'will Percy remain a boy,' 'what powers does he now have,' and 'what happens next.' We'll also be finishing the prophecy from chapter 4. Go back and check it real fast if your memory is spotty.**_

 _ **Oh, and the Japanese last chapter, for those that are still curious, translates as**_ "You will suffer. You will burn. You will hurt for your crimes." _**There. Everyone happy? Good, 'cause let's go.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own PJO

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know, I really hope that transportation shit Artemis was talking about gets here soon."

"Why?"

"Well, Annabeth, considering that everything within 350 miles was literally just flattened, I suspect that the fucking ocean is on its way here to fill in the giant ass bowl I just made."

The Greeks suddenly all paled, but Clair just rolled those red eyes of her. "Please, if the ocean gets that close to us, I'll just make a wall of Amaterasu and let it burn the water away. Simple as that."

"You can _burn_ away an ocean?"

"Yes, Grover. I burned away half of Kansas."

" _That was you!?"_

"Ouch. Keep your voice down, dammit. I have super-hearing, remember? But yeah, that was me."

"Why?"

"I was bored. Needed something to keep me entertained."

"So you torch almost and eighth of a state away!?"

"Yeah. What do you do when you get bored?"

"Sacrifice people to my dad and sell organs on the black market."

"Not you, Percy. I was talking to Grover."

"Well, um, I try out new songs on my pipes to see what kind of magic they can do."

"Oh. Is there any limit to what you can do?"

"Theoretically, no. Every song is supposed to do something different, and so long as Lord Apollo lets the music flow, there should always be new magic to use. Personally though, the biggest thing I can do is make trees grow really fast."

"Cooooool. Reminds of that fucking guy from _Naruto_. Wasn't his name, like, Rash-a-Mama Send You, or some other dumb shit?"

Clair sighed exasperatedly, while the Greeks either looked confused or snickered at the weird name. "Percy. It's that guy you're talking about is _Hashirama Senju_ , the reincarnation of Ashura Otsutsuki, one of the powerful shinobi to ever grace that entire dimension."

"Oh, yeah. That guy."

Everyone fell back into silence, waiting for whatever transport that due to arrive…to arrive. However, while Percy didn't have ADHD in the traditional sense of Greeks and Romans, he did have trouble keeping still, and keeping himself entertained. There was also a question that had been nagging at him ever since Maine when he first met a certain daughter of Zeus.

"Hey, Thalia. Your last name isn't Grace, is it?"

Electric blue eyes widened slightly. "Why do you need to know?"

"Because I met this one kid a few years back, blonde, same eyes as yours, and this cute little scar on his lip, called himself Jason Grace-wah!"

Thalia's arm snapped out so fast, that _Clair_ barely saw the movement. The daughter of Zeus gripped Percy's fur collar and yanked him close to her face…for the second time that night. She didn't care though, because the last time she heard anything about Jason Grace was years ago when he had supposedly died. Naturally, like any good big sister, she wanted some fucking answers over why this psychotic pre-teen had just described her deceased sibling in near-perfect detail.

" _Έναρξη. Μιλάμε_."

Thalia was so pissed that she didn't even realize that she had slipped into Ancient Greek. What she had said was 'start talking,' but Percy didn't speak Greek. He spoke English and Japanese with equal skill. So he was understandably confused, as was Clair, while the rest of the Greeks were confused over what had set Thalia off. Except for Zoё.

Being the Lieutenant of Artemis since the Hunters' founding made one privy to otherwise classified information. Such as one of the entrances to Asgard was in Boston, and that the Egyptian deities were living on in host bodies in a place in Brooklyn called Brooklyn House, and that the Greek gods had a bad case of split-personality disorder, and kept their Roman decedents about fifty miles down the road in a place called Camp Jupiter/New Rome, and that there was a son of _Jupiter_ there by the name of Jason.

In short, Zoё knew about the existence of Jason Grace, and that he was the younger brother of Thalia.

Anyway, back to Percy being held hostage by an irate demigoddess.

"Was that English?"

"No. She said 'start talking.'" Annabeth supplied.

"Uh…what the fuck about?"

Thalia jerked him around, making his head wobble. Moon-Moon growled threateningly, but the girl was not concerned with an animal. Her message got through though, and Percy finally got what she was talking about.

"Oh, you mean Jason. Yeah, probably two years ago, maybe more, I stumbled across this place called Camp Ju-"

Zoё clapped her hand over the boy's mouth before he could start spilling world-altering secrets to those that did not need to know them. Percy didn't know about the secrecy thing, so he was too innocent in the ways of the Greeks and Romans. That being said, if he found out about all the wars and such caused by the bloody rivalry, he would more than likely inform the Senate of Camp Half-Blood, and watch with a giggle as the two sides slaughtered each other.

Before Thalia could start shooting thunderbolts everywhere, there was this nice, convenient, silver flash of light that not only wiped the memories of the most recent of events (just the conversation about Jason), but also magically transported present company straight to the doors of the Olympian throne room.

Seems that Artemis' 'transport' didn't come through in time, and improvisations had to be made.

Clair looked around with an approving eye, while Percy whistled. "Daaaaaaamn. I figured this place would look like shit, but not this bad. Not enough blood and guts…or medieval torture devices."

Zoё just shook her head while the rest of the Greeks face palmed, groaned, or sighed. The Huntress ruffled Percy's hair, causing him to giggle. "Come," she said, "the gods are waiting inside, most likely to inquire about you two."

Clair's eyes glowed ruby red. Percy's giggle broke into a mad cackle.

"This is going to _fun~!"_

There was no doubt in any of the Greeks' minds that 'fun' meant some kind of conflict involving an irate god, a scythe made of bones, and a copious amount of blood. Both gold and red. Still, those who had met Zeus knew that the King of the Gods would more than likely try to pull something over the Shinto demigods. Perhaps all of them were spending too much time with Percy and Clair, because the thought of the Sky God getting owned by children was way too amusing.

With barely a push, Nightshade opened the doors to the throne room, revealing the massive chamber, the marble floor, the constellation-ish ceiling, the large hearth in the middle, the pools lining the room, and the twelve Olympians sitting in their respective thrones in their godly heights of fifteen feet. The same height as Percy's Ōkō Katachi.

Bianca had been here before to return the Master Bolt, Annabeth and Grover had been here for the previous Winter Solstice fieldtrips, Zoё had been in here…lots of times, and this visit was Thalia's first time. Still, despite the familiarity of the auras, all the Greeks felt a little intimidated by the power being exuded by the gods, even the veteran Huntress. However, the Shinto kids were just smirking without a care in the world.

Moon-Moon was licking his balls.

The quest walked in, with Percy and Clair following the others' leads. They all came to a stop in front of Zeus' throne, bowing low at the waist. Except for the Shinto demigods. They were meeting the Sky God's distrusting glower with matching grins of malevolence.

"Bow before me, mortals, or I will not hesitate to end you both."

 **(Heads up: Zeus bashing)**

Artemis coughed. "Father, if I may. It may not be the best decision to command _these_ children to-"

"Silence. I tolerate the existence of the di Angelos. I will not tolerate the disrespect of whelps from a weaker pantheon."

It was silent in the throne room, only the crackling fire providing background noise. Hades was staring icily at his brother from the corner of his black eyes for the remark about his children. Percy and Clair, however…they shared a look before they both busted out laughing. Very loudly.

They laughed to the point where they both fell to the floor, literally clutching their sides as they rolled around, cackling on a level that would make hyenas join in on the fun. Tears pricked their eyes as their laughter became choked due to lack of oxygen. Understandably, they were the center of all attention.

Dionysus, Artemis, and Apollo knew that what their father had just said was probably the dumbest thing ever to be released from his mouth. The other Olympians were either confused or slightly offended. Zeus was fuming.

"And what do you brats find so amusing as to _laugh_ in my presence?" The God of the Sky asked through clenched teeth. The air began to smell of ozone, and the Greek half-bloods sensed danger. Clair and Percy popped right up, as if they hadn't just almost laughed themselves into a coma.

The son of Jashin showed way too many teeth as he looked up at Zeus. "What I find so fucking _amusing,_ Sky-Bitch, is that ya think ya can hold your magic twizzler up to any Shinto god. Bitch, your ass would be flayed in an instant and served up on a silver platter for breakfast, lunch and dinner."

Zeus took exception to that.

His Bolt was in his hand in a heartbeat, already discharging a blast before the Sky God even registered the fact that his own half-blood daughter was redefining the phrase 'danger close.' Still, despite the panic and chaos that erupted in slow motion, Percy's grin never left his face. Maybe it had something to do with his purple eyes turning blood red while a black pinwheel with three blades emerged from his pupil…

KRA-BOOOM

Smoke engulfed the half-bloods as the lightning hit them square on. It was quiet for about a microsecond, with all of the Olympians staring in open-mouthed shock at Zeus' reckless murder, before Hades was out of his bone throne with a Stygian iron sword raised overhead, bellowing in rage. If the God of the Underworld had not been so consumed with emotion, he would've registered the fact that his daughter's soul was not, in fact, within his domain.

Instead he ran right into a gigantic red _thing_ more than a few feet taller than himself.

"Wooooow! I knew that eating Tyler's soul would give some cool powers, but I didn't think that I'd get _Itachi's_ Susano'o!" The smoke surrounding the demigods faded away, revealing the iconic red-wrapped chakra avatar of the most badass Uchiha in _Naruto_. In the left hand, the circular Yata Mirror stood proudly as it easily deflected the Master Bolt's power. In its right arms, the sake jar that was the hilt of Totsuka Blade was clutched tightly, lying dormant for now. The  Susano'o itself stood at a decent 20 feet, standing above the gods by 300 inches.

The Olympians stared at the chakra avatar with no small amount of fear, even Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades gazed upon the jutsu with wariness. Within the Susano'o, the half-bloods, five-sevenths of them anyway, were hunched over in fear of the Master Bolt. Their eyes cracked open, before opening all the way when they realized they weren't dead. They were bewildered by all the red though.

Clair hummed. "Itachi's Susano'o...kind of ironic that _you_ would get it. I mean, Itachi was cool and calm, using genjutsu on such a level that he almost never had to physically fight, but you Percy? You're more wild than an animal."

"Fuck you too, Clair."

The daughter of Amaterasu didn't say anything, but she fully intended on doing that after she and Percy found somewhere quiet and secluded. Percy was a boy again, so it wasn't gay anymore. It was just underage. Not that Clair cared about the concept of 'age.' She was raped when she was eight for fuck's sake, the concept of sex was not foreign to her. The only real reservation Clair had about what she wanted to do was that it would have to be done in her butt. She didn't particularly like putting her own fingers up there, but she wasn't about to put a penis in her mouth and her vagina had been shot straight to Hell. Process of elimination.

Zeus buried his hesitance with anger, and snarled loudly. "You dare defy the King of Olympus!? When I was gracious enough to allow my daughter to bring you to my house!?"

"Pretty sure you just tried to fucking kill me and my friends...and I'm pretty sure your daughter's Lieutenant was in the blast radius...so yeah. I dare to defy to your dumbass."

Zeus stood up in rage, but he got a red fist right to the nose. He fell back into his throne, dazed. Then he got punched in the face again. Then again. And one more time after that...for good measure. Zeus groaned, and then he was punched in the face by the Susano'o once more. The Sky God stayed quiet this time. The Olympians watched the comical proceedings with barely contained shock...then Poseidon began to snicker. Which was followed by Apollo, which was mirrored by Hermes, then parroted by the rest of the Olympians. Soon, all the Olympians, even Athena and Artemis, were either chuckling, laughing, or guffawing at watching Zeus getting punched into unconsciousness.

Percy let his new Susano'o fade away, and Poseidon was the first to calm back down.

"Whew. Haven't had a council meeting this entertaining since the summer of '69. Anyway, I apologize for my brother's rude behavior. On behalf of the gods, I welcome you both, Percy and Clair, to Olympus, and I thank all of you for the rescuing of Artemis."

Percy grinned. "Y'all do know that I let the fucking sky come down, right?"

"Meh," Poseidon waved off. "The world will not miss a few million mortals, and this gives nature a wonderful opportunity to return to the area. I can already sense the ocean beginning to fill in the crater…" The God of the Sea sounded like a father who was proud of his baby growing up and doing something.

" _But,"_ Athena cut in, "we still need to sort out the issue of the Shinto demigods. They are loose cannons, uncontrollable and unloyal to any power but their own. Already, thousands have been killed and miles upon miles of landscape have been destroyed."

"And what exactly do you plan on doing to... _control_...us?" Clair asked, eyes glowing bright red. Athena shifted in her throne. "No please, do tell us your grand idea to keep my cousins and I under wraps?"

The Wisdom Goddess swallowed, fully aware of all the eyes on her. She swallowed again, sat up straighter, her eyes harder. "We will find all of you, mark you down in our records, and bind you all to oaths-"

"Oaths of what?" Percy broke in. "Oaths of loyalty on the River Styx? Sorry sweetheart, but that Greek shit don't work on us. That's why we can see through your Mist, cut apart the Nemean Lion, destroy those skeleton-things, and not be affected by lying on the Styx."

Athena couldn't stop herself from asking, "Why is that?"

Percy and Clair broke out into matching, devious grins, and spoke in tandem. "Inter-Pantheonic Law."

The gods blinked, clearly confused, so the Shinto children continued.

"Inter-Pantheonic Law was made back when the major fucking deities were first being created, so it makes sense that none of you know about it. There are a shit-ton of clauses and sections and sub-paragraphs and more shit, but for this instance, in how none of your Greek shit affects Clair and me, there's one thing that applies here," Percy started. Clair finished up.

"Article 3,342, Clause 741, Section Y, Sub-Paragraph R: 'In the event that a half-blood child of one pantheon, shall enter the territory of another pantheon, that pantheon's laws and rules shall not, can not, and will not apply.' Sub-Paragraph S: 'In the event that a half-blood child of one pantheon, shall enter the territory of another pantheon, that pantheon's deities shall not, can not, and will not have the power to bring about harm, influence, trouble, or affliction to the foreign half-blood, nor will the deities in question be able to indirectly bring about harm, influence, trouble or affliction to the foreign half-blood.

"So, in summary, none of you Olympians, none of the other gods, none of the Titans, and none of the Primordials can do _anything_ to the Shinto demigods, no matter how much you want to. So you can take your slavery idea and shove it up your ass."

While Athena was deeply entranced by the explanation of Inter-Pantheonic Law, Clair's 'rudeness' cut deep into the Wisdom Goddess' sense of pride. Her fatal flaw. So, completely forgetting about the law just recited to her, Athena fired a blast of grey energy right at the daughter of Amaterasu. The beam impacted, and was promptly nullified by an invisible barrier that was form-fitting to Clair. Not a thing had happened.

The girl had a very unimpressed look on her face. Athena had the decency to look embarrassed...but then something occurred to her. "If you two can't be harmed by other gods, why did you block Zeus' lightning?"

"Because I wanted to see what powers I got from that dumbass Tyler."

"Ah."

"Yep. So, there any purpose to this shit other than to try and get the Shinto demigods under your thumbs, or was that all?"

Poseidon took over. "No. Artemis has informed us all about the actions and words of Atlas, and we are in a unanimous decision that action will be taken. We also extend our thanks and gratitude to all of you for rescuing my niece, and creating a major dent in the Crooked One's army."

The Sea God hesitated for a moment, before he began again. "While my brother would most likely be opposed to this, but seeing as he is otherwise indisposed of at the moment, I'll ask anyway. Percy, Clair, you are the only two Shinto demigods that are on semi-decent terms with Olympus. The boy, Tyler, proves that there are those of you in your family that will fight for the enemy. What I'm trying to say, is that I would like to extend the proverbial olive branch and offer the two of you-I would like for the two of you-"

"To be the aces in the hole?" Clair finished. "You want Percy and I, if your Titans have more Shinto demigods on their side, to give you a fighting chance against them. Understandable, really, but there's the issue of whether or not Percy or I want to help you."

Percy cocked his head to the side. At some point, he had taken out his scalpel and had started playing with it, but now it was clutched firmly in his grip. His purple eyes glowed slightly as he looked at Clair. The girl turned and looked at him…then she looked back at Poseidon. "Give us a minute."

She and Percy blurred from the throne area, all the way over to the giant doors, and out of earshot.

"You _want_ to help these idiots? This is their war, not ours, and what do we stand to gain from helping those weaker than us? Besides, even if the Titans do win, it's not like they're a threat to us, or will be dumb enough to come after us," Clair argued her standpoint. Now it was Percy's turn.

"I don't want to help _them_ ; I just want to help _Zoё._ And you do too. Don't give me that stupid fucking look, you know you love her too, and thinking about her dying makes you feel weird on the inside, don't it? And you're right that the Titans aren't even remotely a problem, but our cousins are. You can't possibly think that Tyler was our only piece of shit cousin that wanted to kill us all for power, do you? Fuck, I wouldn't be surprised if everyone else only gets by day after damn day with the single thought of being the last one standing. Helping the Olympians gives us some resources to use in tracking down our cousins, and either killing them, or getting a band together.

"Come on, all the Shinto kids fighting as a team against everything and everyone? You can't tell me that isn't a cool fucking idea. And also, we don't have to work for these dumbasses for free. We can charge them anything we want, ask for whatever we want, and they'll fucking give it to us. You want your body healed so you can feel and don't have to wear those fucking diapers anymore, just ask. You want a mansion, they'll make one. Unlimited credit card account, you got it. Supply of giant dildos, coming right up."

Clair had stopped listening after 'body healed,' so that last part was completely lost on her. But her eyes did light up at the thought of taking a shower without having to see her burn scars, being able to get through life without thick padding between her legs, and being able to have _appropriate_ sex. With Percy. Consider her sold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Later_

While Olympus had their solstice party, complete with a grumbling Zeus, Percy and Clair hung at the edge of the crowd, almost to the point of vanishing. The Greeks were with their respective parents or 'guardians' in Zoё's case. Now our psychotic protagonists were talking about what to do next.

Clair was feeling herself up, positively delighted at having her body no longer messed up. It would take a while to get used to these panties, though. Five years of wearing diapers had been the norm for Clair, so the non-feeling of the bulk between her legs was a foreign one. Still, being able to feel when her bladder was full was _amazing_. At least to her.

"I want to stay with Zoё," Percy decided.

Clair paused in her not-masturbation to look at her future sex-partner. "You know that can't happen, right? She's a Huntress, and you're a boy again. Artemis won't allow it, even if you made a good impression—and don't be so selfish as to pull Zoё away from her family, especially when you know it makes her happy as Hell to be with the other virgins—and please don't ask Artemis to turn you into a girl."

Percy blinked. "I wasn't going to do _that_. But maybe ask Zoё to take some time off, or something, so we can be with her, and she can be with us."

Clair sighed, before sitting down on Percy's lap straddling him. She made sure her crotch was right on top of his. The boy looked more curious than he did embarrassed or uncomfortable. "Percy. You love her like a mom, don't you?"

"Mm-hm."

"Then do what any good son does for their mother, and let her have her own time with her girlfriends. You had Zoё for almost five days, it's time to let her go for a bit, so that the next time we all meet, it'll be really special."

Percy looked like a kicked puppy for a bit, but then he looked confused. "You make it sound like we're about to leave…"

Clair's smile was unmistakably seductive. "We are~. I've got a magic box waiting to be opened, and you've got the key…"

"…what the fuck are you talking about?"

Clair rolled her eyes, before she brought the object of her new fantasies in for a _very_ heated kiss. Percy was so surprised by what was happening to his mouth, that he couldn't fight back when Clair slipped her tongue through his lips, and completely took charge of the situation. She further asserted her dominance over the boy by moving her hips at a steady rhythm, easily bringing Little Percy straight to attention.

Then a spark fired in Percy's brain, and everything did a 180. His tongue lurched against Clair's, forcing its way all the way back to her own oral cavity. He somewhat dove backward, so that Clair was straddling him, but that was hardly an issue with his hands roaming all over her tight, muscular ass…and the occasional brush against the sweet spot.

Clair's mind almost melted with each touch to her covered sex. Each nerve impulse seemed to be increased from what it should be, but perhaps that was due to the fact that her nerves had been unresponsive for years, and were now making up for their extended break. Or something like that.

Bottom line, these young teens were now obeying their primal instincts, and since neither one of them had parents that had given them any semblance of sexual warning, or the Talk, or even the barest trace of a puberty conversation, the concepts of age, what was happening to them, or the consequences of not pulling out in time (or using protection period). What Percy and Clair knew right now, was that they felt good. They felt hot. They felt like putting their hands in specific areas. They felt being touched in one spot or another was right.

And they didn't have a little voice telling them to stop, instead they had a bucket of ice water being poured on them.

Moment ruined, the demigods spluttered at being doused in freezing liquid, but all of the gods were still partying and drinking and dancing and not paying a lick of attention to the Shinto half-bloods. So what the fuck just happened?

"Oh no…"

Clair whipped her head back down at hearing the unmistakable voice of girl!Percy. Sure enough, longer hair, softer face, daintier limbs, and the distinct sight of B-cup breasts let the world know that Jashin was an ass. Then the Dark God's deep laughter boomed inside the children's' heads.

 _Please, don't let me spoil your fun. Do continue as I find this most entertaining. Oh, don't like the idea of t being gay? I can fix that._

Percy spluttered again when _warm_ water was suddenly poured on _him_ from an extra-dimensional source.

 _Yes, I recently finished binge-watching_ Ranma ½ _, and I must say that the idea of temperature-varying water having the effect of switching around one's gender is most entertaining._

"Dad…you need a fucking hobby."

 _Oh, I have one, my child. It's fucking with you in each and every way I can think of. And I wasn't kidding when I said don't stop what you were doing. I've recently discovered the mortals' dark web, and underage lesbian porn is quite the fetish among the more deranged of humans._

Percy groaned, face-palming. "Oh for fuck's _sake_. Isn't there an easier way to build your dumbass cult other than making me a girl that like girls?"

 _Undoubtedly. However, none of those ways are near as amusing as watching you two go at it using the 69 technique. That being said…_

Percy coughed when he was doused in freezing water, but this time, instead of clearing away her eyes and seeing Olympus, she saw a five-star hotel penthouse…and a beautiful-looking demigoddess that needed her cherry popped. The poor child of Jashin's instincts shifted into maximum overdrive, and she _pounced_.

Jashin fell off his throne in a fit of laughter. This was going to get so many _viewers_!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Sometime after 3:30 in the morning_

Well the room had been destroyed, with the windows busted, the floor cracked, the furniture totaled, the walls torn down, and the bed in shambles. Clair and Percy, still a female, both naked, were laying side by side, staring wide-eyed at the ceiling.

"That was…wild…"

"Yeah…"

"We didn't get to tell Zoё that we left…"

"…I think she'll be fine…"

"…we need a vacation from all this."

"Yeah…"

"Where you wanna go?"

"Mm… _Batman the Animated Series_?"

" _Assassin's Creed_?"

"Which era?"

"Why not all…?"

"… _Star Wars_?"

" _Highschool of the Dead_ …?"

"Zombies are boring…how about _X-Men Evolution_?"

"Mutants are even more boring than zombies… _Young Justice_?"

"If we're going DC…I liked the _Animated Series_ better…"

"…the _New 52_ animated movies…the one with Jason O'Mara as Batman?"

Clair didn't answer. She was too tired to come up with anything else. So was Percy. Demigods having sex… _Shinto_ demigods having sex, with chakra increasing their stamina and endurance…was not something that ended within an hour…or soon at all, for that matter. And Jashin hadn't exactly been helpful with the divine mental suggestions of techniques and positions. The two poor girls had done each other to the point where it hurt.

However, after they found the energy to move again, they were finding the nearest multiverse portal, and taking a nice, long vacation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Well, that was fun. Percy has Itachi's**_ _ **Susano'o**_ _ **, Ranma's gender shift nightmare, and now Clair has a damage-free body. So if any were annoyed with her having to wear diapers, yay for you guys. Those days are done. For those that got attached to girl!Percy, yay for you guys too, because she'll have more cameo appearances. For those that like male-only!Percy, I compromised with other reviewers here, so forgive for trying to appease the masses.**_

 _ **Moving on, I am not kidding about a vacation. I need some filler for in between now and the**_ _ **Battle of the Labyrinth**_ _ **, and I'm going crossover. Suggestions are welcome, and input appreciated, however, please no anime suggestions. That's**_ _ **Backup-Plan**_ _ **'s shtick.**_

 _ **Also, during**_ _ **Battle of the Labyrinth**_ _ **, a new OC will be introduced. Their name, parent and powers will not be revealed at this time, but rest assured that this person will be a game changer, and even stronger than Percy.**_

 _ **Finally, I'm going offline for a while, so don't expect to hear from me again till probably Thanksgiving. What I'm doing isn't anybody else's concern, just know that I'm gearing up for something BIG.**_

 _ **Hint to satisfy your curiosity: after I return, my inbox will explode.**_

 _ **Fav, Follow, and Review!**_


	13. Vacation: Part One

_Vacation: Part One_

 _ **Welcome back to the Madhouse! It's been a long absence, I know, but here's to hoping we make a great comeback…for a single chapter before I start binging**_ _ **Leviathan**_ _ **till its completion, and then I'll most likely crank out a chapter for**_ _ **Ghoul**_ _ **and**_ _ **Xenomorphic**_ _ **, before diverting attention to my future story, whose title is still a work in progress.**_

 _ **Anyway, here we are covering the vacation of Percy and Clair as they take a chance to escape the madness of the mythological world, and instead enter the madness that is the world of**_ _ **Young Justice**_ _ **! Hallelujah! Horary! Yippee! Booyah!**_

 _ **We'll be jumping in at no specific point in the timeline, but we will be covering the episode 'Terrors,' you know, the one with Belle Reve, the prison break, and where Superboy and Miss Martian start sucking off each other's dicks-I mean, start sucking off each other's faces.**_

 _ **I'm also going to Hell for this chapter, because I'm about to make Columbine and Sandy Hook look like airsoft battles between children with Nerf guns. That being said, let there be character death! As in, TOATAL character death…**_

 _ **WARNINGS: graphic violence, extreme language, mature themes, fanservice, slaughter of the innocent, complete disregard for human life, disobedience of the law, prison break, and psychological content. NOT FOR IGNORANT, IMPRESSIONABLE, YOUNG MINDS!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't hold any form of ownership whatsoever over PJO, Naruto, or YJ

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _2010_

 _Metropolis_

 _September 1, 12:00 A.M._

"Ahhh!" Percy let out a sigh of contentment as he laid back on the top of the _Daily Planet_ building's globe. Clair opted to stand, but her feet were on either side of the psycho's head, giving her boyfriend a clear view of what was underneath her trench coat. Red lace G-string. Funny how they made underwear like that for a girl Clair's age. Or maybe it was made for women who were the size of a thirteen-year-old?

Moon-Moon was crouching on his haunches off to the side, panting and tail-wagging.

"Well, Clair, we made it! The grand-fucking-world of _Young Justice_ …so what you wanna do?"

The fiery red-head's face scrunched up in thought. "Hmmm…fuck, first and foremost-"

"I'm down with that."

"'Course you are. Um-oh! Here's an idea." Clair spun in place, and let herself fall, plopping her ass right on top of Percy's crotch. She began to gyrate her hips across his black jeans. The son of Jashin was quickly hard. Clair leaned forward, and when Percy leaned up for a kiss, she tilted her head to the side at the last moment.

"You dirty little shit-minx."

Clair just smirked, and, while still gyrating her hips across her boyfriend's clothed shaft, began to whisper her idea into Percy's ear. It was a testament to just how deranged the two really were, because it was more than just Clair's ministrations that got Percy to climax, it was all the twisted things she whispered in his ear.

"-and then, after we've killed them all and hung their bodies by their intestines, we'll-"

"Uhhhhh…"

Clair smirked something insane as she got her boyfriend to jizz in his pants. But she had dirty-talked him and had basically fucked him, so she felt accomplished. She was also wet, and her arousal brought a rather dark and kinky side to her. Clair pulled back, her six-pointed-star eyes glazed over with sultry seductiveness. She gently pushed Percy back onto the surface of the globe, and she began talking. Her voice was hushed, and husky, and carried with it a slur of dull insanity.

"Uh-oh," she said slowly, making her boyfriend shiver, "did my little man make a mess in his big-boy pants? Hm? Did you make a _sticky, salty mess_? Naughty boy…Momma thinks you need a spanking~."

Percy moaned, before his purple eyes suddenly burst into glowing crimson, a three-bladed pinwheel surrounding his pupil, and his moan of pleasure turned into a growl of sheer dominance. Quick as a bullet, the positions were flipped, Clair on her back and Percy on top. That dark glaze hadn't left the daughter of Amaterasu's eyes yet.

"You naughty boy…now Momma really thinks you need a spanking."

"I'll show you naughty, bitch," Percy said. Now, Percy wasn't the most dominant of males. He was _way_ too mentally juvenile to be a top-person (seriously, the boy was, like, _four_ in his head), and the way he was always either squealing or clapping or giggling like a child made it hard to take him seriously in any given situation. But at these times, when he and Clair engaged in their _roleplay_ , as it were, a switch was flipped.

It was part of their psychosis, see, with Clair becoming the 'Momma.' The demigods both held a hatred for their mothers so fierce and deep, it borderlined on an obsession. So, with Clair taking on the role of 'Momma,' it became a catharsis for both of them. The way Percy treated Clair when their switch was flipped helped relieve some of the hatred they both had.

Of course, Clair wasn't always the one being dominated. She wasn't afraid of dousing her boyfriend with a bucket of cold water, and then letting her 'girlfriend' take the role of 'Momma' for a time, and since Percy was a serial masochist who could cum on himself at any given time with just a scalpel, Clair had a freedom to torture and punish to her heart's desire, while also pleasuring her significant other.

It was a twisted relationship. There was just no other way to describe it.

Off to the side, Moon-Moon covered his eyes with a paw, an annoyed sound coming from the gigantic wolf.

Good thing Superman was out of town, too, otherwise he would've been at the _Daily Planet_ in at instant to investigate the sounds of moaning and slapping. Teen and their hormones, man, am I right or am I right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _2010_

 _Gotham City_

 _September 2, 2:23 P.M._

"Wow, doing this in broad daylight. Don't know whether to call you ballsy or a pussy."

"It could go both ways, really. Ballsy because we're doing this in the middle of the day with people all around, or pussy because we're doing this during the day when we both know Batman doesn't operate during the fucking day…and his bitches are all in school right now, anyway."

Moon-Moon walked silently beside Clair and his Master. He didn't offer any advice because he was a wolf. Wolves can't talk.

What were Clair and Percy doing in Gotham at this time of day, you ask? Well, they were heading for one of the most luxurious (also criminally owned) clubs in all of Gotham, and all of the world really, to talk to a crime lord about some weapons for the Plan. Which club? Why, the Iceberg Lounge, of course.

The two young teens drew odd looks for their state of dress, and the oversized wolf walking next to them. Seriously, Moon-Moon was about fifteen pounds' shy of making the CGI cast for _Twilight_. Without even hesitating, the Shinto demigods waltzed straight into the Lounge. Since it was day, there wasn't a massive line of reservees that got all pissy, but even if there was a line, it wouldn't have mattered. There was a bouncer though.

Was.

Percy nodded his head with an impressed downturn of the lips, much like the Not-Bad-Obama face. Spacious, luxurious, chilly, and full of high-society people despite it being midafternoon. No one had noticed the children yet, so that gave them time to observe their surroundings. Circular in floor space, two levels of dining, and a literal iceberg as the centerpiece of the room complete with real Emperor Penguins that freely squawked and frolicked

"Can I help you two kids?"

Percy and Clair looked at the waitress that had accosted them, and Clair spoke first because they were actually here on business and Percy had the tact of a surly sailor.

"Yes ma'am. My boyfriend and I are here to see the owner of this establishment. Mr. Cobblepot, I believe."

The waitress just smiled kindly, clearly not taking the demigod seriously. Funny how she hadn't said anything about Percy being shirtless…or covered in scars…or about Clair's eyes. "Okay, kids. We don't allow animals in here anyway, so where are your parents?"

Clair sighed when she heard Percy giggle, and she knew that the subtlety game was over. The demigoddess saw the movement clearly, but that was because Percy wasn't moving at his top-speed, however, it was fast enough that no human could have ever kept up with it. Once second, the waitress had boobs, the next, open wounds gushing with blood.

The waitress frowned, her mind not registering what had happened, but she felt warmth on chest. Looking down, her eyes widened at the bloody holes on her front. Her mouth opened, and there was an audible intake of breath…before Clair's hand shot out, crushing the woman's throat like an empty soda can. The poor waitress fell to her knees, clutching her neck, before collapsing entirely.

Moon-Moon licked his face, before returning to his happy panting and tail-wagging.

It didn't take long before someone screamed, people looked, and there was more screaming. Panicking idiots ran about like chickens without heads, all of them scrambling for the door and various emergency exits. Twin smirks appeared on the demigods' faces when they heard a distinct British accent come from the second floor. Kinda sounded like Nolan North if he was from England.

"What the 'ell is goin' on down there!? What're all those people on about!?"

Percy looked at Clair. "Told you it'd be easy."

Clair raised a brow. "I never said it would be hard."

"Yeah, but you thought it."

"Um…we're, like, _gods_ here. The only thing we might not be able to do is out muscle Superman, and with all the chakra we have, that might not be impossible. I'm just not keen on trying to fight someone like that, until we're further into the Plan."

"What? Don't think your Amaterasu can burn him?"

"I have my doubts."

"Well, when we find Superboy, you do a field test."

"I will."

"Sweet. Let's deal with the fatass midget."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I have five caches on the islands! Here's the locations! Take them, all of them, just please don't do this!"

"Thank you!" Percy said cheerily as he accepted the paper from Penguin, without looking at it. He handed the paper to Clair, who moved her coat of the way, and dropped the paper down into the back of her spandex shorts. Percy gave a lopsided grin, before letting go of the crime lord he was holding by the ankle.

Penguin screamed as he fell, but he hit the water and his screams turned into splutters, then he was pulled under the water by…something.

"Woah! That thing really does come in handy! Thanks, Tiny!"

The massive shark flicked its tail out the water as if to say 'no problem!' before disappearing back down into the deep. Percy looked at Clair. "So, where are the caches?"

Instead of answering, Clair just turned and began walking away, shaking her hips as she went. "If you want to know, why don't you come find out?"

Percy just giggled, before he was right behind his girlfriend, hand quickly snaking up under her trench coat to play with spandex-covered mounds that was Clair's ass. Still walking, Percy's finger brushed against the paper nestled against Clair's buttcrack.

"Eww, you know that damn thing is going to smell like your ass, right?"

"Well if you don't want it to stink too bad…take it out."

Percy just snickered, and slid his fingers up through the leg of Clair's shorts. He teased her asshole a little, making Clair close her eyes in an effort to stop her moans from escaping, but she whimpered when Percy's hand slid out of her shorts, the paper in his fingers.

"Let's go get those guns!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _2010_

 _Gotham City_

 _Wayne Manor_

 _Batcave_

 _September 4, 11:37 P.M._

The Dark Knight himself sat at the keyboard of one of the most powerful computers on the planet. Dressed in costume, cowl down, and coffee by his side, Bruce Wayne reviewed the string of disturbing events in the recent days.

First, two young children waltz into the Iceberg Lounge accompanied by a large wolf after the bouncer at the door had a deep gash magically appear on his jugular (slowing down the security footage revealed that the boy had a scalpel and could move extremely fast). Second, after moving the surveillance footage to the inside of the building, the children were accosted by a waitress who quickly underwent an on-sight mastectomy, had her throat crushed, and then died.

Panic predictably ensued, and then Penguin himself arrived, accompanied by armed thugs, which led to thirdly. The children were obviously metahumans, but on a scale Batman had never seen before. Sure, he had seen fast people (the Flash), strong people (Superman), but a combination of the two? There was a very short list of metas like that. The wolf was obviously some kind of genetically-modified creature, seeing as it could walk on walls, dodge bullets, and throw full-grown men around like ragdolls.

Fourthly, those children killed the Penguin after forcing him to give up information regarding several weapons caches in Central Gotham (lip-reading software was amazing). While Batman wasn't at all sad or remorseful to see the crime lord go down permanently, he was…perhaps worried was too strong of a word, but there was a modicum of concern.

Two unknown children, _completely_ unknown (facial recognition turned up zero on everything, even after scanning through the entire _world's_ databases), just waltz into the hideout of one of Gotham's most ruthless, deadly, cunning, powerful, influential, and dangerous supervillains…and feed him to his own pet after slaughtering a contingent of gunmen.

Then, fifthly, the two had a clearly sexual relationship despite their age, and this was proven when the female teased the male about the paper with the weapons caches locations by placing it into her undergarments, and then the male freely began groping her, and most likely engaging in brief anal contact (or vaginal, or perhaps both). Another thing the Dark Knight noted, after a sip of coffee (straight black, no sugars or preservatives), is that they never used the other's name. Interesting.

Finally, after all of this happened, there were reports of five break-ins centered around Bleake, Miagani, and Founder's Island of Central Gotham. Investigative reports yielded no less than two-hundred bodies, all with similar wounds via a blade (slice patterns match a katana, and a medical scalpel), millions worth of stolen loot (such as artwork, pottery, gold, diamonds, stacks upon stacks of money (Wayne Enterprises had more than all caches combined)), and, from inventory reports found at the crime scenes, weapons.

Lots of weapons.

Lots of military-grade weapons.

Lots of _missing_ military-grade weapons.

Surveillance of the reported areas showed that the mystery metas and their wolf were present, but since there were no cameras inside the cache buildings themselves, what exactly happened was still largely unknown. While Bruce was wholly confident that it was the mystery metas who did these things, experience had taught to think of all possibilities.

It could've been the League of Shadows, aliens, robots, an existing criminal, time-travelers, inter-dimensional beings, magicians (real ones, like Zatarra), a blackmailed superhero, the government, himself (mind-controlled, obviously), or even just random street punks that had a string of seriously good luck.

Furthermore, reviewing the seen-conversations between the metas raised even more questions. They believed themselves to be gods (ugh, _these_ kinds of criminals), they thought they could take _Superman_ in a contest of muscle because of their 'chakra,' (researching chakra only came back with information that Batman already knew from his training with the monks; he didn't see how spiritual awareness was going to beat Superman), they spoke of Amaterasu (the Shinto sun goddess) like it was something that could be held, and they believed that it could harm Superman, but they wanted to test it on Superboy.

Okay, what was the significance of a sun deity? How did they know of a genetic clone of Superman, know what his codename was, and how much else did they know? So many questions unanswered, but the biggest ones were 'who were these kids,' 'why were they here,' and 'what do they mean by _plan_?'

The Dark Knight took a sip of his coffee.

"Is everything alright, sir? You seem to brooding more than usual."

"No, Alfred," Batman said, eyes narrowed into barely visible slits, "everything is not all right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _2010_

 _Gotham City_

 _Gotham High_

 _September 11, 9:00 A.M._

"We are seriously fucked up. Doing _this_ on 9/11."

"Oh, come on, Flame Haze, don't act like you actually give a damn about any of these dumbass motherfuckers."

"Psh, of course I don't, but I can still appreciate the fact that there's a really bad case of irony to what we're doing."

"No shit, but that's the best part of all this. It's ironic, and irony is the best form of comedy!"

With that, Percy and Clair, both dressed in business suits with Kevlar armor on their chest, duffle bags slung over their shoulders, walked up the stairs to Gotham High's front doors. Class had already started, so there was no one in the halls, but that was about to change. Whoever designed the school decided to put the front office next to the entrance, so this was going to be easy.

The two well-dressed children pushed the door open, and immediately drew the attention of all the staff-members and student office-aids. "Can I…help you?" one lady asked hesitantly.

"Yes," said Percy, "you can give me your soul."

The Shinto demigods, in perfect synch, whipped out from behind their backs silenced mini-Uzi's with extended mags, and proceeded to unload the clips. When they ran dry, everyone in the office was dead. Bullets to the head did that. Percy grinned when he felt the souls of his kills enter his collection.

Clair moved on the security room, which was conveniently just down the hall of the office area. Using chakra to undo the internal lock, the girl snorted when she saw the on-duty guard passed out in the chair. Worked in her favor, because with the guard out, there was no one to trigger the silent alarm to bring the cops in early. Clair snapped the guard's neck.

Glancing around at the controls, Clair quickly found what she was looking for. The button for the school's electronic lock system. Activating the lock, all of the school's entrances/exits were sealed shut by Wayne-Tech patented locking mechanisms. How ironic that devices designed to protect were now going to be used to prevent escapees from leaving the kill box.

Clair left the security room, shut the door behind her, then used Fire chakra to weld the door to the walls, weld the hinges together, and weld the locks together. There, now there wasn't a chance of someone getting in and undoing the locks…unless they had explosives, but there were only two people in this entire building that had explosives on them, and their moral codes prevented them from killing people.

Clair returned to the front office, where she found Percy busily sifting through someone's iPod, presumably looking for a song to play. On his back was an m4a1 assault rifle complete with red-dot sight and undermounted grenade launcher; at his sides were Desert Eagles; and held in his free hand was an m249 SAW complete with undermounted shotgun.

Clair rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's antics, before unzipping her own duffle bag. She pulled out a full-auto AA12 with a drum mag, put it on her back, pulled out a pair of Beretta 93r pistols, put them in her side-holsters, and lastly, for her main weapon, a HAMR light machine-gun complete with undermounted grenade launcher.

"I'm having trouble picking a song~," Percy whined.

"Do you have a narrowed list of suggestions?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, what are they?"

"Um, _Hell's Bells_ , _Don't Fear the Reaper_ , _Highway to Hell_ , _Sympathy for the Devil_ , _Pumped up Kicks_ , _Don't Stop Believing,_ and _Money for Nothing_."

Clair cocked her head to the side. If anyone walked in right now, they would see two young teenagers decked out in suits, body armor, and enough weapons and ammo to kidnap the president, surrounded by dead bodies, pools of blood, bullet casings, and walls littered with holes…trying to pick out a background song.

"Hmmm," Clair hummed in thought. "How about you set a playlist…or you let the readers decide for themselves in their heads?"

Percy nodded. "Good idea." The psycho turned to look at the camera, and the image zoomed in on his face. "Hey you completely psychotic lunatics that are reading this crappy-ass fanfic about insane kids! I'm going to play _Sympathy for the Devil_ because _Pumped up Kicks_ isn't my style, but you guys play whatever fucking song you want! Just be sure to play something good, or I'm gonna find ya'—" Percy cocked his machine gun, and pointed it at your stupid face— "and kill ya'!"

The camera zoomed back out, and the son of Jashin shared a cute grin with his girlfriend. "Ready?"

Clair pulled the slide of her HAMR, a satisfying click sounding off in response. "Yep."

Percy hit the intercom button for the school-wide PA system, set the iPod to play one of the Rolling Stones' greatest hits as loud as it could, and then bolted out of the office, Clair right behind him. Percy went left, Clair went right.

It's funny. In human history, we've tacked 'massacre' to the end of every event that resulted in unarmed people being killed, regardless of the number. There have been instances where the number of people has been extremely large, but recently, Percy felt that people weren't getting 'massacre' right.

Columbine, Sandy Hook, those weren't _massacres_ , those were just shootings that killed fewer than thirty people a piece, but today…now _this_ was going to be a massacre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **I can hear Satan getting my lava-bath warmed up and ready to go. The following scenes contain graphic violence, intense gore, mature content, disturbing images, rude/dark humor, and sensitive material. Viewer discretion is advised, but most importantly: DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All around the school, classes paused and students looked up at the speakers when music started playing. Kettle drums, quickly followed by a maraca, along with someone briefly shouting. Then, the doors to two classrooms were kicked of their hinges just as a piano started playing.

 _Please allow me to introduce myself_

 _I'm a man of wealth, and taste_

The student in these two rooms stood no chance as Percy and Clair unloaded. The sounds of firing guns were barely masked by the intense volume of the laying music, but that wasn't important. What was important was that 58 boys and girls were just slaughtered like nothing.

 _I've been around for a long, long year_

 _Stole many a man's…soul and faith_

The gun shots weren't entirely inaudible, because some classes immediately huddled into a corner like they were doing a lockdown drill. That just made it easier for Percy and Clair, when they kicked down the doors to the classes, to kill everyone present because they had decided to huddle into a closely-knit mass of bodies. Saved a ton of bullets.

 _I was around when Jesus Christ_

 _Had his moment, of doubt and pain_

By now, an atmosphere had settled around Gotham High. It couldn't be explained with words, but every student _knew_ that something was seriously wrong, as did all the teachers. While fear and panic began to spread among the students and staff, two individuals narrowed their eyes in suspicion, and with discreet movements, activated their emergency transmitter the Cave. However, what neither of these hidden vigilantes knew was that military-grade signal jammers had been put up around the school, blocking all communication to and from the area.

 _Made damn sure the Pilate_

 _Washed his hands and sealed his fate_

A few cautious students poked their heads out their class rooms, and silently made their way down the halls to where their sixth sense was drawing them. Soon, Gotham High was filled the horrified screaming of teenagers seeing dead people. Funny, you'd think people in Gotham would be used to dead bodies. In panic and primal fear, these people made beelines for the doors so they could get to their cars and drive out of here, but they found that the doors were locked for some reason.

 _Pleased to meet you_

 _Hope you guess my name_

Morbidly curious as to what had made their fellow students run screaming in terror, more teens exited the classrooms, their innate desire to know everything that was going on driving them to ignore the frantic voices of their teachers. Like their predecessors, they too, went screaming for the doors, only to find them locked and being pounded upon by the students already there. Like a zombie outbreak, it didn't take that much longer until _every_ student and staff member was at an exit, but bullet-proof glass was difficult to break with just human bodies, even if there were many them.

 _But what's puzzling you is the_

 _Nature of my game_

Indeed, Dick Grayson and Artemis Crock were puzzled, but deeply worried. One, there were an unknown amount of gunmen in the school. Two, motive and reasons were unknown. Three, their transmitters didn't seem to be working. Four, looking at all the desperate teens around them, they saw that none of their phones were working either. Five, the young heroes realized that there had to be a signal jammer somewhere. Six, the electronic locks were active, which shouldn't be possible…unless.

 _Stuck around St. Petersburg_

 _When I saw it was time for a change_

Despite being in different parts of the building, Grayson and Crock both made beelines for the front office, and they coincidentally arrived at the same time. A bit of confusion upon the meeting, but a quick 'I'm Robin' defused the situation, and the two entered the office.

 _Killed Czar and his ministers_

 _Anastasia, screamed in vain_

The heroes blood froze in their veins at seeing so much death, Artemis more so than Dick. The Boy Wonder made for the intercom, to at least shut off that music, but the sound of heavy gunfire triggered reflex instincts in both heroes, and they both dove for cover…even though the weapons were not being fired anywhere near them, or even at the office. With dread, Artemis and Dick realized that the gunfire was coming from the doors, and that the piled-up students and teachers were being slaughtered like animals.

 _I rode a tank, held a general's rank_

 _When the Blitzkrieg raged, and the bodies stank_

Dick recovered first, and abandoned his original objective of shutting off the music in favor of running for the security room. With more dread, he saw that the door had been welded shut, and realized that what was happening had been well-though out, planned, and premeditated. Right on all accounts, because Percy and Clair were bat-shit insane…not stupid.

 _Pleased to meet you_

 _Hope you guess my name_

Frustrated at his inability to save lives, Robin hastily threw an explosive Birdarang at the door, pulled Artemis behind some cover, and flinched at the explosion. They both heard a beeping sound, and they knew that the locks had been deactivated, so whoever was still alive could now hopefully make it to freedom and alert the authorities, and the Justice League. An unknown assailant dropped in from nowhere, and bashed both heroes in the head with the butt of their gun, knocking them out before they could react. These two were needed for the Plan.

 _Ah, what's puzzling you is the_

 _Nature, of my game_

Percy and Clair ejected their current magazines, and reloaded their weapons in less than a second. They quickly left the massive piles of bodies they had created, and went off in search for the student that hadn't been complete idiots, and had sought hiding places/alternative exits. Well, for the students that went for side doors, back doors, and the doors coming out of the athletic wing, they found automated turrets waiting for them. The music picked up in tempo, accompanied by a chorus of 'whoo-whoo.'

 _I watched with glee while your kings and queens_

 _Fought for ten decades, for the gods they made_

Clair quickly ducked into a classroom, found a small group of students still huddled in fear, and gunned them down in a spray of lead, and eruption of blood and guts as the bodies were torn apart.

 _I shouted out,_ "Who killed the Kennedys!?"

 _When after all, it was you and me_

Percy barged into what appeared to a computer lab, judging from all of the computers and monitors hooked into the wall. There was one girl, who had balls enough to stand up and shout, "Why are you doing this!? Who are you!?" Percy grinned, and opened his mouth:

 _Let me please introduce myself_

 _I'm a man, of wealth and taste_

Percy squeezed the trigger of SAW, riddling the teenager with an uncountable number of holes, blowing off entire body parts, before swinging his gun around, shooting through hardware and other students with a passive smile on his blood-covered face.

 _And I laid traps for Troubadours_

 _Before they reached Bombay_

A swarm of students, these ones smart enough to hang back a second until the cost was seemingly clear, determined that now was the time to run. They sprinted quickly, no matter their size or how in-shape they were, because the primal fear of death had even Fat Amy sprinting at Olympic-level speeds. The students stepped over their deceased schoolmates like they were shit on the sidewalk, and heaved sighs of relief when the doors opened for them. However, what none of the saw was the proximity mines hidden on the steps, and hidden further away from the steps. The front lawn of Gotham High was soon littered with blown-apart bodies. Made for a refreshing change in scenery, actually.

 _Pleased to meet you_

 _Hope you guessed my name…oh yeah_

 _But what's puzzling you, is the_

 _Nature, of my game…oh yeah_

 _Get down, baby_

The song launched into its solo, and the demigods launched a rampage. They sprinted down hallways, tossing grenades into open classroom doors, ascended the stairs and encountered students trying to make a desperate run for it. The poor mortals stood no chance as Clair and Percy pumped each person they came across full of hot metal, and left them to rot or die on the stair wells. On one floor, Percy ducked into a classroom, found some bodies, and quickly shot them all. Thinking he heard voices above, the son of Jashin raised his gun high, and unloaded on the ceiling. When he was done, blood began to drip from the holes.

Clair also had her stroke of luck regarding fresh meat. She went into the girls' bathroom, and actually found it filled with a clique. Leveling her HAMR at the trembling teen, Clair noted a new scent in the air, and multiple streams of amber trailing down some legs. Wrinkling her nose at the revolting smell, and at the memories of her own wet diapers once upon a time, the daughter of Amaterasu fired, and let her clip run dry of the 37 bullets left in the mag. All that was left was a pile of mangled flesh, one helluva blood pool, a bunch of holes in the wall, and a new coat of red paint.

 _Pleased to meet you_

 _Hope you guessed my name…oh, yeah_

 _But what's confusing you is just the_

 _Nature of my game…oh yeah_

Gotham High was a large school, with five floors, and boasted a student body of over 13,000. That was a _lot_ of kids, and even with the ungodly number of bodies littering the halls, there were still a _lot_ more kids on premises. It was almost comical actually, because of the volume of the music and the distance between floors and halls, there were many classes that didn't even know what was happening below them.

 _Just as every cop is a criminal_

 _And all the sinners saints_

Clair and Percy quickly ruined the nervous peace of the upper floors with a hail of bullets, and those bullets ripped through human tissue and walls like a whore sucks dicks, with the initial spray through one classroom to another, a combined total of 124 boys and girls were reduced to bloody chunks viscera.

 _Just as head is tails_

 _Just call me…Lucifer_

Percy dropped his SAW, now out of ammo clips for it, and pulled his assault rifle off his back. He quickly put his hand on the grenade launcher's trigger, and fired off a shell through the classroom's window. The shell sailed quietly through the air, and flew through the window of a class on the opposite side of the courtyard, and an entire section of school was blown apart in a flash of fire and an eruption of dust. That was going to attract some attention.

' _Cause I'm in need of some…restraint!_

Cheering with glee only child could possess, Percy loaded another shell, fired it, another shell, fired it, and one more shell just for the hell of it, and fired it. The scariest part was that despite Percy's inclination to believe that someone had heard the destruction…no one had. Gotham was too damn loud, and her people were hard at work, or hardly working, and had absorbed themselves into a world of fantasy.

 _So if you meet me_

 _Have some courtesy_

 _Have some sympathy_

 _Have some taste_

Percy leapt through the double-pained window, squealing in ecstasy as the glass shredded his skin, and landed in a roll. A quick sacrifice to his father, and all his wounds were instantly healed. His clothes were torn though, since they weren't his special clothes. Sprinting through the courtyard, making gun noises and pointing at random things, Percy made it to the other side of Normandy beach, and found Clair waiting for him.

 _Use all your well-learned politesse_

 _Or I'll lay your…soul to waste, mmm yeah_

The two laughed with the other, and then sprinted away down the halls, towards the further off wings that hadn't been hit yet. Much like the higher floors, there were oblivious classes here, although they were all much more alert due to Percy's explosions. The demigods encountered exactly three people on their way to the further wings of Gotham High, and the two of them wasted no time in claiming some lives together. This was one awesome-fucking first date!

 _Pleased to meet you_

 _Hope you guessed my name, mmm yeah_

In tandem, Percy and Clair broke down the doors on the opposite sides of the hallway. These classes were all the elective classes, like art, choir, theater, forensics, and journalism, so each room wasn't as jam-packed as the others, so fewer bullets could be used. Making it to the end of the hall, Percy and Clair were both out of ammo for their machine guns and secondary munitions. They pulled their dual side arms out with matching grins.

 _But what's puzzling you is the_

 _Nature of my game, mmm mean it_

 _Get down_

The song entered its final stage, and so did the massacre of Gotham High. See, it was impossible for two children to kill 13,000 people with the limited amount of ammo that they had, but that's why they had Shadow Clones running around the school and sentry turrets up and running at exit points. The pair didn't rob five different underground armories just for the two of them, oh no. They robbed enough for a paramilitary group to function properly for at least a year.

 _Tell me baby, what's my name?_

 _Tell me honey, can you guess my name?_

Percy looked at Clair. Clair looked at Percy. Percy freely grabbed a handful of Clair's ass, and pulled his girlfriend in for a very passionate kiss.

 _Tell me baby, what's my name?_

 _I tell you one time, you're to blame!_

Suddenly, loud screams filled the halls as a last wave of students and teachers made a desperate mad dash for the blood-soaked exits. Clair and Percy let them, not because they were too engrossed in each other's bodies, but because they had already taken care of the vehicles. The people frantically unlocked their cars and trucks, hopped in, started their engines, paused for a microsecond to let those without cars inside, some not doing that, and then peddles met metal, engines roared, tires screeched, rubber burned, and explosive tags went _boom!_

 _What's my name!?_

 _Tell me baby, what's my name!?_

 _Tell me sweetie, what's my name!?_

The song began to fade away from the speakers, descending into silence with a series of 'hoo-hoo-hoo's, before fading altogether. In the new-found silence, Percy looked into Clair's eyes with more seriousness than what should've been possible for someone like him.

"Baby…you put the _ass_ in m _ass_ acre."

Clair hummed in appreciation of the compliment. "And _you_ put the _laughter_ in slaughter."

Percy giggled darkly at the sweet talk, pressing his forehead to his girlfriend's, pecking her nose. "Baby, this is going to be the best fucking vacation _ever_."

" _Especially_ with what comes _next_ ," Clair whispered seductively.

"Oh-ho-ho, come here and let's get ready together."

"Oh, gladly."

The dead, stinking, blood-soaked halls of Gotham High were soon filled with the pleasure-filled moans and grunts of two teens making love like animals in heat.

Phase 1: locate weapons

Phase 2: acquire weapons

Phase 3: use weapons

Phase 4: _wait and watch_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **The original plan was to make this a filler chapter about this long, with Percy and Clair doing things, but after writing this 6k monster in a single day, I had an epiphany: instead of a filler chapter, why not a filler arc instead?**_

 _ **Since I'm on Christmas Break, here's the new plan: work the Vacation Arc, pray to God for forgiveness regarding all of the high school students I just killed, and all of the future people I'm going to kill. Then, I'm binging**_ _ **Leviathan**_ _ **, I promise this time.**_

 _ **On that hopefully happy note, I have a challenge for everyone reading this: at the moment of this chapter's posting, there are 281 Followers. Now, I'm going to shave off 30 of those people on account of them still Following but deleting the email without even reading the chapter because they no longer like this story. Anyway, for 250-or-so people still reading, here's my challenge: all of you review.**_

 _ **We're at 327 reviews, and I want to see if we can hit 400 with just one chapter alone. It doesn't have to be long and thought out, you don't even have to sign in—just post as Guest, but my challenge is to reach 400 with a single chapter.**_

 _ **Ready?**_

 _ **Set?**_

 _ **Go!**_


	14. Vacation: Part Two

_Vacation: Part Two_

 _ **Holy shit. 70 reviews in a single chapter. That's a new personal record right there. Still, we hit just three shy of 400, but I ain't complaining by no means. 70 is a magnificent number, and I want to extend my personal thanks to each and every reviewer for their participation in this little mini event I cooked up. We should hit 400 with this chapter though, so hooray for us!**_

 _ **Several people told me I'm screwed up in the head for the shoot up, and I agree. Through my career as a writer, I've found that it's like how actors convey their methods for getting into character. To write effectively, you must think like the characters do, you know, how would they react in certain situations? How would they respond to certain stimuli? And when you must think like Percy does, in this fic, you find that coming up with the darkest things is disturbingly easy.**_

 _ **I have a theory that everyone can be just as insane as the Joker, but the thing preventing us from becoming the Joker is all the boundaries and regulations created by our parents, surroundings, and society. That's what made Heath Ledger a great Joker: he painstakingly removed those mental restrictions, and gave us much more than a performance.**_

 _ **Anyway, on to the madness!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own PJO, Naruto, or Young Justice

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _2010_

 _Gotham City_

 _September 12, 9:30 P.M._

The aftermath of the Gotham High Massacre was rolling across the world in massive tidal waves. News coverage of the event was extensive, being broadcast across the globe in every language known to man. The Gotham City Police Department was working 28 hours a day to identify bodies, clear out rubble, process evidence, and deliver messages to parents with now-dead children. The Justice League was also there, assisting in doing everything they could.

Every company that had shares exceeding one billion had pitched in several million apiece for relief efforts, charity, donations, and in Lex Corps case, good public relations.

Due to the amount of bodies being pulled out, pieced back together, and identified, and the amount of time it took to complete the process, a complete death count was unavailable. However, if you were part of the Justice League, you noticed the glaring absence of one Boy Wonder and a certain archerette.

Batman was unreachable, and, as per Alfred's information, hadn't slept since the Massacre. The Dark Knight had also sealed off his cave from the inside, and wasn't even allowing his faithful butler admittance. There were very few times the League had seen Batman in such a state, and not even the Man of Steel felt brave enough to confront his friend.

Back to the media, reports were coming in from the GCPD regarding surveillance footage in the school, and earlier reports of break-ins at various locations around Central Gotham that all belonged to the now-deceased Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, aka The Penguin, that the events were connected. Cameras showed multiple pairs of the same preteen-looking children entering the school at various location, dressed in suits and Kevlar armor, with large duffle bags.

" _Earlier police reports state that there were five break-ins at location dispersed around Central Gotham. These locations turned out to be caches for the Penguin's illegal weapons and stolen goods. Surveillance of the surrounding area revealed that two children and a large wolf were present at each location before and after the estimated time of the robberies. Here,"_ the news station's footage switched from that of the weapons caches to Gotham High, and the presence of our resident psychos, _"you can these same children, a black-haired boy with purple eyes and a red-haired girl with red eyes, and duplicates of themselves, experts say, entering from various locations throughout the building, setting up automated sentry turrets and planting explosive mines on the stairs. Caution: these next images may be too intense for younger viewers."_

This time, parents listened to the warning, and all across the globe were little kids moved into a separate room. Social media had blown up with prior information about dead bodies all over the place, and graphic corpses were not something any responsible adult wanted their children to see.

However, it wasn't just at home did people watch the news. Arkham Asylum, Belle Reve Parish, Blackgate Prison, Iron Heights Penitentiary, and every other prison, jail, and holding facility on the earth was given leave to watch the news on the titanium-caged television found in the cafeterias and rec areas. Even some of the most dangerous had nothing to say about so much apparently pointless death. Except for the Joker. The Clown Prince of Crime was watching the news with a sinister grin.

At Mt. Justice, the secret base for the Team, said young heroes, consisting of Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, and Aqualad, were watching the news channel as well. Kid was trying to crack his teeth, Aqualad watched the images with a stone-faced expression as he kept his emotions in check, and Superboy was holding a crying Martian girl tight to his chest.

The amount of carnage that rolled across the screen was ungodly. Bodies, mangled and blown apart, severed limbs laying haphazardly around, spilled organs were strewn across the floors, and blood had painted almost every surface. Bullet casings numbering in the thousands could be seen spread all throughout the halls, and bullet holes numbering just a few hundred less than that littered the images. There were many people, criminal and civilian alike, that puked their guts out.

So far, the bodies identified numbered in the 5,000's, but the number of bodies found numbered in 10,000's, and more were still being found buried under debris and rubble. With a student body of over 13,000, dread had fallen over the Gotham area like a plague.

The images ended and the screen returned to that of the anchor, who was visibly subdued after the images. _"The search for the two perpetrators is on-going, and their identities remain largely unknown. If you have any information regarding who these two children are, please, call the number you see below."_ A phone number popped up on screen. _"There are donation areas around the country that have been set up for the parents of those students that went to Gotham High. Please, donate now to help a grieving family-"_

 _RING RING_

The news anchor blinked in surprise as the phone made for callers with information suddenly went off. The anchor hastily picked up the phone, and the conversation was immediately linked to the audio of the news broadcast, so that everyone tuning in could listen to the ensuing conversation.

" _Hello? You've called the hotline for information regarding the Gotham High Killers. May I ask who this is?"_

" _Yes_ _."_ The callers voice was muffled, like he was speaking through a cloth.

The news anchor blinked, expecting a name instead of an answer to the rhetorical question. Caught off-guard, the anchor floundered for a bit, before composing themselves. _"Pardon me. So, who is calling, or do you wish to remain anonymous?"_

" _No, I don't want to remain anonymous. The whole point of me calling this fucking number was so everyone would know it is, dumbass_ _."_

The anchor blinked again at the crass language, and began to feel like this was more of a prank call than someone who had actual information. For others, though, a feeling of dread began to settle in their stomachs. _"Excuse me, who is this?"_

" _The black-haired boy with the purple eyes_ _."_

In the backs of the minds of everyone watching the broadcast, an imaginary drum echoed loudly. When the Joker heard that last line, he fell to the floor of his cell, howling with raucous laughter. The news broadcast was suddenly jacked, the screen erupting into static as the signal was diverted to somewhere else. Around the world, government agencies, police stations, heroes, vigilantes, villains, and more are started to frantically set up their personal equipment to track the signal.

The static faded away to reveal a most twisted sight. It was the boy, dressed in a suit with Kevlar armor, all of it crusted with dried blood, standing in between two people, a boy and a girl, both from Gotham High, judging by the uniforms, with sacks over their heads, hiding their identities. A single, unseen light from above provided enough illumination to reveal stacks of wooden crates.

"Greetings, bitches! My name is Tobi, and I'm the world's next supervillain! Now let me tell you why that is…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Greetings, bitches!" Percy crowed cheerily from in front of the camera that Clair was manning.

"My name is Tobi, and I'm the world's next supervillain! Now let me tell you why that is. My beautiful girlfriend and I—say hi Shana—" Clair turned the camera to her, gave it a peace sign, and flipped the camera back to Percy— "are going to be killing every single member of the Justice League, including their sidekicks, and select detrimental members of society as you fuckers all know it. And we're going to be starting the festivities off by killing the Dark Knight himself first. And this is how it'll happen…" Percy trailed off, before giggling to himself. _"This is how the Batman died_ ," he said in a mock rendition of an old man.

"Tobi. Focus."

"Right, anyway. Since I'm calling out the Bat, it goes without saying that I shall _only_ allow the Bat to come face me. That means that Superbitch can't come, Wonderbitch can't come, the Green Libidos can't come, Hawkbitches can't come, Black Cunt can't come, Captain Comic Rip-off can't come, Martian Man-Fucker can't come, the Fuck can't come, Aqua-useless can't come, Captain Atomic Penis can't come, Red Tampon can't come, and any government affiliates certainly cannot come. But since there will no doubt be some dumbass besides Batman that decides to fucking test me, I'm going to do _this_ in that unknown person's name."

Percy made the half-Ram seal, and dull explosion could be heard in the distance. Clair raced to an opening with a camera, just in time to catch the Wayne International Plaza building on Founder's Island come crashing down onto the city itself. Military-level explosives Transformed to look like common objects planted on much of the lower levels, on just one side of the building, did that to a structure. All of Gotham trembled under the massive weight that came down upon her, and trembled even more when the Plaza building knocked down another skyscraper. After the ground settled, Clair raced back to Percy, who was now grinning like a madman and sitting on top of a crate.

"Sooooo," the psycho boy drew out, "I've hidden bombs all over Gotham's proudest-fucking buildings, and you've all seen how powerful they are. If anyone besides Batman enters this city's airspace, I will know about it, and I _will_ bring this fucking city to its knees. Don't believe me? Fine. Go ahead, Jerry, see what happens. _See what happens!"_ Percy broke down into another fit of giggling, before he was suddenly upright and serious like nothing had happened.

"Now you people might be asking yourselves how I'm going to get Batman to come fight me, and the obvious answer would be to blow up the fucking buildings until he shows his pointy-eared ass, but that would too fucking easy. Ladies and gentlemen, Incentive Number 1!"

Percy ripped the sack off Artemis' head, revealing something horrifying. The blonde's head had been shaved bald, and her fingers, all ten of them, had been crudely sewn onto her scalp, the digits facing up and out. Her eyes and mouth had also been crudely sewn shut. Due to the haphazardness of the stitching, blood freely dripped down the girl's face. She seemed to be conscious, because was making erratic moans from behind her sewn-together lips.

"But wait, there's more! Just in case you're feeling extra moody tonight, Bats, because you failed to save 13,000 of Gotham's youngsters from being turned into mincemeat, I present to you: Incentive Number 2!" Percy ripped the sack off Richard Grayson's head, revealing…nothing wrong with the boy. He was just unconscious. Artemis made a frantic moaning, to which Percy responded with by conking her on the head, in between her fingers, which knocked her out.

"What we have here, bitches and bastards, are Artemis Crock, daughter of Paula Crock, aka 'The Huntress,' and Lawrence Crock, aka 'Sportsmaster,' and the younger sister of Jade Nguyen, aka 'Cheshire,' and Richard Grayson…and I think we all know who this is, so yeah. So, the daughter of a paraplegic, a master criminal, and a professional assassin, and if any of those aforementioned three decided to get ballsy…Gotham goes boom—which none of you probably care about—and dear Arty here gets to meet her great-grandparents, and the ward of Gotham's billionaire playboy, Bruce Wayne.

"Now, Bats, our fight will take place a~t…hm. Our fight will take place at…ah! Our fight will take place at where Batman was born. You should know what I'm talking about, right? Mr. Abandonment Issues? So, to recap," Percy clapped his hands together, rubbing them quickly. "Gotham is rigged to blow if anyone besides Batman shows up. Artemis and Dick—no idea how you get 'Dick' from Richard, but I've heard you ask nicely—are being held as incentives, and for every _ten minutes_ that Batman doesn't show up to the designated meeting place, Shana—" Clair turned the camera towards herself, flashed a piece sign, then turned it back— "is going to remove a limb from Dicky-bitch here, and then cauterize the wound.

"So, you better be quick Batman," Percy was suddenly inches away from the camera lens, his purple eye alight with madness, "or the bird's wings get permanently _clipped_." The son of Jashin broke into a fit of laughter, before he swiped at the camera, obliterating it.

Clair licked her lips as she looked at Percy. "If we weren't on the clock right now, I'd ride your dick like it was a horse."

"Oooo, kinky, but we have a little bit of time before I need to head for Crime Alley. Unfortunately, Asshole Dad is a bit pissy that I didn't sacrifice any of those 13,000 souls to him, so he wants to me to somethings to Robin involving a crowbar."

Clair sighed. "Damn, and this is going to be the last time we see each other for _four days_ …I'll miss you."

Percy pecked her lips. "I'll miss you too."

Clair smiled, before vanishing in a burst of speed.

Percy sighed to himself after a moment, before whistling sharply. There was the sound of heavy, padding footsteps before Moon-Moon came trotting out of the shadows of the abandoned warehouse. The extremely large wolf looked _down_ at his master expectantly. "Moon-Moon, watch the bitch. I need to have some private time with the Boy Wanker."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The kid's all talk. There's no way he can pull it off. He'll be in here with us before the night's out."

"I don't know man, that freak sounded serious."

"Yeah, and did you see that kid's eyes? He might be crazier than the craziest, but he whatdn't lyin'."

"And how would you know?"

"Because I'm a professional conman, dumbass. I know how to spot a bluff and how to tell when someone's telling the truth. That kid…he's something else. He ain't human."

"Yeah, so what? Even if by some act of _God,_ the kid makes it against the Bat, you think the rest of the League won't swoop down from on high, and beat him within an inch of his life?"

While the criminal populace conversed among themselves about the chances this 'Tobi' freak had against the Batman, and then the League, there was one criminal that wasn't gambling, or talking, or betting. In fact, this criminal had a very uncharacteristic scowl on his white face. Batman was _his_ , and _his_ , alone. If Batman didn't kill this Tobi character, then Joker would.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you're telling us we can't go!? When that bastard has Robin and Artemis!?" Kid Flash roared in the face of his mentor. _The_ Flash remained unmoved. "Yes," Barry said simply.

Kid screamed, rearing back for a punch, but he was restrained by Aqualad. "Let me go Kaldur! Let me fucking go! I'll kill that monster! I swear it! For what he did to Artemis, I'll fucking end him!"

While Kid Flash raged, the rest of the Team, and their present individual mentors and collective teachers, stood silent. They didn't voice it, but they shared their teammate's sentiment to the letter. It was just that all of them had been taught a moral code that prevented them from taking a life. When Kid Flash finally worked himself unconscious, Aqualad turned a subdued gaze to his King.

"What are we to do?" he said quietly.

"Nothing," answered Aquaman. "We wait for Batman to complete the mission, and then we move in to find Robin and Artemis, find and disarm the bombs, and assist in the relief and clean-up efforts."

Silently accepting the situation for what it was, and how there was nothing further that could be done, Aqualad just gave a curt nod.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grayson stirred, but he did not move. As consciousness returned to him, so did his training. Play dead, listen, smell, feel, plan, execute. Cold floor, most likely stone. Musty and salty smell, most likely a warehouse in the docks. Sleeves torn off, as were pant legs, and the emergency mini-knife in his mouth was gone. Okay, who put their hand in his damn mouth? Mentally shaking the thought away, Grayson minutely tried to move his arms, as they were pulled behind his back, but felt the cool metal of handcuffs on his wrists. But his feet were free.

"Oi, Dick-face, I know you're awake. Your fucking breathing rhythm changed."

Knowing that he had been caught, and knowing that playing possum wouldn't get him anywhere else, Robin cracked his eyes open, saw that he was indeed in a warehouse, and sat up as best he could with his arms restricted as they were. Turning to face the source of the childish voice, the ward of Bruce Wayne saw something long and hook-shaped come at his face, before there was an impact upon his cheek from a metal object that easily dislodged some teeth, and knocked the last Grayson back to the ground with a grunt.

"Oh, that one _hurt_." Robin grunted when he was struck again, and he felt his ribs crack. "Hang on. That one hurt a lot more." Robin groaned, blood trickling down from his mouth. He managed to look up, and his eyes widened, " _You!_ You're that—" the boy coughed blood— "you're that kid that attacked my school…"

"You're damn right I am. People are calling me and my girlfriend the Gotham High Killers…but you can call me Tobi."

"Why," Robin coughed more blood, "why are you doing this?"

"'Cause my dad's an asshole who demands me to murder 100 people a month to appease him, and since I just went on a killing spree that involved 13,000 kids and didn't sacrifice one to Daddy Dearest, he's a bit peeved with me. So, to 'rectify my grievous mishap,' I must involve one superhero, regardless of status, in a ritual. You're just unlucky."

"But I'm not a superhero-!"

"Oh, put a fucking sock in it, Robin. I know Clark Kent is Superman, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Superboy is a clone, and you have a crush on Zatanna. I know more about you than you do yourself, Bird Shit. But back to the ritual…my dad is the God of Pain, so that comes with a _lot_ of powers and shit, but Curse Jutsu: Death Possession Ritual is probably the most powerful, especially when used by me."

"Why's that?" Robin managed through his bleeding mouth.

"The dead have no need for knowledge like that. So tell me," Percy raised his crowbar, "what hurts more? A?"

 _CRACK_

"Or B?"

 _CREEK_

"Forehand?"

 _BRACK_

"Or backhand?"

Percy cackled loudly, blood gurgling out of his mouth and all over her face. "I think all of them hurt a pretty-damn equal amount, wouldn't you say, Bird Bitch? 'Course, you ain't alone in this. Every bit of pain you feel, I feel too, and every bit of pain I feel, you feel." Robin mumbled something inaudible, so Percy was leaned down next to the boy, "A little louder, lambchop. I think you may have a collapsed lung. That always impedes the oratory."

Robin spat blood onto Percy's chin. The boy giggled, and slammed Robin's head into the floor. Percy stood up, and licked the blood off his face. "That was rude. The last person I killed had the courtesy to beg for mercy." Robin just gave a pained, bloody grin. Percy looked at the ceiling in though. "I think I need to teach you some manners, bitch…nah! I think I'm going to just keep beating you with this crowbar…"

Robin stared at his tormentor, gazing deep into those purple orbs. He saw madness, yes, but not malice. Not hatred. No evil was there. Just twisted glee. An elation similar to the kind a young child had on Christmas. Robin closed his eyes, both in anticipation of the coming blows, and so that he would no longer have to look at such a twisted child.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kay, I've got to go now," Percy said as he exited the warehouse. "I had a great time, but it was probably more great for me than it was for you, since you're all quiet and shit, but all good things come to an end, right? Don't worry though, Bird Shit, your overaged fuck-buddy won't be too far from joining you for long…"

There wasn't any retort, or even a whimper or a moan. Kinda hard to reply to anything when your head had been split open and your brains were spilled out all over the cold floor. Moon-Moon trotted out after his master, female blood soaking his snout.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _2010_

 _Gotham City_

 _Crime Alley_

 _September 12, 10:00 P.M._

It wasn't a question of if he was going, it was a question of how fast he could get there before this newest psychopath started carving up his surrogate son. The answer? Nine minutes and thirteen seconds. Batman dropped from his jet from fifty feet above the rooftops of the place his parents had been murdered, righteous fury, sub-zero focus, and everything short of the intent to kill coursing through his veins.

The Dark Knight's cape spread wide, halting his fall before it could be fatal. Batman scanned the rooftops for signs of his adversary, and it didn't take as long as he thought it would to find Tobi. The boy was sitting on of a chimney, kicking his legs around idly while he twirled what seemed to be a scalpel around his fingers with clearly-expert precision.

"Before we begin," Tobi said, "I want you to know that I can kill you at any time with minimal effort." The deranged psychopath cracked his neck by tilting his head side to side. "But I'm on vacation and I want to enjoy myself a little," Tobi slid off from the chimney, and that's when Batman noticed that he was wearing a different outfit, "so you better bring you're A-Game, Bitch Wayne, or I'm bringing the city you love so fucking much down around your _corpse_."

Batman hurled a volley of Batarangs at Tobi, but each of them was dodged by the boy ducking. Batman leapt forward, sailing high into the air, and brought his fist down on Tobi's head, but the boy spun, still crouched, and kicked Batman in the side. The Dark Knight recovered quickly, and immediately brought his arms up to block the series of expertly precise punches launched by Tobi.

Batman had to give the boy credit. His technique was flawless. It was obvious he had been well-trained by someone. Still, Batman had a reason to win here, and bluffs and taunts were not enough to shake him. Batman parried a punch, grabbed the next fist, and kneed Tobi in the gut, before grabbing his head, and throwing the boy off one roof, and onto another. That kid needed a sandwich.

Tobi flashed a lopsided grin, before leaping back across the rooftop. Batman closed the distance, but not before throwing a volley of smoke pellets at Tobi's feet, shrouding the entire roof in gas. Batman activated his cowl's special features, and was easily able to see inside the cloud, which was why he was surprised to see a leg come sailing at his face.

The Dark Knight slid on his knees to avoid the flying kick, and swiped up with his fist, knocking Tobi off balance, and making him land funny. Batman bolted up from his slide, spun around, and charged forward. Tobi wasn't as dazed as he looked, because he was up and running at about the same time Batman was.

The older male struck first with a jab. Tobi dodged it, and did a return jab. It was blocked, and Batman struck out, only to be blocked. Tobi lashed out with a fist, but it was easily handled. It continued like that for a few seconds, with both combatants slinging coordinated punches at the other, only for them to be blocked.

Tobi broke the mold first. Using both hands, he knocked aside a haymaker from Batman, spun with the momentum, and kicked the Dark Knight in the chest, making the man go sailing from this rooftop to another. Tobi leapt after Batman, and ended up in a world of hurt when a flurry of explosive Batarangs met him midair. Tobi came tumbling out of the blast cloud without his fur-lined vest missing, and that's when Batman saw all the scars that littered the boy's frail body.

Immediately, through years of training and dealing with shit like this, Batman made the connection of Tobi's insanity stemming from childhood abuse at the hands of an alcoholic parents, or parents. A slight pang of pity bloomed in the Caped Crusader's heart, but it was quickly destroyed. This murdering psychopath needed to be brought to justice…the hard way.

Batman rushed forward, scooped the boy up, set him on his feet, and then began to unleash a barrage of punches to the face and chest area. The blows weren't heavy, but were designed to stun, and stun they did. Batman threw one punch that caved in Tobi's abdomen, making him cough blood, then landed an uppercut to the jaw, breaking it, then a right hook to the lower jaw, further breaking it, then an elbow drop to the collarbone shattered the thing.

Tobi hadn't collapsed yet, so Batman did a spin kick aimed for the skull, to put the kid down once for and all. For all his talk, Tobi was just a kid, and couldn't stand up to the physical superiority of an adult in peak physical perfection. Batman's leg was grabbed, making his eyes go wide, and then he was flying, weightless.

Then he was jerked in the opposite direction via his cape. Batman flipped in midair, landed in a crouch, and didn't see Tobi, and immediately rolled forward out of instinct. Coming out of the roll, Batman whirled around hurling a gadget at Tobi. The boy's reflexes were top-notch because he rolled out of the way with time to spare as the gadget slammed into the chimney behind him, and erupted with a sticky substance.

Glue Grenade.

Batman began throwing a seemingly endless stream of Glue Grenades at Tobi, who dodged them all with expert efficiency. After what was counted to be the twentieth Grenade, Tobi asked in between dodges, "How many…of those…fucking things…do you fucking have!?"

"Enough," was Batman's simple response. And then he threw a lighter at all the glue resin all over the rooftop and chimneys and such, and shielded himself with his cape. The lighter struck the resin, and the resin exploded. The blast wave knocked Batman off the roof, but unfurling his cape saved him from fall-damage. Luckily the streets were empty, and that building condemned, otherwise people could've been hurt.

Batman had zero confidence that the kid had been neutralized, and he was proven right when Tobi came flying out of the smoke, and landed with enough force to crack the asphalt of the road. His body was covered in burns, and the smell of burnt flesh was strong in the air. Batman's eyes widened beneath his cowl.

He thought that Tobi would've been durable enough to handle flames like that. Those were third degree burns…why was the kid giggling?

"That feels amazing! Can you do more stuff like that, or have I creeped you out too much?"

"I've seen stranger things than this."

"Hah! No you haven't!"

Tobi was in front of Batman before he could blink, and instantly began to wail on the man's sternum with a barrage of punches that caused major internal damage, and lifted the Dark Knight into the air. Tobi's arms picked up speed, blood flew from Batman's mouth, and then a final open-palmed thrust to the solar plexus sent the billionaire slamming into the concrete side of a building, cracking the durable material. Batman did not get up from that.

Tobi cackled to himself in the middle of the street, and slipped a glowing green object into his back pocket. "Man! I wonder what Superbitch would say if he learned about you always carrying his weakness around in that magic belt of yours. Anyway, you're boring to me now, and I think the people of Gotham need to be reminded that you're just a man…and men can be killed."

Just then, a news helicopter came hovering overhead, it rotor blades roaring loudly in the night. Out of the side, a cameraman had his camera trained on the happenings below. Tobi just cackled again at the thought of the entire world tuning in to watch the death of the Batman.

Whistling a merry little tune to himself as he strolled over to the unmoving vigilante, body still covered in burning tissue, Tobi didn't seem to have a care in the world. The psycho loomed over the Dark Knight, and gripped the man's head. Batman's arm snapped up, planting a device on Tobi's chest. The billionaire shoved the boy away, and then Tobi was gurgling as electricity sparked erratically around him.

10,000 volts could do that to a person.

The psycho ripped the device off him, and this time he wasn't grinning. He was annoyed, because now he was ready to go and move on with the Plan, but the dumbass Bat was giving him trouble.

"Sleep tight."

Tobi whipped his gaze back to Batman when he heard those baritone words, and saw that the man was holding some type of gun. The Dark Knight squeezed the trigger, and a projectile was launched, hitting Tobi square in the chest, and then erupting into a cloud of sickly green gas.

Tobi coughed as the gas entered his body, and he recognized it as anesthesia. He flooded his body with chakra, and the energy that was his destroyed the gas molecules instantaneously. However, deciding to go with the act, Tobi stumbled about, coughing and hacking, before falling to his knees, and then falling 'unconscious.'

Batman stood tall, his cape folding around him in triumph. There was a roaring sound as the Batmobile came zooming around the corner, and the billion-dollar machine screeched to a stop before its creator, doing a 180-degree turn to allow Batman access to the car's rear-passenger hold.

Batman tapped his communications unit. "Batman to League. Tobi has been subdued. Begin clean-up operations."

" _Very good, Batman,"_ said J'onn. _"Zeta tubes online now."_

Taking his finger away from his earpiece, Batman approached the unconscious boy. That had been a strong enough dose to put a blue whale under for a week. Whether a dose that strong would have any lasting mental impact on Tobi was a mystery, one Batman did not feel like solving. Picking the boy up, careful to avoid any of the burns, the Dark Knight walked over to his car, the rear opening and a pair of chairs came folding out.

Batman put Tobi in one of the seats, ignoring the film chopper still hovering above, and stepped back to head for the driver's seat. Tobi's hand shot out, gripping the billionaire by the front of his uniform, and pulled him close enough to whisper in the Dark Knight's ear.

"I told you…I can kill you at any time."

 _SQUELCH_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy grinned manically as he allowed his bones to erupt from under his flesh in a torrent of ivory death. Each white carrier of death tore through Batman's flesh and organs like a scalpel through paper. Even for a man who had been shot, stabbed, sliced, beaten, and burned, something piercing all of his vital organs at once was enough to warrant instant death.

Percy retracted his bones, offered a quick soul to his asshole dad to heal his injuries and restore his vest, and broke free of the Batmobile's backseat restraint. The son of Jashin didn't even spare the body a second glance, and instead opted for channeling chakra into his muscles, and hurling the Batmobile at the helicopter. The aerial vehicle went up in smoke and fire, the car went tumbling to the ground, flame licking it all over.

"Hmm, I detect the heartbeats and scents of people I specifically told not to come here, or I would blow everything the fuck up. Well, bitches…you don't fuck with a god," with that, Percy made the half-Ram seal, and Gotham exploded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **That was fun. I hope the fight between Percy and Batman was believable, but come on. Despite all of Batman's brains, brawn, gadgets and money…he's still just a civilian by Naruto's standards, and Percy is a**_ _ **Shinto**_ _ **demigod. He's got more chakra than a Kage, and the inherent skill to match the title. A single punch would've blown right through Batman's body, a single fire jutsu would've turned him into ash, a touch of that 'disappear-reappear' anime speed, and Batman loses his head. Then there's the**_ _ **Dead Bone Pulse**_ _ **, which Percy could've used at literally any time during the fight, and ended it instantly.**_

 _ **But enough of me justifying the many ways Percy could have manhandled Batman. How was the chapter? What is Clair up to? Does Superman stand a chance? How will the DC world react to Batman being dead? What is the Plan?**_

 _ **If you want to find out, you'll have to Fav! Follow! And Review!**_


	15. Vacation: Part Three

_Vacation: Part Three_

 _ **And just like that, we've officially hit 400 reviews! Thank you everyone for all this beautiful support. I think this is like, my Christmas gift from all of you guys that have reviewed since Day 1.**_

 _ **In this chapter, we have more carnage, more death, more destruction, and more maddening humor from our loveable, twisted doomsday couple! Give it up for Percy and Clair ladies and gentlemen!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own PJO, Naruto, or Young Justice

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _2010_

 _Gotham City_

 _September 12, 10:14 P.M._

No sooner had Batman given the go-ahead for the cleanup operation, then did the entire Justice League Zeta-Tube to various parts of Gotham City. Just seconds later, Martian Manhunter came screaming into everyone's comm unit, _"Everyone! Batman is down! I repeat, Batman is down! Everyone pull out before-"_

J'onn J'onzz never got to his finish his frantic warning, before everything started shaking, and eardrums started rupturing, and millions started dying. The bombs Percy and Clair stole from Penguin detonated en masse, every single one of them going off at once. The lower floors of every other skyscraper in Gotham erupted in fire, smoke, and dust. The beams that ran through the buildings creaked and groaned as they buckled under the monumental weight suddenly bearing down on them without leniency.

People screamed, ran in panic, drove like madmen, but it was futile. Gotham was still largely populated, since there was less than an hour's worth of time between Percy's worldwide announcement and the time when he killed Batman. Hence, with the massive crowds scrambling about, and almost all of Gotham raining down upon herself, there weren't _any_ people that made it out alive. Unless you lived in the suburbs; then you were fine.

Maybe you felt some minor earthquakes, had some dust clouds roll through, heard the distance screams of the dying. But you were mostly fine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A gigantic pile of rubble.

If you had to describe Gotham City in a single sentence, _that_ would be it. There was _nothing_ left standing, except for the remains of some of the skyscrapers, but that was like, two, maybe three floors' worth of space left. However, buried under the quadrillions worth of concrete, steel, and political and social corruption/dissidence were enough people whose total life insurance might've been able to pay for cleanup and damages.

However, that could be ascertained only if one had enough time and patience to sift through all the rubble to actually _find_ these people, identify them, call their insurance companies, and find out what they were worth.

Meanwhile, in one part of Gotham Rubble, some massive stones twitched, as if something beneath them was trying to push up from underneath. Once, twice, and then once more after that, and the boulders went flying away.

"I LIIIIIIIIVE!" Percy screamed dramatically as he rose like a zombie from the grave. He climbed on top of a piece of rubble, and cracked his back, stretched his arms, and threw his arms up, gripping his left elbow, and yawned loudly, a canine poking down from his upper lip. He surveyed the endless sea of concrete and glass, and whistled. "I don't think even Bob the Builder can fix this…"

Like, seriously, all of Gotham was laying on its _side_. The massive concrete and steel giants that once dominated the skyline had been toppled, and their falling momentum and brought down the skyscrapers next to them. There was _nothing_ standing anymore. And Percy was kinda _sore~_!

10,002,871 souls were adjusting themselves within his collection. That was _way_ more than what Alucard had after he killed Schrödinger and absorbed London. However, the only 'hero' soul that Percy had swimming around in him was Batman's, since he would've known if he had Clark Kent, Barry Allen, Hal Jordan, John Stewart, Diana Prince, etc. etc. soul in his collection. Which meant that Martian Man-Fucker did something along the lines of sucking each hero back through the Zeta Tubes before the skyscrapers could down on top of them.

Oh, well. That meant Phase 6 could be put into action.

Phase 1: locate weapons

Phase 2: acquire weapons

Phase 3: use weapons

Phase 4: hold Gotham hostage

Phase 5: acquire Kryptonite from Batman (kill if prudent (it was prudent))

Phase 6: test the Justice League

Percy's pinwheel-Mangekyou flared to life, and he leapt into the air, reddish-orange energy wrapping and bubbling around. Absorbing Tyler's soul, the son of Susano'o, gave Percy the _powers_ of a  Susano'o. Tyler had been able to use Madara's Susano'o, and Percy had been given Itachi's Susano'o through some string of divine machination. So, that came with the Totsuka Blade, the Yata Mirror, and the Yasaka Magatama…and it also came with gargantuan giant that was the Perfect Susano'o.

Percy zoomed through the air, safe in the pentagonal space upon his Susano'o's forehead. Channeling chakra to his eyes, the son of Jashin easily found the Justice League's orbiting space-base, and he quickly made a beeline for the asteroid-esque stronghold. How the Susano'o was pressurized, how it had oxygen, and how it was flying through space was anyone's guess, and was open for speculation, but don't think too hard on it.

This was fiction. It wasn't supposed to make sense.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Zeta Tubes on the Watchtower shined and hummed as they deposited the clear majority of the Justice League onto the launch pads. They were dazed and confused, but the Martian's previous words before everything went pear-shaped came flying back, and it was Superman that was lifting J'onn up by the front of his costume first.

"What do you _mean_ Batman is down!? Why are we not in Gotham!?"

Not fazed by the by the furious Kryptonian, the Martian responded calmly, "The news broadcast…after Batman detained Tobi, and put him in the Batmobile, the boy awoke, and grabbed Batman by the front of his uniform, and pulled him close. Then several white objects burst from Batman's back, all covered in his blood. I can only suspect that the white objects were spawned by Tobi. The objects were retracted, and Batman fell to the ground, his torso punctured in places where vital organs are located. Shortly after, Tobi detonated the bombs. I pulled all of you back through the Zeta Tubes before you could be caught unaware by the explosions, and before you could be injured, or worse, killed."

"So you pulled us back to here, while millions of innocents died!?" Wonder Woman threw in her own peace. J'onn was about to retort, but it was Captain Marvel that spoke up first.

"Uh, guys?" he pointed out to the Earth, "what the heck is that?"

The League collectively turned to where the hero was pointing, and they were all confused at what the rapidly approaching rust-colored object. Superman, however, merely used his super-vision to zoom in on the approaching UFO…and his eyes turned bright red in fury.

" _Tobi…_ "

"He can fly!? Through space!?" Marvel balked.

"Yeah," Stewart said, before his body was shrouded in a green aura. "Let's go ask him how."

The League looked at the Green Lantern, sharing his sentiment. The kid blew up Gotham, kidnapped Robin and Artemis, and killed Batman. Tobi needed to be brought down, and brought down _hard_. Martian Manhunter moved his hands, and a computer rose from the floor. He began typing away commands to get the airlock open, and those capable of space-flight out into the field. The alien glanced up, and his pure-red eyes widened upon seeing Tobi just meters away from crashing through the observation dome. All the League's attention was focused on Manhunter, so none of them were aware of Tobi's sudden arrival, but when they saw the look on J'onn's face, they quickly whipped around…just in time for the glass to be shattered by a rust-colored giant with screwed up face.

The vacuum of space took hold, and almost ripped everyone inside the observation area out into space without the proper protection, until the built-in ray shields, courtesy of Wayne Tech, Queen Industries, and S.T.A.R Labs kicked in and blocked the vacuum, but the damage had been done.

The League was scattered about, breathing heavy and lightly dazed. When breath was regained, a sixth sense made the superheroes look to one location. There they saw Tobi himself. The boy was wearing black jeans, combat boots, and fur-lined denim vest that fell to just above his knees. He was shirtless, exposing the pendant around his neck (an inverted triangle inscribed within a circle), and tapestry of scars lining his torso. Several rings adorned his fingers, with one on each thumb, one on his left pointer, one on his left pinky, and one more on his right middle.

Tobi had jammed a scalpel into his neck, causing red blood to freely cascade down his body. "So, bitches. You gonna fight me or whistle Dixie?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _2010_

 _Outskirts of Gotham City_

 _Arkham Asylum_

 _September 12, 10:43 P.M._

Clair walked up to the gates of the most infamous prison on the planet, and melted them with a quick application of heat via her divine powers as a daughter of the sun goddess Amaterasu. She could expel heat from her body equivalent to the surface of the sun. Made her gut tug, but that was about it. Clair idly wondered if the children of Apollo could something like that…then she idly wondered if there was a Camp Half-Blood sitting safely at Long Island Sound.

She would talk to Percy about going there, just to satisfy her curiosity.

Anyway. The courtyard guards of Arkham immediately trained their weapons on Clair, recognizing her as 'Shana,' _Tobi's_ girlfriend. Considering 'Tobi' had just blown Gotham City to kingdom come, it made sense for everyone to be a little trigger happy. After Clair, didn't get down on her hands and knees, the personnel opened fire. Automatic weapons and snipers unloaded their clips at the once-incontinent pyromaniac.

Clair just scoffed, drew her red-hot katana from its sheath, and began to slice apart each bullet that came near her. To Clair, she was watching the proceedings in stunning HD 1080p slowed down to almost a frame per ten seconds. To the pathetic guards, they saw a redhead with weird-ass eyes calmly strolling along like she was at the park, with a streak of crimson flashing wildly through the air, accompanied by sparks.

The guns ran out of ammo, and Clair vanished, then reappeared behind the line of guards. A second later, everyone wearing Arkham-guard gear had their heads roll off their bodies in splashes of blood. Clair walked to the Intensive Treatment building, noted the electronic door was locked, and turned left for the East Wing, where the Botanical Gardens and the Mansion were at.

As she walked to the electronic door for the East Wing, she briefly entertained the thought of going right and trying to find the Batcave, but decided against it. That would just be pointless, seeing as how Wayne was dead, and buried under several million tons of collapsed skyscraper.

So Clair entered the East Wing, glanced at the domed structure that was the Botanical Gardens, touched it with her Amaterasu, watched with a certain amount of glee as it burned to the ground (the distant screams of the dying made her wet), looked at the Mansion, and did the same thing (Clair needed new panties now). Without a care in the world, the daughter of Amaterasu strolled across the grounds of Arkham, a serene smile on her face.

She entered the long corridor to the West Wing, noted that a group of guards was in the corridor. She quickly and effortlessly slaughtered them. Casually stepping over the eviscerated bodies, Clair entered the West Wing, where the Medical Center, the Visitor Center, and the Penitentiary were located. Not wasting time, Clair lit the hospital up like a Roman candle (and now she couldn't keep her hand out of her panties). Blurring forward and up to the Penitentiary, Clair now had a mad grin on her alabaster face, her eyes glowing ruby with a twisted pleasure. Another burst of Amaterasu, and the large building went up in black flames.

With her advanced hearing, Clair could hear the pain-filled screams of the dying coming from the Gardens, the Mansion, the Hospital, and the Penitentiary. Clair braced herself against the stone railing in front of the madhouse, and freely began to masturbate. Her fingers slipped inside easily, and Clair couldn't help but marvel at the sensation of being able to feel pleasure in her vagina.

Sure, she and Percy had sex before, and his dick went inside her (and it felt _awesome_ ), but it had been eighteen months since Clair's first period, eighteen months since she woke up one morning with a _red_ diaper, eighteen months since her hormones exploded around inside her, eighteen months since she first experienced a libido, and eighteen months since she took to anal masturbation in order to find that sexual release.

Since she had burned herself so long ago, and killed the pleasure nerves in her vagina, Clair hadn't known what proper sex and masturbation was supposed to be like. However, after the quest with Zoё to rescue Artemis, and Percy got the Greek gods to heal her body, and Clair could now experience vaginal pleasure, the demigoddess couldn't help but feel the need to make up for lost time whenever the opportunity presented itself.

Like right now, when the world was ablaze and people were screaming and burning. Picking up the pace, curling her fingers in order to hit her G-spot, Clair listened the dying wails of her victims, using the sounds as her stimulation. Sharp, quick moans began to escape Clair's mouth, then, finally, a pressure built in her body like she needed to pee, and then that pressure released.

Clair's knees buckled as she achieved orgasm (from the screams of those burning alive), and she gripped the stone railing to prevent herself from falling face-first onto the ground. Panting and red-faced, Clair basked in the afterglow of her orgasm, enjoying the feeling of the endorphins coursing through her. Soon, the euphoria faded, and Clair refocused herself. She had a part to play in the Plan, and she needed to do it.

But she didn't want to do it in cum-stained panties and stockings.

So, Clair took off her shoes, took off her over-sized socks, and took off her panties, then unsealed a new pair of stockings, slipped them on, buckled her shoes, and then pushed some chakra into her underwear seal, causing a puff of smoke to envelope Clair's hand…and make her eye twitch.

The smoke cleared away quickly, revealing not a pair of cotton bikinis with whatever design, but something thick, white, and crinkly. There was a sticky note pegged on the front of the diaper that had somehow made its way into Clair's underwear seal. It read thusly:

 _Dear Clair,_

 _Surprise, bitch! I bet you're wondering how I managed to swap out your panties with diapers, but I'm not telling!_

 _-Percy_

 _P.S. Love you! XOXOXOXO_

Clair's eye twitched, then she began to channel more chakra into her underwear seal, causing more puffs of magic smoke to erupt. When a little bell went off in Clair's head saying there was nothing left in the seal, the pyromaniac broke into a very crooked, very strained grin, because she was not staring at a pile of panties with cute little designs all over them, but a pile of white banes of her existence.

Next to Clair, the Penitentiary collapsed with a wave of black fire. With a scream of annoyance, Clair promptly all of the diapers into the fire, and watched with perhaps too much glee as the infantile garments all burned up into nothing.

Clair sighed happily. "That is _such_ a fun thing to watch."

Fuck diapers! When she and Percy had a baby, she wasn't changing its diapers and she wasn't buying it diapers! She was going to put her baby straight through potty-training as soon as it slid out of her pussy, and damn anyone who tries to stop her! And then, after her baby set the world record for youngest potty-trainer, Clair was going to burn every diaper on the planet!

Just try to fucking stop her!

With those happy thoughts, the daughter of Amaterasu made her way for the front entrance of Arkham Asylum, going commando, as it were. The electronic door opened, and Clair strolled through the corridor, this time with purpose in her step. She made it to the other electronic door…and it was slow to open. _Very_ slow to open. So Clair melted it down into slag.

She walked up to the Intensive Treatment front door, noticed it was still locked, and melted it out of her way. On the opposite side, she found what probably amounted to the last remnants of guards on Arkham. Probably fifty or so men and women armed to the teeth, and a bald man with glasses and a cane standing in the middle, looking high and mighty.

"You've made a grave mistake in coming here tonight, girl, after what your delinquent boyfriend has done to this city," Quincy Sharpe. "After I've detained you and thrown the key into space, Tobi is next."

Clair just raised a brow, and tuned out the rest of the warden's speech. Her eyes glowed brightly, and her left eye brought forth the Amaterasu, and her right eye shaped the Amaterasu.

"Inferno Style: Flame Control Crashing Wave."

The black fire twitched and spasmed as Clair's chakra molded the flames, and then gave them direction. The wall of ebony flame roared and cascaded forward, like a tsunami of black heat. Bullets were fired, but all them melted before they got within three feet of the fire. Other people scrambled out of the way, but the wave of Amaterasu was much too fast to be simply dodged.

The wave washed over the Intensive Treatment lobby, melting down everything from the entrance, all the way to the back of the building and through the rock upon which it was built into. Reaching the elevator shafts, the Amaterasu fell to the lower levels, catching all that it passed and touched on fire.

Clair spun on her heal, and left Arkham Asylum to burn to the ground. Her job was complete, her part of the Plan performed. Kill the inmates of Arkham Asylum. Bell Reve Parish was next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Watchtower_

 _September 12, 11:03 P.M._

The Justice League's secret orbital base had definitely seen much better days. In fact, this was probably the worst beating the station had ever taken since its completion. No, scratch that. This _was_ the worst beating the Watchtower had ever taken. It was a wonder the Tower was even able to still function.

Percy stood with his back against the airlock door, breathing labored. In front of him stood the remaining members of the Justice League. Remaining as in Green Arrow, Black Canary, the Hawks, Red Tornado, and Martian Manhunter were dead, or more like, _scattered_ about the Watchtower. That left Superman, Wonder Woman, the Green Lanterns, the Flash, Aquaman, Captain Atom, and Captain Marvel left standing.

And they all looked like hammered shit.

"Well," Percy said, "wasn't really _aiming_ to kill that many of you bastards, but hey. That's just how the cookie fucking crumbles, right?"

Superman went over the edge. He blasted forward, turning into a barely visible streak of red and blue, and slammed Percy into the airlock door, denting the wall of extremely durable metal. "You murdering psychopath! You're not human! It's impossible for a child do be so _evil_!"

Percy giggled, a good-natured sound as if he had just been told a light-hearted joke. "I'm not evil. You have to kill people for a bad reason to be evil. Me? I'm on vacation with my girlfriend, and you guys just happened to be the main attractions!"

Superman's eyes turned bright red.

"Uh oh! If you do that, then you'll be evil! Because you'll have killed me because you're mad!"

" _I don't care."_

"Superman!" Wonder Woman screamed. It seemed enough to bring the Man of Steel back to the good side, and that was all Percy needed to detonate the explosive tag he had placed on the airlock the moment he was slammed into it by Superman. The tag had enough force to blow a decent sized hole through the metal, and the suction combined with the shock made Superman lose his grip, and Percy went flying into space.

Contrary to popular belief, going into space without protection did not instantly kill you, but that didn't mean that you would be fine, either. One space was cold, not arguing there. Two, there was no atmosphere to protect you from the sun's rays. Three, there was still a vacuum present, and that vacuum sucked all the air out your lungs. So, no, death was not instant, but it was inevitable…unless you're Percy.

The son of Jashin drifted through space, marveling at the view of the planet, the void that was filled to the breaking point with lights and colors, and the sun in the distance. Something that was funny though, was Superman coming out to get him.

During the battle, not once had Percy used the kryptonite he stole from Batman's utility belt to weaken the Man of Steel. Instead, he had simply used his strong and plentiful chakra to provide him the necessary boosts in strength in speed. Maybe it was because Superbitch had been keeping his power down, but Percy had actually given the American icon a decent run for his money…all fighting against the rest of the Justice League.

Chakra was a _seriously_ powerful energy.

However, none of that meant anything right now as Percy let his chakra pour out of him, shrouding him in a cocoon of rust-colored energy, energy that soon erupted into a flawless rendition of Itachi's Susano'o. A flap of the wings created a transcendental force that slapped Superman back to the Watchtower. Another flap, and Percy was heading back down for the planet.

Percy wasn't surprised when his Susano'o started taking damage from green bursts of energy. It seemed the Green Lanterns still wanted to play, and Superman was right behind them. A great idea suddenly occurred to Percy, and since the GL's had no protection whatsoever against the power that was chakra, the son of Jashin easily linked himself to them. Stewart and Jordan weren't even aware of the chakra that was connecting them to the boy that had singlehandedly cut the Justice League in half.

Percy didn't include Superman, because he wanted to fight him one on one.

The psycho entered the atmosphere, and immediately did the chakra avatar start feeling the stereotypical effects of reentry. Heat, first and foremost. Percy did something absolutely crazy: he deactivated his Susano'o, and immediately did his clothes burn off, his skin get fried right off, his muscles get turned into ash, and his organs become dust. All that remained of Percy Jackson was a charred skeleton that quickly dissipated into a cloud of ash. The exact same could be said for the Green Lanterns.

Superman watched in stunned horror as the psychotic child who had killed so many of his friends seemingly committed suicide, and how he did it were perfectly reflected by Hal and John. Despair engulfed the Man of Steel when he saw the green power rings hover in the sky, before shooting off through space, back to Oa.

The worst part of the American icon's pain was that the one who had caused was also now dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _2010_

 _Gotham City_

 _Arkham Asylum_

 _September 12, 10:50 P.M._

As Clair left the burning asylum behind, beginning to head in the direction of Louisiana, her hearing picked up the sound of rapidly moving air currents. The sound got minutely louder when it seemed to fly right over Clair's head, but then a new sound was in the air.

The sound of a roaring beast.

Clair snorted and blurred away when Superboy crashed down where she was once standing, cracking the ground. Out of the dust cloud came the remaining members of the Team…and friends. Clair couldn't help the quiet scoff that escaped her. So, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Superboy, Red Arrow, Zatanna, Rocket, an alien baseball and a wolf just a smidgen smaller than Moon-Moon thought they could take her on?

Well, no, actually, the brats' arrival presented on opportunity. Who in the hell would want to _walk_ to Louisiana?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _2010_

 _Everglades_

 _September 12, 11:21 P.M._

The swamp was silent, save for the chattering of insects. But that semi-silence was shattered by the piercing scream of someone wildly waking up after a night terror. Not to worry though, it was just Percy.

He couldn't be killed. Never, ever, _ever_ could he be killed. He might grow old and never stop aging, but die? Never. See, for him, and for all those involved with mythologies, death had a face. Death was an entity. Death had a physical form. Death was a _being_. And beings could be fought, and defeated.

If you were part of a mythology, you could off Death. That's not saying you would win, oh no. Death is Death for a reason, and it was not to let souls continue living when their time was up. But yeah, you could fight Death when he/she/it came for you, and if you won, you got to continue living. However, when it came to Percy, he didn't have to worry about fighting off an entity of Death whenever his body became destroyed and only his soul remained.

That's the beauty of being immortal, _truly_ immortal. Even if you threw Percy into sun, or into a black hole, or into a laser, and all his body was destroyed, his soul would remain, and it would travel back to somewhere safe, so that it could reform a physical body.

Like it just did.

Percy stumbled about the shallow swamp for a bit, disoriented after his first full-body restoration. Still, he regained his balance and bearings soon enough, and a grin spread across his face. That had been _fun_. The fight, the flight, the burn-up!

Percy giggled like a schoolgirl as he thought of it, but he quickly calmed down. The Plan was still active, and right about now Clair should either be at, or be on her way to, Bell Reve. And since it looked like he was in the Everglades of Florida, and the moon was in _that_ position, that meant Louisiana was _that_ way.

Percy disappeared in a burst of speed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _2010_

 _Louisiana_

 _Bell Reve Parish_

 _September 13, 8:00 A.M._

Hugo Strange's glasses glinted as he observed the new batch of inmates for Bell Reve. All metahumans, of course, but all them were unremarkable when compared to _her_. It seemed that her strange eyes and hair were a byproduct of her metahuman powers, because with the inhibitor collar tightly strapped around her neck, her eyes were now midnight black. Strange grinned darkly. His masters would be pleased to know that the one known as _Shana_ , the girlfriend of the League-killer _Tobi_ , was now in his custody.

Meanwhile, when Amanda Waller gave the new inmates a taste of the inhibitor collar's shock treatment and they were all brought to their knees in pain, no one saw the smirk that adorned Shana's face. After 'losing' to the Justice Babies, they had taken her straight to Bell Reve and dropped her off before Kid Flash or someone else lost their temper and tried to kill her.

All unimportant now, because Phase 8 could begin at Clair's leisure.

Phase 1: locate weapons

Phase 2: acquire weapons

Phase 3: use weapons

Phase 4: hold Gotham hostage

Phase 5: acquire Kryptonite from Batman (kill if prudent (it was prudent))

Phase 6: test the Justice League

Phase 7: destroy Arkham

Phase 8: destroy Bell Reve Parish

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **I'm going to keep this short and brief. I think next chapter shall be the end of the Vacation Arc, and after that, we'll be introducing a titular OC, and a new and improved Piper McLean, who's going to be a Shinto demigod with just as many screws loose as her cousins.**_

 _ **Now, as of December 23, 2016, my baby,**_ _ **Xenomorphic**_ _ **, turned one year old. Go tell her happy birthday, or Asteria is going to use you as breeding stock when her period hits.**_

 _ **Instead of asking you psychotic freaks who love this psychotic creation of mine to Fav, Follow, and Review, and I'm instead going to ask you all to have a MERRY CHRISTMAS, and a HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_


	16. Vacation: Out with a Bang

_Vacation: Out with a Bang_

 _ **Welcome back, fellow psychopaths. I hope you've all had a wonderful Christmas, and I hope the New Year will be even better for all of us…although my hopes aren't high.**_

 _ **Anyway, this will be the last chapter of the Vacation Arc, and I swear I did not actually mean for it to be an arc. It was supposed to be a long filler chapter, but it just grew into this. Sorry about that, but hey. More content, more chapters, and more laughs, right?**_

 _ **Now, on to the carnage!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own PJO, Naruto, or Young Justice

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _2010_

 _Mt. Justice_

 _September 13, 9:30 A.M._

The Team, their allies, and the remaining members of the League had all gathered in the hollowed-out mountain. The League had broken the news that Batman, Robin, Artemis, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Red Tornado, Martian Manhunter John Stewart, and Hal Jordan were all officially killed in action by Tobi.

Due to the vacant spots on the League, the remaining members had called upon other heroes to join. Icon, Zatarra, Black Lightning, Plastic Man, and Red Arrow had all accepted the call. The Question had been asked to join, as a replacement for the Batman (that wasn't said out loud) Right now, the mountain was a place of mourning, remembrance, and tight embraces. The news that Tobi had burned up in the atmosphere only served to create an air vindictiveness.

Superman pulled a misty-eyed Aqualad to the side. "You said that you captured Shana, and delivered her to Bell Reve?"

"Yes, sir. She was a skilled warrior and fought with great intensity, but we defeated her in the end. I suspect that if I had not enlisted the aid of the others, victory would have been far more difficult to obtain, if not impossible." Kaldur fell silent, before speaking again, "We were lucky. Shana seemed to be distracted by something, and so not all of her was focused on the battle."

"I see. Thank you, Kaldur. You can go…now." Superman hesitated. He was about to say 'go mourn with the others,' but there was already enough of that going on.

"Thank you, sir." Kaldur returned to Wally's side, and the Kid Flash was quick to embrace his friend again. Meanwhile, Superman returned to the side of Wonder Woman and Captain Atom. It was downright empty without Bruce.

"There's something wrong here," Superman stated quietly.

"Tell me about it," replied Captain Atom. "A single kid flies through space in some giant humanoid, manages to kill half the League, and put the rest in the hospital almost, then flies away only to commit suicide in the atmosphere? I agree that something's wrong here."

"Well," Superman blinked, caught off-guard by the summary of recent events, "that's not what I was getting at, but you're not wrong."

"Oh. What were you talking about?"

"Tobi and Shana. Like you said, Captain, Tobi was powerful enough to…kill many members of the Justice League. After reviewing the fights, and compiling the data, we still don't know what the full-extent of Tobi's powers were. What I'm getting at here is Shana.

"If she is anything like Tobi, then the Team, and no offense to them, shouldn't have been able to beat her, even if she was distracted like Kaldur said she was. Even further, I think that what she was distracted by was the death of her boyfriend, Tobi, as he entered the atmosphere."

"Okay?" said Wonder Woman. "So the Team defeated a powerful metahuman child with the power to control fire, and was the partner of a boy with extreme abilities? Why are you worried?"

"I'm worried that Shana will break out of Bell Reve, and finish what Tobi started."

Wonder Woman and Captain Atom went quiet as they digested this news, before the Captain Spoke, "A valid concern, yes, but not one to put much stock into. Bell Reve was made for metahumans. Its walls were tested by you, and the collars there are strong enough to keep people like Mammoth, Blockbuster, Poison Ivy, and Icicle Sr. tame and docile. If it makes you feel better, we can set up a League shift at Bell Reve in order to keep a better eye on her, but I don't think it's necessary."

Wonder Woman put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "It's over, Clark. Tobi is dead, and Shana is in custody. Now come. There are friends that need us."

Superman nodded, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was still wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _2010_

 _Unknown Location_

 _September 13, ?:? ?.?._

In a dark room, several holographic rectangles suddenly lit up as Sportsmaster and Cheshire entered from a sliding door. The Two criminals knelt in the pseudo-presence of their leaders, commanders, superiors, masters…whatever you wanted to call the Light.

" _This is unprecedented."_

" _Agreed. A single villain, a child no less, has done what no other being on this planet has managed in over twenty years."_

" _And not just once, but many times. Our mole on the Team has informed us that multiple members of the League have been silenced."_

" _Truly? Who?"_

" _The Green Lanterns, Green Arrow, Black Canary, the Hawk people, Batman, Red Tornado, Martian Manhunter, Robin and Artemis."_

Though they were still kneeling, Sportsmaster and Cheshire both had _reactions_ at the mention of their now-deceased family member.

" _All for nothing, however. Tobi is dead."_

" _How do you know?"_

" _The mole has informed me that Tobi committed suicide by reentering Earth's atmosphere unprotected, and that it was by this method that he destroyed both Green Lanterns at the same time."_

" _Incredible. Was he a sorcerer?"_

" _No. I would've known if he was a sorcerer."_

" _Perhaps not all is lost in this event."_

" _How do you figure?"_

" _Tobi's apparent girlfriend, Shana, had recently been apprehended by the Team and subsequently dropped off at Bell Reve Penitentiary."_

" _Ha! If she could be beaten by a bunch of children, what good is she to us?"_

" _True. But, she is a pyrokinetic, a very powerful one. She burned down all of Arkham Asylum in the wake of the bombing of Gotham, using black flame that is still burning as we speak. Science teams have yet to get close. The fires are too hot."_

" _How hot are we talking about?"_

" _Recent scans have yielded temperatures exceeding 7,000 degrees."_

" _Oh. Now that is_ _hot_ _."_

" _Yes, and you said that Shana was recently imprisoned within Bell Reve?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Contact Strange. Tell him that he can begin his experiments, and that he is to start with Shana."_

Seeing as this was an order directed at the kneeling criminals, they both uttered in the affirmative, and left. Both had scowls beneath their masks. They wanted the little bitch dead, not as a future associate!

" _Can we take a moment to ponder the strangeness of the past few days? Two children, both with extraordinary powers and abilities, show up out of nowhere, and begin to challenge the League. They met with great success, but now is dead, and the other is in imprisoned after burning down Arkham. Has it crossed anyone else's minds that this girl will do the same to Bell Reve, and us, and everything else if given the chance? She did just lose her boyfriend."_

" _True, but given time, Shana will come to see the Light."_

The screens vanished, and the room became dark once more. Ah, villains and their schemes, right? Always trying to control their little worlds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _2010_

 _Bell Reve_

 _September 14, 8:30 A.M._

Clair was chilling in her cell, marveling at the stupidity of humans. They thought that this toy around her neck inhibited her powers. Ha! It did a good job inhibiting the powers of metahumans by some method, but Clair wasn't a metahuman. She was a Shinto demigoddess. Her inherent powers were _divine_ , and her powers that stemmed from chakra couldn't be blocked by technology.

Only Sealing Jutsu and genjutsu could block/derail someone's chakra network, not a dumbass collar.

Today was Clair's first day at prison, and she was already bored to tears. Not even fingering herself had enough impact to lighten the boredom load. Now, you could be asking why doesn't Clair just burn this place to the ground and reunite with Percy. The answer is simple: Clair wanted to play.

She wanted to play with all of the 'supervillains' in Bell Reve.

It had been a little over 24 hours since Clair's incarceration, but the staff had kept her in lock down for an 'observational' period. That meant that Clair's food was brought to her cell (instead of being able to go to the cafeteria), and that she had been cooped up in this boring-ass cell since. Today, however, after proving she was a big girl and could tie her shoes, pull up her pants, and go potty by herself, the staff was letting her out to enjoy all the benefits other inmates enjoyed.

Granted she could play nice with others.

The cell buzzed at the doors unlocked and slid open via electric circuit. Clair exited her cell, dressed in the same orange jumpsuit as all the other inmates, but she had ripped her sleeves off. Her body was burn-free now; she didn't have to keep people from staring, and her torching them in annoyance.

Having not been given a tour of the facility, Clair just followed the orange crowd. She got stares, of course, being the new girl, and just thirteen-years-old on top of that. The crowd went down a flight of stairs, turned right into a hall that had guns lining the walls, and exited the door at the end of the hall, which led to a wide-open area with long tables occupying the floor, a railed balcony lining the perimeter, raised probably twenty feet above the ground, and alcoves around the wall that released the smell of food.

The cafeteria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minutes later, Clair was neutrally munching on mystery meat surprise, complete with corn, green beans, mashed potatoes, and carrot slices…all crushed and mixed together into a single mess of vegetable slop. And a pint of TruMoo chocolate milk.

Clair sat away from the crowds, but it wouldn't be long until she had a friend to play with. Actually, here came one now. She was a large specimen, well-over six feet, and well-muscled. This bitch had to be over 270lbs of muscle. A branch-like tattoo curled and twisted around her left arm, up to the left side of her face. She had blue eyes, and her brown hair was set in cornrows and pulled into a low bun.

Clair knew this woman to be Devastation. She was nothing special, just a thick-headed grunt with super strength and the occasional above-average thought.

The conversations of breakfast time ceased in favor of watching the interaction as Devastation loomed over Clair. "So, you're the new girl, huh shrimp? I've heard of you, you're the girlfriend of that boy that blew up Gotham City and killed Batman."

"I am. What's your point?"

"My point is, little shrimp, I don't like you. You think you're hot shit just because you and your little fuck-buddy took on the League and came out alive, and with the Bat's cowl under your arm."

"Oh, we killed more than just the Bat," Clair said offhandedly.

"What?"

Just then, a TV mounted to a support pillar, wrapped in a cage of titanium, came on, conveniently answering Devastation's question with a press-conference featuring Superman recounting the tale of how 'Tobi' attacked the League, killed several members, and then attempted to escape only to commit suicide by detonating a bomb at close range that killed both Green Lanterns.

In retrospect, that last part didn't make any sense, but perhaps it was Clair's hindsight bias that she knew of the Justice League's secret space-base, and knew that Percy went up there for a fight. Probably, he just reentered the atmosphere and cursed the Lanterns, and burned up. Now he was probably on his way here, and then the Plan could enter its final stages.

Devastation watched with a slack jaw, as did everyone else in the cafeteria, guards included, as Superman announced that new members of the League had answered the call to help keep the peace. Superman's time on the screen ended, and the broadcast went to commercial, then the TV was magically shut off.

It was silent, before Devastation snorted. "So, he attacks the League, kills some if its weak-pussy members, and then blows himself up like a bitch—" Clair twitched— "and now his girlfriend is all alone in prison. You ask me? Little bitch was all talk," Devastation leaned down to Clair's face, leering, "just like you are, shrimp."

The daughter of Amaterasu remained silent, her hair covering her eyes.

"Awwwww, what's the matter, little bitch? Scared and upset now that your sugar-daddy is a bunch of little pieces all over God's creation? Don't worry, baby, I'll be your new sugar-daddy…after we put you through INITIATION!"

There were equal cringes and snickers as Devastation said 'initiation' with enough volume to be heard by everyone. Up on the guard's balcony, one man approached the collar-controller. "Should we stop her from doing that."

"Naw…new girl's got to learn the ropes of Bell Reve."

Back downstairs. Devastation was drinking in the attention she was getting from the other females of Bell Reve. A minority, the pussy-bitches in Devastation's eyes, were staring blankly at their trays as memories of their own initiation came surfacing up. The majority, they were cheering, whistling and laughing. Clair's hair was still shrouding her face.

"Here at Bell Reve," Devastation started, "we got a special way of breaking in the fresh meat. Typically, to see if you're an ass-bitch or a top dog, we'd hold you down to a table, ass up, and every girl here would get to take a free shot at your ass. If you toughed it out or managed to fight us off, you'd be a top dog, but if you cried, you'd get another round of ass-slapping, and then we'd fill your pants up with what's left of everyone's food and let you stew in it all day, but I can tell you're a special girl, made of different stuff, so we're going to do something different…"

Whatever Devastation had in mind would forever be lost to time, because when the muscle-bound woman reached down for Clair, the girl's hand shot up faster than the eye could follow, and Devastation yelped at the new pressure squeezing her wrist. The pressure increased to near-bonecracking levels, and Devastation fell to her knees.

The cafeteria went silent.

"You called my boyfriend a bitch," Clair said neutrally. "There's only one person that can call my boyfriend a bitch, and you're not me." Clair squeezed, and cracking bones reverberated loudly. Devastation was too stunned to scream, "H-How…w-what…? The c-collars…no powers…"

"I'd tell you to pray to your god, but…I wouldn't listen to you anyway." Clair raised her head to look at Devastation, and the woman knew true fear when she saw crimson star that burned through her soul. Clair put a final bit of power into her hand, and Devastation's arm exploded into a shower of blood and the muscle and bone gave way to Clair's monstrous strength.

The demigoddess pulled up, tearing the limb off at the elbow. It wasn't a clean pull by any means, with bits of ragged flesh hanging about loosely. Devastation fell to the ground, clutching her arm, curling into a ball, rocking around, and mumbling incoherently. The inmates stared stunned. Clair went back to eating her crappy breakfast, still holding Devastation's arm up.

The guards finally slammed straight back into reality, and the fat one pulled the collar remote out, and mashed the button. 99% of the inmates went down, screaming as sparks danced around their necks. Clair just grunted in annoyance at the shock. Her chakra dulled the pain, and, despite being healed by the Olympians, her pain receptors were still… _there_ , just not prominent. Or maybe it was just that her pain threshold was through the roof after she burned herself.

Either way, Clair's desire for a playmate was now nonexistent, and she wanted to burn this place to the ground and give Devastation to Percy to use as ritual-fodder. With that in mind, Clair stood up, and hurled the severed arm at the guardsman up top, nailing him the face with enough force to break his neck, and gave his skull in. The other guard fell to the ground in fear.

The remote dropped and shattered, causing the shock-collars to deactivate.

The inmates slowly stood to their feet, shaking and in pain. They stared at Clair, wide-eyed over what she had just done. Devastation was still whimpering and mumbling. Then, the doors to the cafeteria were practically blown off their hinges when multiple battalions of armed guards came flooding in, all screaming out orders.

"You know," Clair said, even though she was unheard over the din of screaming men; Amanda Waller and Hugo Strange stood on the balcony, observing, "I was going to wait a few days here so I could play with you humans, and then burn everything and everyone into ash, but now…I think I'm going to do that now."

Clair's eyes glowed brightly, and her hair rose around her as it returned to its usual fiery red color. Waller, realizing that for whatever reason the inhibitor collar was not working, yelled out, "Convicts! Those who help put Shana down get fifty years off your sentences!"

With that, the warden pressed a button, and the red lights of the collars went off. It was silent for a moment as the villains registered the feeling of their powers returning to them, before Killer Frost smirked at the stone-faced Clair, "Girly, you are in for a world of pain."

"That's adorable."

Before a raging, one-sided battle could ensue, there was…shaking. Rhythmic shaking, and rhythmic, distant booming, like a great giant was approaching from afar. Clair sighed, but a smile tugged at her lips. Here came Percy, only he was doing it in style.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Meanwhile, down the road from Bell Reve_

 _Seconds before Clair turns Devastation into a little bitch_

Percy casually walked along the highway towards the super prison. Up and down his vision went with each step, until finally, the road's curve ended, and Bell Reve was visible. Probably two miles away. Now, how to go about this…?

An idea struck Percy, and he grinned like a child waking up on Christmas. His Mangekyou sprung to life, and he was surrounded by a wide aura of rustic flames. Soon, a spine and ribcage formed, then arms, then a skull. Muscle came soon after, and the muscle made the Susano'o's face look like it had narrow eyes, a thin mouth, a butting chin, two chin length bangs, and combed-back hair that curled up at the ends. Then, Percy was rising through the air with his avatar as lower-body bones materialized, and muscle quickly formed over them.

Lastly, a second layer covered the Susano'o, covering up the muscle layer. This 'skin' was the last part of forming a Full-Body Susano'o, and the skin was smooth for the most part, with only series of white, gill-like markings on the forearms, thighs, sides of the calf, sides of the abdomen, and on the neck.

His Full-Body Susano'o complete, Percy casually walked (more like stomped) forward, the ground shaking beneath the weight of his chakra avatar. "Armored Titan can suck my dick…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Meanwhile, seconds after Perseus began ripping of_ _Attack on Titan_

 _Outer wall of Bell Reve_

Charlie the Guardsman was having a boring day, as was everyone else patrolling the wall, and the courtyard. This was _Bell Reve_ , a maximum-security prison designed and built for holding metahumans. _Superman_ had trouble breaking through these walls, and those collars made all those freaks downstairs just as strong as a normal human. There was no way in or out of this place without the hand of God carrying you out.

 _BAM…_

… _BAM…_

… _BAM…_

… _BAM…_

The guards all stopped with whatever they were doing as a loud, rhythmic sound reached their ears, as did shaking of the same interval. Binoculars were out in an instant, all trained on the early-morning fog that covered Bell Reve's main road. The shaking and stomping got more intense, and then from out of the gloom came a…gigantic humanoid, but that wasn't what had everyone scared out of their minds.

It was the grinning Tobi suspended within the chest cavity of the humanoid that had guard shitting themselves. The psycho was supposed to be _dead!_ Committed suicide via bomb vest or something. However, it seemed that Tobi didn't know he was supposed to be dead, because whatever he was inside of, took a runner's stance.

The titan exploded forward with enough force to _flatten_ the surrounding trees and powerlines, and shattered the asphalt, sending black dust into the air. The guards all balked and whimpered at the power, and the oncoming threat.

Charlie stared at the running titan. "What the hell…oh no. Fire!" The guard signaled the operators of the wall-mounted cannons, and each of the six guns immediately discharged. The shots, each one coming straight from the United States navy, were the same kind of round for Iowa-class battleships. These cannons were built to be the last resort against an uprising or invasion.

In the haste and fear of the situation, five of the shells missed completely, and exploded in the surrounding swamp area. The one shell that managed to hit home impacted upon the left shoulder, and exploded mightily. The titan continued its charge completely unabated.

"What!?" Charlie screamed.

"Impossible!" screamed another.

Seeing the titan still coming, and morbidly close at that, one man screamed, "We've got to get the hell out of here!" and turned tail and ran like a lil' bitch…the rest of the bitches following suit. Charlie, as he tried (and failed) to get to safety, screamed at the top of his lungs, " _Retreat! Retreat! Shut the gate! NOW!_ —" the gate was shut— " _We're being charged! GO! GO! GO!"_

On the other side of the wall, guards and anything scrambled in whatever direction was opposite of what they were previously facing, which didn't exactly work out in most cases. All for naught however, as the titan was bearing down hard, moving with such speed and force that visible currents of air were bending around its mighty frame. The wall was less than fifty meters away, the titan lowered its shoulder, closed the gap in three steps, aaaaaand-

 _BOOM_

Concrete and bodies went flying in equal measure as Bell Reve's outer wall was demolished—the wall built to withstand Superman—destroyed, bent over a table and made the titan's bitch. The super prison shook and trembled as if the hands of an angry god, and the inmates all rolled and tumbled about their cells.

The titan put its leg down, and grinded across the concrete ground of the prison courtyard for well over a hundred meters before friction finally stopped its movement. Behind the orange titan was a gigantic, steaming hole where the wall should've been. One guard looked at the new entrance and whispered in awe, "Oh, God…"

The titan's mouth split, and a jet of pressurized steam erupted briefly before fading.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _With Clair_

The inside of the cafeteria was filled with panic and confusion as the stomping suddenly became faster, heavier, and louder, then the ringing of cannon fire came, and then the radios started blaring with the most distressed and frantic voice ever to grace human ears…then everything was shaking.

The lights flickered on and off, the ceiling and support pillars cracked, and everyone that couldn't hold themselves down with chakra was sent stumbling to the ground. Everything faded, before Killer Frost asked, "What the hell was that!?"

"My boyfriend," Clair said simply.

"But your boyfriend is de-"

 _BAM!_

An orange fist the size of a person smashed through the cafeteria's outer wall, and then another, and then the entire wall came down, flooding the cafeteria with the morning light, and revealed the orange titan in all its terrifying glory. Clair beamed…and then she scowled.

The Susano'o faded away, and Percy dropped to the ground. "Hey, ladies! Seeing as how this fucking place isn't on fire yet, I'd say that my girlfriend was waiting for me to start the party-Clair! Wait, why are you-ah!"

Clair was _seething_ as she pinned her boyfriend to the rubble. "You took my panties and replaced them with diapers!" she said through clenched teeth.

"Oh! So, you did find those!" Percy giggled, "Knew that'd be funny."

"I _hate_ diapers!"

"I know, that's why I did it!"

"Percy. I hate you."

"Love you, too, baby. Now, you can get mad at me, and uselessly light me on fire, or we can go wild and kill everyone in Bell Reve."

Clair rolled her eyes, but let her boyfriend up. "You look in orange, by the way." Clair rolled her eyes again, before burning away her clothes, leaving her in only the white, prison-issued bra and panties. The she burned those away too. Percy smacked her ass.

Clair glared at the assembled metahumans and humans before her, and before they could react, all of them were lit on fire. _Black_ fire. Even the 'innocent' metas were burning and screaming. Clair and Percy were both grinning. The daughter of Amaterasu held her hand out, there was a whooshing sound, and then her cylindrical sheath was in her hands.

She unscrewed the cap, pulled out her sword, and let the dull edge rest on her shoulder. She caught Percy's stare, "What?"

"I wanna fuck you so bad right now."

"Later, after we're done here."

"Aww, why not now?"

Clair rested the edge of her glowing-red katana against Percy's dick. Even through his pants, the son of Jashin could feel the blistering heat. It made him moan.

"Now, now little boy," Clair cooed, slipping into their demented roleplay, "unless you want Momma to make you her little girl the fun way," she pressed her blade tighter against Percy, and the fabric of his jeans began to burn, "then you'll be a good baby and wait till after we're done killing everyone here."

Percy's switch was flipped, and he growled in a very animalistic way. "After we're done here, I'm going to screw you so hard you'll be puking cum."

Clair's eyes gleamed with a dark lust. " _Momma can't wait."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _2010_

 _Mt. Justice_

 _September 14, 9:10 A.M._

The members of the Team, that being Aqualad, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Superboy, and the newly added additions of Zatanna and Rocket, all sat stunned on the couch of the cave watching the news report of the recent breakout of Bell Reve. The League was already present and helping to put out the black flames, but to no avail. Superman's thunder-claps weren't working, Zatarra's spells weren't working, Captain Atom and Captain Marvel's powers weren't working. Icon's abilities weren't working, Flash's speed-induced twisters weren't working, and the attempts to direct the surrounding water onto the strange fires weren't working either, seeing as how the blaze was evaporating the water before it could even approach the fire.

And then the news shifted to surveillance footage within the prison of a naked Shana cutting people down left and right, with none other than _Tobi_ right beside her. Wally was up in a flash (pun intended), rage etched onto his face. "We need to track that bastard down!"

No disagreed, and Zatanna took the stage by beginning to utter a tracking incantation…but was interrupted by _very_ guttural growling. And dull thumping, like a very heavy four-legged creature was coming closer. The Team slowly looked towards the thumping, and saw a large wolf.

But it wasn't Wolf, Superboy's pet. _This_ wolf was just a few pounds smaller, and completely silver, it had rolled back eyes with small blood shots visible. This wolf had its hackles raised, its lips curled back and trembling, and freely salivating. This wolf gave off a dangerous aura, the aura of an apex predator coming in for the kill, or perhaps the aura of an apex predator coming to claim territory.

Either way, even Superboy gulped nervously.

There was a short bark as Wolf the Pet came bounding in from somewhere, also snarling. The genetically modified animal roared as it charged the smaller canine, and when it was close enough, it crouched and pounced, aiming for the spine.

The foreign animal reared at the last possible second, clamping it jaws tightly around Wolf's throat. The animals went to the ground, and the enemy wolf whipped its head about, snapping Wolf's neck with ease. Superboy screamed in rage, and leapt at the killer of his pet.

The wolf stepped backwards, and the clone slammed into empty ground, and was about to charge forward, but he received a paw upside the head. Something inconceivable happened when the wolf slapped Superboy. Normally, the clone would've shaken off such a blow, and continue without issue, but the power behind this animal's attack…the vertebrae in Superboy's neck cracked, and he went flying across the cave, slammed into the wall, went through the wall, and continued his impromptu flight across the harbor.

The Team, stunned by the wolf's monstrous strength, failed to react properly when the animal was suddenly right in their midst. Wally's head was bit clean off, Rocket was bisected at the waist, Miss Martian's head was batted away from her shoulders, Zatanna was crushed by a paw, and by the time Aqualad realized that he was the last man standing, and that all his friends were dead, wolf jaws were clamping around his Atlantean skull, and he no longer had feeling in the rest of his body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moon-Moon was no longer your average Artemis-hunting-wolf. As it turns out, chakra _does_ have irradiative properties. See, Clair and Percy, who had excellent control over their chakra, had no need to suppress it, or conceal it. It worked like gasoline, really. In the tank, gas still gave its distinct aroma, but that didn't mean that it was leaving the car.

Likewise, Clair and Percy let their chakra roam freely about them, entering the air and such, but they weren't _losing_ chakra. Now, the 'smell' of their chakra had smothered Moon-Moon constantly for the past few weeks, and it had a rather interesting effect on the wolf.

Re-read the above section for details.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Clair. I do believe this has been an excellent vacation."

"I do agree, Percy."

"However, we ain't done yet."

"Nope."

"But I am getting kind of bored."

"So am I."

"There's still one more we've got to do before the Finale."

"Yep."

"You fucking ready for it?"

"Hell yeah."

"Sweet, let's go finish off fucking the Justice League."

"What?"

"Bitch, I did not stutter."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _2010_

 _Bell Reve_

 _September 14, 10:01 A.M._

The Justice League, consisting of Superman, Wonder Woman, Captains Marvel and Atom, Zatarra, Icon, Plastic Man, Red Arrow, the Flash, and Aquaman were having a bad day, because this black fire, the same fire that Shana used to burn down Arkham, refused to go out, and was too hot to approach. Even Superman, Zatarra, and Aquaman, all with ultra-heat resisting abilities, found themselves overwhelmed by the fire.

And they didn't even know about the corpses that now littered Mt. Justice.

In the chaos of firefighters, helicopters, news teams, and the League, no one saw Clair and Percy show up, and none of the members of the League doing crowd control saw them either. As such, the Flash, the one true threat to the demigods—just for his speed—was decapitated. Clair was just a blade in the crowd. Red Arrow went down much the same way, even if Percy wasn't a big fan of quick kills. Digital Shrapnel to the head often killed someone quickly.

Two down, eight to go.

Plastic Man was next, because the dumbass was too busy posing for a camera shot to realize that Clair was right behind him with a superheated sword that vertically sliced him in half. By now, the crowd saw the dead bodies, screamed at the tops of their lungs, and alerted the remaining seven Leaguers that 'oh shit, we're dying.'

The civilians all scrambled away, and the Justice League all formed up in front of Clair and Percy, scowls on their faces.

"How are you not dead?" Superman growled at Percy.

"Bitch, I literally cannot be killed. Burning up my body only destroyed my physical self, but my soul remained, and all I had to do was find a nice, quiet place to reform. But enough of that. We got Fuck, Red Asshole, and Plastic Shit already, and you shits are next. So, who wants to die first?"

Percy vanished when a blur of blue and red slammed into him, and carried him to God-knows-where. Icon took to the skies, "I'll make sure he doesn't kill Tobi," and flew away. That left Wonder Woman, Zatarra, Aquaman, and the Captains to deal with Clair.

The redhead sighed. "Normally, I would love to play with you humans, but I've grown bored of you now. Plus, I promised my boyfriend we'd do anal after we kill all of you, and we haven't had sex for a couple of days now, so I'm a little on edge at the moment. Don't worry, I'll kill you quickly."

The five present League members were completely aghast at what they had just heard, both at the thought of two children engaging in coitus, anally, and at how casually this child stated she was going to kill them, like taking someone's life was an everyday occurrence.

Clair was in front of Wonder Woman in a flurry of movement that couldn't be followed by any of the present heroes, but the Amazon reacted fast enough to bring her arms up in front of her face, using her bracelets to defend herself. Clair's sword sliced through divine metal, flesh, muscle, and bone with disturbing ease, lopping off the princess's head in one fell swing.

Time slowed to a crawl as Clair moved. To her, the Leaguers stood almost frozen, their movements slow and hampered by invisible weights, while the whole world was tinged dark blue. The demigoddess flitted over to Aquaman, and the Atlantean's head was also removed, then the magician's came sailing off soon after. Now, things got complicated.

Not in the sense that the Captains suddenly put on a burst of speed that matched that of Clair's, but the Captains themselves were the problem. Atom was living energy contained in an alien metal that was shaped like a human, and Marvel had the powers of the gods…technically speaking. Clair wasn't sure her sword could cut through as divine as Marvel—Wonder Woman's bracelets were much different—and cutting Atom would result in a nuclear explosion that couldn't be outrun, at least, not by Clair.

But these two heroes still needed to breathe, which meant that they still had lungs, which meant that they could burn.

Clair, still moving fast enough to where her perception of the world was almost stilled, grabbed Atom's head, and brought it down to her face. Using her divine powers as the daughter of the Shinto sun goddess, Clair exhaled, but her breath was _super_ -heated, and the ultra-hot air was quick to enter Atom's body. Leaving the Captain to die, Clair moved to Marvel.

The juvenile hero had been caught off-guard by the sudden death of Wonder Woman, and his inexperienced mind froze up at seeing one of his heroes go down so easily. It was a classic example of how a few seconds could decide the outcome of a duel. In this case, instead of using his divine powers to fight, Marvel paused, and that moment's hesitation cost him his life as super-heated air tore down his esophagus and into his lungs, and burned his face.

Clair stopped moving just as Wonder Woman's head hit the dirt, and the rest of the Leaguers collapsed, even Atom and Marvel. Hey, your lungs being seared by hot air tended to have the effect of killing you instantly. Percy suddenly popped up next to Clair, though she wasn't startled. She had sensed his chakra. "So how did your fight go?"

"Oh, pretty fucking easy, actually."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Earlier_

Percy grunted when Superman slammed into him, and then they were off. The son of Jashin cackled, and reached into his pocket, pulling out the half-dollar sized chunk of Kryptonite that he stole from the late Mr. Wayne. The effects of the green rock were immediate, as Superman immediately turned pale and gaunt, and his grip went slack.

Percy gripped the Kryptonite in his fist, and punched the Man of Steel on the top of the head, sending him shooting for the ground. Superman impacted hard, cratering the land and kicking up a mushroom cloud of dust. Percy landed moments later, noted Superman weakly crawling out of the hole in the ground, and began tossing the Kryptonite up and down.

Even from many feet away, the green rock was sapping away Superman's powers, rendering him helpless and weak. It was funny, the first time Batman and Superman met, the Dark Knight whipped out a gemstone-sized piece of Kryptonite, and rendered the Man of Steel a pathetic mess. Now, Percy was using an even bigger chunk of green…and he wasn't playing around.

"You know," Percy said as he stood over Superman, "this fight would've been a lot different if I was in more of a sporting mood, but my girlfriend said we could try anal after we kill you fuckers, and I'm curious as to what a girl's shithole feels like around my dick, so I'm going to do this quickly and painfully."

Percy grabbed Superman's hair, raised his head up, and promptly jammed the Kryptonite into the alien's eye socket. Before he could scream, Percy reared back, and jammed his pointer and middle fingers into the Kryptonite, slamming the stone through the socket and into the brain.

Just then, Icon arrived. All he saw was Tobi holding Superman up by the hair. Tobi grinned, and slung the Man of Steel up at the dark-skinned man. Icon caught Superman easily enough. "Superman, are you-oh my God…"

Icon had adjusted Superman to where their eyes could meet, and what the man saw made his blood freeze. The right eye was glazed, dull and lifeless, while the left eye was crying blood, shoved wide-open, and had a green stone lodged deep inside. The Man of Steel was dead.

That's what happened when something violently pierced your brain, an effect only increased by the chemistry between a Kryptonian and Kryptonite.

Suddenly, Icon's throat split open, spraying blood all over his uniform. The 200-year-old alien fell to the ground, clutching at his bleeding neck. Icon grunted deeply when his skin was split open, and more blood soaked his uniform. The alien's pain ended abruptly when his heart was suddenly pierced, and his soul left his body, and entered the Court of Jashin, alongside the rest of the Justice League.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Present_

"You attached your chakra to the dead Superman, and when you threw him up to Icon, your chakra then transferred to him, and you began your ritual, which caused every wound you afflicted upon yourself to appear on Icon."

"Yep."

"Well, we just killed all of the Justice League, and most of the villains, seeing as Bell Reve and Arkham, and everyone in them, are all ashes now."

"We didn't get the Light."

"Forget the Light. I want you in me. Now. Burning things makes me horny."

Percy just grinned. "Okay!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Kay, I didn't feel totally comfortable writing this, but I could not overlook the impending comedic value of the next scene.**_

 _ **WARNINGS: explicit, underage content, anal penetration, nuclear holocaust, and unfitting background music**_

 _ **Read at your own risk, and don't hate me.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Clair said now, she meant, like, _right now_. So, Percy scoped her up, and vanished in a blur of speed, reappearing in a hotel room in the next city over, and promptly threw Clair onto the bed. Percy went over to the TV, turned it on, and started flipping to the music channel. Finding it, and approving of the song coming on, Percy left it there, and cranked up the volume.

When he got back to the bed, Clair was already undressed, completely, with all her clothes sitting neatly folded on the floor, her sword resting on top of the neat pile. Percy straddled her, and immediately engaged in a kiss as the first lyrics were heard.

 _I've gotta take a little time_

The kiss intensified, with Percy pushing his tongue into Clair's mouth. The girl moaned, rising, and helped her boyfriend shrug off his vest. The garment fell to the floor in a heap.

 _A little time to think things over_

The kiss lasted only a few instants more, before Clair broke away, saliva trailing between the lovers' mouths. Percy looked confused, and somewhat angered by the separation, but Clair put her hand on the waist of his jeans, and then he understood. He laid down, offering his feet.

 _I've gotta read between the lines_

Clair untied the boots, and threw them off. She crawled forward between Percy's legs, kissing him briefly, before sliding back down to his jeans. She undid the button with her fingers, but took care of the zipper with her teeth. Then she removed Percy's jeans, revealing the simple boxers he was wearing. Those were off in an instant.

 _In case I need it when I'm older_

Clair enveloped her boyfriend's erection with mouth, all four inches of it (he was 13, he wasn't supposed to have some monster meat-rod). Percy moaned at the contact, at the feeling of his girlfriend's warm and wet orifice engulfing his penis, her tongue methodically rolling over the length.

 _This mountain I must climb_

For a child, Clair was…unnaturally skilled at fellatio, and, also for a child, Percy had an unnatural amount of stamina. The song playing actually ended, and then was replayed, all the way back to the current point before Clair finally got what she wanted. With a final application of suction, the pyromaniac's mouth was filled with the familiar salty fluid that was her boyfriend's semen.

 _Feels like a world upon my shoulders_

Breathing labored from his orgasm, Percy laid there on the opposite end of the bed. When he felt a shift in weight, he raised his head, was treated to a show by perhaps the only girl in existence that could understand and accept him. Clair had gotten on all fours, with her ass pointed at Percy. Her legs were spread, giving Percy a view of her slick entrance and puckered exit. With deliberately slow movements, Clair looked at her boyfriend over her shoulder, and put her finger in her mouth, and when she pulled them out, they were covered in white. She hadn't swallowed.

 _Through the clouds I see love shine_

Still moving slowly, still putting on her show, Clair reached behind her, and slowly ran her white-covered fingers around her openings, lubing both of them up. When she ran out of semen, she reached back into her mouth, and moved back down, this time focusing on her butt. Her finger moved slow and true, providing a lube of mixed cum and saliva. Percy was hard again, when he watched Clair slide a finger into her ass, pumping herself with a wink.

 _It keeps me warm as life grows colder_

Percy sat there silently as his dick rose to full mast, watching as Clair continued to use his seed as a plaything. Clair's experience with anal fingering was showing as she expertly guided her finger around inside herself.

 _In my life, there's been heartache and pain_

Finally, Clair ran of juice, and turned to face forward, and flexed in a way that exposed her stretched hole, slick with saliva and cum. Percy took that as his cue. He crawled up to Clair, rising to his knees, and placed his hands on her hips to steady himself.

 _I don't know…if I can faaaaaace it again_

Percy positioned himself, but before he moved again, he hesitated as the full gravity of what was happening fell around him. It was rare, what was going through his mind. There were no thoughts of murder, of bloodshed, or torture, or of his father, mother, and the voices that whispered at him to kill were silent. Instead, there was calmness, serenity, peace. A seriousness that had never existed within Percy took hold as he looked at what was between his hands.

 _Can't stop now!_

A girl. _His_ girl. A girl that knew his pain, a girl that understood his insanity—shared it, even. This was a girl that had been abused by her mother, just like he was, perhaps not to the same extent, but still abused. This was perhaps the only girl that could truly love him for him. It was then Percy realized something. An emotion blossomed within that had never been felt by Percy before…

 _Not when I've travelled so far…to change this lonely liiiife_

Love.

 _I want to know what love iiiiiiiis!_

Meanwhile, the Shadow Clones that Clair and Percy had dispatched around the globe turned the keys. As the son of Jashin entered the daughter of Amaterasu, a missile erupted from a silo. Percy pulled back, and thrust back in, another missile shot into the sky.

 _I want you to show meeeee!_

 _I want to feel what love iiiiiiiis!_

 _I know you can show meeeee!_

Each thrust Percy performed perfectly matched that of a missile launching into orbit. Alarms and red-alerts the world over went unheard and unanswered because the personnel responsible for responding to such threats were all dead…or more like bleeding all over the floors of their meeting rooms.

Missiles belonging to every country that had them were launched into the sky. The entire planet's nuclear payload had been launched, and hundreds of missiles were flying to random areas all over the world. These missiles moved insanely fast, most moving faster than sound, and armed for detonating.

Meanwhile, in the heart of the Atlantic Ocean, deep, deep beneath the waves, the kingdom of Aquaman was enjoying a peaceful day under the waves, unaware of the nuclear sub paddling its way towards the underwater city.

Back with Percy and Clair, the laws of space and rationality were bent and destroyed as, on the adjacent roofs of the buildings surrounding the hotel, multiple choirs of finely-dressed men and women suddenly appeared, just as a nuke fell right into the heart of Dallas, Texas.

 _I WANT TO KNOW WHAT LOVE IS!_

Salt Lake City, Utah, obliterated.

 _I WANT YOU TO SHOW ME!_

Manhattan, New York, melted.

 _I WANNA FEEL WHAT LOVE IS!_

Detroit, Michigan, atomized.

 _I KNOW YOU CAN SHOW ME!_

Clair's asshole, pleasurably filled.

 _I WANT TO KNOW WHAT LOVE IS!_

The choir thundered magnificently in flawless harmony. All around the globe, nuclear missiles detonated in every major city, wiping out millions in brilliant flashes of light. When the cities were gone, the missiles just started hitting what was left. All the while, every time a missile exploded, Percy thrusted into Clair's behind.

Hong Kong. Thrust.

Tokyo. Thrust.

D.C. Thrust

Philadelphia. Thrust.

Star City. Thrust.

Metropolis. Thrust.

Paris. Thrust.

London. Thrust.

Berlin. Thrust.

Moscow. Thrust.

Your mom's house. Thrust.

All the while, the magical choir was blasting Foreigner at the top of their lungs, oblivious to all the destruction going on around them. Percy continued to make love to Clair's butt. A black woman suddenly joined the choir.

 _Let's talk aboooooout love!_

Two nukes came down, both at an angle, just miles away from the hotel. The missiles exploded, twin domes of bright light almost right next to each other. The clouds from the explosion merged into one, and created a single mushroom cloud. So, what you had was twin, spherical explosions, a single column of smoke, and a single mushroom cloud.

Atomic dick.

Another nuke crashed down in the middle of the cloud, but it was a dud, seeing as it didn't explode, however, it did have more than enough kinetic energy to split apart the cloud. The smoke slowly spread away, and curved in a such a fashion that it created a new shape. Emblazoned against the burning sky was a heart.

 _I'm feeling so much love!_

The blast wave from the original nukes were making their way to where Percy and Clair's hotel was, and just in time, too. Clair mewled as she climaxed, her juices squirting down her thighs, her ass tightening around Percy's dick, which caused Percy to cum with a silent groan, which in turn caused Clair to mewl louder as she felt the warm substance fill her bowls.

The nuclear shockwave washed over the area, destroying buildings, wiping out the choir, but it didn't get Percy and Clair, who were still connected. The Shinto demigods just happened to be in a hotel room that doubled as a dimensional portal. So, while the _entire planet_ was covered in nuclear fire, and almost _seven billion people_ were killed, Percy and Clair were transported back to their home dimension just before the shockwave hit them.

Funny part was, the two lovebirds appeared in the same hotel as the one in the _Young Justice_ world. They promptly collapsed, their bodies spent after such intense copulation. Percy fell limp, so he pulled out, and Clair whined softly at the sudden emptiness, but she fell asleep not ten seconds later. Percy sighed in contentment, made a mental note to go check on Zoё, noted that Moon-Moon was lying curled in the corner, snoring, and then pulled the bed's covers over him and his girlfriend.

Life was fucking awesome right now!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Brooklyn, New York_

A Titaness was strolling through the empty, deserted street, late at night. Selene, the Moon Titan, had no real purpose for being out here, other than to keep hidden from the rest of the mythological world. She knew of the war that was starting up, between Kronos and the Olympians, and Selene wanted no part of it.

The Olympians sucked, yes, but they were much better than what the Titans had been. At least these new gods let man destroy themselves, instead of actively taking part in their destruction. With a sigh, Selene looked up, and flinched for a second, before remembering that this was where those Egyptians made their home.

Judging by how all of them were standing up there, armed, they most probably thought she was a threat. Selene laughed softly. Kids these days. So cute. Selene continued her walk, but then she heard a set of footsteps, louder and heavier than her own. A set that echoed about the buildings. Selene paused, an overwhelming sense of danger flooding her senses.

It had to be Kronos. This amount of power, it _had_ to be Kronos. But…it was too soon. Kronos shouldn't be this powerful yet, but Selene could think of no other person that emitted an aura of this level of might.

Soon, the person that was creating those footsteps came into view, and when Selene saw that it wasn't Kronos, her fear only spiked. Someone that wasn't a Titan, but was in fact a seventeen-year-old boy, emitting the same levels of power as the Titan King? Terrifying.

The teen was wearing blue jeans and regular shoes, had on a red shirt, a black, unzipped jacket, red eyes, and red highlights in his spikey hair. "Sooooo," the boy drawled, "you're the Titan whose power I sensed earlier. You don't look like much, but I don't either."

"Who…who are you?" Selene stuttered.

The boy's color scheme shifted. Everything that was red suddenly became blue, and more than that, the hotshot earlier was now sniffling and misty-eyed. "W-We don't know. After we were born, were split into eight."

The colors shifted again, going back to red. "God dammit, Aquario! Why you always gotta be crying so much?" Selene blinked when suddenly there were _two_ boys, the red one, and then the blue one. The blue seemed to just…split out from the red. "I don't know," Aquario wailed, "I just can't help it!"

Another boy split away, this one's color scheme being light green. He was also floating around like Peter Pan. "Lay off him, Pyro. We all got our quirks and shit, let Aquario have his."

"T-Thanks, bro."

"No problem."

Aquario fazed back into Pyro.

"Fuck you, Chicago."

"Uh, no. That would be gay, gay incest, and gay incest/selfcest." With that, Chicago fazed back into Pyro. Selene had no idea what was going on here, and her head was hurting.

"Now, where was I?" Pyro tapped his chin, then he acted like he had an epiphany, "Oh right! Killing you."

The colors changed again, this time becoming light brown, like rich dirt. The boy stomped the ground, causing the asphalt to erupt and shatter. Selene disappeared in a flash of silver, appearing on top of a lamppost, but when the windows of the building behind her shattered and exploded, she disappeared again, materializing in midair. Selene's eyes bugged out of her skull, and she vomited. The air-pressure…was insane!

Deranged giggling caused Selene to look up. The green one, Chicago, was soaring up to her, four cyclones sprouting from his back. Acting quickly, Selene erected a shield of silver energy. Chicago struck the barrier, shattering it with a single blow.

"It's all over!" Chicago roared. "You and your Titan buddies' days are numbered! All that you can do now is surrender like a good little girl, go back home, and _accept your defeat!"_

Chicago punched Selene square in the face, her flesh folding around the boy's fist, and the Titaness went flying, spinning rapidly through the air, before slamming into a building, cratering the side. Selene fell out of the crater, and slammed onto the top of a parked car with such force that the alarm didn't trigger. Selene, her face a golden, bloody mess, twitched a few times, before falling limp.

The she faded into silver wisps of energy that dispersed into the night.

Chicago landed, his colors shifting to that of purple. The new personality pulled a beer bottle out from under his jacket, bit the top off the clinking of breaking glass, and the proceeded to pour the entire contents of the beverage into his mouth. His Adam's apple moved up and down rapidly as it easily handled the influx of beer.

Finishing his beer, the alcoholic threw the empty bottle away, not caring that broke against one surface or another. "Ugh, I hate Titans," the personality grumbled, voice somewhat slurred. "Fucking shits. Always trying screw with what ain't theirs to screw with, and eating people, and not even digesting them…wait. That's an anime. Now what was I doing?"

A body split off from the purple, this one's color scheme being yellow. Sparks of lightning danced around him. "I know! I know! We were in the area, right? Right? And-and we sensed this nearby chakra, and we-we decided to go investigate it, and see if it was someone worth looking into, like Mr. Sadist, or the Kansas Burner!"

"Zach…go away."

Zach pouted. "You're no fun, Hanzo!" Zach fazed back into the alcoholic Hanzo. The purple scheme shifted to white. "At least he talks more than Void and Geo!" the new personality cackled. He was suddenly split in two, as in he was vertically split down the middle, with the two halves complete with their appropriate other side. The left one's scheme was light brown, and the right one' scheme was pure black.

"Shut up, Zero," they said in tandem, before merging back into a singular body, the color scheme turning back to white. Zero cackled all the way into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Yay! We're done with the Vacation Arc! The Justice League is dead, Percy has seven billion souls to play with, Moon-Moon is a beast, I have a penchant for mass-murder, and we've introduced a new OC who is so damaged he was split into eight different fragments, each with their own powers and personalities. This new entity is not mine, but the creation of ghost83. I told you long ago that I would introduce an OC more powerful than Percy, and here he is! Have fun figuring who has what power.**_

 _ **Fav, Follow, and Review!**_

 _ **P. S. I've also come to learn that Carrie Fisher has passed away at 60. Pray for her and the rest of the Star Wars family.**_


	17. Teaser Chapter

_Teaser Chapter_

 _ **Not a full chapter, sorry, but a prelude to the madness that will come. It's been over a month since the last update, and I'm sure some people forgot about the OC that was introduced. Feel free to go re-read to refresh your memory.**_

 _ **Lot of people telling me I'm a sadistic bastard, while concluding their reviews by saying they want more chapters. Uh, well, here's somewhat of a chapter.**_

 _ **More on the OC, and who's ready for a never-before-seen version of Piper McLean…as a Shinto demigod?!**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : I don't own PJO, elements of Naruto, or the OC created by ghost83

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a normal day in some bank in the city of Brooklyn. A bunch of people working at registers, and a bunch of people waiting in lines. There was one person, a teenage boy, that stood out. A black jacket, red tee, jeans, sneakers, red highlights in his hair, and a disconcerting grin on his face, and a strange glint in his red eyes. Pyro.

Then a girl dressed in tattered blue jeans, a white shirt with tie dye all over it, vans, brown hair pulled into a ponytail, an average backpack, and an Anonymous mask on her face walked in...with an assault rifle.

Pyro took a pack of cigarettes out from his back pocket, not noticing the gun as began patting himself down for his lighter. Where the Hell did he put it again? He frowned as he put a stick in his mouth, and started patting other places on his form. He _still_ could not find his damn lighter!

The masked Piper McLean fired off a few rounds, gaining the attention of everyone there, except for Pyro. While everyone got down on their knees in fear, Piper pulled a duffle bag out from somewhere, and threw it over the counter to one petrified teller. "Fill it up and make it snappy, I'm on a schedule, kay?"

Pyro, irritated by the fact that he couldn't find what his lighter, launched a fireball at the said teller, killing them.

Beneath her mask, Piper blinked once before turning to face the frowning Pyro. "So who's your parent? Kagutsuchi?" she asked casually.

Pyro red color scheme shifted to black as Void took over. "Nope. Have a light? I need a smoke."

Piper blinked at the sudden shift in coloring and personality, but brushed it off in favor of interaction with a fellow demigod. She reached behind her into her pocket and pulled out her own lighter, and threw it to Void. "So, who is your parent?"

Void caught the lighter, lit his cigarette, took a drag and exhaled a cloud of smoke. Then his color-scheme became white as Zero took over. "Ahhh, that's good. My parent, you ask? Yamata-no-Orochi."

Piper shouldered her gun, mask still on. "Orochi? I thought Orochi was a demon snake that was killed by Susano'o." Meanwhile, outside, police and SWAT teams were beginning to arrive in droves due to the silent alarms that were tripped.

Pyro, the red one, and Geo, the brown one, split from Zero. "You can kill the being," the demigod said, "but not the existence. So, what was your childhood like?" Zero walked forward, calmly removing the Anonymous mask Piper was wearing. Meanwhile, Pyro stalked outside, cackling silently, and began to have a field day with the cops, while Geo silently began to load up Piper's bag with cash.

Piper, rather creeped out by the splitting thing, and how this boy she just met just walked up and took off her mask...which really wasn't good considering she was the daughter of a famous actress and the security cameras were rolling. She had a Shadow Clone with her mother, yes, but it would raise questions over how she could be in two places at once.

Mommy didn't know about chakra and powers and shit, and Piper wanted to keep it that way.

"Let's take this talk somewhere else."

Zero chuckled, a rich, deep sound that made Piper feel hot and bothered. "Don't worry about the cameras. I put an illusion over them so they see and record something different. I also placed an illusion over the entire building, making it seem like we're a gang of robbers."

Piper whistled. "Neat. Well in that case...my dad, Musumi, the Shinto god of Love and Marriage—ironic, right? — raped my mom, Tracie McLean, the actress. But instead of trying to abort me or something like that, Mommy," Piper said 'mommy' with heavy sarcasm, "saw a publicity opportunity. Nothing says 'better mom' than keeping your rape-baby and raising it. She got national attention, of course, publicity, fame, talk shows, press conferences, and deals out the ass. Then I was finally born.

"Chakra gave me eidetic memory, so I remember everything. Mom didn't give two shits about me. Sure, she was supermom in public, showing me off and parading me around, but that was all. In private, I was lucky to get my diaper changed. It was a _maid_ that potty-trained me. Mom neglected me, on purpose, maybe because she did hate me for what Dad did, but whatever.

"My childhood was spent as my Mom's publicity attraction to get her fame and fortune in public; in private, it was spent with maids and babysitters, or by myself. Then I discovered my chakra, and started having the dreams. So, I've been having fun like this ever since while leaving my mother none the wiser. How 'bout you?"

"Well, first keep in mind that from the moment the 'original' was born, his personality was split into eight different personalities," Zero started. Void split from Zero, and picked up the story from there. "From the moment we were created, we had basic knowledge of everything and started assigning names to ourselves. However, we lived on the run, never staying in the same place for a month. We tried looking up our original's name. Birth certificate, DNA tests, we tried everything to find our actual name and mom. But we found nothing and continue to find nothing about our past. All we know is that our mom was in a mental asylum."

Because of Piper's childhood of being neglected, her ability to empathize with others was extremely limited. Most kids, due to being neglected for whatever reason, would seek to lash out and misbehave to get attention. Not Piper, and not any of the other Shinto demigods either. They didn't seek attention, they just moved through life, doing what they wanted, when they wanted, how they wanted. Because of this, instead of going 'aww, you poor thing,' to the son of Orochi, Piper just shrugged. "That's some tragic shit. I'm in the middle of a robbery. Wanna help?"

Zero nodded before asking, "After we're done here, want to go on a double date with the Kansas Burner and Mr. Sadist?"

"The Who and the What?"

"Amaterasu's daughter and Jashin's son?"

Piper made an 'oh' face. "A double-date you said?"

"Yep. Me, my bros, you, and the other two. You in?"

Piper thought it over. Go back to her boring-as-fuck mother, where she could watch TV, order the maids, and masturbate till her pussy hurt...or enjoy a night on the town with a plethora of guys, and two other kids even crazier than she was. And a plethora of guys...should make for some wild sex, granted that she actually enjoyed the date and wasn't disappointed.

"Sure."

Pyro returned from outside, grinning arrogantly. "Cops are toast, and money's packed—thanks, Geo!" The brown-schemed teen just grunted silently. "What do we do next?"

Piper shrugged. "Epic get away, run from the cops, mass property damage, disappear GTA style, and remove the wanted posters, bribe the town heralds, and assassinate the witnesses till our notoriety hits zero...the usual."

Zero grinned. "I love your style. For the date, how do you feel about killing the Marvel Universe?"

Piper blinked. She seemed to be blinking a lot recently. "Uh…what?"

"We can travel to alternate universes and do whatever we want there."

"We as in you?"

"We as in all Shinto demigods. There are a bunch of dimensional portals all over the planet, and we can use them for our own personal amusement."

"Huh…never knew that. Have you ever been to alternate dimensions?"

Pyro snorted, which caused fire to blow from his nose. "Oh, shit-tons. We've stuck it sideways to Light Yagami and L; we've made Naruto our bitch; we've turned Aizen into toast; we've made Yuno squeal like a pig as we shoved our swords into her body; we've made Lucy from _Elfen Lied_ suck our dicks; fuck, we've even to alternate dimensions like this one, and pulled Olympus from out of the fucking sky. We've done shit that makes the Shinto gods hesitate to come get some."

Out of all that, the only thing the daughter of the Love god cared about was what was said about Yuno and Lucy. "So you're not a virgin?"

All eight of the personalities split into existence, making Piper's eyes go blank.

"No," all eight said at once.

Piper gained a lecherous look on her face. "Oh, that's just heavenly. So, double-date with Jashin's son and Amaterasu's daughter to some dimension to fuck it up? I am so _down_."

The personalities merged back into the white-schemed Zero, who was now holding the massive cash-filled bag, and had a pleased smile on his handsome face. "Sweet. What do you want to do about these shits?" he asked, gesturing the terrified crowd of innocent civilians ranging from small children that had been brought with their parents, to the elderly who had to be supported by their children/grandchildren/walking apparatuses.

Piper grinned in a very Percy-like way, before pulling off her backpack, unzipping it, placing her assault rifle inside (it somehow disappeared into the bag), and then pulled out a _fucking minigun_. The ammo belt trailed up from inside the backpack.

"Oh, is that your Gift?"

"Yep. I can use jutsu and stuff, but I prefer guns. Dad gave me this backpack when I was nine. I can pull any gun I want out of it—from a pistol to an Anti-air gun."

"Neat." Zero grinned.

Piper held the button, causing her gun to whir, and the barrels to spin. Nanoseconds later, the air was filled rapid gunfire, extreme muzzle flashes, tracer rounds, destroyed registers, and lots and lots and _lots_ of blood and gore.

Piper tore apart young and old left and right without discrimination or even prejudice. She was just having a good time. Limbs were blown off, bodies were vaporized, chunks were thrown everywhere, and screams were abound. All the while, Piper's backpack kept giving out ammo like nothing.

Eventually, there was nothing left put an extreme pile of blood, half-recognizable bodies, and shit.

Piper sighed happily to herself. "That was fun." She put her minigun back into her bag, the massive piece magically sinking into the depths of backpack.

"Indeed it was," Zero said. He turned around, bag of cash in one hand, opposite elbow bent out. Piper smiled shoulder her pack, and looped her arm into the offered crook of her new boyfriend's arm.

"My, what a gentleman you are."

Zero smiled. "I can be charming when I want to be."

Piper chuckled good-naturedly, as if she hadn't just massacred about a hundred men, women, children, and elderly. The Shinto demigods calmly exited the bank, calmly strolled through the barricades of smoldering vehicles and burning bodies, and calmly vanished, together, in a burst of speed.

So was the dawning of another twisted relationship in the epic saga of the Son of Jashin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Unbelievably short, I know, but it introduces Piper as a Shinto demigod, and explains the origin of the personalities in vague detail to create that air of mystery and intrigue. A special thank you to ghost83 for creating the character, and allowing me to use them.**_

 _ **So, this was called a teaser for a reason. The important question here is: continue forward with next chapter being the double-date between Piper/OC and Percy/Clair in the bloodbath of the Marvel Universe, or begin work on the**_ _ **Assassin's Creed**_ _ **crossover?**_

 _ **For those that still have no idea what I mean by a crossover, go read the bottom AN of chapter 33 of my other story,**_ _ **Backup Plan**_ _ **. All will be explained.**_

 _ **Fav, Follow, and Review to let me know what the fans want to happen next!**_


	18. Double-Date Pt 1

_Double-Date: Pt. 1_

 _ **Alrighty then. Since most people want to see the date, we shall see the date. Since there weren't any other local options for the carnage, we'll still be using the Marvel Universe…albeit a bastardized Marvel Universe, because I don't read comics, so I don't know who is a part of which team, nor at what time they're on that team, therefore I shall provide a quick rundown of the Marvel Universe we'll ripping into bloody chunks.**_

 _ **The Avengers will consist of Captain America, Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Giant Man, Wasp, War Machine, Vision, Spiderman, Ms. Marvel, She-Hulk, Black Panther, Falcon, and Mockingbird. The X-Men will consist of all the mutants from**_ _ **X-Men Evolution**_ _ **, so feel free to go brush up on your history real fast. The Fantastic Four will be the Fantastic Four, and the bad guys will be the bad guys.**_

 _ **Spoiler alert: expect massive underutilization of character strengths and powers, major amounts of character death, crude humor, extreme violence, and mass slaughter of the masses**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own PJO, elements of Naruto, the Personalities, or any Marvel affiliates, characters, and/or content

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _New Orleans_

Percy, Clair, and Moon-Moon were standing on top of your average building in downtown New Orleans, looking down upon the nighttime masses. Why were they engaging in this practice, you ask? Well, they were planning on how go about their newest murder spree…or Percy and Clair were.

Moon-Moon was just along for the genocide.

"Burn them all?"

"To fucking plain," came the casual response.

"Sword and scalpel?"

"Takes too fucking long, and they'll scram before we can get a lot of them."

"True, but the runners will call the police, and that'll be fun."

"Ehhhh, I'm kinda bored with killing police. It's not the fucking same anymore."

Clair _stared_ at her boyfriend...and some more...and for more still...and then some more after that. Moon-Moon was staring at his master, too.

Percy's purple eyes slid over to meet the crimson ones of his girlfriend. "What?"

In response, Clair grabbed a bucket of cold water from Hammerspace, and dumped the entire thing on Percy. The son of Jashin spluttered madly as _her_ hair suddenly came down to plaster itself all over her face. "What the fuck~!?" complained the whiny voice of Girl!Percy. Moon-Moon covered his snout with a paw, his shoulders bouncing up and down in a clear display of doggy laughter.

Clair immediately put her hand on her girlfriend's forehead, making the gender-fluid demigoddess ask, "The fuck are you doing?"

"Making sure you aren't running a fever," came the clipped response.

After almost thirty seconds of this, Percy asked. "Well? Am I?"

"No," Clair answered. "But you? Being bored with killing police? You feeling okay, Percy?"

"Maybe on my period."

The redhead face-palmed. "Percy. You're not even a girl."

"Thanks to you I am!"

"…fair point, but still. You being bored with _killing people_ is about as out of place as a faggot in church."

"What's if it's a gay church?"

"A _gay church_?"

"They exist," Percy sniffed. Then she adopted a contemplative look, with her eyes pointed up, hand on her chin, and other hand on her elbow. "At least, I think they do."

Clair groaned. "What's wrong with you, Percy? Is the sex not good enough anymore? I can start spanking with my sword if you want."

…

"…we'll try that later," Percy said after a few moments. Then she sighed. "That vacation we took…the Justice League, Clair, the fucking _Justice League_. We had to plan, we had to think, we actually had to _fight_ to win. Then we come back to here aaaaaand there's nothing. There's no fucking challenge here, Clair. Yeah, there's New Rome. Yeah, there's Valhalla. Yeah, there's the Brooklyn House. Yeah, there's Camp Half-Blood. Yeah, there's the Nine Worlds. Yeah, there's Olympus. But seriously? Deicide? Against all those shits? That's like…that's like going into a daycare armed with Kevlar and grenade launchers. So _boring_."

Moon-Moon warbled out a few grunts and growls.

"No, Moon-Moon. We are not going to attack Heaven. Even I'm not _that_ crazy."

"So, to summarize," Clair said, "you're bored with killing normal humans now because we fought the Justice League, and elevated ourselves to a higher plane of opponents, and the humans here are just not stimulating enough. Did I get it?"

"Right on the fucking head."

"We could just go to a dimensional portal, and screw up some other dimension."

"Yeah, but…it loses the majesty if we just start hopping around the multiverse like a couple of fucking hobos without a home dimension. Besides, I miss Zoё," Percy mumbled.

Well, Clair missed Zoё too, with the Huntress being the closest thing to a mother she and Percy had ever had, but she had quite enjoyed their vacation to the _Young Justice_ dimension. It was a nice breath of fresh air from all the gods-and-monster shit of this world. While she did agree with her girlfriend that compared to the YJ dimension, this world had some pretty boring humans, but Clair disagreed with the sentiment that dimension-hopping would get boring after a bit.

The Multiverse was fucking endless and infinite. There was no limit to what she and Percy could do.

Clair was about to state her argument, but she stopped when she felt two chakras enter her range. Granted, her range was several _miles_ , which meant that these chakras were quite a ways out, it did not derail from the fact that these chakras were massive. The weaker chakra was a few ticks beneath Clair's own chakra reserves, while the bigger chakra easily outstripped the weaker chakra, her own chakra, and even Percy's chakra…combined.

Whoever this guy was, he was insanely over-powered.

That, and his chakra felt fucked ten ways to Sunday.

Moon-Moon turned his head in the direction of the leisurely approaching chakras, a curious glint in his silver eyes. Percy had also picked up on the chakras (not like the owners were trying to suppress them), and started flailing.

"Clair! Clair! I need hot water now! I don't want any other demigods seeing me like this!"

"Why?"

"Reasons, Clair, reasons! Now hot water please!"

"Don't have any, sorry."

"Clair!"

"Mmmm, what will you do if I give you some water?"

"Anything! Just give me some fucking water!"

"Anything? Percy, we fuck on a weekly basis; 'anything' is a broad term, and I've got an active imagination."

"Clair~!"

"Oh, fine, Princess. Just expect me to come collecting sometime soon."

With that, the daughter of Amaterasu, reached into Hammerspace, pulled out another bucket of water, used her powers to heat it up to _boiling_ temperatures, and slung the bubbling liquid all over Percy's body.

The psycho moaned in pure ecstasy at the intense burning that enveloped _his_ body. Clair rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's masochistic tendencies, while Moon-Moon hung and shook his head in exasperation. Clair stalked over to Percy, her eyes gleaming.

"Now remember, little boy," she whispered seductively, slipping into their twisted roleplay as she wrapped her arms around Percy's neck, "Mommy won't forget how her little prince owes her for giving him a bath, and Mommy won't be shy about collecting either." Clair reached down, gripping Percy's ass in a tight hold. "So you just be prepared, baby boy, 'cause Mommy's got some _ideas_ ," the redhead whispered in Percy's ear, before giving the digit a long lick.

Percy shivered intensely under the ministrations.

"Are we interrupting something?"

Percy and Clair separated, not all quick-like as if they were embarrassed at being caught doing something they weren't supposed to do, but calm and steady, as if they were expecting company to arrive at that exact moment…which they were, obviously. The newcomers weren't even bothering to hide their chakra signatures.

The demented couple looked at the new arrivals. A beautiful girl with brown hair, pink eyes, Caucasian skin—much like an Indian—dressed in casual clothes, if a bit ripped up, with a backpack completing the look. The other was a boy wearing a black jacket, a red t-shirt, blue jeans, common sneakers, and had red eyes, spikey hair with red highlights, and a big smirk on his face. The funny thing was, the girl looked to be around Percy and Clair's age of thirteen-fourteen, while the boy looked to be seventeen.

It was said boy that had asked the question with a teasing tone in his voice.

"Nope," Percy chirped cheerily. "But who the fuck are you two?"

"I'm Pyro, and this is my girlfriend, Piper McLean. I'm the son of Yamata-no-Orochi, and she's the daughter of Musumi."

"The son of a dragon and the daughter of the love god…so, you two bitches here for our souls, or what?"

"Actually," Piper said. "We're here to ask you two about going on a double-date to the Marvel Universe to fuck up everyone."

Percy's face lit up with a savage joy, complete with stereotypical cash-register sound. "Oh, Hell-the-fuck yes…"

"Wait," Clair sharply cut in. "One, can you two even fight? Two, how do we know neither of you are lying? Three, are you two powerful enough to contend with that many people? And four, we just met you two. Why would we agree to go on a double-date with you to another dimension?"

"Because we're both bored as fuck and dimension-hopping sounds like a fucking blast and I want to get to know these fuckers…they look like fun."

Moon-Moon barked shortly with a deadpan expression on his wolfish face.

"Well _of course_ they're dangerous, you silly. They're Shinto demigods; we're all dangerous!"

Clair sighed. It was a good thing that she loved Percy, otherwise she would've torched the psycho just to watch him burn. Of course, he would've been moaning and/or laughing the entire time because of his immortality preventing him from dying, and his masochism turning pain into pleasure. Still, she had to agree with Percy on one account:

She was bored _as fuck_ in this world.

"Okay, fine. We'll go with you to the Marvel-verse. Any particular Earth-number, timeline, period, or event we'll be hopping in at?"

"Nope," Pyro chirped. "Unless you had something specific in mind."

"Nope," Percy chirped in return. "Let's just go kick some ass!...and get to know each other better. You know, 'typical' teenage stuff."

Pyro's color scheme suddenly turned yellow, and he began crackling with electricity. "Alright! Let's go commit genocide, baby! Whoo!"

Zack, grabbed Piper's wrist, then buzzed in front of Clair, grabbed her around the neck, buzzed in front of Moon-Moon, picked up the wolf with his teeth, and the buzzed in front of Percy, and grabbed the psycho with his free hand, which wedged Percy and Clair together. Then the quartet was gone in a flash of yellow light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _New York_

 _The date doesn't really matter, but the location does_

 _Sanctum Sanctorum_

Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme, was levitating cross-legged in his private study, surrounded by candles and many open tomes of great knowledge and power…and age. Then he groaned when he sensed a tear in the dimensional barrier.

What now? What idiot thought he could take over the Earth now? What size was the army? How great the foes? How many dumbasses with delusions of grandeur? What number of bad guys did the Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D, the Fantastic Four, and the X-Men have to contend with _this_ time?

Strange closed his eyes, and chanted in his head a simple location spell for the disruptance. Searching…searching…searching-ah! There it was. Let's see…a quartet of fucking teenagers. Lovely. A girl with brown hair and pink eyes…another girl with extremely bright red hair…and two boys. One that was crackling with lightning…and the other was covered in…oh shit.

Strange's eyes snapped open and widened in pure terror. He knew who these kids were. He had seen it in a vision. Hell, one of his _books_ had magically updated itself. Which book was it, you ask? Well, the book of known demigods across the Multiverse. Quite an extensive tome, actually, but that wasn't the point.

Stephen wasted no time in falling to the floor, his books and candles falling lifelessly next to him. The Sorcerer Supreme _bolted_ out of his study, through his Sanctum, and out onto the streets of New York. In his panic, he forgot he could've just teleported to Stark Tower, but as it was, upon hitting the concrete, Doctor Strange took off into the air, almost as fast as a jet.

The man soared through the air, blitzing over skyscrapers in the light of the midday sun. Within the span of a minute, the Sorcerer Supreme was entering the airspace of Stark Tower, and the facility's weapon systems activated upon recognizing him as an incoming threat, and opened fire. Strange just uttered a few words in the magic language, and all of Stark's weapons impacted an invisible barrier.

Strange barreled straight through the side of the building, and landed right in front of…every member of the Avengers, who were all armed and ready for a fight, but their guards were lowered upon recognizing the man in the red cloak.

"Stephen?" Captain America asked.

"Rogers!" the Sorcerer Supreme half-stumbled, half-dragged himself over to the super-soldier, and grabbed the front of the patriotic uniform.

"We are in trouble. We are in deep, deep trouble. We are in so _much_ trouble!"

"Calm yourself, man. What trouble?" Captain America asked.

" _Shinto. Demigods_." Doctor Strange breathed.

The way he said that, even the likes of the Hulk, Thor, and Ms. Marvel felt a chill crawl up their spines.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why is it always fucking New York?" Percy whined. "Everything always happens in New-fucking-York…"

"Does he always cuss like that?" Piper whispered to Clair.

"Mm-hm. He had an abusive childhood. Cussing in hardwired into his everyday speech."

"Damn. Okay, then."

"Alrighty!" Zach crowed. "So we gonna get lunch first to start off our date, or we gonna go kill us some super heroes?"

"Well, seeing as I can see the fucking Baxter Building from here, how about we have a meet and greet with the fucking Fant4stic."

"Well said, Mr. Sadist, well said. You up for it, Kansas Burner?"

"Excuse me?"

"Kansas Burner. You know, you burned half of Kansas and stuff."

"Oh, right. Forgot about that. Kansas Burner, huh? I think I like that. I'm down with fucking up the Four."

"Sweetness. Piper?"

The daughter of Musumi reached behind her into her backpack, and whipped out a couple of Harkonnen 30mm cannons. "I think it's time to fill the air with LOL."

"What?" Clair asked.

"Lots. Of. Lead."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Meanwhile, at the Baxter Building_

The members of the Fantastic Four were all chilling, relaxing, and enjoying a rare moment of peace. Sue was cuddling with Richard on the couch, watching some romantic program, while Johnny was busying himself with pranking Ben.

When the program ended, and Richard began to surf for another channel, Sue squirmed, catching her husband's attention. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yes. There's something I wanted to tell you."

"Hm?"

"Reed, I-" Sue couldn't finish, because her grin interrupted her speech. As she struggled to compose herself and reign her joy back in, Reed laughed softly. "What is it?"

Sue got herself under control, and looked into her husband's eyes, smiling brightly. "I'm preg-"

 _BOOM!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The quartet of demigods casually entered the penthouse residence of their chosen targets after blowing down the door.

"Alright!" Zach cackled, lightning surging around him. "I'll take the Human Stretcher, and you guys?"

"Dibs on the Thing," Piper said.

"Human Torch is mine," Clair smirked.

Percy sighed. "Fuck all of you, leaving me with the shit one. Fine, whatever, I'll take Invisible Bitch."

Almost as if on cue, the Fantastic Four all came running into the parlor, and the demigods did not waste time with banter or introductions. Instead, they sprang into action, moving at typical Jonin-level speed. Unfortunately, for the Fantastic Four, 'typical Jonin-level speed' might as well have been the speed of light for all their cognitive processing.

Bottom line, Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, and the Human Torch were all decapitated before they even knew what hit them, while the Thing had a couple of anti-tank rifles placed less than five millimeters away from his eyeballs, and fired point-blank. The Thing was durable, undeniably so, but a couple of chakra-enhanced 30mm incendiary napalm shells to the fucking _eyes_ can do a lot of damage.

Bottom line, you can say that the Fantastic Four…lost their heads.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's fucking strange. I felt two souls get added to my collection, but I could swear I only killed Invisible Bitch."

"Maybe she was pregnant."

"Oh. Good point, Clair."

"Geez, dude, you killed a pregnant woman. How does that make you feel, Mr. Sadist?"

"Meh."

"Jesus Christ, kid. What the hell happened to you to where you don't even care about killing an unborn infant?"

"Uh…my mother was an addict, junkie, alcoholic, prostitute, and frequent cusser who regularly tried to kill me using methods that would've instantly killed other people. Um…oh! She also cut my dick off every time it grew back after my fifth birthday and tried to turn me into a girl by making me cross-dress and cutting my dick off and to stem the blood flow she would she would alternate between saying my period had started, I was having an accident, or that she knew I wasn't ready for potty training yet, before either slapping me into a diaper, pull-up, or a pair of princess panties with a maxi pad in the crotch."

Piper blanched. "God damn…and I thought my mother was bad."

"My mother knocked me out, buried me in a trash bag full of dirt, and threw me into a river. Then when I freed myself, I got third-degree burns, fried half my nervous system, and rendered myself incontinent. Then when I limped back to my mother's apartment, she watched as I was raped by her boyfriend, and recorded it. I burned down the entire apartment complex, killing over 300 men, women, and children."

Piper blanched even further. "Oh."

"I don't even know who my mother is, but I know she was a mental asylum patient."

"God damn! Piper's mom neglected her, your mom was a psycho, Clair's mom almost murdered her, and my mom used me as a stress reliever before trying to turn me into a girl! No wonder we all connect with each other!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

New York was in a state of near-panic, seeing as the penthouse floor of the Baxter Building, the infamous home of the famous Fantastic Four…had gone up in smoke. Further, there wasn't any word yet from the superhero team, and it had been over an hour since the explosion. The Avengers were on sight, local police, firefighters, and ambulances were present, and S.H.I.E.L.D. had made themselves known…with large numbers.

Media coverage was everywhere, but they had been roped off a fair distance away from the Baxter Building. Due to the nature of the explosion, the coverage was being broadcast world-wide, and translated into every language on the face of the planet. Meanwhile, every other superhero/villain team/group/gathering/army/solo act was tuned in and riveted to what appeared to be an attack on the Fantastic Four.

Captain America put his fingers to his ear. "Okay, team. It's been an hour since we've and nothing's happened since. Radio contact with Richards had been unsuccessful, so we're going in after them. Iron Man, Thor, Ms. Marvel, and Wasp: fly up and get in there. War Machine, Falcon, and Vision: hover outside the penthouse; if this is a trap, I want you all up there to provide support. The rest of you, remain on the ground and wait for further instructions."

There was a chorus of 'roger' from the Avengers as they went about performing their orders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iron Man, Thor, Ms. Marvel, and Wasp entered the Baxter Building without issue. The fires that were present were small and harmless due to the building's water systems. Other than the door to the penthouse having been blown off, leaving a rather massive hole in the wall, there wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

" _Dr. Richards! Sue! Ben! Johnny!"_ Iron Man called. When there was no response, he turned to his teammates. " _Thor, check down that way. Marvel, that area. Wasp, go through the vents and radio what you find. I'll take this area,"_ Iron Man said, his voice altered by his helmet's systems.

The Avengers all nodded, and went about their objectives.

Iron Man began his search, the heavy thumping of his suit loud and clear, even among the sirens and the trickle of the sprinklers. As he looked around, he contacted the rest of the Avengers, _"We're in. Other than a giant hole in the wall, most likely the perpetrator's doing, there's nothing to report. Right now, we're sweeping the penthouse."_

" _Understood, Iron Man. Keep us informed of your progress."_

" _Roger, Cap."_

Iron Man resumed his search of the oversized apartment, his suit scanning every minute detail of everything he saw. Finally, just as he reached the the part of the house where the bedrooms merged into the parlor, Stark saw something, and his suit quickly identified what it was.

Blood.

Lots of blood.

And a bunch of little orange pieces.

Scanning said puddle of blood, Iron Man was greatly disturbed to discover that the massive pool of crimson was a mix of Reed, Sue, and Johnny's blood. If there was this much in one place…then where was the rest of it?

"By Odin's beard!"

At Thor's sudden exclamation, the other three Avengers came running to the sound of his voice. Magically, they all convened at the same time, with the miniscule Wasp opening up the conversation.

"What!? What is it!?"

Thor's face was the picture of the adjective 'aghast' as he shakily brought his hand up, finger pointed forward. Ms. Marvel, Wasp, and Iron Man followed the finger's direction…and they all felt the blood in their veins freeze upon what they saw. Wasp outright fainted, Marvel doubled over and was sick, and Iron Man's mind went blank.

A massive pile of little orange rocks was what was left of Ben Grimm, but the other three…good Lord. Richards, Susan, and Johnny were strung up with their wrists bound over their heads, and were suspended about three feet off the floor, completely naked. The things got graphic, seeing as someone had decided to play mix-and-match with everyone's body parts.

What was left of Sue was left to hang in the middle of the display, only, she didn't have her head; she had Reed's head crudely sewn to her neck. Both of her breasts had been removed, and in their place, the genitals of her husband and little brother had been crudely sewn into place, leaving the penises and testicles to hand freely about. Further, Sue's feet had been cut off, and both chunks of flesh were jammed tightly in her vagina. Finally, on top of all the other lacerations and abrasions that littered the woman's body, her womb had been slit open, and a child's baby doll was sticking out of the opening.

Reed's body had Johnny's head sewn to his neck, and in place of his genitals, one of Sue's breasts had been crudely sewn there. The man's spine had been tampered with, since over half of the vertebrae was sticking out of his rectum like a blood-covered tail. Multiple cuts were made into Reed's torso, all of them deep enough to where little bits of organ had been pulled out of the wounds, and left to hang freely about.

Finally, Johnny's body. In place of _his_ head was that of his own sister's, however, Susan Richard's face was…not right. The expression was one of serene calmness, with the eyes staring straight forward, unblinkingly, and unflinchingly, while makeup had been applied. Perfect makeup. The mascara was on point, the blush, the lipstick, the foundation all correctly applied, and the lashes neatly done. The face looked like it belonged to a woman headed out for a ball. As for Johnny's body, it was much the same as Reed's, with a breast in place of his penis, several cuts on his body, and his spine sliding out of his ass, but things went further. Somehow, someone had surgically implanted a _fire extinguisher_ into Johnny's corpse, with the round canister bulging against the skin, and bits of the red shell visible from the cuts made to the torso. To round off the grotesque image, the nozzle of the extinguisher was freely hanging about from Johnny's ripped-open trachea.

Thor was open-mouthed, stunned and at a loss on what to do. Wasp was unconscious. Ms. Marvel was staring at her own puke, in a state of mind similar to that of Thor's. Iron Man, after many minutes of staring, finally reached for his comm unit.

SCHLING

And his head fell off his shoulders…along with Thor's…and Ms. Marvel's…and Wasp's.

"Godsdammit, Clair! I said I wanted to play with them some more~!"

"Be quiet, little boy, or Momma's gonna turn you into a girl and diaper you up to keep blood from getting everywhere."

"Wah~! You fucking meanie! Can you at least put my fucking head back on?"

"Oh, sure thing."

SQUISH

"Thanks!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Those kids are something else…" Piper muttered as she hoisted her SRS 99 Anti-Materiel rifle up into proper grip, and looked down the sights. "Let's see…one," BANG, "two," BANG, "and three," BANG.

Three sharp cracks were heard by all, and War Machine, Falcon, and Vision all went crashing to the ground, headless, with red clouds trailing above them as they descended in free-fall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Avengers watched in shock as three of their teammates went down like peons. Captain America was the first to recover. "SNIPER!"

His shout galvanized the masses, causing a veritable stampede as civilians made beelines for indoor areas, S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel ran for cover/made cover with foam grenades, and other Avengers found their own safe places.

Captain America looked at the fallen bodies of his friends and comrades, snarled in anger, and reached for his comm unit. "Iron Man, we need you and your team down here now! Iron Man? Iron Man, do you copy? _Iron Man!_ "

"Oh, give it a rest Captain Cunt, they're all dead up there."

Heads whipped around to the one that had spoken, and everyone saw an older boy, about seventeen or so, wearing blue jeans, regular sneakers, a white shirt, and had white eyes and highlights in his spikey hair.

"Let's see," the boy muttered. "Captain Cunt…the Hurl…Giant Deuce…Matingbird…Black Pansy…Black Window…Pinkeye…She-Hurl…wow, they actually let _you_ into the Avengers. Maybe they saw the memes and felt bad for you. Anyway, Clair has four, Piper has three, there were sixteen of you, sixteen minus seven is nine, nine divided by four is two-and-a-fourth…but then again, Percy and I haven't had _our_ fun yet."

"Who are you?" Captain America snarled, shield ready for combat. The rest of Avengers were tense and ready for action, while the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had their guns trained on the boy in white.

"Who, me? I'm just a simple man trying to make my way in the universe, but I guess if you're wanting a name…you can call me Zero…as in the chances any of you will be leaving here alive."

"HULK SMASH ANNOYING BOY!"

"I wouldn't do that if I was you."

But the Hulk was already airborne, and there was no stopping him. Zero was standing on top of your average super-duty truck, a solid smirk in place. The green giant crashed down upon the truck, and everything was engulfed in fire. The Hulk was launched backwards, singed and burning. Zero was nowhere to be found, but many were left scratching their heads over how a truck could've exploded with such force.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Oh my gods! They actually fell for it!"

"Good one, Zero!"

"What can I say boys? Illusions are my specialty."

The Avengers whipped around, and their jaws dropped upon seeing Zero, alive and unharmed, standing next to two other boys that looked exactly like him, only their colors were yellow and green, respectively.

"I'll say. Even I was fucking confused there for a bit."

Heads were once more whipped around to face the speaker. It was a boy a few years younger than the apparent triplets. This one had messy black hair, purple eyes, and was wearing a black denim vest with a fur color, black jeans, combat boots, and had several rings upon his hands. His vest was left unopened, revealing the latticework of scars that covered his arms and torso, and revealed the necklace he wore that had a strange pendant on it. An upside-down triangle inscribed within a circle.

Across the boy's shoulders, held in place with his arms resting over the shaft, was a bleach-white scythe that appeared to be made of bones.

"You know, I expected more out of the Norse God of Thunder, but I guess Percy's display made them all braindead. None of them noticed the chakra get attached to them."

This time, it was a girl that spoke. She had long, fiery hair, creepy eyes (a red atomic symbol over a black background), and was wearing a black trench coat, black Mary Janes, and black stockings. She held a red-bladed katana in one hand, and a plastic cylinder in the other, the first in hammer grip, the other in icepick.

"Honestly, though. What did you expect? None of these hacks have faced guys like us before, and besides. We are not here to exact some epic revenge scheme or have a long conversation about morals and ideals. We're just here to kill them."

Heads once again found themselves looking to a _fourth_ speaker, this one also a girl. She had brown hair and pink eyes, and was wearing a white tie-dyed shirt, faded blue jeans with rips and tears about, and completed the look with a backpack of all things. Lazily held in her arms was a sniper rifle unlike anything anyone present had ever seen.

It was just then that the assembled heroes realized something: these teens were standing in coordination with one of the four cardinal directions. Zero and his brothers to the south, the sniper-girl to the west, the scythe-boy to the east, and sword-girl to the north.

"Well guys, I don't know about y'all, but this double-date is fucking awesome!" the purple-eyed boy crowed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **So that's that. The beginning of the Double-Date Arc. The fantastic Four were offed in an instant, as were Thor, Ms. Marvel, Wasp, Iron Man, War Machine, Vision, and Falcon. The Hulk is not dead, but he won't exactly be around much longer.**_

 _ **I'm thinking next chapter will be the rest of the Avengers, featuring heavily on the skills and abilities of the Personalities and Piper. Then the next chapter will be the X-Men, and then the one after that will be the bad guys…or most of them. And probably some miscellaneous characters too.**_

 _ **Anyway, thank you to ghost83 for letting me use their character, and for the idea behind the Double-Date Arc being the death of the Marvel Universe.**_

 _ **Fav, Follow, and Review please! We're almost to 500 guys, let's get it here!**_


	19. Double-Date Pt 2

_Double-Date: Pt. 2_

 _ **Holy Jesus…we've done it, people. We have hit the big 5-O! We are halfway to 1,000 reviews! With just eighteen chapters! By the sweet Lord above, based on that track, this story will, in fact, hit 1,000 reviews! THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**_

 _ **Anywho, this chapter features more on the Personalities and Piper kicking ass than it does Percy and Clair, because c'mon. We know what those two can do; it's time for the new guys to take the spot light for a bit.**_

 _ **Oh, and before I forget, there are two reviews I want to address. Someone said that they weren't particularly fond with the Personalities being stronger than Percy. Understandable, but let me try to put it in perspective: Superman is**_ _ **way**_ _ **stronger than Batman, that we all agree with, but how many times has Batman beat the Man of Steel? Same concept here. The Personalities have spades and beyond in terms of raw power, but Percy has qualities and tricks that can even up the playing field.**_

 _ **The other review was an observation that all the heroes that Percy and Clair have killed have gone down too easily. Two things: well, duh, that's because I want them to go down easy. Being a writer gives one godlike control over their works. Second thing: well, duh, that's because Percy and Clair aren't supervillains with tragic backstories, a deep-rooted motivation for revenge, or a desire to monologue and gloat about their victories. They're here to kill, not talk, and the power of the Shinto demigods is nothing short of amazing.**_

 _ **The Avengers have fought the Hulk, and they've fought Quicksilver, however that was at separate moments. Now, imagine Hulk with the speed of Quicksilver, or Quicksilver with the strength of the Hulk. That's the baseline behind all Shinto demigods. Extreme physical prowess that's difficult to match fairly.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own PJO, Naruto elements, any Marvel affiliates, and the Personalities all belong to ghost83

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy took a closer look at the remaining Avengers…and he whined like a child, "Awwwwww! The only good ones are the Hulks. The rest are just stupid~."

"Hey! I'm not stupid!" Spider-Man yelled. Then he was leaping in the air just before the loud crack of a sniper tore through the air, the bullet passing just under his foot.

Piper tsk'd. "Damn. Missed."

Than was the galvanizing event behind the next bout of combat. Clair, finding the remaining humans to not be worth her time, calmly retreated from the battle…and instead opted to carve up the scores of S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel that were present, along with the public service personnel.

Zach cackled excitedly, yellow lightning dancing wildly around him, before disappearing in a bolt of power. Zero smirked, before he faded away like a mirage. Chicago, the wind-elemental and green-themed personality, smiled calmly, his green eyes alight with a free spirit. There was no malice, just a peace one would find in the eyes of a man standing upon a grassy hill in a paradise.

Giant Man assumed his humongous form and went after Piper along with Spider-Man and Hawkeye, while Black Panther, Mockingbird, and She-Hulk decided to take on Percy. A distant roar grew louder, and the Hulk came thundering back into the fray, choosing to fight Zach alongside Captain America and Black Widow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper snorted when arrows began to fly towards her. In a movement too fast to be properly seen by anyone, she put her sniper back into her backpack, reached in, and pulled out a pair of pistols that were legendary in the gaming community. The guns that Piper now wielded were a pair of _heavily_ modified m1911's, one black, the other silver.

These were the guns of Dante Sparda, Ebony and Ivory.

Unleashing a hail of bullets, Piper destroyed each of the arrows with expert precision, and forced Hawkeye to make a beeline for the nearest cover. Webbing came in from off to the side, sticking to Piper's guns. The demigoddess just snorted, highly unamused by Parker's attempt at disarming her. With a grunt, she slung the web-slinger around, hurling him into a nearby skyscraper.

 _BAM BAM BAM_

Piper smirked as Giant Man got his ass in gear, and finally was within reach. The daughter of Musumi vanished in a burst of speed, and reappeared on Pym's shoulder. She put a hail of lead into the man's earhole. Not enough to kill due to Pym's monstrous size, but more than enough to permanently deafen in that ear. Giant Man screamed in absolute pain, slapped fruitlessly at his shoulder, and went tumbling to the ground.

Piper appeared behind a shell-shocked Hawkeye. In a swift movement, she put the barrel of Ebony to the back of Barton's head, and pulled the trigger. There wasn't much left of the archer's head after that. There also weren't any monologues or gloating about being superior, how he was weak, or how his ideals were retarded. Just a quick shot to the head. Didn't need any more than that.

Crashing glass was heard, and Piper could've just gunned Spider-Man out of the air without preamble, but she wanted to have just a bit of fun with the wall-crawler. Spider-Man landed on top of a streetlight, and the whites of his mask widened upon seeing Giant Man clutching his ear, moaning in pain, lying in the rubble of some building, and the headless corpse of Hawkeye…with the backpack-girl standing behind him, gun barrel smoking.

Parker felt a surge of violent emotion, and he launched himself forward, using his super-strength to its fullest. Hands outstretched and webs flying, Spider-Man was relentless in his ranged assault against Piper. The demigoddess merely used her guns to blow through all the webs shot at her.

Spider-Man eventually landed on the asphalt of the street, and immediately began bounding from location to location, avoiding Piper's bullets while simultaneously getting closer and closer to the girl. In a display of amazing strength and agility, Spider-Man got right into Piper's guard, and batted away her guns with a spin kick, and, using his momentum, continued for a haymaker.

Piper caught the incoming fist. "Ouch. Actually felt that. Felt kinda like…catching a medium-speed fastball."

Piper's fist glowed pink as her chakra surged into her hand, and she squeezed. Spider-Man's hand erupted in a spray of bones and blood. Nowhere near accustomed to that level of pain, Peter Parker crumpled to the ground, mumbling incoherently in shock at having his hand crushed into oblivion.

Piper rolled her eyes. Crushed hand? Puh-lease. That was nothing compared to the time Piper came up with a rather stupid plan to get her mother's attention when she was four. The daughter of Musumi had been a late potty-trainer due to her mother's neglect, and so was still in pull-ups at that age. In a final attempt to get some aspect of her mother's attention, Piper had refused changing for _five days_ straight, and ended up with the mother of all diaper rashes.

Now _that_ was pain.

What made the plan even dumber that what it was, was that Tracie McLean didn't even change her daughter's pants. The actress finally got fed up with her daughter's 'unruly behavior,' and the 'ungodly smell,' that she just had her body guards hold Piper down to a changing table while a maid took care of the diaper change.

The daughter of Musumi was now frowning deeply, her mood soured by the memories she had unwittingly dredged up. The pathetic moaning of Spider-Man and Giant Man was the tipping point, and Piper eagerly reached into her backpack, and pulled out a Panzerschreck bazooka. She fired pointblank into Parker's face, reducing the web-slinger into a paste, before directing her ire to Hank Pym.

Perhaps the greatest aspect of Piper's Gift was the unlimited ammo.

There wasn't much left of Giant Man after Piper got done with him, either.

The demigoddess heaved a sigh of contentment, like one easing into a hot bath. There was something therapeutic in the deaths of others via big weapons/explosions. Something cathartic-something calming-something…something _artsy_ about it.

 _Oh, God,_ Piper mentally bemoaned, _I'm becoming Deidara!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy grinned childishly when his opponents came barreling at him. Black Panther, Mockingbird, and the She-Hulk; the first two might've been able to give a genin a challenge— _might've_ —considering both were nothing more than civilians with fancy toys and expert hand-to-hand skills. Hey, just like Batman!

She-Hulk at least had some strength and durability to her.

Panther arrived first, unleashing a swift barrage of slices and kicks with his claws and agility. Percy merely giggled as he back peddled away from the attacks, his scythe draped across his shoulders. He was well aware of Mockingbird and She-Hulk circling around him, attempting to box him in, so it was with a shriek of laughter that Percy kicked out with his leg, nailing the Wakandan king in the abdomen.

Unfortunately, Percy's unconscious mind was still acclimated to fighting the extremely durable members of the Justice League, so he put about as much power into his simple Sparta kick as he did when he fought Superman on the Watch Tower. Black Panther was not as durable as Superman. His torso was reduced to something more akin to what was found in a jar of baby food. And he was sent careening into a building and into the one behind that one.

"Aw! I broke him…"

Mockingbird and She-Hulk gaped at the brutal strength of the boy, but their shock was quickly ended by a series of loud explosions that sounded like missiles detonating. Following the sound, they saw the backpack-girl with what appeared to be a Panzerschreck, firing missiles, without reloading, into Giant Man's face.

"Uh, hello? Fight's right here, bitches."

Mockingbird and She-Hulk flinched at the sudden appearance of Percy in between them. Walter's green eyes glowed in fury, and she reared back, howling with all the breath in her lungs. Her arm bulged with muscle and gamma energy, and she swung forward with more power than a locomotive.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you."

Unfortunately, She-Hulk was too angry to listen to any form of advice, least of all from the puny boy that was a part of the other puny children that had killed her friends, and so her fist continued to split apart the airwaves with enough speed that a cone of wind formed around her green fist. Also unfortunate was the fact that Mockingbird was having some trouble processing what had happened in the past 2.319 seconds, and failed to react to the phenomena that was Percy suddenly disappearing.

Angry She-Hulk punch. Normal human head. Not pretty.

"Hey! That was just like that scene in _Scanners_! You know, the one where the bald guy's head explodes!"

Suffice to say, that did amuse She-Hulk as much as it did Percy.

The green woman howled in fury, her rational thought now done away with in an avalanche of rage. Her eyes glowed pure green, and her body pulsed and bulged with muscle as the gamma energy inside her reacted to her anger, causing her strength to swell. With another roar, the savage She-Hulk bounded forward, closing the distance between her and Percy with a single step.

Thrusting a fist forward, Walters' hand met the ivory shaft of Percy's Gift with a thunderous crack.

A shockwave ripped forth, splintering concrete, shattering glass, and making people double over with their hands on their ears in a futile attempt at alleviating the pain that stemmed from their ruptured eardrums.

Undeterred—Hell, not even _conscious_ of her fist being stopped—She-Hulk continued to pound away at the bones of Percy's mother, each strike causing a boom and the further damaging of property. However, despite the unbelievable amount power behind each strike, power enough to make even the Hulk feel pain, the scythe did not break. It didn't even _crack_.

She-Hulk got fed up with just single blows, screamed, then brought her arms over head, clasping her fists, screamed again, and then had her legs severed from her body in an arc of ivory light. Then she screamed some more as she fell to the ground without her legs to support her anymore.

"Huh. Can't believe you were actually that _fucking dumb_ to leave yourself open like that."

Percy then proceeded to use his scythe like a morbid axe, and diced up She-Hulk from her thighs straight to the far top of her skull using horizontal swings. What was left of Jennifer Walters was a massive pile of sliced flesh, a pool of green blood, and a bunch of guts hanging freely about in the mess. Percy's eye caught what was left of Walters' intestinal tract.

"Eeeew! Even her fucking shit is green!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chicago's smile was as serene and calm as ever as the Incredible Hulk, the First Avenger, and the Spy came after him. Now, the wind-aspect of the Personalities was a free spirit, not one to settle down in one area for too long, or to allow himself to be chained up to anything or anyone, nor was he a fan of long, drawn-out battles.

Better to get something over with now, so that free-time could be enjoyed all that much faster.

So, it was without preamble, warning, or even the bare minimum of an exchange of witty banter that Chicago disassembled his body into separate blades of wind, and shot himself forward, slicing through Captain America's neck, arms, waist line, and knees, rending the soldier into six pieces. Black Widow didn't even know what hit her as a sphere of highly pressurized wind swirled around her, and the centrifugal force was so great that Widow's limbs literally snapped off her body and were tossed elsewhere among the field of battle.

The sphere dispersed, and Romanoff's body fell to the asphalt like a sack of dead meat.

Chicago reassembled himself, not a speck of blood on him. He watched as the brute that was the Hulk practically danced in place, trying to find something to smash. Chicago used this time to think of a strategy to kill the Hulk. Using his wind blades wouldn't do any good, seeing as Hulk's skin was too tough for that, and blunt-force wind attacks would only serve to piss the green giant off. What to do…what to do…

…

Hm. That might work.

Chicago coughed into his fist, which got the Hulk's attention. "Over here, big guy."

"HULK SMASH PUNY BOY!"

"Oh, here we go again."

The Hulk launched himself up into the air, roaring his big green head off, and came crashing down upon Chicago. Much like his brother, the wind elemental was not there to receive any kind of damage…technically speaking. Chicago was _there_ , he was just as incorporeal and intangible as the wind itself, like that guy from _Ghost Rider_.

Now with the Hulk right in the middle of him, Chicago drew upon vast amounts of his vast chakra. The wind around the Hulk began to twist and turn, whistling and singing. Banner's other half swung and batted wildly at what couldn't be touched.

The battles across the area had ceased, with Piper killing Giant Man, Spider-Man, and Hawkeye, Percy killing She-Hulk, Mockingbird, and Black Panther, and Clair having disposed of all S.H.I.E.L.D., police, fireman, and medical personnel around. Now all attention was focused on the tornado that was trapping the Hulk within its vortex.

The winds violently picked up in velocity, swirling around in a vortex so tight that the massive form of the Hulk became nothing more than a silhouette in the air, a silhouette that was being lifted off its feet. The sky darkened as clouds gathered, thunder rumbling noticeably. The winds picked up even more, lifting vehicles off the ground. The twister reached up into the clouds, making the swirl about, with the twister as the focal point.

The Hulk kept rising.

Lightning flashed and the roaring wind was just as loud as the thunder. The demigods channeled chakra to their feet, and even that was almost not enough to keep them grounded. Within the vortex, things for the Hulk were taking a turn for the worst. The winds were moving fast enough to where the pressure that was created had enough power to affect even the Incredible Hulk. In other words, the green giant was suffocating.

And that _really_ pissed him off.

As Hulk's anger rose, his power rose. As his power rose, his muscles became stronger. As his muscles became stronger, even those in his lungs, the Hulk was able to breath better, generate the strength necessary to move his limbs, and begin to _resist_ the power of Chicago. Unfortunately, Chicago had power to spare.

Multiple sonic booms washed over New York City as the twister's velocity exceeded that of the sound barrier. The kinetic energy this created was powerful to shred skyscrapers, pull up loose chunks of concrete, vehicles, and suck people into the cortex. Buildings were torn down and pulled into the tornado, creating a spinning wall of people's livelihoods. As for the Hulk, he couldn't get angry fast enough to keep up with the power Chicago, and the pressure became too great too fast.

Without a sound, the Hulk's chest cavity crumpled into a lumpy section of flesh, and a fine, green mist got sucked out his mouth, and was churned into the vortex. Now dead, the Hulk reverted into Bruce Banner, and the scientist's human body was nowhere near strong enough to handle sonic winds, and was torn limb from limb, and eventually pulled and twisted into red mist.

With the Incredible Hulk now dead, the twister suddenly dispersed, and the cloud of rubble was sent shooting across New York, plowing through skyscrapers, apartments, offices, businesses, and empty buildings. Thousands died, and more were injured, and even more would be added to either list when the damaged constructs of steel and glass came crashing down due to heavy internal damage and destabilization.

Tendrils of air gathered in front of the trio of demigods, and Chicago reformed in all his glory.

Piper beamed, sprinted forward, was picked up by the older demigod, and spun around. Chicago set his girlfriend back down, and she pecked his lips. "That was _amazing_. We are so gonna fuck tonight."

Chicago grinned.

"Impressive, impressive," Clair said sagely. "I personally would've either lit him on fire or cut him into pieces with my sword, but that wind thing was A-Okay in my book…so what do we do next? X-Men? Strange? Genosha? S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"Hey, guys, guys! I've got a great idea!"

All attention was given to the ever-hyperactive psycho.

"Let's go get some fucking shawarma!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Okay, I lied. Technically. But you should expect that of me by now. If you're lost, I said that this chapter would probably be the end of the Avengers**_ _ **and**_ _ **the X-Men, however it was just the end of the Avengers.**_

 _ **So how about Percy's Gift, huh? His own mother's skeleton, given to him by his father, able to withstand multiple punches from an angry She-Hulk,**_ _ **and**_ _ **carve right through her body like a pair of hot scissors through paper. And how about the power of Chicago? Able to create a tornado powerful enough to break the sound barrier, kill the Hulk, and decimate massive skyscrapers. Is that OP or what?**_

 _ **Also, I need to see a psychologist, because as I get in character to write this madness, I find myself fantasizing about killing my family, shooting my classmates, running from the law, hiding out in the shady part of Dallas, going homeless for a bit, before becoming part of the mob and taking on the role of an interrogator with the nickname 'Carl.' Please send help.**_

 _ **Fav, Follow, and Review!**_


	20. Double-Date Pt 3

_Double-Date: Pt. 3_

 _ **Welcome back to the madhouse, people! The Avengers are dead, half of S.H.I.E.L.D. is dead, and the X-Men are all about to be dead! Whether or not the bigwigs of Marvel will soon be dead is up in the air, because I truly do not believe that neither Percy nor the Personalities could beat those like Galactus, Eternity, Living Tribunal, Beyonder, Molecule Man, or Thanos (with the Infinity Gauntlet). Thanos without his magic fist-condom would be doable.**_

 _ **Then again, in his**_ _ **Ōkō Katachi**_ _ **, Percy demolished a full-powered Atlas.**_

…

 _ **Meh, I'll leave it up to you guys on whether or not an**_ _ **Ōkō Katachi**_ _ **-using demigod could stand up to Marvel's most powerful.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own PJO, Naruto, any Marvel affiliates, or the Personalities, who are owned by ghost83

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The world was shitting themselves.

Everyone that had access to TV and/or the internet had watched/seen/or heard of the deaths of the Avengers…at the hands of a bunch of fucking teenagers. Heroes the world over were gearing up for battle, and villains the world over were pissed off because _they_ , with their superior numbers, plans, tactics, powers, and ideals, could not do what a four-man team of children just did.

However, what was happening in the world was irrelevant when compared to what was happening in Bayville, New York.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The X-Men, consisting of Charles Xavier (Professor X), Logan (Wolverine), Ororo Munroe (Storm), Hank McCoy (Beast), Scott Summers (Cyclops), Jean Grey (Jean Grey), Kitty Pryde (Shadow Cat), Evan Daniels (Spyke), Anna Marie (Rogue), Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler), Tabitha Smith (Boom Boom), Amara Aquilla (Magma), Bobby Drake (Iceman), Jubilation Lee (Jubilee), Rahne Sinclair (Wolfsbayne), Roberto 'Bobby' DaCosta (Sunspot), and Jamie Madrox (Multiple)…were still having trouble processing what they had seen 34 hours ago.

Luckily, the students of the Xavier Institute got a reprieve from their processing, in exchange for action.

It was night time, almost time for lights-out, and the entirety of the mansion's occupancy were seated in the living room, around the television, watching the latest on reports of the teens that had made mincemeat out of the Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

The boy with the scars and the scythe, the one that had killed She-Hulk, Mockingbird, and Black Panther (Wakanda was _not_ happy about that, and neither was Storm) had been dubbed 'Scythe' by the media. The red-headed girl, the one that had slaughtered over two hundred police, firemen, paramedics, and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, had been dubbed 'Red Sword' by the media. The girl that had killed Hawkeye, Spider-Man, and Giant Man, the one with the backpack and the guns, had been dubbed 'Gunslinger' by the media. Finally, the boy that had killed the Hulk, Black Widow, and fucking _Captain America_ , at least, the green one of the triplets, had been dubbed 'Wind Master' by the media. As for the other two boys, the white one was called Zero, as he had been named aloud, and the yellow one, the one with lightning around him, had been dubbed 'Lightning Master.'

Upon further investigation, it was discovered that the headless bodies of Iron Man, Ms. Marvel, Wasp, and _Thor_ were right next to…were right next to what was left of the Fantastic Four. Based on the cleanness of the cut, and cross-referenced with those of the Red Sword's victims, it was determined that it was indeed the Red Sword that had taken the lives of the aforementioned Avengers (people were freaking out over whether the rest of the Norse deities would come storming down), and that is was Gunslinger that had sniped down War Machine, Vision, and Falcon.

This information only added to the fear and mystery that surrounded the 'Murdering Mutants.'

What else could those children have been _but_ mutants? The powers they all demonstrated were nothing short of mutant-ly, and they certainly weren't normal humans, because there was no normal human on the planet capable of killing any Avenger, let alone Thor, the Hulks, and Captain America. Of course, this hadn't exactly helped the mutant cause, with crimes against 'homosapien superior' increasing by the dozen each day. People were claiming this was Magneto's newest scheme, or that this was a massive mutant conspiracy, or that this was just the beginning of a massive mutant-on-human war, and that the first battle had already been won with the deaths of the Avengers.

The effect of this cause was that Xavier had forbidden any of his students from leaving the grounds without _five_ other students with him or her. Some hated this rule, other didn't care, and a minority enjoyed having company with them whenever they left the mansion.

The news broadcast went to commercial, but not before saying that 'when we return, more on the recent string of mutant-related violence, and what experts have to say on what should be done about it.' That's when Xavier shut off the TV, which came with a round of groans from those interested in the program.

"Now, now children. It's already late, and you all have combat training with Logan in the morning. You all need as much rest as you can get tonight," Xavier said with a smile.

"Which won't be that fucking much, all things considered."

The most powerful telepath in the world didn't have a chance as a pointed bone came shooting out from between his eyes, and into the TV, causing it to crack and spark. The X-Men gaped at the sudden death of the Professor, and gaped even further when his body fell forward out of his wheelchair. Scythe was standing there, grinning as wide as a fox.

"CHUCK!"

Wolverine's claws popped with their signature _snikt_ , and he flew across the living room, shouting with everything he had. Scythe continued to grin. Wolverine plowed into the boy, sinking his claws into Scythe's lungs. Blood gurgled out of the boy's mouth. Then he began giggling.

"That tickles! But it feels good, too, so don't stop please!"

Momentarily forgetting he was in the presence of children, Wolverine cursed. "What the fuck!?"

"I've always wondered…can my sword cut through your bones?" Red Sword asked from about three inches away from the Wolverine's ear.

Before the red-head could get a slice in, the rest of the X-Men finally decided to get in on the action before another of their teachers could be killed. Cyclops opened up the game by raising his glasses, unleashing his optic beam…but the beam's speed was slow as crap compared to Clair's reflexes, and the daughter of Amaterasu vanished from sight. The beam hit Logan square in the back, blasting the short Canadian through the mansion's wall and out onto the front lawn.

In the second it took to process what had just happened, Percy also vanished from the floor. The X-Men's gazes snapped across every corner of the mansion, tension building with every second they didn't see either Scythe or Red Sword. Eyes darted back and forth at a rapid pace, desperately seeking some sign as to where the killer mutants might be. Then they heard a muffled shout from elsewhere in the Institute.

"Hey, Clair! Look what I found in Jean's room!"

"Jesus Christ that is one huge dildo."

The psychic's face burned a strange shade of crimson under all the looks she got.

"Guess Summers just doesn't have a big enough cock for the bitch…do you think the carpet matches the drapes?"

"I don't know Percy, what do you think?" came the sarcastic response.

"Well, if you're trying to tell em to base my fucking conclusion on _your_ pussy, I'm going to have to say…not a clue. You're bare as a baby down there."

The X-Men's digestions of the current situation were cut short by the sound of slapping flesh and a groan. Whipping their heads around, they saw a boy that looked exactly like Zero, Lightning Master, and Wind Master, only this one's color scheme was purple, and he had a Bud Lite in his hand as he lounged on top of the railing of the upper-floor balcony.

Scott and several others were about to attack, but the boy suddenly emitted a very dangerous aura, one that made everyone pause. "Sudden sneak attacks aren't something I enjoy, unlike my brothers. I prefer I straight fight, but that's not the point," Hanzo took a deep swig of his beer. "Ugh, why Bud Lite? Why beer period? Shit tastes like some kind of deformed water…ugh." Hanzo casually tossed the empty bottle away, and it crashed with the tell-tale shattering of glass.

"Okay, here's the deal kids."

Hanzo's colors changed, this time becoming pure black. _This_ boy stared down at them all like they were insects not worth the effort to get up and step on. "You've all got ten minutes to do whatever you want. Take a shit, take a piss, confess your true feelings to each other, call the police, commit suicide, run away for safety, or gear up for the fight of your lives. I don't give a damn either way, but after five minutes are up…you're all fair game."

The lights went out, before coming back on almost as soon as they were off.

Void was gone.

Cyclops was the first to recover. "Everyone, gear up. We've got a fight to win."

"Are you insane?" Kitty rebuked. "They took down the _Avengers_. They took down the Fantastic Four. That includes, like, Hulk, Thor, Thing, Iron Man, Vision, Black Panther, and Captain America. The Hulk alone could probably take us all out, and those nut jobs killed both him and his cousin!"

"She's right, Scott," Rogue said. "Ain't none of us got the powah to take them on. Best to hightail it outta here, contact S.H.I.E.L.D., and let 'em nuke this place."

"And when they come after us? What then? You think we stand any better chance fighting them on the run than right here? Where we have the home field advantage? I agree on contacting S.H.I.E.L.D., and getting them to nuke this place, but running away? No."

"Scott…" Beast said slowly. "If you call S.H.I.E.L.D., and they do send a nuclear bomb…none of us here will be able to escape the blast, and all of Bayville will be wiped out."

"I know," Cyclops said, voice strong and sure. "But these kids are a threat, even more so than Magneto or Apocalypse. They've already killed the Avengers and the Fantastic Four, and now they've set their sights on the X-Men. After us, what next? Who else will they kill? Who's to say they won't set their sights on the entire world after us? I know what I'm saying is literal suicide, and will get thousands of innocents killed, but…better a few thousand now, than billions later."

The teens fell silent as the sheer magnitude of the situation made itself clear to them now.

"Summers is right," Wolverine groaned as he stumbled back into the mansion. "This is what Chuck has raised all of you on. Sacrifice, duty, honor. Saving lives and protecting innocents. All of you are just kids, so I don't expect any of you to understand what any of that means, so I'll give you a choice. Stay, and die fighting to protect the world, everything in it, and to honor the Professor's memory, or run, and die like a hunted animal. You have ten seconds to decide. If you're staying, remain seated. If you're leaving, get up and go now while you still have a chance."

No one moved, not even Multiple, the youngest X-Man…although he was among the few that were misty/teary eyed. Even Kitty and Rogue stayed put, grim resignation in their eyes.

"All right then," Wolverine said. "Hank, go call it in. The rest of you, gear up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shit, the looks on their faces. I almost feel bad for these bastards."

"No you don't, Percy."

"Yes I do. I can feel compassion if I want to."

Clair, gave her boyfriend a pointed, sideways glance. "Right."

Percy pouted. "Well fuck you too."

"Gladly. After we're done here."

"Ooh, can we fuck too?"

"Sounds fun to me," Void said in response to Piper's question.

The daughter of Musumi grinned.

About three minutes later, a battalion of uniformed teens came storming out of the Xavier Institute at the same time the winds began to howl and lightning started flashing. The demigods all shared a matching, insane, bloodlust-filled grin at the prospect of battle. They all made to sprint forward and engage, but they found themselves suddenly rooted in place.

Jean's outstretched hand and look of concentration was enough of an indicator of what was going on.

Cyclops fired a beam. Spyke launched a volley of flaming spikes. Storm let loose the lightning. Jubilee let her powers fly. Boom Boom unleashed a series of explosives. Iceman sent his powers forward. Magma fired a blast of lava. All of these ranged attacks combined into a massive explosion upon impact of the demigods.

As the smoke rose high into the night sky, Nightcrawler asked, "Did ve get zem?"

The German's answer was a red katana through the brain.

"Not even close," Clair answered.

In the second in took the X-Men to realize that the Red Sword was right fucking next to them, Multiple was decapitated by a tendril of shadow, courtesy of Void, Magma was riddled with holes, courtesy of Gunslinger, and Wolfsbayne collapsed to her knees, her arteries, veins, tendons, and major nerve clusters all kissed by the blade of a scalpel, courtesy of Scythe.

Wolverine and Beast both roared, and charged at the quartet of murdering mutants, but both of their throats were slit after a barely visible blur tore across their fronts. Logan was just fine, courtesy of his healing factor, but Hank didn't have that benefit, and was dead in seconds…about the same time Wolfsbayne finally died of blood loss.

The culprit behind the sudden sneak attack was revealed to be a humongous, silver wolf with glowing red eyes, easily the size of your average Ford Super Duty. Its left foreclaws were dripping with blood. The wolf growled, a sound like something out of _Jurassic Park_ 's T-Rex, before pawing the dirt like a bull preparing to charge, but Scythe whistled sharply.

"No! Moon-Moon, stay! Stay! Good boy! You can have the Furry for dinner after we're done here."

Cyclops screamed in fury, and let his optic blast go at full force. The resulting beam of ruby energy completely _obliterated_ the X-Mansion, and continued to sail out over the sea, and into the horizon. Most likely crested the curve of the planet and off into space too, but that wasn't important.

What was important, was Void's arm rising from Cyclops' shadow, a shadow cast by his own optic beam. In Void's hand was a kunai. Void stabbed the ground, stabbed right where Scott Summer's heart would be in his shadow, and the mutant seized up, his beam immediately dissipating. The kunai remained stabbed into the dirt.

"Scott! Scott! Scott, what's wrong!?" Jean cried.

Blood bubbled up from Summer's mouth. "I don't…I don't know…ugh."

Cyclops collapsed to the ground in a heap.

Jean's world became cold and silent for all of five seconds, before everything was suddenly on fire. The Phoenix Force violently manifested itself in a wave of telekinetic power, throwing the remaining X-Men away. Jean's eyes were pure white as fire burned around her. Her costume changed, transforming into a crimson and gold ensemble, while her crimson hair began to wave about her.

"Oooooooh, well that's not good," Percy chirped, although if he was worried about an angry entity of pure telekinetic power focusing all of its hate on him and his friends, he did a good job of playing it off. Clair's eyes glowed bright red. She stepped forward just as Jean began to rise into the air.

"Good gods I finally have an excuse to actually use this. Ōkō Katachi."

Black fire and chakra exploded around Clair in a twister of sun-level heat that scorched the earth. It was so hot that Percy, Piper, Moon-Moon and Void all literally dove off the cliffside, and into the ocean below. Well, Percy was yanked, because he wanted to stay and get fried. Moon-Moon didn't want his master to fry. Back up top, the twister of chakra and Amaterasu folded and twisted in on itself, taking a lupine shape.

Like Percy, Clair's Ōkō Katachi was a form of great power and chakra, and extremely bestial in shape. A wolf, a wolf made of black flame so refined and condensed it almost looked to be made of black water rather than fire. The wolf's eyes, teeth, mouth, and claws glowed bright as magma, and the entire beast was easily the size of your average trash truck.

In response to this new threat, the Dark Phoenix manifested its own flaming avatar. The fire surrounding her grew into a pair of wings, tail feathers, and a head with a beak. Jean was suspended in the middle of the great bird, a deadly grin on her twisted face.

The wolf made a sound akin to a roar, causing a heated shockwave to roast everything for over half a mile, before crouching and launching itself forward. The ground beneath it melted and burned. The Dark Phoenix cawed deafeningly, before it too, soared forward. The two fire entities clashed in a mix of gold and black, and shot off into the sky in a deadly dance of furious infernos.

The remaining X-Men, consisting of Storm, Iceman, Rogue, Shadow Cat, Wolverine, Sunspot, Boom Boom, Spyke, and Jubilee, all of whom were protected from Clair howl, watched with open-mouthed shock as the two fiery beings went roaring into the clouds.

"Daaaaamn. I guess you could say my girlfriend is…hot. Hahahahaha!"

Piper sighed. "That was the most terrible pun I've ever heard."

"Agreed."

"Woof."

"Hey, you guys know what? Fuck all of you, or better yet, fuck all of them."

The remaining nine members of the X-Men couldn't believe it. Those kids were _still_ alive. Call them optimistic, but even Wolverine had believed they all died in the firestorm.

"So, same thing with the Avengers? Well take three each?"

"Mmm, but there's four of us again. You have to count Percy's wolf."

"Oh right, but can't he just sit on the sidelines for this one? Like he did with the Avengers?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? My baby's already missed one awesome fight, he is _not_ missing another."

"Didn't he already kill Beast?"

"Yes, and the Furry's body was atomized by Clair's roar. I am not starving my baby."

Moon-Moon barked in agreement.

"Fine," Piper sighed. "He better not slobber on me."

"Moon-Moon. Slobber on her."

"You dick!"

"You are what you eat!" Percy got many looks. "Wait, that came out wrong, uh…I know what you are but what am I?" he tried uncertainly.

Void nodded. "Close enough."

Percy giggled.

The X-Men were getting migraines.

Percy was suddenly about three inches in front of Storm. The weather witch's pure white eyes widened. Rogue's hand shot out, and she touched Percy's face. And then problems arose. Rogue's siphoning power came with the effects of draining the life force, powers (in the case of mutants and other super-powered entities), and memories of those she touches. So, in the case of a Shinto demigod, specifically Percy, none of that was good for what amounted to a human with a Kekkei Genkai.

A) Percy's chakra being absorbed into a chakraless body; that's no bueno. B) Percy's divine powers of pain, blood manipulation, and immortality in a mortal body; es muy no bueno. C) Percy's memories being copied onto a brain that is nowhere near capable of handling such horrific memories; es muy muy no bueno.

Rogue's scream died in her throat as she collapsed backward, skin grey, pulse nonexistent, and eyes rolled into the back of her head. Dead from shock.

"ROGUE!" was the unified shout of the last eight X-Men.

Storm being the one right in front of Scythe, blasted him with as much lightning as she could generate. As the boy was fried in place, the mutants all heard him say something that made no sense to any of them.

"I have the power to save the ones you love! You must _choose_!"

 _PRACK_

Storm's head exploded in a shower of hair, brains, skull fragments, eyeballs, teeth, skin, and muscle. With her death, the torrent of lightning that was assaulting Percy ended, and the son of Jashin looked like he had a scrotum for a face. Then he cackled, and said in a strange voice:

" _Once more the Sith will rule the galaxy…and we shall have…peace."_

Piper face-palmed. "Okay, Darth Sidious, if you're done converting Anakin to the Dark Side, I believe we were on a date."

"Right, right."

Percy's scalpel was in his hand in a flash, and Sunspot was clutching at his bleeding throat. The rest of the X-Men were galvanized into action, as were Moon-Moon, Piper, and Void. The wolf blurred forward in a zig-zag motion, and was on top of Boom Boom before she could blink, and chowing down on her head. Piper had Ebony and Ivory back in her hands, and was doing her best to shoot Jubilee and Iceman into pieces, but the cryokinetic had erected a wall of very thick ice, but that wall was quickly being chipped away at. Void was engaged with Wolverine, and Percy was having a conversation with Spyke.

The black, armored teen was about as happy as a liberal living next to a redneck. "You killed my aunt, you bastard! Now I'm gonna kill you!"

Spyke began to launch volley after volley of smoldering projectiles, all of which Percy bobbed and weaved through with a much grace as a ballerina. The son of Jashin chalked it up to those ballet classes his bitchy mother used to make him attend. During his dodging, Percy struck up conversation.

"You know—you have it lucky—with your powers. Your bones just—pop right out of your skin—with no problem. I can—do that—too—but when my bones come out—" Percy's torso tore itself to shreds as parts of his ribs came flying out, each one blowing a hole right through Spyke's armored body— "there's a really big mess. Tell your aunt hello for me…oh wait, your souls are both in my collection. Whoopsie daisy! Guess you won't saying hello to her after all."

Percy's bloody wounds glowed with red energy as he sacrificed one of his souls to his asshole dad. The glow faded, revealing nothing but scar-ridden flesh.

Iceman grunted with effort as he poured more ice into his shield. Gunslinger's guns had to be .50 cals! There was no way regular handguns could do this much damage! Jubilee tapped Bobby on the shoulder, and the young mutant turned around to see _not_ Jubilee—she was dead on the ground, massive holes riddling her body, her insides spilling out; huh, that was a cute thong—but instead it was Gunslinger.

Bobby blinked, carefully peeked around his shield to see…Gunslinger…still firing away at the ice barrier. The shooter stopped shooting with one of her guns, and used it to wave at Bobby. Bobby just absentmindedly waved back, before looking back behind him into those pink eyes.

"How…?"

"Shadow Clones, but that's not important." Gunslinger's pink eyes glowed softly, and Bobby suddenly felt really warm and comfy, like he was wrapped in a soft, fuzzy blanket. "You see that girl down there? That's right, the dead one. Isn't she pretty, like, really, _really_ pretty?"

Bobby look at Jubilee's hole-ridden corpse. The stench of her dead body was clear now, as her sphincters had released themselves a few moments after death, and all the gases inside her escaped into the open air. Bobby thought she looked absolutely _stunning_.

"Now, you're a virgin, aren't you?" Gunslinger asked, her voice soft with honey and sugar. Bobby nodded absentmindedly, his pants growing uncomfortably tight. "You don't have to be," the seductress whispered in his ear, "she won't say anything, she's dead, but I _promise_ she'll enjoy it. You'll enjoy it too."

Gunslinger's hand rubbed against Bobby's crotch, making the mutant whimper and lean into the touch. "Good boy. Now, get down there and make yourself into a man."

Bobby's eyes glowed a soft, almost unnoticeable pink as he lowered himself down upon Jubilee's body. He fiddled with her belt a bit, unbuckling it, and then made short work of her uniform's lower half. Iceman didn't blink at the sight of Jubilee's waste-filled underwear, and instead just tore the thong apart, and threw it off to the side. Then he took off his own pants, and—

You can guess what happened next.

Piper inspected her nails as Bobby went to work as a model necrophiliac. When he groaned, his back arching and his eyes closing, Piper blew his brains out with a casual smirk. "Ah, the perks of being the daughter of the Shinto love god…the ability to make a person fall in love with anything. Never gets old."

Piper surveyed what was left of the battlefield. Percy was mutilating some bodies, Moon-Moon was devouring that one girl, Clair was in the atmosphere above Canada…and she felt her panties grow damp at seeing Void casually tear Wolverine's head off his body, adamantium spine coming free and dripping with crimson.

"We're going to mount this on our wall," the black-schemed personality muttered. "We've killed a lot of Wolverines before, but this one has some sentimental value. I don't go on many dates, least of all with a pretty girl…"

Piper couldn't help the girlish giggle that escaped her after hearing that.

Void looked at her. "What are you giggling at?"

"Oh, nothing," Piper said as she sauntered up to her boyfriend. "Just… _marveling_ at the fact that this first date is everything I could have dreamed of."

"We haven't had sex yet."

"We'll get to that soon enough."

"Something tells me we're about to do it right here."

"Well, if you're not opposed…"

"I am!" Percy suddenly chirped.

Piper sighed exasperatedly at the little imp. Void's facial expression didn't change. Moon-Moon trotted over, blood caking his maw and claws. He towered over every demigod present. The sky lit up as a fireball came soaring down, crashing into the remains of the Xavier Institute. From out of the flames came a faintly smiling Clair, holding her sword—in its sheath—in one hand, and the extremely crispy body of what could only be Jean Grey in the other.

"Okay," Percy said. "Now we can all do a nice round of fucking!"

"Actually, we need to pay more attention to the incoming nuclear warhead," Void said, looking at the sky.

"Oh, Fury actually launched it?"

"Yep. And here it comes."

"Ooh, ooh, I have an idea!"

"Yes, Percy?"

"Let's outrun the explosion!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bomb came sailing down from above, pointed right at the X-Mansion. The second it impacted, the second the light shone, the second the blast wave was born, the demigods were _off_.

They tore through Bayville, clearing houses, hills, streets, roads, and all other obstacles with ease. The blast wave gained on them, so they all poured on the chakra. The potency and the amount they all channeled into their legs had the effect of splintering the ground, and making them all go rocketing off into the distance.

They moved so fast enough to the point where the blast wave fell behind them, and failed to catch up. After crossing the Canadian border, the quartet felt that it was safe enough to stop running. All four rested against a tree, panting and heaving. Even Void was out of breath, and he easily had the most chakra out of everyone.

"Whew," Percy gasped, "didn't think I was this out of fucking shape."

"You're not," Void assured, "you have just never had to move that fast before."

"Never used this much chakra, either."

"So…we have killed the Fantastic Four…the Avengers…and now the X-Men…and we outran a nuke…what next?" Piper asked in between pants of breath. Compared to the rest of her 'cousins,' she was the one least accustomed to using her chakra for anaerobic purposes.

"Well," Clair started, "there's Genosha."

"Sweet. Then that's our next fucking stop," Percy said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **I deeply apologize for this lateness. I usually take the first day after an update to plan out the next chapter, which I did, but then the second day I was roped into a video game (**_ _ **Army of Two: The 40**_ _ **th**_ _ **Day**_ _ **), then the third day I went to the lake (caught a lot of buck bass up shallow with a crankbait), and then the fourth day I began working on this chapter, and it's here on the fifth day that the new chapter is out.**_

 _ **So, Clair's**_ _ **Ōkō Katachi**_ _ **is powerful enough to beat the Phoenix Force, Void has enough physical might to rip Wolverine's head and spine out of his body, Shadow Cat died in a nuclear explosion, all demigods currently present can**_ _ **outrun**_ _ **a nuclear explosion, and I am pretty sure I forgot some mutants, but the world shall continue to spin regardless of my spotty memory.**_

 _ **In recent news, it is President's Day on the day of this update, which means that we take a moment to honor the presidents of the United States. That means all of them. Including Trump. If you say otherwise, there are oceans you can go swimming in, boats you can take, and planes you can fly out of here. I'm going to stay my happy ass right here in the great U.S. of A.**_

 _ **I need to know: do you want the demigods to go up against the big wigs of the Marvel universe or no? Because if not, after next chapter, I'm beginning work on the**_ _ **Assassin's Creed**_ _ **crossover. Title still pending.**_

 _ **Fav, Follow, and Review please!**_


	21. Double-Date Final

_Double-Date: Final_

 _ **Okie dokie ladies and gents. Due to a large amount of reviews saying so, we will**_ _ **not**_ _ **be featuring any battles between our loveable psychos and the cosmic beings of**_ **Marvel.** _ **As such, after this chapter, I shall be going offline for quite a bit as I brush up on my**_ _ **Assassin's Creed**_ _ **history, knowledge, gameplay, timeline, and lore.**_

 _ **This is the last chapter of the Double-Date arc, and the main purpose of this arc, contrary to popular belief,**_ _ **not**_ _ **to just roll half the**_ **Marvel** _ **Universe, but to display the powers of Piper and the Personalities. I think's it's pretty clear that Piper is an expert gunslinger and marksmen, and what the powers of the Personalities are.**_

 _ **Zero controls light to cast Yakumo-clan level illusions; Pyro is a master of fire; Zack is a hyper-active electromaster that could make mincemeat out Misaka Mikoto; Chicago has a level of control over wind so great that he can cause hypersonic twisters; Void is like the Nara clan in using shadows, and like Benge from**_ _ **Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust**_ _ **in using someone's shadow to kill them (points to whomever figured that out without this AN); Geo is an earth master that surpasses Terra from**_ **DC Comics** _ **, and could stand with Gaea; Aquario is the water master of the group, and could take a shit on canon-verse Percy Jackson.**_

 _ **Anyway, on to the destruction of Genosha!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own PJO, elements of Naruto, any Marvel affiliates, or the Personalities, who are the property of ghost83

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik Lensherr, otherwise known as Magneto, stood atop his metal tower in the heart of his beloved Genosha, gazing at the rising sun with great trepidation. It was a sun rise the color of blood.

The Master of Magnetism was no fool, how could he be? He had been alive since the cursed Holocaust, yet only looked to be in his 40s, he had sired three children, all of them with vast powers, he had butted heads against the best this world had to offer, coming out either victorious or alive, he had pulled feats that many only whispered about in hushed, awe-filled tones and whispers.

No, Magneto was not a fool, and decades of experience told him that today was _the day_.

The day in which those abominations came to his island; came for _his_ head.

Magneto did not know the specifics of the battle between the Abominations and Charles' X-Men, but he did know that A) those children wiped out the Avengers themselves with what one could almost consider ease; B) those same children slaughtered the Fantastic Four and decided to make art of the bodies; C) the Abominations had _killed_ the most powerful telepath on the planet (and Erik's good friend), along with several powerful mutants (mutants whose combined strength was enough to defeat Apocalypse and the Four Horsemen); D) S.H.I.E.L.D. had dropped a nuclear bomb on Bayville, New York, wiping out miles of land and life in a failed attempt to kill the Abominations.

How did Magneto know they failed? Well, the very next day, after the agency gave a press conference to explain their actions to the world, all four Abomination were there to cause mayhem and spill blood. The Master of Magnetism would've gladly accepted such powerful and skilled mutants into his ranks, if not for the fact that all of them were more insane than Deadpool and were clearly intent on the killing of every being that bore the title 'super.'

And in the eyes of the world, Magneto and his Brotherhood were the main claimers of _super_ villains…along with a select few others such as Red Skull and Dr. Doom.

Which is why, upon learning of the survival of the Abominations, Magneto had quickly spirited away all civilians and children from his beloved Genosha, leaving only his most powerful soldiers to defend this little speck of paradise he had made for mutant-kind, chief among his soldiers being his daughters, Scarlet Witch and Polaris, and his son, Quicksilver.

Magneto felt extremely guilty about letting his own children on the battlefield, especially considering the reputation and feats of the Abominations, but the battle the Abominations would find here would not be like those they found against the Avengers and the X-Men.

The Avengers had faced unknowns, and the X-Men had been caught off-guard, but Magneto had spent hours upon hours reviewing the footage of the Abominations fighting the Earth's Mightiest Heroes, and had determined what their powers and abilities were, and had come up with multiple plans for each child, and he was ready for them.

He had been ready for them since the press conference.

The magnetic fields that blanketed Genosha were suddenly disturbed, with four unknowns distorting the area. Magneto's eyes glowed a light purple as his power spread to cover the whole of his island. With barely a thought, specific pieces of the walls of specific buildings twisted and groaned ever so slightly, and that was all it took for the Brotherhood to move into action.

Magento donned his iconic helmet, and spun around with a flourish of his cape.

Time for war.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well this isn't an obvious fucking trap."

"Ugh, is it possible for you to go one sentence without cussing?"

"What? Isn't this how everyone talks?"

"No, Percy. It's not. Despite none of us having model mothers, none of them were as bad as yours."

"Oh. But wasn't your mom a royal fucking bitch too, Clair?"

"Oh, absolutely. I had to potty train myself for Christ's sake, but my mother did not use my infant self as a stress ball."

"Lucky."

"Quiet. All of you," Geo suddenly intoned.

The brown-schemed personality had been silent the entire time it took to get from New York to Genosha. One might've called him rude, especially since he had barely spoken, even to his girlfriend (with whom he had engaged in steamy coitus with just two nights ago, along with his seven brothers; Piper had some _great_ stamina), but Geo wasn't a man of many words, or any, really. However, he was the most gentlemanly of the Personalities, as he had been the only one to offer his arm to Piper, and walk with her as a man of power did with his woman to a formal event.

The Shinto demigods fell silent, and in the new-found lack of noise, did their chakra-enhanced hearing detect the sound of multiple heartbeats within the vicinity.

Percy shared a deranged smile with his fellow psychopaths, except for Geo. Geo was silent and expressionless. Like a mountain.

"Well guys, it's fightin' time!"

No sooner had Percy finished his exclamation, then did the whole of Genosha seem to come alive. No doubt the machinations of Magneto. What happened was that the buildings, walls, and floors of the mutant safe haven shifted, twisted, warped, groaned, altered, and changed, separating all of the half-bloods from their group of murderers. It could've easily all been in vain had the demigods decided to start wall-walking or jumping a few hundred feet into the air, but no.

All of them, even Geo, were curious as to what the Brotherhood had cooked up for them to deal with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy tumbled down a chute, hollering like a child going down a slide, and came spilling out into a wide, circular area with a high ceiling, and ( _shockingly_ ) metallic panels lining the wall. One of the panels opened, and a green blur came streaking out.

Percy grinned. While he could easily track Quicksilver's movement, _and_ react with plenty of cushion for himself, he chose not to, and instead elected to allow Marvel's inferior copycat of the Flash to strike him across the jaw, which sent the son of Jashin careening into the wall. Percy's grin never faded.

Quicksilver came to a stop, and revealed himself to be in his green-with-lightning-bolts uniform. From out of the same panel that he exited, another figure came out, this one wearing armor and a helmet. Lance Alvers, aka Avalanche.

"Let's get this over with, Pietro. I don't like the idea of killing a kid, no matter how messed up he is."

"Sure thing buddy."

Percy's pupil dilated to expand the entire span of his eyeball. Avalanche and Quicksilver collapsed to the ground, howling in agony.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clair was unimpressed when she came up into what appeared to be a hollowed-out tower. In front of her was a man with strange eyes with black sclera, messy brown hair, and trench coat, a purple chest plate, metal shin guards, and a…it was either a bo-staff or a fancy cue stick. There was also a green humanoid in a beanie that smelled absolutely atrocious, and a man that needed to lose 1000 pounds before he would even come close to approaching the weight of 1000 pounds.

"I'm sorry 'bout this, mon Cheri, but you've killed a whole lotta people, and da boss-man say that you gonna go on to kill a lot mo' if you get pass us, so you'll have to forgive ma friends and I for puttin' you in da ground."

While Clair would freely admit to liking Gambit's heavy Cajun accent, she was more vexed than anything. A card shark, an oversized frog, and Obesity Man. Clair shook her head, and pulled out her red-bladed katana.

"Let's just get this over with. My boyfriend owes me a favor for turning him back into a boy, and I didn't get to collect a few nights ago because we had company. I intend to collect as soon as we're done with this date."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper frowned when the chamber she ended up in was about as anti-gun as could imagine. Walls, barriers, sandbags, and all manner of cover to protect one from most of her guns. The ceiling was high, the walls were dull gray, and the chamber was ginormous. Oh, and the blue-skinned Mystique, the trench coat-wearing Sabretooth, and Russia's walking metal man.

Piper pulled out a pair of pistols from her bag. Like Ebony and Ivory, these guns were black and white, only these ones were much longer, much thinner, and much more powerful than Dante's modified m1911s. The guns that Piper was holding were none other than the True Immortal Vampire's anti-freak hand-cannons: Jackal and Casull.

"Alrighty, I'm a bit sore from taking on eight men at once a few nights ago, so I'll make this as quick as I can."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Geo, being the man of next-to-no-words that he was, merely cocked a brow at what he beheld. Massive, open area, extreme amounts of metal absolutely everywhere, and what could only be the rest of the Mutant Brotherhood…that being Polaris, Scarlet Witch, Juggernaut, Pyro, and Magneto.

"You and the rest of the Abominations were fools to challenge me," the helmet-wearing man declared. "None of you will leave here alive."

Geo's eyes glowed an earthen gold, and a chunk of earth the size of a house tore itself free from the ground, splitting apart the metal flooring of the oversized courtyard. Without any inclination as to making it move, as in, there were no grunts, incantations, spoken words, head jerks, or even a wave of the hand, the massive rock was sent hurling at the Brotherhood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy's cheerful grin never left his face as he used his divine power of touchlessly inflicting pain on others. Ah, the upside about being the son of the Shinto pain god. Of course, being son of said pain god, using this psychokinetic power had the drawback of also inflicting an equal amount of pain back onto Percy.

Not that he cared. He was a literal sadomasochist. Pain was pleasure. And Pain increased his chakra. So, right now, as he tortured Quicksilver and Avalanche literally to death, Percy was simultaneously increasing his chakra and drawing ever closer to orgasm.

Ohp, whop, oh, oh, _ohhhhhh_ -

"Ahhhhhh…" Percy sighed in contentment. The two mutants stopped screaming, writhing, and living. "Aw, fuck. I jizzed myself…again, and I ain't going around in jizz-filled pants."

With that, Percy stripped himself of his boots, his jeans, and his solid red boxers (that had a white stain on the inside the crotch), used said boxers to wipe himself clean, and then promptly used a low-grade Fire Jutsu to burn the undergarment. Satisfied with his work, Percy channeled chakra into his personal storage seal.

POOF

"…the fuck is this?"

Another poof.

"…the fuck is _that_?"

One more poof.

"…the fuck are these?!"

Percy's eye twitched as he continued to channel chakra into his clothing seal, and the only thing that came poofing out of the little pocket dimension was something worse than diapers: _girl_ diapers. One after the other, padded garments proudly displaying the color pink, and various designs of Disney princesses came spilling out in little poofs of smoke.

When Percy's seal ran dry of things inside, the irate son of Jashin was left standing in front of a massive pile of pink. Now, Percy would freely admit to being a prankster, and would casually laugh it off if pranked in return, (and _yes_ , he knew this was Clair's payback for him filling up her own storage seal with diapers back in the _Young Justice_ dimension), but _this_ …was a bit personal.

…

Okay, not really, but staring at the pile of pink diapers was bringing back some really fucked up memories of Sally cutting off his cock and balls and then proceeding to put him in one of garments before him. So, it was with great pleasure that Percy molded his chakra, and roasted the pink mound with a fireball.

After he was done, and the air _reeked_ of burned diaper-stuffs, Percy raised his hands to the sealing, his middle finger boldly glaring at the heavens.

"FUUUUUUUUUCK YOOOOOOOOOOU CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAIR!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Said demigoddess smirked to herself as she heard Percy's scream of outrage from elsewhere on Genosha. So the little imp wanted to replace her panties with diapers? That's cool, Clair could just fill _his_ underwear seal up with some diapers too…with girly designs to add insult to injury.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy grumbled to himself as he realized the situation he was now in. He was underwear-less, and he was not about to put on jeans without some kind of barrier between his dick and that zipper. He was a sadomasochist, but he was not into CBT…cock-and-ball-torture.

His mom had done enough of that for him.

So, Percy began pondering on a solution. He pondered…pondered…pondered…pondered some more…pondered to the point that 'pondered' didn't even sound like a word anymore…pondered just a bit more after that…and did a little bit more pondering…fuck it.

He'd just go free-balling for the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back with Clair, the red-head found her amusement regarding her boyfriend finding her little surprise greatly diminished upon her mind being brought back to the present. Gambit, Toad, and the Blob…seriously? A long-range fighter that was highly adept at close-combat and had the power of kinetic energy explosions, a smelly frog-thing, and a walking sack of lard…all of these retards were good at hand-to-hand.

Was Magneto that dumb, or did he just not fully grasp—oh, right. The Master of Magnetism did _not_ , in fact, have a full grasp on her powers, or any of the Shinto demigods' powers, because they hadn't displayed all of their strengths during the battle with the Avengers.

Once more, Clair's amusement regarding this situation was nonexistent at this point, and she was board. So, the once-incontinent pyromaniac did the thing she loved to do most when she was board (besides masturbating and sex with her boyfriend): light shit on fire.

Honestly, the fight might've been _very_ different had Clair chosen a different route to take, but as it was…the three mutants' screams ended almost as soon as they began as they were all consumed by black fire. The red-head smirked darkly, her red eyes glowing, and her panties became rather damp and warm against her crotch.

Before she pleasured herself, Clair made sure she had panties to change into after she came.

…

Clair was going to find a way to kill her boyfriend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper found herself doing a rare thing for her: analyzing.

Mystique, Sabretooth, and Colossus. A weapons expert, a regenerator, and a walking tank. And this was all in an arena meant to provide cover from projectile weapons. Piper was detecting… _strategy_ here. Someone who could shoot back at her with almost-equal precision, someone who could easily recover from all kinds of wounds and injuries (even bullet wounds), and someone that could shrug off bullets with near-relative ease.

"You know," Piper said as she raised her hand-cannons up so that the barrels were almost parallel with her face, "if I was just your average gun-toting badass, I would be at a disadvantage here. Up against opponents like all of you, in area such as this. Unfortunately for your suckers, I'm a lot more than your average gun-toting badass."

"Enough talk!" Sabretooth roared and began to bound, on all fours, toward Piper. The daughter of Musumi just smirked, her pink eyes glittering with a dark amusement. With casual ease, just as the mutant lunged at her, Piper put two holes into Sabretooth's body. Well, _holes_ wasn't the right word.

Try complete removal of the arms.

Sabretooth went sailing back, plumes of red erupting from the stumps of his arms.

Colossus and Mystique watched with no small amount of surprise at that turn of events, but when they looked back up, ready for battle, Gunslinger was no longer there. Instead of questioning it, the two mutants immediately barreled straight for cover, ducking down into bunker-esque structures that provided protection from all sides except the one they entered from.

"The rest of my cousins," Gunslinger said from everywhere at once, "focus their chakra mainly into their jutsu, so most of them have massive amounts of landscape-altering power. There are exceptions, like Percy and Clair and probably Tsukuyomi's son, Josh, that focus their chakra into their physical abilities. Me? I'm just like that. I combine my physical prowess with my guns, and make myself into one hard-to-kill motherfucker. Now, who should I take out next?"

The eyes of Mystique and Colossus darted around anxiously.

 _BANG_

The blue-skinned mutant's head exploded like a grapefruit, spraying everything inside all over the bunker's walls. Colossus gaped in abject horror and surprise at watching his comrade go down so fucking easily. Shame too, seeing as the Rusky actually _liked_ Mystique. She was one of the only level-headed mutants in this crazy place.

"This was admittedly a bad place for me…if you didn't have any idea how I can operate. All this cover might've protected you, sure, but this is my playground too, and I can hear your heartbeats."

Colossus' eyes once more darted around in a frenzy. Sensing danger, the Russian bolted from his bunker, and darted around the obstacle course of ballistic cover, frantically looking over his shoulder for any sign of Gunslinger. This is _not_ how this was supposed to go.

Colossus briefly glanced at the fallen Sabretooth, and was rather disgusted to see the unconscious man-animal regrowing his blown-off arms in his sleep. That was an image that wouldn't be leaving the Russian's mind anytime soon.

"Did you know that, with a single shot, I blew The Vision's head into tiny little pieces? That was a skull made of _vibranium_. Your head's not made out of vibranium. I wonder what will happen if I-"

 _BANG_

"-well what do you know!? Your whole bloody head explodes!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Brotherhood responded to Geo's house-sized flying boulder be having Scarlet Witch fire a blast of red energy at it, causing it to explode in a cloud of dust that obscured a great deal amount of space, and caused Geo to sigh in disappointment at his opponents' stupidity…but then again, none of them knew how his powers worked.

Any one of the Personalities could've challenged any Greek deity I their respective fields of power. Aquario could go toe-to-toe with Poseidon. Chicago could stand with Zeus, as could Zack. Void could make Hades sweat, and Zero…well, there wasn't a god of light anywhere on Olympus, and comparing the illusion master to Aether was a bit of a stretch, so yeah. Pyro could've met Hestia and/or Hephaestus in a battle of flame. And Geo? Well, let's just say it wasn't Hazel Levesque that caused the earthquake that neutralized Alcyoneus.

Geo's mastery over the earth was unparalleled except for only the most ancient of earth deities, and just because Scarlet Witch smashed his rock, and made it into dust, did not mean his attack was well-defended against. If anything, it just ensured his victory. Like his brother, Chicago, Geo was the type to end battles quickly and precisely. So, with the air now filled with small earthen particles commonly known as dust, Geo's eyes glowed even brighter.

Magneto, Scarlet Witch, Polaris, Pyro (the mutant), and Juggernaut all collapsed to the ground as they choked on dust. Geo, not one to prolong the suffering of enemies, made a motion with his wrist, and several pebbles of earth shot off like bullets. Everyone besides Juggernaut died a quick death due to extreme brain damage. Marco had enough invulnerability to only howl in outrage at something hitting him the eye.

Geo raised a brow, and drew the dust out of Juggernaut's airways. Perhaps there was a certain degree of challenge to be found in fighting the half-brother of Charles Xavier.

Juggernaut coughed a bit, stumbling around, before finally regaining his bearings. He locked eyes with the earth elemental, and pounded his fist into his palm. "I'm gonna fuck you the fuck up you little fucking fucker."

"How articulate."

Juggernaut blew air out of his nose in a way befitting a bull, stamped his foot in a way befitting a bull, howled in a way befitting a bull, and took off in a dead sprint…like a bull. Geo stood there as the Unstoppable Juggernaut came barreling towards him with ten times the force of your average full-speed train. The mutant got within ten feet of the demigod, before said half-deity jerked his head, causing a decent-sized stone to shoot up, tripping Juggernaut.

Off-balance and falling, Geo's hands were incomprehensible blurs as they unlatched all of Juggernaut's helmet straps, removed said helmet, and nailed the mutant in the chin with a chakra-enhanced uppercut that sent Marco into the skyline…all of that within the span of less than a second. Just because Geo was earth-oriented did not mean he could not be fast.

Marco came crashing down to the earth, more pissed off than injured, landing on his feet with enough force to shatter the ground.

"Do you know who I am!?" he roared. "I'm the Juggernaut, bitch!"

"And I was mistaken in thinking you might be a challenge."

Juggernaut just roared as loud as he could with his oversized lungs and vocal chords. Geo's eyes and left fist glowed with earthen-yellow energy, seemingly sucking all light from the universe, making everything go darker. Juggernaut cracked stone as he took off, each step leaving an indent in the ground. Pressurized cones of air folded around him as he sprinted, clearly intent on bowling Geo over.

When the mutant was close enough, the demigod struck out and pulled a Saitama…that is to say, he struck Juggernaut in the face with enough force to make the mutant explode in a shower of guts and entrails, and cause a shockwave that echoed over the whole of Genosha with a thunderclap.

Geo's hand smoked just a little bit.

Then the earth elemental heard low whistling. "God damn…we need to go to the _One Punch Man_ universe next, and really have some fun."

Geo turned around to see his girlfriend, grinning with a Barret held across the back of her shoulders, Clair, who looked miffed and frustrated with something (she also smelled like sex), and Percy…clad in only his vest and his boots. Geo slowly blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

…

Nope. Percy really did have all those scars on his body.

Piper ran up to Geo, her rifle disappearing into the infinite depths of her backpack, and leapt into his arms, tightly wrapping her arms and legs around his neck and waist. She kissed him on the cheek. Percy casually scooped Clair into his arms bridal style, and kissed her on the lips.

She glared at him, but it lacked its usual heat. "I am still mad at you."

"Uh-huh."

"I am!"

"Sure."

" _Percy._ "

"Yes, darling?"

"…shut up."

Percy chuckled, before turning his attention to Geo and Piper. "I think this has been a smashing double-date. I can't think of anything else I want to do, can y'all?"

The daughter of Musumi and the son of Orochi shared a look, before looking back at the son of Jashin and the daughter of Amaterasu. "I think we're good."

The Aquario split from Geo without warning. "T-There's something I-I want to do," the blue-schemed personality whimpered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The five demigods stood on top of the waves that surrounded the island of Genosha, a good mile away from any of the ports. Percy, Clair, Piper, and Geo watched silently as Aquario did his thing.

With misty eyes and a runny nose, the water elemental raised his arms above his head, and the violently whipped them down. The ocean surged up, and swallowed the island whole, tearing apart buildings like tissue paper, splitting apart the island like glass, and dragging it all to the depths like a vengeful god.

Seconds later, the ocean stilled itself and became calm once more.

"Well, that was fucking cool."

"Indeed. If we're all in conjuncture that our date is over, then let us leave."

"Ooh, I love it when you talk all fancy like that."

Geo smirked.

Aquario stuttered, "W-What about me? I-I can talk all f-fancy too!"

Piper looked at the sniffling personality. "I know you can," she said gently, with a warm smile, "and I love it when you do it too."

Aquario sniffed the snot back into his nose and wiped his, then he bowed. "Why, thank you, madam, for your generous compliments."

Piper giggled at her boyfriend's antics.

"We all need professional help," Clair muttered.

"Yep," Percy chirped, "but where's the fun in being sane these days?"

"True."

In a flash of light, the demigods returned to their boring home dimension.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Thus concludes the Double-Date arc. I hope you all enjoyed it, because as of right now, all of my stories can be considered on hiatus.**_

 _ **It took way longer than I expected it to, but now it is time for me to begin production on my sixth story, the crossover between the great franchise that is**_ _ **Assassin's Creed**_ _ **, and the epic literary achievement that is**_ _ **Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_ _ **. With all of that said, I'm going off-line for quite a while as I brush up on my history, lore, characters, time periods, and locations.**_

 _ **Now, how would you all feel if I gave you a little preview of what's to come?**_

 _ **You would all love it? Good, because here you go…**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _1189_

 _Holy Land_

The clouds hung low and heavy over the earth, blanketing the sky in a sheet of grey. A faint spot in the clouds that was the sun shone faintly through, giving all those that cared to look the information that it was high noon. The canyon that was directly beneath the overhead sun, at least, the top of it, was covered in dense vegetation. Trees, brush, grasses, and the occasional moss-covered rock jutted out from the canyon's head. About a hundred feet below the top of the canyon was a narrow path, barely wide enough for your average cart to pull through, and a thousand feet below even that, a calm river carved through the land straight to the Mediterranean Sea.

With the silent wildlife, the nonexistent breeze, and the grey, silent clouds, the world almost seemed to finally reach a point of peace…but that peace was shattered as a young man in a white robe came thundering through the brush.

The man's beaked hood hid his upper facial features, and his robes covered most of his body. Upon the man's hands were fingerless gloves made of extremely tough leather, and metal studs covered the knuckles. Upon each forearm, the man wore metal-plated gauntlets, with four plates to each gauntlet. Straps of leather connected to some kind of mechanism underneath the gauntlets. It should be noted that the man deftly sprinting through the trees was missing both of his ring fingers.

Upon the man's back was a small quiver of arrows, and resting upon that small quiver was a strange weapon; it was a weapon designed by the young man himself, a weapon designed to function like a bow, but much smaller. The quiver and crossbow were both attached to a belt that came over and under the right shoulder, and all the way across under the left armpit, and across the torso. All straps met at a metal piece intricately carved with swirls.

The man wore an armored belt, with several small knives across the front, a large dagger sheathed in the belt, and several pouches along the back of the belt, each one holding one item of interest. Attached to this belt was the brass sheath of a curved saber, the hilt of which featured a finger guard, and a cute little curvy thing on the back of the hilt.

To complete his outfit, the man wore simple trousers, and boots made of the same material as his gloves. On the outsides of each boot was a pocket for more knives than would should've been legal. Oh wait…they weren't legal.

As the assassin parkoured through the trees like an ethereal spirit of grace and death, a lone horseman thundered through on the canyon's pass. The horseman was dressed in a white tunic with a red cross emblazoned on his chest, and wore a red helmet upon his head that hid his identity. A cape billowed behind the Crusader knight as his horse sped through the canyon, desperately trying to escape the white devil seeking his life.

Far ahead, the canyon began to curve to the left, and that is where the assassin was heading.

Like he always did when about to perform this dark act, Faris Ibn-La'Ahad, younger brother of Altaїr, began to pray.

' _Father, I come to you once more to ask forgiveness for the sin I am to commit now, and in the future.'_

Faris swung from a series of tree branches, before running along the length of a fallen tree.

' _It must be tiresome for you to hear these prayers from me, the same ones you've heard for ten years now.'_

In the canyon below, the Crusader cursed as he jerked the rains of his horse, stopping the beast from taking them both to long death.

' _But, as I ask for your forgiveness, I also ask for your aid.'_

The Crusader steered his horse to the left, down the pathway. Hopefully he had outrun his pursuer, but he was not about to count blessings now. Not when his pursuer had such a reputation.

' _I ask you to guide my blade today, to guide it straight and true to my target's neck and heart, and I ask that bring him into your arms swiftly and with great mercy.'_

Faris continued to bound through the forest, leaping from rock to rock.

' _However, should it not be your will that I succeed, I ask that my end be swift, and my welcome warm.'_

Faris reached the canyon's ledge, and, without pause, preamble, or hesitation, he swan dived over the edge.

' _In your name, I pray…'_

SNIKT

SNIKT

WHOOOOOOO-

SQUELCH

'… _amen.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **More to come in**_ _ **Assassin's Creed: Transcendence**_ _ **.**_


	22. AN

_**I know this is the last thing you would want to hear from any author, but…I'm sorry guys. Due to extenuating circumstances, I'm going to be off the net for a good long while. I don't when I'll get back online, if ever, but I'll let you all know when I'm back. Just keep checking your inboxes for me.**_

 _ **I want you all to know it's been a great ride these past two years, and I've had tons of fun!**_

 _ **God Bless all of you!**_

 _ **-DelayedInspiration**_


	23. Return

_**In regards to the previous Author's Note…**_

 _ **APRIL FOOLS, BITCHES!**_


	24. Back with the Greeks

_Back with the Greeks_

 _ **Well, it's been long enough, with this fic surpassing Leviathan with over 600 reviews, all due to an April Fools' joke…not sure how I feel about that, but anyway. It's time for another dose of deranged madness, featuring our lovable little psycho and his girlfriend.**_

 _ **We all know what came after the Titan's Curse my friends, and that was the Battle of the Labyrinth. Expect the resurgence of old characters, such as Bianca, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Nico, and Zoё, and the introduction of new characters, such as Josh and Abigail…if anyone actually remembers who those two are.**_

 _ **Anyway, on to the carnage!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own PJO, any Naruto elements, or the Personalities, who are owned by ghost83

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _June, 2007_

 _Seattle_

Piper and the Personalities had gone off to do their own thing, saying that they needed some more private time to get to know the others better. Percy and Clair had been supremely okay with that. Currently, we find the son of Jashin and his girlfriend in a random apartment in a random building in a random part in the Emerald City.

It was early in the morning, at least for teens, meaning it was about ten A.M.

Percy was wearing a pair of boxers, showing that his scars covered his entire body, and Clair was naked, her long red hair splayed all over the place. They were spooning, a strange activity for a couple of 14 year olds, but not so much considering one of them was repeatedly altered into a girl via dick removal, and the other was a once-incontinent rape victim…

…both of which had the raw power to level a city. But anyway.

Percy was awake, Clair wasn't, and Percy was experiencing what it was like to be a teenage boy, in that his hormones were in full swing, and euphoria was searing though his veins. Which gave him ideas. So, Percy began to unceremoniously play with his girlfriend's ass. Groping, squeezing, caressing, pinching, pulling, and teasing.

Clair stirred, her brain coming back on line due to the ministrations of her boyfriend and the sensation coming from her plump butt.

Clair was proud of her butt. She liked to think of herself as one of the view girls in the world that _wanted_ her boyfriend to touch her body (a rather strange opinion for one that had been raped, but Clair didn't give a fuck (no pun intended)), and she took pride in the fact that her boyfriend thought her body attractive enough to play with.

Then again, maybe all girls were like that, given the right situation.

Clair didn't know. She was anti-social and had zero people skills.

Groggy and a little tired from last night's activities, one of which included the meticulous chakra exercise to heat her uterus to where it boiled the sperm Percy shot into her so that she wouldn't get pregnant, Clair became all the more awake when Percy casually pushed his finger into her ass, causing the daughter of Amaterasu to groan quietly at the invasion.

"Naughty boy…"

Percy cackled quietly, and drew his finger out. Then he blinked rapidly at seeing the _stuff_ on his finger. Just to make sure he wasn't seeing things, he brought his finger to his nose and took a sniff. And he recoiled.

"Ewwwww~. Clair~!" Percy whined. "There's shit in your ass!"

The daughter of Amaterasu, now fully awake, _slowly_ turned around in bed, and fixed her…well, _man_ wasn't exactly the proper adjective for someone with the mind of a child, but _boy_ and _guy_ weren't necessarily appropriate either, so Clair settled for: slowly turned around, and fixed her significant other…

…with an extremely deadpan look.

"Percy," she said slowly, using the tone mothers used on their small children, "I shit out of my ass."

"But my dick was clean that time after we fucked the Justice League!"

"That is because I took the time to clean myself out beforehand."

Percy cocked his head to the side, his messy hair falling over his face in a way that brought out his inner uke. "You can do that?"

"Yes."

"…how?"

"Methods, Percy," Clair said. "Ways."

Percy stared at her in juvenile desperation, like he wa being denied ice cream. "What ways~?"

"Not telling."

"Please~?"

"No."

"Please? Please? Please?"

"No."

"Then will you _at least_ clean your shit off my fucking finger?"

"…fine."

Percy promptly held out his finger, and Clair enveloped the digit in her mouth…then her jaws clamped shut, tearing through muscle, skin and bone like it was a carrot stick. Clair spat out the finger, blood staining her teeth. Percy just giggled as if being tickled.

A sprig of red energy shot up from the stump of his finger as he sacrificed one of his many _billions_ of souls. When the energy faded, a perfectly healthy finger was revealed.

"So, are we still going to murder the Amazons like we planned to, and then blow up the city?"

Percy frowned, and he looked apprehensive, like someone had just offered him the choice between two different candy bars and he couldn't figure out which one he wanted, but he knew that he wanted both and couldn't have both. Which made Clair raise a brow because she wasn't sure about what Percy's other candy bar was.

"I don't know~…I kinda miss Zoё…and Bianca…and the Greeks were fucking fun, especially Zoё…can we go back to the fucking camp, please~?"

Percy put on his best puppy eyes, and while Clair didn't necessarily wear the pants in the relationship (with the way they role-played, the pants-wearer was always someone different), she still caved entirely at her boyfriend's comically huge eyes.

"Christ, alright, fine—we'll go to Camp Half-Blood…only because I miss Zoё too."

Percy squealed in delight.

"How are we gonna get from here to Long Island?"

Percy's answer was immediate.

"The Labyrinth!"

Clair blinked.

"Wha…?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Same time, New York_

Bianca was rather hacked right now.

She had just gone to Freshman Orientation at Goode High School, where she had managed to be accepted due to her mother's boyfriend, Paul Blofis, pulling probably a hundred different kinds of strings...only for it to all end in smoke when a couple of vampire cheerleaders attacked her, and staged it to where she 'killed' them in front of a group of people, all while causing an explosion.

She also ran into this redhead who claimed to have seen her at the Hoover Dam travelling with a couple of girls, one with purple eyes and one with red eyes. Percy and Clair.

Speaking of, Bianca hadn't seen those two in almost a year, and that made her worried. She wasn't going to lie, Percy had grown on her, and Clair, while mildly more independent than Percy, had also claimed a small portion of Bianca's heart. Also, considering their penchant for mass murder and arson (in which Bianca had done some digging, and found that all counts of unsolved murder were most likely caused by Percy), and the disturbing _lack_ of any explosions and corpse mountains, Bianca had cause for worry.

Where were those two, what were they doing, and why weren't they sticking to their M.O.?

All questions that would be answered sooner than she would think possible.

Currently, after meeting Annabeth outside of Goode for what was supposed to be a girl's day, which devolved into a taxi ride all the way out to Camp (where Nico was already waiting for his sister), which led to Bianca being filed in on vague details about something going on, meeting a swordsman named Quintus (here in place of Dionysus), finding out that the Hunters were in Camp, and being informed that Grover was in trouble (here, Chiron gave the children of Hades a ride on his back), we find Bianca, Nico, Annabeth, Thalia (now a Huntress), Clarisse and Zoё Nightshade all surrounding a dryad named Juniper (Grover's girlfriend), while the satyr himself stood in front of three much older satyrs.

"I'm telling the truth! Nereus said I would find Pan!"

"Lies! Master Underwood," Silenus said, "Pan has not been heard from in millennia, and he would not be found by _you_. Now, we have indulged you for six months, allowing you to travel, keep your searcher's license, allowing you six months to bring us proof of your preposterous claims, and what have you found?"

"But-!"

"Nothing! Master Underwood, you have found nothing!"

"Silenus, please! Just a little more time…"

Shrill, high pitched laughter exploded from all corners of the forest. Those who had seen _The Lion King_ equated this laughter to that of the hyenas, which did nothing to calm anyone's nerves. The laughter faded, and two purple lights the size and shape of human eyes flashed into existence from the shadows, while a pair of red one flashed from the opposite of the forest clearing.

"Sooooo," drawled a familiar voice. The purple lights moved forward, accompanied by the sounds of crushing grass. Combat boots became visible, followed by black jeans, the bottom of a black, fur-lined denim vest, then a naked torso covered in scars, then an amulet with a triangle inscribed within a circle, then a made grin, and the complete visage of one Percy Jackson. "What's going on, bitches?"

There were varied reactions. Fear, surprise, relief and dread being the top four. The old satyrs lost all color, as did Chiron, Thalia, Grover, Annabeth, and Clarisse felt cold weights settle into their stomachs, Bianca was the one who was shocked, especially since Percy just _showed up_ out of the blue, and Zoё now fully understood what it was like for the she-wolves of the Hunt to see their pups come running out of the brush after a long day of them frolicking about, out of sight.

Nico...Nico...Nico felt a strange, foreign warmth bloom in his chest at the sight of Percy. Bianca saw this, and she felt a myriad of emotions. For one, she knew her brother was gay (it was her job as a big sister to know these things). Two, that was the same way Nico had looked when he saw Luke for the first time. Three, Percy was the absolute _last_ person Bianca wanted her brother to crush on. Four, she was pretty sure Percy and Clair were a thing, and the redhead had already proven that she had no qualms about lighting things on fire that annoyed her.

Bianca was pretty sure a gay boy encroaching on her boyfriend would annoy Clair to no end.

Bottom line, Bianca concluded that Nico crushing on Percy was bad, and she needed to do something ASAP before Nico became extra crispy and/or a victim of Percy's ritual.

The red eyes in the shadows started moving. "What I find funny is that there is what appears to be a hearing to determine the truth of the goat boy going in front of us." Clair exited the shadows, trench coat fluttering behind her in majesty. She was smirking. "If I recall correctly, you guys have this magic river that you can only swear the truth upon. Might be useful here."

Grover blinked, then he looked at the Council of Cloven Elders. "I swear on the River Styx that Nereus told me that I would find Pan."

Thunder boomed, and nothing happened.

"Fuck yeah! And if anyone else wants to try and screw my Goat Bitch over," Percy's scalpel was in his hand, "Dad needs three more sacrifices for my monthly quota."

The Council made haste for the trees.

Percy turned to the group surrounding the shell-shocked Juniper, and he beamed. "Zoё!"

Suddenly, the Lieutenant of Artemis was being glomped by about a hundred pounds of psychopath, a psychopath who was affectionately nuzzling its head underneath her chin while its arms and legs wrapped tightly around her body. Zoё rubbed the back of Percy's head with all the tender care of a mother. "You've gotten bigger."

"Yeah...I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Clair came over, completely ignoring everyone else, and promptly buried her face into Zoё's side. She mumbled something, but it was unintelligible through Zoё's body. Regardless, the Huntress smiled. "And I missed you as well, Clair."

The others just looked on awkwardly.

"Uh...what does this mean for me?" Grover asked.

Percy performed a ninety-degree back bend, using only his legs to keep himself attached to Zoё (who managed to stay upright despite the awkward weight), and gave a Grover a very toothy grin. "It means you now have a fucking unlimited amount of time to find Pan, Goat Bitch."

"Language, Percy," Zoё chided.

Percy stuck his tongue out at her.

"Where have you two been!?" Bianca finally found the time to ask.

Clair turned her head to where she could look at the daughter of Hades. "Slaughtering the Justice League, their sidekicks, the Avengers, Fantastic Four, X-Men, and Brotherhood of Mutants. Fun times."

She received many lost looks.

"Multiverse, bitches," Percy chirped.

Annabeth blinked. "It's actually real?"

"Yep."

"Fascinating."

Chiron cleared his throat. "Not that I'm not _ecstatic_ over you two...returning, but...how did you two get in here without tripping the magical barriers?"

Percy grinned again, his purple eyes gleaming. "Through the Labyrinth."

The reactions were immediate.

Annabeth and Clarisse gasped, Chiron paled, Bianca and Nico were confused, Grover squeaked, and Juniper looked ready to faint. Zoё's eyes went hard.

"The Labyrinth you say?"

"Yep, we were in Seattle, like, thirty-fucking-seconds ago. It was a bitch trying to get Moon-Moon to squeeze through, but we managed." Percy whistled loudly, and there was a deep rumble as something huge came bounding through the trees. Moon-Moon came barreling into the clearing, and while everyone collectively stumbled and reached for weapons, Zoё raised a brow at the former Wolf of the Hunt.

"Why is he so big?"

"Chakra radiation," Clair answered. "Mine and Percy's chakra got into his system and made him big."

Moon-Moon was now the size of an Abrams tank.

"You said you came through the Labyrinth," Annabeth prompted. "Where did you come out of?"

"From those rocks that look like a gigantic pile of shit...or used to. Moon-Moon busted them apart. Now it's a really big hole just a bit smaller than yo mama's pussy."

Annabeth paled, completely disregarding the jab. "Oh."

Clair angled her head to look at the daughter of Athena. "I'm getting the vibe that there's something wrong here, and it revolves around the Labyrinth."

"Do you remember Luke?"

"The blonde person who sucks Kronos' dick? Yeah."

Annabeth's eye twitched. "Y-Yes, him. Anyway, he's raised an army, and we think he's trying to use the Labyrinth to get into Camp and destroy it."

"Oh, nothing to worry about, then."

Clair received many stares.

"You didn't...already _kill_...Luke and the army...did you?"

"Nope," Percy popped the 'p.' "But we can do that if you want."

"Uh…"

"Would it really be that simple?

…

Wait a minute.

"How can you navigate the Labyrinth?" Annabeth asked.

"Two reasons: one, we're fucking Shinto, so the Greek magic doesn't fucking work on us, and two, the Labyrinth isn't dumb enough to try and fuck us over."

"What?"

"I met Daedalus once...dude's fucking weird, but I liked him."

"You met Daedalus?!"

Percy detached his arms from Zoё to rub his ears; Clair did the same.

"Owwwwwwww, not so fucking loud please~," Percy whined.

"But, Daedalus lived thousands of years ago...he should be dead."

"Yeah, if he was still flesh and fucking bone. He turned himself into a robot. He has a really cool dog too, but Moon-Moon is _so_ much better."

The gigantic wolf puffed his chest out in a clear display of pride.

Annabeth was so stunned by what she was hearing, hell, everyone was stunned by what they were hearing, that nothing was said, before Chiron cleared his throat.

"Right then. Percy, Clair, welcome back to Camp Half-Blood, and please don't destroy everything this time. Mr. D is not here to fix anything. Bianca, Nico, I'm sorry that you two arrived just in time for mayhem, but you're here now so all the better. Grover, Juniper, I'm glad that your relationship is going smoothly. Annabeth, Clarisse, praise the gods that a solution to our problem has been presented. Zoё...thank you for all that you do for the Greek community." Chiron looked at Moon-Moon, and just gave a curt nod. Then he looked back at the gathered procession.

"Come, we need to consort with the Oracle to get a quest started. Annabeth, you can lead."

The girl nodded tersely, and in an amazing display of acceptance, Clarisse did not argue.

The group began to set off for the Big House, with Percy still trying to merge with Zoё, and the Huntress holding onto him with all the protective skill of a mother, but Clair detached from her source of warmth, and she pulled Nico and Bianca to the side. The others saw this, and looked back questioningly.

"Go ahead, I just need to have a quick chat."

No one looked entirely comfortable with this development, except for Percy and Zoё. The psycho just giggled, and the Huntress gave Clair a warning look: don't harm them. However, there was nothing anyone could do about, so they all just started back on their trek.

Now alone, Bianca felt nervousness encompass her, and Nico didn't know what to think. Clair turned her red eyes to the boy.

"I saw that look you gave my boyfriend, so I'm going to keep this simple: stay the fuck away from boyfriend, fag."

Nico recoiled, and Bianca stepped forward, but she froze in place when Clair turned her gaze to the daughter of Hades. Terror gripped her as an image of a massive, blazing wolf erupted from behind Clair, boring into Bianca's soul, flaying it and eating it. The daughter of Amaterasu looked back at the trembling in Nico.

"I don't care if you suck dick, want one in your ass, or want yours in someone else's ass, but if you even try to _speak_ to my boyfriend, I will roast you alive...then I will go to the Underworld and drag your soul back up here, and slowly cut you into pieces. Are we clear?"

Nico's head almost came flying off his body due to the speed of his nodding.

Clair patted his head. "Good bitch." She looked at Bianca. "Percy likes you, I don't. Keep your brother where he belongs, or I'll side my sword up your uterus and keep going."

With that, a surge of black fire surrounded Clair, and when it cleared, she was gone.

Nico fell to his knees, a trembling, terrified mess. Bianca wasn't entirely sure she knew how to deal with this, but she did know that Clair would do well to follow through with her threats. Bottom line: she needed to keep Nico as far away from Percy as possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back with the others, the only things that happened were that the campers that saw the vest-clad growth on the Huntress quickly vacated the area, and the Huntresses that saw their lieutenant with the infamous boy just gave curt nods. Everyone did their best to ignore the giant wolf.

The group walked past the combat arena, where Quintus saw them, and paled. No one heard what he said, but Annabeth was pretty sure, based on lip movement, that he said, "Oh, fuck no," then he disappeared behind the corner. Annabeth did find Percy's grin to be stranger than usual, but she was too disturbed to ask.

Clair appeared in a surge of black fire, however no one reacted beyond a sideways glance; they were desensitized with the Shinto demigods' shenanigans by this point in time.

The group entered the Big House, with Moon-Moon staying outside for obvious reasons. Chiron compacted himself into his wheelchair, and took up a position by the table of the living room, with Grover and Juniper sitting next to Clarisse, and Zoё occupied the couch with Percy and Clair, the two children taking residence on either side of the Huntress, and became like cats in that they snuggled up to her and got comfortable. They promptly closed their eyes and took a nap. Annabeth ascended the stairs to the attic.

No one asked where Nico and Bianca were, because none of Hades' minions were here, which meant they were alive and unharmed. For the M.O.'s of Percy and Clair, that was good enough for everyone else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The attic was dusty as always, musty, and covered in random crap. Seriously, there was a used condom in a glass case with a little plaque reading: Zeus' semen. Annabeth didn't know how that got in here, or even if it was the real deal, but the real question was if that was Zeus' spunk, how was it collected?

Hell, why the fuck was the King of Olympus even practicing safe sex?

Beyond that, Zeus and condoms were oxymorons.

Anyway, Annabeth found the mummy that was the Oracle simply enough, and she approached it and asked: "What is my destiny?"

The Oracle came alive, its eyes going green, green mist spilling from its mouth to where it covered the entire attic in green. Annabeth began to smell things, hear things, feel things, taste things and see things that were too indistinct to make sense of. Eventually, the snake-like voice of the Oracle became heard.

 _Yous shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze,_

 _The dead, the traitor, and the lost one—hold up_

Annabeth blinked when the Oracle abruptly stopped talking.

 _Is that those Shinto kids from last time_

"Uh…yeah. Yeah it is."

 _Shit…uh, right. Yeah…just—just take them with you_

 _Down into the maze. If you do that…_

 _Yeah, just take with you into the maze_

 _You'll be fine if you bring them with you_

 _Into the maze_

The green mist was sucked back into the Oracle in two seconds flat and the mummy immediately went limp.

Annabeth blinked, not entirely sure what had just happened, and not entirely sure if it _did_ happen. In a daze, she slowly made her way back for the stairs. When she reached them, she looked back behind her, just to make sure the Oracle wasn't going to spring back to life and be like 'JK, here's the _real_ prophecy.'

The mummy did not move.

The daze of the strangeness of the situation now wearing off, Annabeth went down the stairs, and found and interesting sight. Clarisse was polishing her spear, Chiron was playing chess with a rug Annabeth didn't recognize, Juniper and Grover were brainstorming (in hushed whispers) possible locations of Pan, Bianca and Nico had made it in some time ago and were occupying the love seat in the corner, with Nico sitting in his big sister's lap, casting periodically fearful looks at Clair…and that's where things got adorable.

Zoё was sitting on the couch, and on either side of her were the Shinto psychopaths…napping. Percy was on the Huntress' left, with Clair on the right, both with their heads occupying a thigh. Both of their thumbs had somehow made it to their mouths, and Zoё was calmly stroking their heads, looking down at the brunette and redhead with all the tender love of a mother looking at her babies, and that's when Annabeth realized that was _exactly_ how Zoё saw Percy and Clair.

As her babies.

"Uh, excuse me…"

Zoё turned her head to Annabeth. "If thee wake them, I will cut off thy breasts."

The blonde gulped and covered her chest as a phantom pain passed through her like a wraith. All eyes were on her regardless, and with the steely gaze directed at her by Zoё, Annabeth whispered as quietly as she could while still able to be heard.

"The Oracle said to just bring Percy and Clair, and everything would be fine."

Clarisse blinked. "Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Wow, um, okay then. When do we leave?"

Zoё gave Clarisse The Look. "When they wake up and want to leave. No sooner, no later. Clear?"

Clarisse gulped. "Y-Yes ma'am."

Meanwhile, the rug made a move on the board, and Chiron blinked.

"I am losing to a carpet…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **So that's that chapter, and, unfortunately for those who want more, it will be the last because I really don't feel like writing another, but it shouldn't be too hard to figure out how this arc goes. Just imagine canon, but with less bullshit and more blood and harsh language.**_

 _ **Now it is time for**_ **Backup Plan** _ **to shine, and it's going to shine for a good long while. I have a vision for that story, I know what I want to do with it, and it is time for me to start getting on it. Summer starts on the 25 for me, and it is going to be heyday for Shin'en. This is mostly because it's time to get canon rolling, and partly because there is an arc I want to get to, as an experiment of sorts, and select people know what kind of experiment I'm talking about.**_

 _ **Fav, Follow, and Review!**_


	25. YLC Lexington

_YLC Lexington_

 _ **I'm back from my conference guys! Woke up at 3:30 on Sunday morning and got home at 10:21 Thursday night. Spent over seven hours on the bus. In the event that this fic is up for years and years to come, I want it to be known that the Conference lasted from June 11-15 of the year 2017.**_

 _ **I know that after a week of no updates, a long Author's Note is not what anyone wants, but this conference…I feel that it needs to be talked about.**_

 _ **During the conference, we got to listen to a POW who spent six years of his life in the 'Hanoi Hilton,' an economist with a PhD, a judge, another judge, this one having escaped communist Russia and is Jewish, a retired Marine Captain, several members of the Coast Guard, and a retired general from the United States Army.**_

 _ **Now, bear with me as I fail to get my thoughts in any semblance of an order.**_

 _ **The POW told us about how he was tortured for information, kept in a cell with no light or air circulation, and about how he and his fellow prisoners developed a communication system of tapping, but wasn't Morse code. Obviously, he made it out alive, and after his presentation, we got the opportunity to ask questions. I asked him two: what do you think is wrong with the government, and what do you think of President Trump.**_

 _ **The first one got a laugh because the XO of the conference, the second in command, said we only have a few minutes not a few hours, bit anyway. The POW didn't give a straight answer on the government question, but this is what he said about Trump:**_

"I like him. He's doing what he can to change this country for the better, and no one likes him because he's trying to change things. That's why the media does nothing but criticize him and paint him in a bad light. Even though this is a country of free speech and opinion, everyone seems to have forgotten about respect. You may not like Trump, but he's still our president. If Hillary had won, I wouldn't have liked her one fucking bit, but I still would have given her the respect the president deserves."

 _ **I interviewed him in private for that and took notes.**_

 _ **The economist was a great guy, I liked him. He had us do an activity regarding a reservation wage and entrepreneurs looking to hire people. The majority of the class was looking to be hired, with a few people doing the hiring. Now, the problem was that the entrepreneurs were only looking to hire for a certain amount, and those with reservation wages that were too high didn't get hired. I had a reservation wage of $12.50, and couldn't hired for shit, no matter what sob story I came up with.**_

 _ **Starving family, war veteran, sick parents, anything. These bastards just wouldn't hire me on for at least $13 bucks an hour.**_

 _ **This exercise was meant to teach us about negotiation and the power of profit. See, the more the entrepreneur had to pay us, the less money was in their own bank account after payday, so of course they would only hire the cheapest of labor. This was also an exercise used to reflect the real world.**_

 _ **I asked myself: are these entrepreneurs just greedy bastards then, looking to line their pockets, or were they simply men and women like the rest of us trying to do the best they could for their families and themselves in a world of cruel competition?**_

 _ **Moving on, I asked the economist a single question: do monopolies exist today.**_

 _ **He said yes.**_

 _ **Now, when one thinks monopoly, the game is the first thing to come up, but for those that know of the Gilded Age of America, you guys know that monopolies are like Standard Oil, Trusts, and the Northern Security Rail Company. Those kinds of monopolies are the kinds that drained competition, and made themselves the only ones to buy from.**_

 _ **It would be like Walmart if they put Target, Brookshire's, and Kroger out of business and left only themselves as America's grocery store.**_

 _ **The economist told us that monopolies exist today in that the monopolies are controlled by the government. He said that corporation would go and lobby the government to pass certain regulations. These regulations wouldn't destroy competition, but it would limit what other competition could do. In this instance, the corporation in question now has less competition to fight, and more opportunity to make money.**_

 _ **Since it's the government that passed these regulations, it's the government that controls the monopolies.**_

 _ **The first judge that came presided over a mock trial regarding the sinking of the Titanic and a suing, grieving wife. I think it was a real trial at one point, but I don't recall; the trial was handled in a way that left half the class asleep and bored.**_

 _ **While I forget the trial itself, I do not forget what I thought of this trial. The people that made the Titanic claimed it was unsinkable, yet it sank, many people fucking died, and they were sued for it. My cynical nature revealed to me what I found to be a dark truth: these companies know they fucked up, they know that they went wrong and cost people their lives, destroying families, and instead of owning up to this, they do everything they can to keep every single penny they have in their pockets.**_

 _ **I like to think of those people as greedy scum, but I suppose the counter argument to that would be that the companies need their money too, so they can pay their workers and provide for their own families. To quote Cutler Beckett:**_

"It's nothing personal, Jack. It's just good business."

 _ **The cruel world of corporation.**_

 _ **The second judge to come in didn't preside over any trials, but she gave us a bountiful wealth of information. She came from communist Russia when she was thirteen, travelling across Europe before finally making it to the USA. I forget what she said about her childhood, because it was what she had seen as a judge that caught my attention.**_

 _ **When she ran for her current position, of which I forget, she had a single opponent. She didn't give his name, but she said that this man used intimidation to keep other potential judges out of the game. This man intimidated her as well, saying that if she ran for judge, he would ensure she would practice law ever again. That convinced the second judge to run even harder, campaign stronger.**_

 _ **She won, of course, but the message I got from this was corruption. This man, this intimidating judge, used his reputation and reach to make sure he was always at the top. I wondered that if he did this, how many others did the same in our country?**_

 _ **The second story the judge told us was of her time as a juvenile court judge. She told us of her most 'interesting' case. There was a boy, thirteen, who was in court for curfew violation. The judge asked him why, and he said because it was rude to smoke around his momma. The judge felt a little relief in that, seeing a bit of light in the situation, and she told him that it wasn't good to smoke tobacco.**_

 _ **The kid freaked out and said:**_

"I wasn't smoking tobacco, I would never smoke that around my momma!"

 _ **We all got a little confused, but most of us quickly picked up what he was really smoking. The judge asked him this, and the kid said that he was smoking pot. As it turned out, his mother was a drug dealer…so yeah. The judge moved on from there and gave him his curfew time, and the kid asked if this applied to the weekends. The judge got confused and asked why that was relevant.**_

"My girlfriend's pregnant and I need to make sure she's okay."

 _ **Keep in mind that this kid is thirteen, smokes pot, his mother's a drug dealer, and said girlfriend is**_ _ **fourteen**_ _ **. Not a word was said anywhere in there about a father, and it went without saying that the everyone thought this kid was black.**_

 _ **I was able to pull aside a buddy I had made, and we talked about some stuff. I brought this up, and we both agreed that it was just fucked up in general, and it was fucked up how, just based on what was said about this kid, that everyone just knew he was black. It was a stereotype, my buddy said, an unfortunate one, but still. We talked about more things, and then we got to the System.**_

 _ **What is wrong with America to where a mother has to sell drugs to get by? What is wrong with America to where a thirteen year old smokes pot and is an expecting father? What is wrong with America to where seventy young men and women, upon hearing this story, all assumed the kid was black?**_

 _ **I told my buddy that when a System becomes so fucked up, so broken and corrupted like it is today, like a checker board in which neither party could see a move to make because of how muddled the board is, the only way to fix the System, to fix the board, is to wipe the board clean and start again.**_

 _ **Granted, we can't exactly just wipe out the American government and establish something new overnight, but still. Something needs to change.**_

 _ **Anyway, the judge said she kept up with the kid, and she told us that the birthing went off fine, he stayed in school, graduating high school with an education, stayed with his girlfriend, and now has a job to support all three of them. I'll think of that as the proof that not all hope for America is lost.**_

 _ **The Marine Captain that spoke to us was an older gentleman. Regrettably, I forget what he said, for at this point in the day, it being 4:30 in the afternoon and me waking up at 6:00 in the morning after hours of previous lessons and lectures, was irritated and fatigued. However, at the end of the conference, I spoke to him one on one and thanked him for his service after shaking his hand.**_

 _ **He looked me in the eye and said:**_

"I've been watching you. Out of everyone here, I think you're the only one that can make it in the Marines. If you ever think about joining, give me a call and I'll get everything in line."

 _ **I said thank you, sir, and I sat down at my table, pondering that. I personally have no intention of joining the military, much less the Marines (sorry to that one guy that reviewed thinking I was in the military; your salute is flattering, but sadly misplaced), but damn. This retired captain thought that I could do it, and offered his services to help make it happen…so yeah.**_

 _ **The Coast Guard members came in and talked about the stuff they did, their area of jurisdiction, the things they'd seen. I got to talking with one man, and he said that slavery today was higher than it was back when slavery was legal. Granted, the modern slave is a woman crammed into a shipping crate and not someone from Africa, but still.**_

 _ **I asked how he felt about that, and I saw his eyes dim. He said that in the beginning, it was horrible, terrible, disgusting, and it made him angry to know that it happened. But that was in the beginning, and he told me how it was in the present. He said it was nothing to him now, he said he was jaded to it.**_

 _ **He said it used to be like 'Oh my God! This is horrendous! This needs to stop now!' to 'Oh look, another human trafficking crate. Let's get this over with.'**_

 _ **I asked how he felt about Trump and America today, and he said that he stood with Trump, saying that the President was trying to push America back in the direction of God, trying to clean up the government. The Coast Guardsman said that, with the mess that Obama left to clean up, Trump was doing a good job. That's what he said, so please, for the love of God, do not start a political debate in the Reviews. Thank you.**_

 _ **Now, we get to the general, and this where things need a little more prior information.**_

 _ **When we got to the conference, we were all separated into different groups, and each group had their own jobs that needed to be attended to. My group was saddled with the responsibility of greeting and introducing all of the guest speakers and then saying a few words when their time was up. Well, after giving my groupmates their respective speakers, I ended up with introducing the general.**_

 _ **I got up to the podium and realized that my notes were not at all with me or within arm's reach. So there went Plan A. Plan B was to recite what I had from memory, and it would have gone great, if not for all the adrenaline suddenly coursing through me, which rendered me a stuttering mess. However, I persevered, and said aloud that I wasn't about to give up, because I'm an American.**_

 _ **I got applause for that one.**_

 _ **This is what I said:**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight we welcome a true American hero. This man was drafted in the February of 67, and was deployed to Vietnam in the July of that same year. In the February of 69, he left the military and continued to serve our country from the National Guard. Duty would call again, and he would be directly commissioned as 2nd Lieutenant, where he would go on to serve valiantly for over 30 years. It was in 2005 that he retired with the rank of Brigadier General. During his career, he was awarded with the Combat Infantryman Badge, the Legion of Merit, the Bronze Star, and numerous others. However, it is not only brawn that this man brings to our country, but brain as well. He is a graduate of the Army War College, and has an MBA from St. Edward's University. Ladies and gentlemen, please stand and join me in the welcoming of our guest of honor, Brigadier General Jim Bisson!"

 _ **Only add more stuttering and broken speech.**_

 _ **What the general spoke about is lost to me, as I was far more preoccupied with how much I just bombed that introduction. However, I remember vividly that the general handed us all a lemon, or at least the people around us a lemon, and he told us to get to know that lemon before putting it in a box. Then a member of our group had to go find our lemon. It wasn't hard, there were several landmarks on the lemon, and the message was simple as it was cliché.**_

 _ **That was all the events of the conference, now on to the slightly more personal stuff.**_

 _ **I said that we were split into groups, and those groups were named after the planets. There was Mercury, Mars, Venus, Saturn, Neptune, and my group, Jupiter. Each group had about somewhere between nine and thirteen members in their group. At the end of the conference, we all exchanged numbers and we have a group chat going. It's an endeavor of ours to meet back up one day, although how that'll happen is beyond me. One of our members lives in fucking Oklahoma for God's sake.**_

 _ **Anyway.**_

 _ **This conference was a conference of leaders, meaning that all of us were privately interviewed during the school year, and were chosen to attend. On Wednesday, the groups had to pick amongst themselves who the group leaders were, and Jupiter Group chose me.**_

 _ **With six groups, there were six 'Leaders of Leaders,' as I liked to call ourselves. The XO, the general, and three of the councilors took the six of us to a private room elsewhere on the Lexington, and interviewed us all as a group. The question they asked and our answers are unimportant, because the point was that night, during the banquet, they did not pick me as Top Leader.**_

 _ **I got with the XO at a later time and asked what set the winner apart from the rest of us, and he said he wasn't at liberty to discuss the deliberation between himself and the others…most disappointing answer of all time, but anyway. I didn't let it bog me down, and I shook hands with the Top Leader, smiled, and wished him the best in life.**_

 _ **Wednesday night, they let us all stay up late, giving us till 12:30 to get in bed…not the best when you have to get up at 6:30 to pack your stuff. Anyway, with all this time given to us, we all got in little groups and toured the ship. And when I say 'toured the ship,' I mean we went past the little yellow chains that said Authorized Personnel Only.**_

 _ **Of course we didn't find government secrets or private meetings or anything out in left field such as that. All we really found was dust, dirt, darkness, and enough rust to give you Tetanus just by looking at it. In the first area we explored, we found an old ladder that led down into a void. Me, being the adventurous idiot I am, went down that ladder…and found nothing but emptiness, dirty water, and dead cockroaches.**_

 _ **Most places were like that actually, just old, untouched, and waiting to be attended to. Although, in one room, an old berthing area left to time, I opened a cabinet and found a set of keys. Nothing major, just two little padlock keys on a string. I took them for myself, my own little treasure from the bowels of the**_ **U.S.S. Lexington** _ **. I wonder if those keys were truly just forgotten trinkets, or if someone is desperately looking for them…oh well.**_

 _ **With two of my bunkmates, we explored the fine details of atheism and religion.**_

 _ **My first bunkmate said he was an atheist, but not the kind that profusely believed in science and hated God, the idea of God, and people that worshipped God. No, he was the kind of atheist that used to believe, but something happened in his life to where his faith died.**_

 _ **He told me that when he was younger, he watched as his parents argued and yelled with one another, before eventually splitting up in a hateful divorce. He told me that he lost his faith because he couldn't believe that God would just stand there and let that happen…he also told me that since he once believed in God, he also believed in Satan.**_

 _ **I told him that it wasn't God that let his parents fight and divorce, I told him it was the work of the Devil. He just shrugged, and we moved on with our evening, content with our beliefs.**_

 _ **My second bunkmate overheard our conversation, and he jumped in himself. He said that he wanted to believe, but he had doubts. The question he asked me was that if God is all-powerful, all-knowing, and that he knows what we are going to do no matter what, do we truly have free will?**_

 _ **I did my damned hardest to answer to him, but for his expectations and standards, I came up short. Our debate ended up attracting half of our side of the berthing area, and they all went into their attempts at convincing my bunkmate that we had free will, but I could tell that he wasn't convinced with anyone's argument.**_

 _ **What I have to say about that, for anyone here asking that same question, is that it all comes down to what you will believe, and what you won't believe. I believe that, even in the face of an omniscient and omnipresent being, we have free will to do as we want, when we want, and how we want to do it. Of course, there are limits to what we can do. I'm not about to fly to the moon, and you probably aren't going to jump fifty feet in the air.**_

 _ **Also, just because we have free will, does not mean it's okay to kill a man. That's why we have laws to govern free will, so that we don't live in a society of anarchy and violence…all evidence to the contrary.**_

 _ **Now, you're probably asking is there a point to all this beyond telling us all how my vacation went, and the answer is yes.**_

 _ **Each fold of the American flag has a meaning to it. For those that already know this, you can skip it. For those that don't, please keep reading.**_

 _ **The first fold is symbolic of life, the second is symbolic of the belief in eternal life. The third is honor the veterans retiring from the military, and the fourth represents the weaker nature of humanity, and that it is in God that look to for guidance in times of peace and war. The fifth fold is made in tribute to our country, and the sixth is for our heart, the heart which we place our hand over during the Pledge of Allegiance to this country. The seventh fold is done in honor of our armed forces, and the eighth is made in the name of our mothers. The ninth fold is performed for womanhood, in the name of their faith and love and loyalty, and that it was in these things that the men and women of this country were molded by. As the eighth fold is made in the name of our mothers, the tenth is made in the name of our fathers. The eleventh and twelfth folds of the flag are done in the name of religion, with the eleventh representing the Hebrew God of Abraham, Isaac, and Jacob, and the twelfth representing the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit.**_

 _ **When the flag is completely folded, the white stars of purity stand proudly against the blue hope of the night sky, representing our country's motto:**_

In God We Trust

 _ **I find that to be a source of irony, honestly. In a country that allows for freedom of religion, no matter what, be it Christianity, Judaism, Catholicism, Muslim, Wicca, Satanism, atheism, scientology, etc., that the motto of this country revolves around trusting a single being.**_

 _ **I ask myself what it means to be an American, and I debate that if this country trusts in God, then part of being an American is believing and trusting in God, and those that do not, whether they are atheist or otherwise not a believer in God, cannot truly call themselves Americans.**_

 _ **However, the counter to that is that there's more to being an American than religious faith, or lack thereof.**_

 _ **During the conference, they had us fold a piece of paper a certain way, and cut it. When we unfolded it, we had made a perfect five-point star…assuming you folded everything correctly. On this star, they had us write down what we thought it meant to be a patriot. This is what I wrote:**_

Patriotism is adhering to the principles of the American Creed, believing that that government is created by the people, for the people, of the people, and all of us are a united people, be they gay, atheist, Christian, Muslim, Catholic, or Jewish, under God.

 _ **I believe that part of being an American is recognizing that this nation was founded on the principles of the Bible, and that our Founding Fathers put their faith in God. Before anyone grabs their torches and pitchforks, I want you to know that I am not condemning atheists and other pagan religions. I am merely stating my beliefs.**_

 _ **When I say the American Creed, this is what I mean:**_

I do not choose to be a common man. It is my right to be uncommon. I seek opportunity to develop my whatever talents God gave me—not security. I do not wish to be a kept citizen, humbled and dulled by having the state look after me. I want to take the calculated risk; to dream and to build, to fail and to succeed. I refused to barter incentive for a dole.

I prefer the challenges of life to the guaranteed existence; the thrill of fulfillment to the stale calm of utopia. I will not trade freedom for beneficence nor my dignity for a handout. I will never cower before any earthly master nor bend to any threat.

It is my heritage to stand, erect, proud and unafraid; to think and act myself, enjoy the benefit of my creations and to face the world boldly and say—'This, with God's help, I have done.'

All this is what it means to be an American.

 _ **My favorite part of this is the very beginning, where it says that it is my right to be uncommon. I like to think that applies to every community of America, from religion to Furies, ABDL to LGBT, and beyond. If it's what you like, go ahead and do it.**_

 _ **One of our unalienable rights is the pursuit of happiness, so if it's reading a Bible, or Quran, or Torah that makes you happy, go for it. If it's dressing in a cartoon animal suit, more power to ya. If wearing a diaper brings just a bit more light to your life, wear a diaper. If being lesbian, gay, bi, or trans puts a smile on your face, then keep smiling.**_

 _ **Only, do everyone a favor, and pursue your happiness in private. There is no need to make people uncomfortable in public, no need to draw attention to yourself, and no need to end up on the news with a headline like**_ 'Gay couple murdered after kissing in public.' _**Although, if you feel the dire need to engage in exhibitionism, please, for the love of all that is sacred, have some tough skin.**_

 _ **No one wants to read on Facebook, Tumblr, Twitter, Instagram, Snapchat, or on the news about how insulted you got when you were dissed in public for wearing a Furry suit.**_

 _ **Now, far above these lines of texts that may or may not have been read, I told you there was a point to all this and then proceeded to launch into the Flag Folding Procedure. At the very end of the conference, just before we got our bags and loaded up the bus, we were given the Final Challenge, and that Challenge was to continue to lead off the ship, and lead in life.**_

 _ **On the way down to the bus, I felt a void inside me, this huge pit of emptiness. This pit was created by the ending of the conference. We just spent the past four days undergoing sleep deprivation followed by more learning and interaction than four weeks of school, learning about America, the government, patriotism, economics, and what the American flag truly meant…and now what are we supposed to do?**_

 _ **Start a blog about government corruption, lies, and secrets? Start a hometown organization about patriotism? Join the military and fight for the country? Become a politician, or lawyer? Just…what the fuck are we supposed to do, man? Sleeping in and blearily waking up in the morning just to spend the rest of the day on the couch or with a controller in hand definitely isn't the answer. So what is the answer?**_

 _ **My answer was over four thousand words.**_

 _ **I can see how many people look at my fics per update, and there's generally a few thousand people that read said update. I know that a few thousand is just a few drops in a country of several hundred million, but that's still a few thousand people that I've reached out to.**_

 _ **That's still a few thousand people who have read this, and have asked themselves their own questions, formed their own opinions, created their own ideals and beliefs. That's a few thousand people I've lead down a path that's made them think.**_

 _ **And that's good enough for me.**_

 _ **During the conference, I gave a few people my pen name so they could look me up. Whether they will or won't is in the hands of not me, but if they stop by, and they do read all of this and have gotten down to here, then I want to say to those people:**_

It was a blast, guys.

 _ **To close what it is probably the longest author's note ever written, this goes to everyone that has read this, no matter what walk of life they come from, no matter what they believe, no matter what they've done in life/plan to do in life, no matter about anything that makes them who they are:**_

Find for yourself what it means to be an American, and may God be with you always.


	26. Mother of Monsters

_Mother to Monsters_

 _ **Well, as you can see, I decided to go with this story instead of another chapter of**_ **Ghoul.** _ **In case you've forgotten what happened last chapter, and haven't gone back to re-read it, here's a quick refresher: Percy and Clair have returned from their interdimensional vacation, conveniently just in time for the**_ **Battle of the Labyrinth** _ **arc of PJO. The Maze's magic doesn't affect them, and so those two are the perfect candidates for going down there. Before the quest could begin, Zoё Nightshade's maternal role in the children's lives was fully cemented on account of Percy and Clair curling up on either side of her, resting their heads on her thighs, sucking their thumbs, napping.**_

 _ **Like a couple of kittens.**_

 _ **Anyway, here we return to the madhouse!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own PJO or any Naruto related themes or items.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And the Oracle didn't tell you _anything_ regarding what we're supposed to do in there?"

"Nope."

"Nothing?"

"Not a thing."

"Then how do we know what to do down there?"

"The Oracle said to just take Percy and Clair, so, I guess they know what to do."

"Do they?"

"Don't know. Haven't asked."

"Well, then let's go ask them."

"Bad idea."

"Why's that?"

"Because Zoё is with them, teaching them how to shoot a bow."

"...why?"

"I'm pretty sure she's their mom now."

"Oh."

And that was how Thalia and Annabeth's conversation ended.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Widen your feet a hair more...raise your elbow a tad higher...pull back slightly... _aaand_ —release!" The arrows released by Percy Clair had such scary force behind them that the straw targets and the wooden stands behind them were shredded and shattered. Zoё beamed. "Excellent job!"

Percy threw his arms and his bow over his head, cheering. Clair just smiled happily, soaking the praise up like a sponge. Some of the Hunters were nearby, watching, and they saw how their Lieutenant interacted with the psychotic children. It was the same way Zoё treated Amelia, with all the love affection a mother showed her young, energetic children. It was a heartwarming sight, especially more so given how cold the Lieutenant could be, and how the childhoods of Percy and Clair had been, and yet still...there was a certain _wrongness_ with the sight.

None of the Hunters could place their disconcertion on a single feeling or phrase, but they all could agree that watching Zoё act motherly to Percy and Clair, watching her treat them like small children, was simply just _wrong_. Lucy disagreed; she thought it was simply the most adorable thing she had ever seen, but Lucy was weird like that.

No one understood the witch, and no one tried to.

"Ne, Zoё?"

"Yes, Percy?"

"Are we gonna be better fucking archers than you?"

"Language," the Huntress chided lightly, "but yes. A few more years of practice, and both of you will be challenging M'lady."

"Speaking of," Clair started, "where is Artemis?"

"Lord Zeus needed her for a mission."

"What mission?"

Zoё made a face. "No further details were given."

"Oh."

"Is Sparky fucking his daughter?" Percy asked this with all the innocence of a child asking if they could have a cookie.

Zoё couldn't look more aghast even if she had put forth Oscar-worthy effort. "Gods, _NO_! Zeus would never—"

"Didn't he fuck his mom? Like, _Oedipus Rex_ and all that shit?"

"No, _Oedipus Rex_ was a play created by Sophocles in 429 BC about a king who killed his father and then married his own mother. I saw it when it was first performed. I thought it was boring."

"Wow~," Percy gasped. "You're really _old_!"

Zoё deadpanned. "Thank you for that observation."

Clair elbowed her boyfriend none too softly. "You. Dick."

"What the fuck did I say?" Percy whined.

"You called Zoё old! That's _mean_!"

"I'm sorry, Zoё," Percy said quietly, looking at his feet like a downtrodden child.

The Huntress rolled her eyes at the antics of her babies. "Enough, you two. Clair, Percy's apologized, so no more antagonism, and Percy, please just stop cursing."

"Why?"

"Because, little boys don't need to be saying such filthy words."

"But why the fuck not? Doesn't everyone talk like this?"

"No, Percy, no we don't."

"But my mom said that everyone cusses!"

"Percy," Zoё said patiently, "is this the same mom that tortured you and tried to turn you into a girl?"

"Yeah…"

"She lied to you. People don't curse that often."

"They don't?"

"No."

"Okay...is it okay to cuss sometimes?"

"Sometimes. I'll let you know when you can curse."

"Okay!" Percy chirped.

Clair shook her head at her boyfriend's immaturity. It never ceased to amaze her how he, someone who could kill metahumans of Justice League caliber, someone who could fight and kill gods, someone who had sex with all three of her holes...could be so childlike and immature. Honestly, sometimes Clair thought she was dating an oversized toddler.

Zoё's smile was just a little strained. There was a dark glint in her eye, one that spoke of pain and torture directed at someone or something beyond what could be seen. Percy missed it entirely on account of his childlike nature, but Clair saw it. Her greater maturity allowed her to see things Percy couldn't, and she saw how Zoё looked, and she knew just who that darkness was aimed at.

Percy's mother, Sally Jackson, the woman who had beat and broke her son to the point that he was like how he was today.

If ever given the opportunity, Clair would gladly chip in her efforts in bringing pain and torment upon that woman's rotted soul.

She would also relish the opportunity to get some from her own mother as well, and she was sure Percy would simply be over the moon to help.

Annabeth walked onto the archery range. "Hey, we're ready. Just waiting on you guys."

Zoё straightened. "Very well. We'll be there shortly."

The daughter of Athena nodded once, and then took her leave, heading for the hole in the ground where Zeus' Fist used to be, before Moon-Moon blew it wide open.

Percy promptly latched himself to Zoё's hip, wrapping his legs around her waist, and his arms around her neck. He grinned like a loon. "Hi."

The Huntress looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Hello there. Comfortable?"

"Yep."

Clair took Zoё's free left hand.

The Lieutenant raised a brow. "Don't want me to carry you?"

"Nope. Being carried is for babies."

Percy stuck his tongue out at her. "MMM!"

Clair stuck her tongue out in return. "MMMM!"

"MMMMM!"

"MMMMMM!"

"MM—!"

"Children, please," Zoё interrupted with an irritated voice, though a smile seemed to be tugging at her lips. "Your tongues are for tasting, not pointing."

They both stuck their tongues at Zoё. "MMMMMMM!"

She sighed at her baby's antics.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bye, Quintus!"

The aged man looked like someone just shoved a sword up his ass, but he managed a hesitant wave back. Mrs. O'Leary whined and hid her face under her paws, because Moon-Moon was staring at her with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth, a devoid look in his large eyes.

"Moon-Moon! No fucking the hellhound! That's like, interracial shit!"

"Actually, it'd be more like interspecies."

"Oh yeah...thanks, Clair. No doing interspecies, Moon-Moon!"

The mutated wolf warbled something beyond animal grunts, but not quite human speech.

"No, you cannot sniff her fucking butt."

"Percy, what did I say about cursing?"

"...only to do it when you said I could…"

"Good boy. Did I tell you you could curse?"

"...no…"

"I thought so. If it happens again, you're going over my knee."

"Kinky."

Clair snorted, and Zoё eyed the little cretin attached to her hip. "Percy," she warned, "no."

"Yes."

" _Percy_."

He giggled. "Just kidding." he kissed her cheek with a wet smooching sound. "I love you!"

"I love you, too."

The trio found the rest of quest, consisting of Bianca, for her underground affinity, and Annabeth, because this was her quest and she needed to lead. Clarisse had something else to attend to, and Bianca didn't want her little brother down in a dangerous place like the Labyrinth (and as far away from the wrath of Clair as possible). Chiron was there as well.

"Remember, the Labyrinth is sentient, and distance means nothing to it, nor does time. Down there, a minute could be an hour, and a few feet could be a few hundred miles."

"Yeah. This one time, I went from Jakarta to Colombo in ten seconds flat and only went through a single door. It was awesome."

Annabeth's ADHD-laden mind made her blurt out, "What did you do in those places?" and she instantly regretted asking.

"Oh, just gave a bunch of people some mastectomies and vasectomies, then I sold what was left to some nearby guys. It's some good money, you guys should try it!"

Zoё patted the child's head slowly. "Yes, Percy, we'll get right to the illegal sale or human organs _after_ we're done the Labyrinth, okay?"

"Okay!"

Chiron, Bianca, and Annabeth were white as sheets, and Clair was just passively looking on, holding Zoё's hand.

"Right, let us depart."

The Huntress promptly hopped down the hole in the ground, Percy on her hip, Clair hopping down with her.

"We're all going to die," Annabeth muttered.

"Well, eventually, yeah," Bianca said. "But down there? The only things that are going to die are the things that Percy wants to kill."

"And if he wants to kill us?"

"Zoё will stop him."

"How do you know?"

"She's his mom now," the daughter of Hades said matter of factly. "See ya in a bit, Chiron!"

She hopped down the hole.

Chiron's face had yet to regain its color. "Annabeth, my dear, please be careful down there. Percy and Clair are certainly powerful, and the relationship they've established with Zoё is indeed a step in the right direction, we both that they're…"

"Loose cannons?"

"Something like that."

"Got it. I'll be careful, Chiron."

Annabeth hopped down the hole.

The centaur made a strange whimpering noise at his sudden lonesome.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Strangely enough, there was light down there in the Labyrinth. Where it was coming from, they didn't know, but they weren't complaining. Well, Bianca and Annabeth weren't complaining; Zoё had enough experience in the dark to see in just about every environment, and Percy and Clair's eyesight was just naturally superior to anything short of the gods themselves.

But anyway.

"So," Annabeth started, "the Oracle said that you two would know where to go so...where are we headed?"

Percy pointed exuberantly. "That way!"

Zoё began walking that way, and Bianca and Annabeth followed after a shared look of dubiousness. As they all progressed that way, they noticed that the walls changed. From simple tiles to dirt with tree roots poking out, from dirt and tree roots to concrete, from concrete to the linoleum floor of someone's kitchen. There was one stretch of floor that made Percy say, "Wait, hold up!"

The quest came to a stop, and watched as the boy pulled a black light lamp from somewhere behind his back, which was really confusing for Bianca and Annabeth since they were behind him. Percy aimed the light at the floor, and then giggled when a bunch of white splotches appeared at random.

"What in the Hades?" Annabeth said aghast.

Bianca was too stunned to take offense to the jab at her father.

"What? It's just a Jackson Pollock painting…" Percy said innocently.

Clair was hiding her snickers behind the cylindrical sheath of her sword.

"Moving on," Zoё commanded.

And so the quest moved on, with varying levels of disturbed on their faces, ranging from almost traumatized to not even fazed. Then they came across a crossroads.

"Huh, I'm surprised Hecate isn't here."

No sooner had Percy spoke, then did the witch goddess appear out of nowhere like something out of a poorly edited video. "Greetings travelers, I am—"

"Hi, Hecate~! Can you teach me Cheerios now?"

The goddess blinked, then she looked at who spoke. "Fuck this shit I'm out," she sang. Then she popped away into the ether.

"Percy," Zoё said after a pregnant pause, "what did you do to Celyn and Lucy's mother?"

"Notothen'."

"Percy…"

"Yes?"

"Don't lie."

"I'm not lying," he defended petulantly.

"Percy, if you don't me the truth, I'm going to make you walk the rest of the way."

He gasped. "You wouldn't dare!"

Zoё gave him a sideways glance, and then dropped him from her hip. Percy squeaked and latched on tighter. "Meanie!"

"Says the little boy who's lying to me."

The Son of Jashin huffed. "Fine, I did a ritual with a bunch of virgins so I could summon her, so I could get her to teach me that pain spell from _Harry Potter_."

"Crucio?"

"Yeah, Cheerios. She took exception that and left. I did a bunch more rituals with virgins but she never reappeared."

Zoё sighed. "Percy, she hates every mention of _Harry Potter_. She hates J. K. Rowling for every misconception about magic and witches and wizards brought on by that book series."

"Oh...why?"

"Reasons. It's not clear as to why Hecate is so displeased with _Harry Potter_."

"Then she's just a gripey bitch."

Zoё let go of Clair's hand to pop Percy in the mouth. "Language. I won't tell you again."

The child whined.

Annabeth coughed. "We're on a quest. Which way?"

Percy immediately brightened up. "That way!"

Going down that way for a solid ten minutes led the quest to a tetanus-ridden door. Annabeth cocked her head to the side. "I always thought someone like Daedalus would have a better door to his workshop."

Percy gave the daughter of Athena a weird look from where he sat on Zoё's hip. He didn't say anything, just hopped down and opened the door, and revealed _not_ a workshop. It looked something like a prison, actually.

"Is that...Alcatraz?" Annabeth asked.

"Yep!"

"Why are we here?"

"I wanted to say hi to Briareos."

"Briareos...you mean Briares?"

"Yeah, that."

Percy then ran into the prison with his arms splayed wide, making airplane noises. Clair jumped and pecked Zoё on the cheek, before she ran after him, like a normal person though. Bianca and Annabeth came to stand next to the Huntress.

"You have strange children," they said in tandem.

Zoё paused, her mind working to get past the sudden freeze suddenly thrust upon it. Those two thought that...Percy and Clair...her children? Her own offspring? Sure she loved them and cared for them and hated their lots in life, but _motherly_ love? Was that what it looked like from an outside perspective? The Huntress swallowed the lump that had developed in her throat.

"Indeed I do. Let us go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Briareos!"

The chained hundred handed one sighed. "My name is Briares, Percy, not Briareos."

"Yeah, but _Appleseed_ disagrees."

"That is a CGI anime adapted from a late 80s original video animation which is adapted from a from a mid to late 80s manga. The main supporting character is a cyborg implemented with the Hecatonchires System, and happens to be _named_ Briareos. There is no relation between the two of us."

"You mean except that you both have Hecatonchires as in your description, and your names are exactly the same barring the letter 'o' between the last 'e' and the 's'?"

Briares sighed. "There is no working with you...wait, how did you manage to say so many lines of speech without a single curse word?"

The Hecatonchires' surprise, the boy looked sheepish. "Zoё said I couldn't curse unless she said I could, and if a do she's going to spank me…"

Briares _stared_ at Percy. "Who is this Zoё and how has she managed to... _discipline_...you?"

"That would be me, and I'm not entirely sure myself."

Everyone else popped up at once. Bianca and Annabeth were gobsmacked, Zoё looked upon the Hecatonchire with respect, and Clair had her head cocked to the side.

"Ah, a Huntress, Artemis' lieutenant no less. Yes, I can see how _you_ could have reigned Percy in. Also, a daughter of Hades and a daughter of Athena, not a common sight, for sure, and a...who are you?"

"I'm Clair, daughter of Amaterasu."

"Amaterasu?" Briares said surprised. "Why, I haven't heard a peep of any Shinto deity for millennia, not since the Titans came into power and they all left for their own dimension."

Annabeth picked up on something. "You clearly know Percy, but how did you not know he was Shinto?"

"He's Shinto? I always thought he was just an unusually foul-mouthed and powerful son of one of the Algae. Who's his parent?"

"Jashin."

Briares face went blank. "Well, that certainly explains a lot."

"Yeah, Dad's a di—" Percy looked at Zoё, who nodded in the affirmative.

"When it comes to your father, you are free to curse as much as you like."

"Oh, okay then...yeah, Dad's a real big fucking dick who needs to die. He even turned me into a fucking girl because he thought it was funny!"

Everyone watched as Briares' face contorted as the mental images of Percy's words formed in his mind. Then his face morphed into one of pure revulsion, like he had just something worse than _Two Girls One Cup_. "SWEET BABY JESUS HAVE MERCY ON THIS WORLD!"

"Yeah, and then he made me have lesbian sex with Clair! It felt good for a little bit, but then it started hurting, like, a lot."

Briares moaned loudly in despair for the world.

Unfortunately, his shout and his moan attracted unwanted attention. A terrible screech rang out from the bowels of the Hecatonchires' prison, one that had Zoё getting her bow out, Annabeth her knife, Bianca summoning her sword from the ground, Clair examining her nails, Briares sighing in annoyance, and Percy frowning.

"Kampê's still here? But she's so _annoying_."

"Try being imprisoned with her for all eternity. Now _that_ sucks."

The screeching demon came flying up out of the shadows of further down the hallway. Winged, serpentine, with a trio of live animal heads about her waist, a fanged mouth, snakes for hair, and a couple of scimitars that were dripping with literal poison.

"Hey, Clair! It's your mom!"

"Which one?"

"Both of them!"

"Do what now?"

The other three girls were just as lost as Briares was, until it dawned on them that yes, Clair technically had two mothers, her mortal one and Amaterasu. Considering the situation, they didn't have time to inform Briares of this.

Kampê screeched and shot forward. Zoё fired off a slew of arrows, all of which were batted aside by the monster's scimitars. Then Percy giggled, his bones tearing out of his arms with a wet ripping sound, blood spraying across the floor. The soaked bones shot at Kampê far faster than Zoё's arrows, but Clair wanted in on the fun too.

"Amaterasu."

The bones lit up with black fire a nanosecond before they lodged themselves into Kampê's breasts. The monster screamed as she was doused in the black fires of the Amaterasu. Bianca, Annabeth, and Zoё watched with dull eyes as one of the most feared and powerful monsters in Grecian history...was taken down like a total noob.

The skeleton shattered against the ground, and continued to burn till it was tiny little ash piles, and then those burned into oblivion as well. Briares raised a brow, "Well, that was certainly anticlimactic."

"Yep, we're overpowered, makes things kinda boring," Percy said. "So, want me to free you?"

"Yes, and then Zeus will be more than happy to simply let me roam about at my leisure. Surely he wouldn't attempt to press me into some kind of service."

"Oh, guess you're right. Bye, Briareos!"

"Good bye, Perry!"

The son of Jashin blew a raspberry at the Hecatonchire as he attached himself to Zoё's hip once more, and he received a hundred middle fingers at once. He giggled in response.

"Back to the Labyrinth!"

"And which way would that be, Percy?"

"That way!"

"That way?"

"That way!"

"The last time we went 'that way' we ended up here, not where we're supposed to be."

"Yeah, but that was last time. This time we need to go to the Labyrinth, and the Labyrinth is that way!"

Zoё sighed. "Alright, let's go."

And so, with Clair holding her hand, Percy on her hip, Bianca and Annabeth trailing behind, the Huntress followed Percy's directions to the Labyrinth. When they disappeared, Briares sighed. "Oh, that boy...it's already getting lonely."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How did you end up meeting, and seemingly befriending, the last living Hecatonchire?" Annabeth asked.

"I came to Alcatraz because there's a bunch of loose souls floating about and I wanted them for my collection. That, and there's a bunch of tourists that come here, and I was going to kill all of them."

"...oh."

"But then I felt Briareos' energy, and I wanted to say hi."

"Not kill him?"

"Why? Briareos is cool. And he was depressed. I don't like killing depressed people. They're boring."

"Thank the Fates for small favors," Bianca muttered quietly.

"Agreed," Annabeth muttered just as quietly.

"Zoё," Clair said suddenly. "I'm hungry."

And that was when the quest realized that they had neglected to bring bags that had food, supplies, or clothes in them.

"Man, we are really underprepared," Bianca surmised. "Annabeth, you're the smart one, how did we start this without having supplies?"

"Because every time we do bring supplies, we inevitably lose them to some unforeseen circumstance, therefore making our situation that much more desperate, so I figured we might as well not bring anything so we can immediately start off in peril."

"Oh...good thinking, then."

"I'm still. _Hungry_." Clair whined.

…

 _Clair_ whined. Clair never whined, that was Percy's thing, whining. Clair was the mature one, the calm and collected one; she was the one whose mental age was twice that of Percy's, if not even three times more. _She_ was not the one who whined, especially not about hunger. Still, it was only Annabeth and Bianca who noticed that, as Percy had nuzzled into Zoё's neck, and Zoё herself was trying to think of a way to satiate Clair's hunger.

"Take a left. There's a door that'll lead to McDonald's."

"How do you know that?" Annabeth asked.

"Because I've used it before, _duh_...stupid head."

"Percy, be nice."

"Bleh."

Zoё eyed the child clinging to her. He had gone from exuberant, bouncy happiness, to tired, sleepy, and borderline _grumpy_. Children and their mood swings...maybe he was just hungry. Amelia got like this when she was hungry.

Following Percy's instructions, there was indeed the door to the average McDonald's bathroom, and, upon exiting, the quintet found themselves in the front lobby of one of the fast food giant's locations. They attracted no looks, surprisingly. The door shut behind them, and when Bianca opened it again, she saw only the bathroom, not the Labyrinth.

"Well that's...trippy."

"Indeed. Now let us order and eat."

The quest approached the empty line, and Zoё set Percy down. "Do you two know what you want?"

"Mm-hm!" was Clair's response.

"Yeah," was Percy subdued one.

The worker at the register, a young African woman in her late teens, smiled in that 'I'm told to smile at you but I don't really care for you so let's just get this over with' kind of way, the way all retail workers smiled at someone. Her name tag read 'Keesha.'

"I'll have four Bacon McDoubles, plain and dry, with extra bacon, a large fry, and a large drink."

Keesha blinked at Clair's order, and then looked at Zoё for confirmation. The Huntress nodded. "She's a growing girl who needs her food."

"She's also going to need a toilet later on…" Keesha mumbled, thinking it was quiet enough to not be heard. In any other circumstance, she wouldn't have, but she was dealing with a couple of superhuman children, a thousands of years old demi-Titan, and a duo of demigoddesses. Clair frowned as Keesha pressed the buttons.

"Yeah I'm going to need a toilet later on. I'd rather _not_ crap in my pants, thank you."

Keesha looked like a deer in headlights at being found out. "R-Right. Next order please?"

"I'm gonna get two twenty-piece McNuggets with extra Buffalo Sauce, two large fries, and a large drink. Also, are you the same Keesha that was on the _Magic School Bus_?"

"The _what_ bus?"

Percy stared at the cashier. "I'm going to sacrifice you to my dad."

Zoё stepped in real fast. "Yes, he loves that show. Percy, go help your sister find us a place to sit and eat."

"Clair's not my—"

"Percy. Now, please."

"Okay…"

The vest-clad child trudged off to do as Zoё told him to do. Funny how his exposed scar-covered chest didn't raise immediate red flags.

"Are those two like, your foster kids or something?" Keesha asked.

And there it was again, the outside perspective of motherhood. No, Zoё wasn't at all opposed to being their mother, especially more so considering how she had been acting around them, and how they acted around her. It was just that...that was how people saw their relationship? Mother and children? Was Zoё just in denial about what others thought as obvious? And if so, why was that? It wasn't like she didn't want to be their mom...maybe it was just the way it sounded that gave the Huntress such pause.

Mother. _Their_ mother. The mother of Percy Jackson and Clair. Zoё Nightshade, mother. Yeah, that did sound kinda weird...but it also sounded right. Zoё Nightshade, mother of Shinto demigods Percy and Clair.

Hm, not bad at all.

"Yes, yes they are." She proceeded to place her order, a handful of Big Macs with everything on them and a couple of large fries along with a large drink, and Annabeth and Bianca proceeded to place their own heaping orders as well. When everything had been confirmed, the total bill was over seventy dollars. Considering this was McDonald's, a seventy-dollar total was _huge_ , and it gave many people a bad case of the open-mouthed shock.

Zoё just smirked and snapped her fingers, a small gust of wind shooting out, glazing every human's eyes.

"Your food will be right out, ma'am," Keesha said dazedly.

Ah, the broken power of the Mist. Never gets old.

The three ladies easily found where their younger companions were sitting, and took their own seats. Bianca and Annabeth on one side, with Percy and Clair on the other. The redhead slid out the way so Zoё could sit between her and Percy, who had his head resting on his arms, looking dejected and tired.

"Zoё, Percy's acting weird."

"He's just hungry, baby. He'll be fine after he eats his chicken nuggets."

Annabeth scrutinized Zoё for all of a second; that 'baby' remark...Zoё was acting weird herself. Bianca picked up on it too, but where the blonde found fault, the brunette found benevolence. She thought it was absolutely appropriate for the Huntress to basically adopt Clair and Percy as her own children.

"Okay," Clair said uncertainly, clearly doubting Zoё like all children did when it came to their parents' knowledge about the world.

After a solid fifteen minutes of waiting for all the food to be prepared, the quest was now happily digging in. Their table was piled high with burgers and nuggets and French fries and drinks and napkins, and drew many gobsmacked looks. Eh, if anyone asked they were all just a bunch of growing girls and a boy. In the midst of eating her own gargantuan meal, Zoё dutifully dabbed at both Percy's and Clair's mouths with a napkin whenever they got sauce or crumbs all over themselves, making both half-bloods whine and squirm.

And yes, true to Zoё's earlier conclusion, Percy's funk stemmed solely from his empty stomach. Upon the finishing of his last fry, he sighed in contentment. "Thank you, Zoё!"

The Huntress gently ruffled his hair. "You're welcome, Percy."

After everyone's trash was thrown away, she asked, "Does anyone have to go potty?"

Once again, Annabeth instantly caught on to the juvenile word, once again concluding that something wrong was going on inside Zoё's head, and Bianca thought it was sweet. But to answer Zoё's question, neither teen had to go.

"Uh-uh," Clair shook her head.

"Nope!" Percy chirped.

"Okay~," Zoё drew out, "then both of you had better not say anything ten minutes from now."

"We won't!"

Clair offered a pinky. "Pinky promise we won't."

Zoё clasped pinkies with her babies, and shook.

"To the Labyrinth!" Percy crowed, and then he stormed through the women's bathroom door. Zoё palmed her face, Clair ran after him, Bianca just smiled, and Annabeth had the same input she had earlier.

"You have strange children."

"Indeed. Let us go and make sure he did not just scare the feces out of some poor girl."

"Well, depending on if their panties are down and their butts on the toilet, having their crap scared out of them shouldn't be a problem. On the flipside, if their pants aren't down, then there's cause for concern."

"Thank you, Annabeth, for your observations."

"No problem."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miraculously, there bathroom door lead straight into the Labyrinth, so there were no scared shitless ladies to worry about. The quest resumed its previous endeavor, with Percy being carried by Zoë and Clair holding Zoë's hand, and the other two trailing behind. Percy pointed and spoke, and everyone obeyed.

However, like all children with full tummies, the Shinto half-bloods began to exhibit signs of drowsiness about twenty minutes of walking later. Clair's eyes continued to droop as she battled against the Sandman, and Percy kept yawning like there was no tomorrow. He had already rested his head on Zoë's shoulder.

"Alright," the Huntress said. "I know two little ones who are ready for a nap."

"But I'm not tired," the tired little ones yawned in tandem.

Zoë just smiled. "Of course you aren't."

She examined where they were, a wide corridor of soft, moist earth. It was cozy down here, and the floors and walls would be comfortable enough. Zoë sat down, Clair sitting on her left, Percy on her right. Immediately, the boy laid his head down on Zoë's thigh, and Clair was short to follow. As they quietly dozed off, their thumbs slowly, unconsciously, entered their mouths.

Zoë calmly stroked their heads, smiling serenely, so much like a mother soothing her children to sleep. Soothing...soother. Zoë reached into the pocket of her jacket, and brought out two little objects. These were Amelia's pacifiers, and Zoë's pockets had been enchanted by Lucy to hold infinite amounts of stuff, namely an armory and a nursery, for when it was her turn to babysit Amelia.

Slowly, hesitantly as she herself realized how strange her actions were, and how harshly these two could react to having pacifiers in their mouths, especially so given how their mothers' abuses had been infantily oriented, Zoë gently pulled Percy's thumb from his mouth, and replaced it with the pacifier. His eyes cracked open, and he reached for what was in his mouth, but he must've deemed it worthy for he dropped his arm and snuggled closer to the Huntress. Zoë did the same to Clair, and she only stirred before adjusting slightly.

The daughter of Atlas smiled at how cute these two looked. She didn't know why she had done that, or what had possessed her to make her think that it was a good idea to substitute their thumbs for pacifiers, but they were still adorable.

And it all looked wrong. Zoë could see it, she wasn't blind to what she was really looking at. Yes, Percy and Clair, napping with pacifiers in their mouths, were the cutest things Zoë had seen in years, but the image of innocence was shattered when you remembered the horrible things they had done. Percy was a mass murderer who thought torturing and cursing were fun things to do, and Clair was a pyromaniac who single handedly brought about a recession due to millions of acres of farmland going up in flame, and between the both of them, they had killed several thousand people.

So yes, this sweet, innocent little sight was undeniably adorable...but it was false.

It was gilded.

And Zoë knew it.

Meanwhile, Bianca and Annabeth were still here, and they watched the entire episode unfold with varying levels of acceptance. This time, the daughter of Hades found it to be strange.

"Hey Annabeth? Why are Percy and Clair acting like little kids?"

The daughter of Athena eyed the napping trio. "They are regressing," she said finally.

"What does that mean?"

Annabeth looked at Bianca. "In psychology, regression means reverting to a previous state of mind. Usually, it's seen in drunks and smokers and addicts, when they go back to drinking or smoking or whatever drug they were on."

"Okay, but Clair and Percy aren't smoking."

"You didn't let me finish. The next common instance of regression is seen in children. The older sibling becomes jealous of the younger and so begins to suck their thumb, soil themselves, and generally act out for attention.

"Right now, I get why Percy and Clair are regressing. Their mothers beat them and tried to kill them, making them obviously despise both of them, but it also robbed them of their childhoods, and what it was like to have a real mom. Then Zoё comes along and treats them like she's their mother, and they love it. They've latched on to the idea, the illusion, that Zoё is their mom, and, in an effort to get the full experience, their minds are reverting back to a younger age, making them more juvenile, innocent, and prone to acting like they do now."

"So," Bianca said with a screwed-up face, "what you're saying is...Percy and Clair's heads are making them act like little kids...because their heads want to relive life...because they see Zoё as their mom?"

"More or less. The human mind is a weird thing, and no one fully understands how it works."

"Okay," Bianca just thought it best to accept it and move on...then a thought struck her. "Hey, you said that their minds were getting younger, and that regression is a revert to a previous mindset, right?"

"Yes…"

"Well, how far back would you say Percy and Clair are right now?" there was a tinge of worry to the brunette's tone, and it made Annabeth antsy. Nevertheless, she answered, "I'd say Percy is about three, maybe four, and Clair is probably five, give or take a year. Why?"

"Well, remember how their mothers didn't care for them, and basically left them to stew in their diapers until they both self-taught themselves?"

"Yes…"

"They were potty trained when they were three and five, right?" Bianca asked worriedly.

Annabeth opened her mouth, shut it, opened it again, shut it, and then she paled. "Oh no…"

"They were," Zoё said with a hard voice, startling the girls. "And if they weren't, then a few soiled pull-ups is something I can deal with."

"You are a shining example of what a mother should be," Bianca said after a pause.

"Yeah," Annabeth said, "a shining example." Her dejected tone was not lost on the other two girls. They both saw in those grey eyes, those eyes that looked at Percy and Clair, jealousy. Annabeth was jealous of the two, but why wouldn't she be? She grew up without a true mother, only a step-mother that kicked her out.

A sad looked crossed Bianca's face, but she didn't know what to do. A hand on the shoulder and the words 'are you okay' would have been highly inappropriate, and something along the lines of an offer, along the lines of 'I'll be your mom' would have been shooting way beyond the lines of what was and what wasn't okay. So Bianca just brought her friend in for a hug, one that was reciprocated instantly.

"Life sucks," Annabeth mumbled.

"Yeah," Bianca said. "Life does suck."

"And it's not fair."

"Clair and Percy would agree."

"That they would. Can we take a nap now? I'm tired."

"You know what? I'm tired too."

And with that that, the two girls slumped against the earthen wall, and caught some Z's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **That took a lot longer than I expected, and no, Percy and Clair are not about to be in diapers. There's been enough of that.**_

 _ **In other news, the Delay for this chapter stems directly from my playing**_ **Assassin's Creed: Origins** _ **, but I've beaten it, so updates should be more frequent now. Hopefully. In more other news, my friend, the one that was in the car accident, is much better now. Their brain has healed and their bladder too, so no more diapers for them; now it's just an endless amount of jokes, and a few physical therapy sessions to make sure there's nothing the scans missed.**_

 _ **Finally, in the event that I don't update by Thanksgiving this coming Thursday, the 23rd of the year 2017 (for those reading this many weeks/months after it's finished/updated)...**_

 _ **Happy Thanksgiving!**_


	27. Zoe's Children

_Zoё's Children_

 _ **Wow, seven Reviews in total. Ouch.**_

 _ **What? Did I say something, or did everyone not get a notification, or did everyone just not have anything to say? Like, what happened guys? What's the scoop? What happened to all the Reviews?**_

 _ **Please, someone let me know what's up, a theory, or something, because seven Reviews is a little concerning given recent numbers.**_

 _ **Anyway, we'll be finishing the Labyrinth arc with this chapter, shelving it, and then move on to new waters…waters found around an island called Roanapur…**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own PJO or any Naruto affiliates

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Down in the Labyrinth, time got screwy. A few minutes could be a few hours, a few hours could be a few seconds, and a few seconds could be a year. The same could be true about everything just said, in the reverse. If you were lucky, the time spent in the Labyrinth could be the same amount as the time that passed outside the Labyrinth.

Anyway, the point was that when Zoё awoke, she didn't know if it had been an hour or two, a few hours, or several days, and honestly? She didn't care. All she cared about where the small teens dozing peacefully on her legs. Their pacifiers were still in their mouths, they weren't shivering, and best of all: there weren't any puddles centered around their butts.

Zoё hadn't been lying when she said that if Percy and Clair regressed far back enough to the headspace of their toddler selves before they mastered the potty, she wouldn't have minded changing their pants, but it was still a boon to not have to do that.

Granted, they could both very well be set to burst within the next ten minutes, given how a child's body conveniently worked, and there weren't any bathrooms in the Labyrinth, last time Zoё checked. Though, if Percy could find the McDonald's easy enough, then he could probably find a bathroom with just as much ease, so Zoё wasn't too worried.

No, the people she was more worried about were huddled on the other side of the passageway, sleeping just as soundly as Percy and Clair.

Bianca and Annabeth would make a cute couple, as per Zoё's thoughts based on how the two girls held one another in their sleep, but neither struck the Huntress as gay in the first place, so their embracement no doubt stemmed directly from the need for warmth in the otherwise cool passageway of the Labyrinth. Still, cute couple.

Zoё nudged the sleeping teens, causing them to stir. Clair let out a drowsy moan from behind the soother in her mouth, her eyes blearily cracking open. She stretched out like a cat across Zoё's legs, her back releasing a series of pops. With her back arched inversely and her butt in the air, Zoё smacked the raised rump, eliciting a muffled squawk and an angry blush-and-glare combo from behind the pacifier.

" _That_ is for lighting Kansas on fire."

Meanwhile, on Percy's end, he slowly raised up and put one of his arms straight above him, gripping the elbow with the opposite arm. He yawned, the pacifier dropping from his mouth as his back let lose a torrent of pops. He snickered and put the soother back into his mouth when he saw Clair get spanked. He was promptly popped in the nose, making him whine.

"Don't think you're getting out of a punishment, mister," Zoё said sternly. "You've done more than enough to warrant an hour over my knee, with an appointment in the company of a paddle and a belt."

This time it was Clair's turn to snicker, but her laughs were cut short by another smack to her butt.

"Don't start with me, missy. You caused a food shortage and had Lady Demeter in a panic over her wheat fields. You could also do for an appointment with my hairbrush."

Clair whimpered, and Percy kept silent behind his paci.

Zoё relented with a sigh. "But the both of you are lucky that I love you too much."

The children both took out their pacifiers to give the Huntress matching wet kisses on her cheeks, before putting them back in their mouths and proceeding to suck on them. Zoё couldn't keep the smile off her face. She pulled Clair to her and kissed the girl's forehead, and then did the same to Percy.

"Mommy," Amaterasu's daughter said, "what time is it?"

"It's…" Zoё checked the analog watch on her wrist, hidden under the sleeve of her silver jacket, "3:14 in the afternoon…or morning." She blushed faintly. "I don't know how long we slept."

"It's the afternoon," said Percy.

"How do you know?"

"Because I know," he answered petulantly, crossing his arms over his chest, and turning his chin.

"Oh really? What else do you know?"

"That Annabeth and Bianca are making out in their sleep."

Zoё immediately looked at the demigoddesses, and sure enough, they were sucking each other's faces off as they slept. Must have been one hell of a dream. Clair giggled.

"Can I wake them? _Please_?"

Zoё looked at the child. And her big red eyes. "Oh, how could I ever say no to a face like that?"

The redhead cheered from behind her pacifier, and Percy contented himself with resting his head on Zoё's shoulder.

"You better not fall asleep."

"I won't, Mommy."

Purple eyes intently followed the trench coat-wearing girl. Clair grinned to herself, her mind addled by its own machinations. Annabeth and Bianca didn't have their arms around each other, only their mouths connected. It looked like the brunette was winning, if the bulge in the blonde's mouth was anything to go by.

Clair pinched their noses.

The girls' eyes snapped open immediately as their oxygen was cut off, and in the instant they had to drink in the situation, they ripped away in opposite directions, spitting and gagging. Clair flitted back to Percy and Zoё, giggling like an angel on methamphetamines mixed with a cocktail of cannabis and Adderall. Percy buried his face in the crook of Zoё's neck, his shoulders shaking as he laughed. The Huntress also had a smirk on her face as she watched the much younger demigoddesses spit the taste of the other's mouth from their own.

Bianca and Annabeth turned to look at each other at the same time.

"We're never speaking of this to anyone."

"Agreed."

"I will!" Percy called.

He was on the receiving end of two scathing glares. "No you won't," the girls said in tandem. Then Annabeth noticed something.

"Why are you both sucking on pacifiers?"

"Mommy gave them to us!"

"Oh."

Remembering her conversation with Bianca last night…or a few hours ago…or a few days ago…Annabeth didn't how much time had passed, but she remembered that the last time she had conversation with Bianca, it was about how the Shinto half-bloods were reverting to younger state of mind in the motherly presence of Zoё Nightshade, so she decided to just accept that the younger teens—now with the mindsets of younger children, it seemed—would be acting more and more childish, and be seen with objects that were geared obviously for younger human beings, i.e. pacifiers. Perhaps even blankies, dolls, sippy cups, bottles, and, hopefully not, pull-ups or even diapers.

Though Annabeth prayed nothing that extreme would come about.

It was already creepy enough looking at a couple of teenage mass-murdering psychopaths while they happily sucked on a couple of pacifiers, looking at those same teens with diapers on brought a swarm of insects crawling up Annabeth's spine.

"So," Bianca started, "what now?"

"Now?" Zoё shrugged and stood up, Clair taking her usual place at the Huntress' side, clasping her hand, and Percy taking his usual place on the daughter of Atlas' hip. "Now we move on. Which way, Percy?"

He pointed down the passage. "That way!"

And so Zoё set off down that way. Bianca and Annabeth scrambled to follow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Even though his pacifier hid most of his mouth, everyone could tell Percy was frowning. Everyone could tell Clair was frowning behind her own pacifier. They were frowning at the triple fork in the Labyrinth.

"Percy? Clair? Is everything alright?"

The son of Jashin shook his head with such speed that his hair whacked Zoё across the face. "Can't see the way…feels like...genjutsu…"

"Feels like what now?" Bianca asked.

Percy leaned over to look at Clair. "You feel it too, right?"

"Uh-huh. This chakra feels like Joshua's…"

"Tsukuyomi's kid?"

"Yeah…"

"Think he joined the Titans?"

Clair shrugged. "He might've. Joshua's weird like that."

"Hey! What's genjutsu?"

Percy and Clair looked at the daughter of Hades. Their eyes both glowed in the low light of the Labyrinth, which would have been creepy, but their pacifiers offset the image...and simultaneously made it even creepier. "Illusions. They screw everything up. It's kinda like the Mist."

The fact that they answered in perfect synch was also something of great creepiness.

"Ohhhh," Bianca said.

The Shinto half-bloods turned around to face the passageways.

"Wanna try to break them?"

Clair shook her head. "No, Joshua's good. There's probably some traps in there."

"Let's spring all the traps!"

"Okay!"

Like a child, Clair's demeanor flipped on a dime, and she eagerly ran down the way with Percy. Zoё, Bianca, and Annabeth watched with varying levels of expression as a myriad of sounds erupted from where Percy and Clair had just run. Explosions, razors, shattering glass, chickens squawking, the revving of chainsaws, high pitched wailing, cracking wood, breaking brick, and a bunch of wet slopping sounds that Zoё recognized all too well, and had Annabeth and Bianca cringing.

Clair and Percy emerged from the darkness of the tunnel, both giggling and grinning and covered in scorch marks.

"Did you two have fun?"

"Yeah!"

Percy hopped onto Zoё's hip, and Clair grabbed Zoё's hand. A scalpel and a glowing red katana were brandished towards the tunnel.

"That way!"

"You both smell like a machine shop full of corpses."

"That sounds like a Cards Against Humanity combination."

"You are both too young to know of such a game."

"Well, it won't come out for another three years, so...you're too young to know about it, Mommy!"

Zoё sighed at the Fourth Wall Break, and her son's exuberance. Clair tugged on her hand. "Mommy, that way~."

"Okay, let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They found themselves on a ranch. An American ranch, and given the time of year, the temperature, and the vegetation, this was either Texas, New Mexico, Arizona, or one of the other wasteland-like states of the American southwest. However, there was a problem with this ranch, and that came mainly in the form of the horses.

They were some vicious looking things stamping around in a massive pen that was covered in a layer of shit, like the owner of the ranch couldn't get in there and clean out the pen. Never mind about the smell.

Annabeth and Bianca were squinting at the sign above the ranch gates, their dyslexia wreaking havoc on their eyes. "Zoё, what does that say?" asked the blonde.

"Triple G Ranch."

"Never heard of it."

"The name only rings a small, faintly heard bell in my own mind."

"Mommy, can I kill all the horsies? They're stinky."

"No, Percy, you cannot kill the horsies. They belong to someone."

"And?"

"And no, you cannot kill the horsies."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

Zoё turned around to re-enter the Labyrinth, as her children clearly made a mistake, only to frown deeply at the door being gone, and only empty dirt road stretching out in its place.

"Can I kill the horsies now?"

"Let's go find out who owns this ranch. Perhaps they can be of assistance."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ahh~!" Geryon said. "The Lieutenant of Artemis, Athena's favored daughter, Hades' daughter, and the Shinto demigods that have caused such a stir...though I thought they'd be more mature. They aren't wearing diapers, are they?"

"No, they're potty trained," Zoё answered. "Geryon, we're looking to get back in the Labyrinth, do you know of an entrance around here?"

The son of Chrysaor stroked his chin, looking thoughtful. "My ranch is a big place, darlin'. Lots of secrets. Eurytion probably knows something, and he'll probably be more than happy to help y'all out given that you help him clean the horses' stables."

Zoё's mouth set into a thin line. "Of course." Off to the side, Eurytion, the immortal son of Ares, looked no more happy about this arrangement than the Huntress. "Bianca, Annabeth, look after Percy and Clair please. Keep them out of trouble."

Geryon cleared his throat. "Ah, sorry, but that's not an acceptable arrangement."

"And why is that?"

"My pet, Orthrus, has gone into something of a rut recently, and attacks anyone on sight that isn't Eurytion or myself. Now, you might be able to handle yourself, as could these two, against my dog, but I don't want him killed, and I don't want anything to happen to you three, because I don't need Hades, Athena, or Artemis breathing down my neck because their favorites got roughed up."

Zoё raised a brow. "You don't want any of us going because you do not want to risk incurring the wrath of our respective gods, and you don't want Orthrus to be injured or killed, but you're perfectly fine with Percy and Clair cleaning your stables, even when you know who they are, and what they like to do. You fail to make sense."

"Eurytion will handle Orthrus if he shows up, and the kids will clean the stables because they've got the power to do it. Now please quit arguin' so we can get this over with and you can get outta my hair."

"Mommy, Mommy, can we do it, pleasepleaseplease!?"

"Please, Mommy?"

Zoё sighed at the double assault from Percy and Clair. "Fine. Please be careful. I love you."

"Love you too!"

With that, the children bolted out the door. Eurytion, pale as a sheet, followed. Geryon looked at Zoё. "You have interesting children."

"So I have been told."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eurytion was many things. Immortal, powerful, good with a sword, disgruntled, upset with his current lot in life, knowledgeable about ranching and farming, no longer a virgin, and a lot of other things, but chief among them, at the current moment in time, was disturbed.

Disturbed at how these two half-bloods, the infamous Shinto children of Jashin the pain god and Amaterasu the sun goddess, these psychopaths who killed for nothing more than because they wanted to...Eurytion was disturbed at how these murderers were looking so damn innocent while they sucked on their pacifiers. That, and there was a certain look in their strange eyes as they looked at the horses.

Orthrus was off to the side, by the far gate, trembling and cowering at the sight of the Shinto half-bloods.

Said demigods looked at each other, and then nodded. Eurytion was confused over the exchange, but his jaw fell off when Percy brandished a scalpel at the equines.

"KILL ALL THE HORSIES!"

Then Clair brandished a glowing red katana with a wolf head for a tsuba. "YEAH!"

The immortal son of Ares lost all color in his face as he beheld the horror. The air was filled with the sounds of ripping and tearing muscle as Percy and Clair had a field day, putting the _laughter_ in _slaughter_ as they whooped and shrieked like they were on a roller coaster. A decapitated horse head came flopping to Eurytion's feet, and the immortal demigod's mind went blank.

"That was my favorite horse."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eurytion was the first to arrive back at the ranch house, and he stared at the scene before him with dull eyes. Zoё, Bianca, and Annabeth had been subdued and tied up with rope and their mouths gagged. The immortal looked at the smug Geryon.

"You are going to die."

The monster snorted. "Nonsense. Those brats won't do a thing with their _mommy_ in my hands, and they'll be ripe pickings for Lord Kronos."

"Geryon. Those _brats_ are standing right behind you."

He whipped around and came face to face with a couple of blood-covered teens that were smiling behind a couple of pacifiers.

"Hey Clair, you know what they say about what comes from Texas, right?"

"No…"

"Only steers and queers come from Texas, and since this guy isn't much of a steer I think that kinda narrows it down." Geryon was pale as a sheet. Percy grinned even wider, his purple eyes gleaming.

" _Do you suck dicks_?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoё, after being untied, promptly gave Percy and Clair a collective bath to wash the horse blood off of them. It was a fond time for the new mother, bathing her children, water getting splashed everywhere, the kids squirming and giggling, trying to keep Percy from intentionally getting soap in his eyes, trying to keep Clair from lighting the towels on fire.

Fun times.

Bianca and Annabeth spent bath time sitting in the parlor, in the presence of Eurytion. It was awkward for all three involved, especially as they heard the Huntress treating the Shinto children like small children.

"Are those two right in the head?" Eurytion had asked.

"Nope," Bianca answered.

"Not even close," Annabeth said at the same time.

"Yes, I get that they're not right in the head, but the way they're acting, like babies…"

"Oh, they're just regressing. Their moms both tried to kill them on a daily basis, and so all the positive treatment Zoё is giving them is making their headspace go back so that they get the full motherly experience."

"Ah, I see." Eurytion still looked disturbed. "Isn't your mother Athena? Meaning that you didn't have a mother growing up?"

"Yes," Annabeth answered stiffly.

"Aren't you a little jealous?"

"A tiny bit, yes."

No one else could come up with anything to further the conversation, and so the silence was broken only by the elated squeals of Percy and Clair as they enjoyed their bath time. However, as Annabeth, Bianca, and Eurytion listened to the fun the Shinto children were having, they all collectively realized something, based on the given information about the children's childhoods: this was literally the very first time they were being bathed by a maternal figure.

This was the first time their mother was giving them a bath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You both smell _much_ better."

Percy and Clair just giggled at Zoё's words. They were washed, dried, fully clothed, and energetic as usual. They made their way down stairs and found Annabeth polishing her knife, Bianca polishing her Stygian Iron _xiphos_ , and Eurytion tying some rope together. At the former trio's arrival, the latter trio looked at them.

"Ready now!" Percy chirped.

The son of Ares nodded. "Then follow me."

And just like that, they were all back in the Labyrinth, with only one way to go. Percy and Clair took their customary positions at Zoё's body, and Bianca and Annabeth fell into step behind the three of them. The passage was a straight shot all the way to a room lit by torch fire, with a sphinx blocking the way.

"Welcome all to Answer That Riddle! Where if you don't answer correctly, you fail!"

"I've got this," Annabeth said as she made her way to the forefront of the group. "What happens if you fail?"

"Why then, my dear, if you won't pass, you fail. And since we can't allow any children to be held back, you'll be EATEN!"

The daughter of Athena gave the monster a dry look, then looked back at Clair and Percy, who gave her a nod of encouragement and an exuberant wave, respectively, then she looked back at the sphinx.

"While I highly doubt, I'll fail, I doubt even higher that you'll succeed in killing any of us, but anyway. Ask your riddle."

The sphinx's eyes gleamed. "Very well then," there was a pause, a pregnant one, and the tension revved higher and higher, though Annabeth was more and more prepared. She knew this riddle, she knew this answer, and if the sphinx decided to be cute, then she was wholly confident in her ability to answer any riddle. The sphinx spoke.

"I am seen twice in a lifetime, but never in a day

I am seen once in a year, but never at play

I am seen thrice in December, but never in May

What am I?"

Annabeth mentally ran over the riddle, combing the verses and wracking her brain for any animal or monster that fit that kind of pattern. She came up with nothing. Her head hurt as she pondered furiously on what she was given.

"Ten seconds."

She switched gears. Perhaps not in the literal, physical sense was the answer, but in the lines themselves. Let's see...see... _ee_. Two E's in lifetime, one in year, and three in December. Annabeth looked the sphinx in the eye as soon as the buzzer went to three second.

"You are the letter E."

"Correct. Two more correct answers grants you and yours passage. Are you ready for the next riddle?"

"Yes."

"Very well then.

I am the difference between a widow and a window

I am the difference between an ad and an and

I am the difference between a sitch and a snitch

What am I?"

This time it was easy.

"You are the letter N," Annabeth proclaimed with confidence after but a mere second of thinking.

"Correct. One more correct answer grants you and yours passage. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Very well then.

Why did the chicken cross the road?"

…

Annabeth stared at the sphinx. "Excuse me?"

"Mommy, can I kill the kitty now?" Percy whispered in Zoë's ear from behind his pacifier.

"Yes, Percy. You can kill the kitty."

The boy cheered and hopped down. He bull-rushed the sphinx, hopped on its back, greatly confusing both the monster and Annabeth, materialized his mother's skeleton scythe in a puff of smoke, and stabbed it into the sphinx's eye. Thrashing and squealing ensued, and Zoë looked on with pride.

Annabeth calmly stepped back next to the Huntress. "So that's happening."

"Indeed it is. Ah, three years old and already killing sphinxes...they grow up so fast," Zoë said wistfully.

Annabeth gave the Huntress a strange look.

Meanwhile, Percy was squealing in happiness like a child on a particularly fast merry go round as the sphinx thrashed about beneath him due to the scythe buried in its eye.

The psychotic son of Jashin ripped out his weapon and hopped down, then he whipped around and stabbed the monster in the lower jaw with an underhand arc. With a sharp jerk, he not only ripped out the bones of his mother, but he ripped off the sphinx's jaw.

The monster froze, its eyes twitching, before it collapsed in a heap that bled all over the floor instead of dissolving into gold dust.

"Look, Mommy!" Percy held his scythe out, the jaw of his enemy still impaled upon the blade.

"That's amazing, Percy! Great job!"

Bianca held her hand up. "Hi five, kiddo."

With a giggle, the demigod jumped and lightly slapped the hand...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were all walking through the Labyrinth again, when Annabeth had a thought.

"Hey, Percy? Where exactly are you taking us?"

The boy shrugged. "I'm just following the glowy light on the floor."

The quest came to a grinding halt. Zoë looked at her son. She didn't say anything, she just looked at him.

Percy fidgeted behind his pacifier. "What? You didn't say we were going anywhere…"

Annabeth palmed her face. "I blame myself for this. I should've made a plan instead of just trusting in a couple of overpowered teens...a couple of overpowered toddlers. Okay, think...Luke's army in somewhere in the Labyrinth...the Labyrinth is connected to Daedalus' life-force...we need to stop the army from invading...we either do that by killing the army...or collapsing the Labyrinth...Percy, can you take us to where Daedalus is?"

"Yep! Go that way."

A few minutes later, they were somewhere none of the quest expected.

"Percy," Annabeth said, keeping the irritation out of her voice, "this is Camp Half-Blood. We're back in the forest."

"Yeah, that's because you wanted to go where Daedalus was at, duh."

Annabeth paused. "...are you saying Daedalus is here?"

"Not here…"

"Then why-?"

"I think he's teaching stupid heads how to swing a sword."

"Are you saying Daedalus is Quintus?"

"Yep! Let's go kill him!"

Percy hopped out of Zoë's arms and sped off into the distance.

"Yeah!" Clair followed suite.

The Huntress palmed her face. "So rambunctious…"

Bianca patted the immortal's shoulder. "I know the feeling."

"Your little brother?"

"Yep."

"Are the both of you going to ignore how Percy and Clair are about to go and murder Quintus-who is apparently Daedalus-in the middle of a sword lesson, which will no doubt traumatize whoever is being taught?"

"...yeah."

"Indeed."

"Oh. Well okay then...you know, I should be used to this by now when it comes to those two."

"Yeah," Bianca said, "you should be."

A series of screams came surging up from the direction of the camp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now, when it comes to this activity, you have to thrust it in as deep as it'll go, inserting its full length. To do it successfully, you have to do it precisely, yet roughly, with fluidity, yet no remorse. And above all else, as you thrust it in as far as it'll go with all your might, you have to ignore the screams and the moans."

A child raised their hand. "But Mr. Quintus, won't it hurt if I stick my sword that far into them?"

"Yes, my child, it will hurt, but it doesn't have to do. With the proper technique borne from experience, you can thrust it in and not make it hurt at all, but as all of you are new to this, all of your thrusts will make them scream and hurt, but it'll only last a little while, because, after the first thrust, you take your swords out, and thrust back in again and again."

"How do we know when to stop thrusting?"

"When the person you're inserting your sword into is on their back and looking up with glazed eyes. Now then, everyone start thrusting with all your might."

Quintus stood back and watched proudly as the ten year olds began to viciously stab the training dummies.

"Hey, Daedalus!"

"Wha-!?"

A hand ripped through his metallic chest, spraying golden oil and circuitry about the arena floor.

The artificial immortal's neck creaked as he looked to his left. He coughed gold as he beheld the purple-eyed menace. The pacifier was new, and while it looked wholly out of place, it somehow looked correctly placed as well.

"P-Percy...what the _fuck_?"

"Annabeth said we needed to bring the Labyrinth down, and said we could do that by killing you, so… sorry not sorry!"

As Daedalus' systems began to shut down, and as he felt his soul began to slip into the Shinto demigod's multi-billion collection, he recalled his blonde half-sister.

"That bitch!"

And then the inventor died. And then the children screamed. And the humongous hellhound came bounding in, red eyes set on Percy. And then the even bigger Moon-Moon seemingly materialized, his mighty jaws clamping down on Mrs. O'Leary, and he flung her out of the scene like she was nothing more than a chew toy.

"Good boy, Moon-Moon!"

The wolf let out something like a bark than brought some people to their knees with their hands on their ears.

Annabeth, Bianca, and Zoë arrived just in time for the ground to start shaking...and then it stopped.

"There went the Labyrinth," Clair chirped.

The children were glomping Zoë. "Mommy, Mommy! We did it!"

"Great job! Mommy's proud of both of you." She kissed both of their foreheads, making them giggle, and then nuzzle into her neck. Before anyone could say anything, they were both sound asleep in their mother's embrace.

Chiron galloped into the arena attracted by the screaming of children. While he tried to calm them all down, Bianca took in the situation.

"So...Quintus was Daedalus...Daedalus is dead...the Labyrinth is gone...are Luke and his army and the Titans still a threat?"

"Yes," Annabeth said.

Bianca hummed. Zoë vacated the area, heading for Cabin 8 to take a nap with her baby's. The daughter of Hades looked at her blonde friend.

"What do we do now?"

Annabeth stared off into an unseen place. "...now? Now the chapter ends, because DelayedInspiration cannot think of anything else to write, nor is he smart enough to come up with a better ending for this chapter."

A massive groan swept up from behind the cameras.

"What? You said Fourth Wall Breaks were allowed."

"Yeah," the Director said. "But not in such a blatant way. Alright everyone, take five and then we'll reshoot the scene from the top!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Well, that took much longer than what I thought it would, but honestly, the motivation wasn't there for this chapter. The humor and the violence wasn't striking me. That, and I started a new game on**_ **AC: Origins** _ **. Been busy with that and work, making my only general writing time the few moments I have in school when I have nothing else to do.**_

 _ **Anyway, this will be the last chapter of any of my stories, present ones anyway, while I go and work on a new one, against my better judgement. If you paid attention to the top author's note, you'll have an idea about what's about to come out.**_

 _ **To close...Fav, Follow, and Review!**_


	28. The Gathering

_The Gathering_

 _ **And so begins the end of another story, and it ends with the Last Olympian arc, Shinto demigod style! In which all the demigods and their parents will be revealed.**_

 _ **To recap:**_

 _ **Tyler—son of Susano'o**_

 _ **Clair—daughter of Amaterasu**_

 _ **Joshua—son of Tsukuyomi**_

 _ **Piper—daughter of Musumi**_

 _ **The Personalities—sons of Yamata-no-Orochi**_

 _ **Percy—son of Jashin**_

 _ **Abigail—daughter of Fujin**_

 _ **Izanagi's child—unknown**_

 _ **Izanami's child—unknown**_

 _ **Raijin's child—unknown**_

 _ **Kagutsuchi's child—unknown**_

 _ **Suijin's child—unknown**_

 _ **Of course, there are a lot more Shinto gods than that, but those are the only ones I feel like bothering with. And, as is standard for the Shinto demigods of this story, these demigods mothers were raped, and their childhoods could have been a lot better than what they were, though Percy and Clair both take the cake for worst childhood, hands down. Some will be OCs, some will be canon characters that are OOC.**_

 _ **This chapter is called The Gathering for a reason, and it has nothing to do with a card game.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own PJO, or any Naruto affiliates; the Personalities are property of ghost83

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Six months. Six months since Percy killed Tantalus and collapsed the Labyrinth. It was also six months since Zoë requested a leave of absence from the Hunters so that she could better embrace her motherly side. Artemis granted this request, and was generous enough to supply lodging and funds, not that Nightshade necessarily needed either, but still. It was more for Percy and Clair's benefit, anyway.

They had 'aged up,' technically speaking, maturing from their mental ages present in the Labyrinth. Clair had gone from a six year old to something more of a ten year old. She had mostly ditched her pacifier, though Zoë would sometimes catch the redhead with it in her mouth whenever she was napping or by herself. Clair had also stopped calling Zoë Mommy and started calling her Momma.

Percy, on the other hand, went from a three year old, to maybe an immature six year old...immature even for a six year old's standards. He also still exuberantly called Zoë Mommy, was always attached to her in some way or form, and he refused to give up his pacifier. Zoë figured it was a psychological thing revolving around association. Granted that pacifier was literally the only true gift he had ever been given, so attachment to it was not wholly unexpected.

Nor did Zoë frown upon it.

It had been an eventful six months, with trips and vacations here and everywhere, all part of Zoë's crusade of trying to humanize her children and turn them away from their psychopathy and genocidal tendencies. She failed miserably in that endeavor, but that didn't stop her from loving Percy and Clair.

It also didn't stop Jashin from demanding a hundred souls a month, only he decided to up his quota and wanted two hundred souls a month. There wasn't a thing Zoë could do about that unless she wanted Percy to suffer through having a period without physically having a period, and Jashin already proved he wasn't shy about locking his child into a female form. He did that once, actually, over the past six months, as a way of proving his point. However, Zoë was smart and diligent, and knew how to direct things.

Over the past six months, across the globe, the worst cities and the worst prisons found themselves besieged by fires and grizzly deaths, corpses cut apart and artistically arranged in gruesome fashion.

If Percy was forced to kill two hundred people a month, then he might as well kill the scum of the earth.

Relatively, all was well. Clair had a junior chemistry set that she used for the sole purpose of making chemical fires, and Percy had a full set of surgical tools to play with. But then Percy had an episode. He vanished in the middle of the night without warning, even leaving his pacifier behind, and Zoë was only able to find him through Essence Projection.

He was at his grandparents' house.

It was an opulent establishment, with property, a pond, horseback range, shooting gallery, and it out of the city limits, so during any hunting season, all game was permitted to be shot on sight. This was the house his mother had grown up in; this was the town in which she was brought up in; this was the home of the weak people that couldn't look past obvious bullshit, and condemned he and his mother to a loveless life of torture and abuse that ended in death.

So Percy had a field day with the butlers and maids and the power systems. And he cornered his grandparents in their bedroom.

In the dark, his purple eyes glowed brightly and his grin gleamed, and he drank in the obvious terror that was before him.

"W-Who are you? What do you w-want?" stuttered Grandma Jackson.

"In the order of the fucking questions: I'm your grandson!" The Jacksons' blood froze. "And I want to hear you _scream like virgins_."

Percy stabbed himself in the eye with a giggle, and his grandparents screamed when their own eyes erupted in blood.

"She fucking beat me for years and let me stew for weeks in my own fucking shit because she didn't want to bother with changing a diaper...and she kept cutting off my dick because it kept growing back after she cut it off the first time because she was trying to turn me into a fucking girl!"

Percy used his scalpel to saw through his pectoral muscles, and let the cut off flesh flop onto the floor. Mrs. Jackson and Mr. Jackson both screamed bloody murder as their respective tits went flopping onto their bedsheets. His blood soaked his torso, but Percy hardly looked bothered.

For his next trick, he stabbed himself under the ribcage, and slowly drew the scalpel down his front, splitting the skin with disturbing ease. More blood spurted from the wound he was making in himself, and when he got below his belly button, he put his fingers into the large slit, and pulled his skin apart, tearing it like it was paper. If the Jacksons hadn't been screaming so loud, they would've learned what the tearing of skin sounded like. As it was, their intestines flopped out of their body.

Percy would've continued his ritual, doing more and more damage to himself, but Zoё burst through the door, and enveloped him a bone crushing hug, wholly ignoring the amount of blood that soaked into her clothes.

The ritual broken, the souls of Percy's grandparents, tortured and sacrificed by his own hands, entered Jashin's court.

Percy himself began to sob. There was no particular reason, perhaps all the emotion he had coming into this was burned out and all that was left was sadness, or maybe he just needed a good cry, or maybe he was ashamed of what he did, or ashamed that his mother had found him like this, or ashamed that he had left home in the first place. There would be no telling.

But regardless of the reason, Zoё held him until he burned himself out, and cried himself to sleep. He looked peaceful while he slept, cute even, but the blood on his face, the hole where his eye was, his missing chest, his exposed guts and ripped lower torso...it created the perfect foil.

The next morning, Percy was his usual bright and happy self, with seemingly no recollection of his ritual the previous night, though Zoё could see the light in her son's eyes.

He was good at hiding his thoughts on what he had done, but Zoё knew: he was happy, he enjoyed it, he would do it all over again if given the opportunity. Not that she expected anything different, he was a little psycho, after all.

The only other thing to report was that Percy and Clair, over the six months, hadn't grown a single inch. Percy was still barely over five feet, and Clair was right there with him. If it didn't make it easier to cuddle them and let them hand about her body, Zoё would have been concerned.

As it was, at the approach of Christmas, she was more concerned with what presents she was going to get her children. But all that concern was completely derailed when she received an Iris Message from Thalia saying that the Titans were about to launch their assault on Olympus.

The crazed grins on the children's faces spoke volumes of something else, of something more than the Titans.

It put Zoё on edge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The trio arrived with the other Hunters, completely a coincidence, just as Bianca ran out of personnel to defend all the bridges and tunnels.

"Leave that to us," Thalia said confidently.

Bianca's head snapped up and other heads whipped around, and the daughter of Hades' face broke into a huge grin. "Thalia!"

"Hey, Bi!"

"I am here as well," Zoё deadpanned.

"Zoё!" Bianca exclaimed. Then she frowned. "Where are Clair and Percy?"

Zoё frowned, her head whipping around as she suddenly realized she had lost track of her children.

"There they are," someone pointed at the edge of the street, where Times Square broke into the other streets. The Shinto demigods were standing side by side, looking down the deserted metropolis.

"Percy, Clair!" Zoё called. "What are you two doing?"

Percy bent backwards, a crazy grin on his face. His pacifier was missing. He straightened back up, and did something strange.

"Ow-ow-ow awoooo!"

His howl echoed through the streets, bouncing through the buildings and resonating clearly. It put everyone on edge, because as crazy as Percy was, he never did anything in redundancy.

"Percy," Zoё said, "what was that?"

"I'm letting them know we're here."

"Letting who know?"

Dread crept into everyone. Were the two Shinto half-bloods traitors? Were they leading Kronos and his army right to them?

Percy did another backbend, but now his eyes were different, they were glowing pure purple. Clair turned around, and her eyes were glowing pure red.

" _They're here~_."

No one knew what that meant, but they didn't get a chance to figure it out, because gale force winds kicked up without warning. Trash was tossed about and cars were picked up and hurled. It was a fight for the demigods to stay anchored, but they saw something strange. The winds were funneling together into a twister, but inside the twister, there was a silhouette.

The winds cut off with one more swirl, and a young girl was there. Like Percy and Clair, she was about fifteen, and her hair was dyed the same airy shade of green as the glow that encompassed her eyes. Blue jeans, sandals, and a white blouse were her clothing. This was Abigail Prosser, daughter of Fujin.

There was the roaring engine of American muscle, and suddenly things were getting hotter. From around the corner a blazing 1960 Mustang Shelby came tearing down the street, before drifting to a stop. The flames around the beautiful vehicle died away, revealing its black with white racing stripes paint job. The door opened, and a young woman, also around fifteen stepped out. A Cleopatra hairstyle, tan skinned, glowing orange eyes, brown sandals, and a blue summer dress were her clothes. This was Zia Rashid, daughter of Kagutsuchi.

In the dark sky above, thunder rumbled, before a bolt of lightning struck the street and lingered far too long for natural lightning. The bolt solidified into a young man, fifteenish, tall, black, wearing basketball shorts and a tank top. This was Walt Stone, son of Raijin.

A white square opened up in space, and out of it stepped a young man in red-themed clothes, with a Native American girl with pink eyes on his arm. They looked about seventeen and fifteen respectively. This was Pyro, son of Yamata-no-Orochi, and his girlfriend Piper McLean, daughter of Musumi.

In attendance, Percy, son of Jashin, Clair, daughter of Amaterasu, Abigail, daughter of Fujin, Zia, daughter of Kagutsuchi, Walt, son of Raijin, the Personalities, sons of Yamata-no-Orochi, and Piper McLean, daughter of Musumi.

The pain god, the sun goddess, the wind god, the fire god, the lightning god, the demon snake, and the love god.

But there was one more arrival. The air suddenly twisted and warped, a vortex appearing from the ether. Out of the vortex, a beautiful young woman came spinning out. Like her fellows, she was fifteen, but things got weird. For one, she had horns like rabbit ears coming out of the top of her head, her eyes were white, her skin and waist-length straight hair were both white, and she had a third eye in the middle of her forehead. Her clothes consisted of a white robe with black tomoe dotted around the seams.

She was decidedly American, and her name was Haylee Davis, daughter of Izanami.

Percy was frowning. "Why did you all arrive one after the other? Couldn't you have come all at the same time? Was that rehearsed?"

"Shut up, CinemaSins," Walt said. "Besides, stacked arrival looked better."

"Yeah, but it was a waste of time."

Haylee pinched the bridge of her nose. "Percy, please be silent."

"Nope! Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala-ow!" Clair slapped him upside the head.

"Thank you. Ladies and gentlemen...uh, welcome to Manhattan," Haylee started lamely. "My brother, Collin, has allied with the Titans, as have Joshua and Suijin's daughter, Alex Fierro." She paused, gathered her bearings, and looked at the shocked Greeks. "All of you retreat to your stronghold in the clouds; we'll handle the war."

"Yeah! We'll handle the whole war!" Percy cheered. "So none of you cucks have to die!"

"Percy, language," Zoё scolded.

The boy bounded to her, grinning like a loon, and hopped onto her front, wrapping his arms and legs around her neck and waist. "I'm sorry, Mommy. I love you~!"

"I love you too."

"Mommy?" Walt muttered off to the side. Zia stood next to him, "Lucky little bastard...he's also tapping that hot piece of ass over there." She nodded at Clair, who gave her a sideways glance with narrowed eyes.

Walt looked at Zia. "You're gay?"

"No, but I can appreciate hotness where I see it."

"Fair enough, though, last I checked, she wears diapers."

Zia made a face. "Seriously? Gross."

Clair rolled her eyes at the speech from her cousins.

Percy had unlatched himself from Zoё, and she, and the rest of the Greeks had filed into the Empire State Building in a daze, leaving all the Shinto half-bloods together on the street. Piper, Pyro, and Abigail had gathered around Percy and Clair for catching up time, while Walt and Zia had their own conversation, and Haylee just kind of stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"Hi, Abby!"

"Hello, Percy. It's been a while, how've you been?"

"Fucking awesome! I got a mom, a girlfriend, killed the Justice League, the Avengers, the X-Men, the Fantastic Four, the Brotherhood, Young Justice, and I nuked a planet while having butt-sex!"

Abby's face was pale and her smile was strained. "Sounds like you've had fun."

"Fuck tons!"

While Percy and Abby were catching up, Clair was conversing with Piper and Pyro.

"What have you two been doing."

"Rigorous fucking," Piper answered flatly. "I have learned how to satisfy eight men at once."

Clair raised a brow. "How?"

"Two in the pink, two in the stink, two in the mouth, one in each hand...and a lot of sandwiches."

"Sounds...pleasurable."

"Oh, it was," Pyro said with a grin. "Best. Damn. Sandwiches. Ever."

The other seven Personalities' heads popped out of random spots on Pyro's body, all muttering their agreement. Clair ignored how creepy that was, and when Percy flitted over, she went to Abigail.

"So, you're the one that met Percy first."

"We were eleven, at Yellowstone. I wanted to enjoy a nice breeze, he wanted to kill something. We found each other, and we didn't kill each other, so we figured that was good enough and parted ways on friendly terms. Haven't seen him in years, but I see he found some good people."

"You think I'm good people?"

"Oh, not you," Abigail snorted. "You torch things for fun like Zia. I'm talking about Zoё and Bianca. They've been good to him, and I can see you have too...you're just not a good person. None of us are good people. We kill for fun, and we don't lose sleep over any of it."

"Who have you killed?"

Abigail cracked a sideways grin. "Remember Katrina back '05?"

"Yeah."

"Me and Alex were bored and decided to have a little fun."

Clair whistled. "That was over a hundred billion in damages and almost 2k people dead."

Abigail shrugged. "Like I said, we were bored."

"Oi! Diaper Girl!"

Clair whipped around so fast Abigail's hair was tossed into her face. Clair's red eyes glowed even brighter as she glared at Zia.

"The fuck did you just call me, bitch?"

Percy was also on the scene, purple eyes luminous, and he wasn't smiling. Walt pulled up next to Zia, not looking supportive, more like he wanted to avoid confrontation, but also ready to fight should the need arise.

"You heard me," Zia grinned, eyes dancing with crazed flame. "Pissed yourself yet? Need a change? The nearest daycare's just a block away, I'm sure they'd love to enroll you in their potty training course."

"Zia," Walt said lowly. "What's gotten into you?"

Meanwhile, the asphalt at Clair's feet bubbled and melted.

"I'm trying to rile her up," Zia said viperously. "I wanna see just how hot she can get, if I'm hotter."

Walt palmed his face. "Girl, she is the daughter of the _sun_ goddess. _You_ are the daughter of the _fire_ god. She outclasses you easily."

"Maybe, I just want to find out for yourself."

Walt raised his hands and backed off. "You are going to get burned...literally."

Now Percy was grinning and backing off as well. Clair could handle this. Pyro was watching with keen interest, eager to see the heat for himself. Piper was smirking, having seen Clair's fire firsthand. Abigail didn't seem to care either way, and Haylee looked frustrated.

"Um, impending war? This is not the time for a pissing contest, especially between a couple of girls."

Clair and Zia looked at the arguable top dog among the gathered demigods. "SHUT UP!" and they went back to glaring at each other, one very pissed off, the other enjoying the tension.

"You want to see my fire?" Clair seethed, taking the jabs at her previous incontinence very personally. "Then get ready to fucking _burn_."

The other half-bloods all disappeared in their own ways, aside from Percy. Percy was looking forward to being lit on fire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Outskirts of Manhattan_

Collin looked much like his sister, though almost every color was inverted. His hair was an unnatural black, his robe was black with white tomoe, but he didn't have the Byakugan, or forehead-based Rinne Sharingan. Instead, both of his eyes were purple Rinne Sharingan. The top of his head was decorated with horns, and on his back was a gunbai.

Next to him was Joshua Ernington, the son of Tsukuyomi that rendered his parents comatose with a single nightmare. The young man was fifteen like his fellows, was dressed in a very expensive suit, and had well-kept dark hair that matched his dark skin and dark eyes, though his smile displayed brilliant white teeth.

Behind Joshua was Alex Fierro, who was just as flamboyant here as her canon counterpart. Neon shorts decorated with Hawaiian designs, rhinestone-laden flip flops, and a button down Hawaiian shirt that was glowing in the dark, with the buttons also being rhinestones. Her hair was a wild 80's rocker style, and was dyed to reflect a package of Skittles.

A mountain of black fire shot up in front of the Empire State Building, and the intense heat washed over them a moment later.

Joshua whistled. "Clair must be _pissed_. The only time she got this hot was when I made fun of her incontinence and she torched Kansas."

"Probably Zia wanting to have a pissing contest," Alex said. "See whose flame is hotter."

Collin raised a brow, and said, without turning around, "Isn't Clair the daughter of the Sun, where Zia is just the daughter of Fire?"

"Yep," Alex said, bobbing her head, making her hair dance. "Zia literally just got roasted, if I had to bet money."

"Think you could stand up to Clair's flames?" Josh asked.

"Probably not, but I could probably neutralize it based on the principle of the Amaterasu jutsu."

"Oh? Care to share your theory?"

Alex grinned. "And give you insight on how to beat me after I take Diaper Girl's power? How about no. That's why we're here, isn't it? Take their powers and eventually take each other's until there's only one left standing?"

"Indeed," Collin intoned. "So let's make one thing clear: no hard feelings."

Alex snorted. "'Course not. We're only a bunch of power hungry teens that all came from broken homes. We don't even have feelings." She grinned. "I'm going to enjoy kicking your asses."

She vanished in a swirl of water.

"None of you stand even a remote chance." Collin disappeared inside a vortex.

Joshua, left to himself, snorted. "I hear Jashin lent landed a helping hand to Kronos. If the chakra I sense belongs to who I think it does, we're all screwed... _shin'en no tame ni watashitachi no subete o ōimasu._ "

Joshua's image faded into the ether.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **This final arc is going to be nothing but ass-kicking and destruction. All the Shinto demigods have been revealed, and if you were counting, you notice there were twelve. Coincidence, not at all. There are canon characters that are OOC, and there are OC characters that I made up on the spot.**_

 _ **Now, you might be asking why Haylee and Collin are so different from the others, and that's because they are the Shinto equivalent to the Big Three half-bloods. They're born straight from the big wigs, Izanagi and Izanami, the highest gods from the Shinto pantheon, so their chakra is more potent, more powerful, and more quantitative, which has a direct impact on their physical appearance, and yes, they both really do have the Rinne Sharingan.**_

 _ **It means things are going to be fun.**_

 _ **Joshua's words in Japanese are an Easter Egg, for anyone willing to punch his line into a translator, though there is one word in there that everyone should recognize, and it might clue you in on some stuff.**_

 _ **Fav, Follow, and Review!**_


	29. Underwhelming Fight: Bridges and Tunnels

_Underwhelming Fight: Bridges and Tunnels_

 _ **Alright, so Japanese is weird. I got lots of people saying that they got different things, and they didn't necessarily make sense. I apologize, for I thought Google and other translators would be more cooperative. Anyway, what Joshua said was:**_

' _ **...for the abyss outclasses us all.'**_

 _ **Meaning Shin'en can kick their asses, for he is literally that powerful. Especially with his power boosts. You know, Dark Chakra, Satori, Three-Heads, Eight Gates, Awakening,**_ _ **Lightning Armor**_ _ **, the combinations therein...yeah. Shin'en is OP, but that was the point from the very beginning.**_

 _ **Anywho, moving on with the funhouse!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own PJO or any Naruto affiliates

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a lot of property suddenly available about Times Square, since Clair had vaporized the surrounding mile of land. Where many skyscrapers once stood, now there was nothing but scorched, flattened ground. Zia, on her back, covered in burn marks, coughed a cloud of black smoke.

The daughter of Amaterasu glowered at the daughter of Kagutsuchi. "That hot enough for you, cum rag?"

Zia coughed another black cloud. "Yep...that was hot enough…"

"And don't ever say the word 'diaper' around me again, and don't even _think_ of ever calling me Diaper Girl. I won't let you live next time."

"Noted," Zia wheezed.

Off to the side, the smoking skeleton began to rattle and shake and spasm, and Clair watched as the skeleton glowed with red energy. She averted her eyes, and when the glow searing her eyelids faded, she opened her eyes back again and saw Percy standing there with a grin.

"That was fun! Do it again!"

"Percy, we're fighting a war. There will be plenty more opportunities for you to hurt yourself."

"Yeah, but none of them will involve Amaterasu!"

"No, but there might be Greek fire."

"Oh, that's right...but it's not as hot as your fire~!" Percy whined.

Clair patted her boyfriend on the head like he was a puppy. "It's okay, Percy. I'll immolate you later."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Percy squeed and jumped in the air, his arms splayed and his legs curled, looking very much like a cheerleader. Clair watched with a neutral face.

Walt reappeared on the scene, and helped Zia to her feet. "Told you so."

"Shut up."

Abigail materialized in a swirl of wind. "Hm, with the Empire State Building gone, can the Greeks get back down from Olympus?"

Pyro burst in, in a flash of fire, and Piper appeared next to him in a burst of speed. "They probably could," Pyro said. "Though, they'd probably splat on the ground."

Abigail raised a brow, trying to figure out what that meant, but it clicked eventually. "You mean jump...well, that's certainly one way."

"And the gods can rebuild the way if they want to," Piper said. "I think they'll be fine."

"Indeed," Haylee, the daughter of Izanami, said, appearing in a vortex. "With the gods doing battle with Typhon, and the minor gods are in hiding or fighting in the war somewhere, there's not many others up there, and with no way down, the half-bloods and Hunters can't join the battle, which means that your mother is out of harm's way," she directed that last part at Percy and Clair.

"Speaking of war somewhere," Abigail said, "shouldn't someone go help Poseidon, Jason, and the Waystation? Aren't they all under attack?"

"They are," Haylee affirmed, "but the Waystation can handle itself, and Jason will be fine, and Poseidon does need help against Oceanus. Uh, any volunteers?"

Aquario popped out of Pyro. "I'll g-g-go!"

"Water elemental," Haylee muttered, then nodded. "Alright, anyone else?"

No one raised a hand.

"Yeah, none of us can breathe underwater," Walt said, "and as strong as we are, we can only handle so much pressure. Aquario, and probably you, are literally the only ones that can go to Atlantis and fight Oceanus."

"Right," Haylee said after a pause. "Aquario, ready?"

"Y-Yeah…!"

"Then, um, let's go."

The water-based Personality vanished in a swirl of water, and Haylee sucked herself into a vortex.

"...did our general just leave us?" Abigail said.

Walt looked at her. "When was Haylee ever our general?"

"Never, really, but she just felt like the leader here."

Piper cocked her head at her technical cousin. "You considered _that_ to be our leader? She's insecure and has no tactical knowledge whatsoever. I'm pretty sure Percy could be a better leader than she can."

"Hey, Clair, look!" Red eyes slid to the son of Jashin, who had jammed his scalpel into his forehead. "I'm a unicorn!"

Abigail gave Piper a flat look.

"Like I said, pretty sure."

A war horn was heard from far off, and suddenly the mood changed. Clair's eyes glowed brighter, Pyro, Zia, and Percy all grinned, Abigail popped her neck, and electricity danced around Walt.

Percy clapped his hands together. "Time to kick some ass, motherfuckers!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kronos was sending in the demigods first, right down the bridges and tunnels. Over 200 hundred idealistic boys and girls of ages five to twenty-five running right into their deaths. Abigail took the Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel, Clair the Brooklyn Bridge, Walt the Manhattan Bridge, Zia the Williamsburg, Piper the Queens-Midtown Tunnel, Pyro the Queensboro Bridge, then the Personalities split and Chicago, the wind elemental, took the Lincoln Tunnel, Zero, the light user, took the Holland Tunnel, and Void, the shadow user, Geo, the earth elemental, and Zach, the lightning elemental, took to the Hudson River, the East River, and the bay, respectively, as there were monster assaults from those places in tandem with the demigod assault, while Hanzo, the poison user and drunk, went off to help Haylee and Aquario because he had nothing better to do.

Now, you might be asking where's Percy in all of that, and it's simple: Alex Fierro wanted in on the action, and lead her own one-girl assault on Clair's Ground Zero. Joshua, Tsukuyomi's son, and Colin, Izanagi's son, contented themselves with watching the festivities from afar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Brooklyn Battery Tunnel_

Abigail stood about 200 feet away from the tunnel's entrance and exit. She could hear the roaring of cars getting closer, and she already had a strategy. Tunnels were enclosed spaces, perfect for her powers. Her strategy, honestly, was a sadistic one.

See, she had a relatively mild childhood. Her mortal parents weren't particularly mean or rude to her; they didn't call her names, frown upon her, or abuse her. They cared for her, really, they gave her clothes, food, courtesy, schooling...but not love. Abigail could see it in their eyes—she was a painful reminder, a blight, something viewed as a burden. Her parents might have been nice enough to not kick her out or drop her in an orphanage, but they did not love her. They called her by the name she was given, and they expected the same from her.

They didn't want her to call them Mom and Dad, so she didn't. Abigail, at a young age, contented herself with what she had.

And then her half-brother was born, and she was more or less swept under the rug, because now Heath and Cheyenne had someone of their blood, someone they could fully love and devote their attention to. When that time came, Abigail understood she was unwanted, and so she left, and then she found out she was truly unwanted because she hung around town for a little bit, and there was never a missing poster, never a report filed, and not one police officer ever stopped her to take her back to her parents'. Before she left town completely at nine years of age, she stopped by and saw Heath and Cheyenne having an absolute ball with their six month old baby boy.

She even took a peak in her old room and saw it had already been converted to a mancave.

Abigail had wanted to feel stung by this, to feel hurt, to feel pain and rage over it, but she didn't. Really, she didn't feel anything for them, completely apathetic. And so she left to live her life as she saw fit.

Now, why was her plan sadistic, if her upbringing didn't have any sadism to it? Why sadistic when she was catered to and provided for? Well, that was because, when Abigail started having her Dreams, the Dreams that taught her how to use chakra and jutsu, her Dreams focused none too lightly on a pyromaniac from the Hidden Stone. He rubbed off on the daughter of Fujin.

Abigail splayed her hands in front of her, and with nothing but a pulse of chakra and a smattering of willpower, twin twisters spinning at 400 miles per hour went shooting down either tunnel. The compressed space, the tin cans inside, and the terrible speed combined and ended with cars crushed to almost nothing, with gallons of blood leaking out of every seam, nook, and cranny.

A whole battalion of enemy demigods, wiped out in an instant.

Abigail's dark grin faded as she reeled herself back in. She popped her neck by turning her head from side to side, and she headed back for where the Empire State Building was.

She wanted to watch Percy and Alex fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Brooklyn Bridge_

Clair didn't even waste a breath or bat an eye at the oncoming SUVs. Her left eyes glowed brightly, and the entire bridge went up in black fire. Not even a full minute later, Brooklyn Bridge wasn't even ashes. The only thing out of the ordinary that Clair did was turn her gaze to an abandoned construction site, where she saw a very out of place mansion on top of a building.

She briefly entertained melting the place, but decided against it.

No fun if she couldn't hear the screams of the burning and dying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Manhattan Bridge_

Walt Stone had probably the best chosen site of battle, seeing as the Manhattan Bridge was mostly metal. The son of Raijin's hand sparked with lightning, and the bridge lit up like a Christmas tree. The lightning raced between supports, arcing and sparking, before eventually jumping to the SUVs. The black vehicles screeched before the heat was too much for the gas tanks, and all exploded. A few survived the explosion, but Walt added a little more will to his attack, and the remaining bodies screamed as they were fried.

Soon, all that was left was a mess of charred bones. One skeleton belonged to an individual that couldn't have been any more than eight.

No, Walt's childhood was not a traumatic nightmare, it was more like Abigail's, though his mother tried to love him, but still came up short. He was, after all, a painful reminder of the man who raped her in the middle of her trip to the bathroom at the college she was attending. Walt's mother was kicked out of the college for negligence and irresponsibility, or they tried, but she dropped out before something like that could happen. It was hard, with not a lot of money, but that was meaningless when his mother got drunk, scared him with her shouting, and his reaction had been to electrocute her to death.

However, not enough emotional attachment was there to feel anything, so Walt packed up and left. Then he called as lightning bolt and blew up his house so he wouldn't have to worry about being hunted by law enforcement on grounds of murder. To anyone, there was a gas leak that combined awfully with dinner, and boom.

The bodies were cremated.

Walt blew the smell of cooked meat out of his nose, and left for Times Square.

Percy and Alex would be a fun fight to watch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Williamsburg Bridge_

Zia was waiting in her Mustang, her Gift from Kagutsuchi. The car wasn't on fire, but it was rumbling nicely with its engine. Her childhood had been simple: dumped in an orphanage by her mother, sold into the illegal sex trade at five years, almost raped by a dog, but she lit everything on fire and laughed during the entire ordeal because the terror of the situation and the subsequent rush of power broke her sanity.

Simple, and easy to remember.

As soon as Zia saw the first SUV, she whooped and hollered, slammed the gas and yelled even louder when the front end went 30 degrees into the air before slamming back down. Flames lit up around her Mustang, the heat they generated melting the bridge around her, and she turned the radio up as loud as it would go.

 _I RIIIIDE!_

The solo from Bon Jovi's "Wanted Dead or Alive" boomed from the speakers as Zia thundered down the bridge, wreathed in fire. She plowed right through the line, melting and driving right through the SUVs.

 _OH!_

After blowing through all of them, she put on her brakes and performed a 180, and floored it all the way back to Manhattan before the bridge literally started collapsing. She skidded to a stop and sang the final verse aloud.

"Dead or alive~..." Zia grinned. "Wonderful song." And an errant thought crossed her mind. "I'm going to wipe Diaper Girl off the face of the world."

She shot off to where she could sense Clair's chakra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Queens-Midtown Tunnel_

Piper was set up with a grenade launcher. "This is gonna be such a turkey shoot. It isn't even fair for these idiots. Those bridges are wide open, nowhere for cover, and these tunnels create a bottleneck effect. It's even easier than shooting fish in a barrel…"

She heard the distant roar of a speeding vehicle and she began to rev up her minigun.

In the spirit of what tunnel she was in front of, Piper sang a little tune.

"We will~, we will~, _rock you!_ "

The SUV came screaming out the tunnel, and into a few thousand rounds a minute. The glowing lead ripped right through metal and bodies with equal efficiency, blowing the demigods inside to little gooey bits.

"We will~, we will~, _rock you_!" Piper sang as she finished shooting through the second and last van.

She pulled her smoking minigun across her body and began strumming it like a guitar in time with the solo playing across her head. When she finished, she smashed the expensive piece of hardware against the ground and shattered it into many pieces. She was panting from her excitement, and then she frowned.

"Dammit, I think I missed a note."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Queensboro Bridge_

"BURN, BITCHES! MWAHAHA!"

Pyro was enjoying himself, and that was all that needed to be said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chicago did to the Lincoln Tunnel what Abigail did to the Brooklyn-Battery, and just created a couple of vortexes that crushed the SUVs like tin cans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Holland Tunnel_

The demigods in the three SUVs had to stop their vehicles and get out. There was a circus in front of them, as in, a literal circus. Tents, lights, music, the smell of animals overshadowed by cotton candy, fried foods, peanuts, and other delicious smells. They had no idea what was going on, but they drew weapons and became warry. Cautiously, they entered the grounds, not even realizing that they were subconsciously splitting up.

And then one by one, they started slaughtering each other.

A false image and a swing of the sword, a flicker of movement and a reaction, a trick mirror and an attack. With nothing more than tricks of light, false sounds, and fake smells, Zero caused the deaths of no less than 33 demigods without lifting a single finger.

A user of light though he may have been, a patron of good he was not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Hudson River_

Void thought this river was very, very dirty, but dirty was good, because dirty meant shadows below. Granted, it wasn't even the evening yet, so there were plenty of shadows to use, not that it really mattered, because chains.

Black chains slid down from Void's sleeves, and with a swipe of his arm, the black death dealer whipped out across the whole of the river. See, the enemy forces were all coming from the north on jet skis, about two to a ski, all telekhines, the anthropomorphic sea lions, and they couldn't see Void, since he was standing in the shadow of a building, and being a darkness user in a shadow was easy grounds for invisibility.

Instantly, the entire invading force had their heads removed in a thin streak of black. The water erupted from the shockwave, and the Lincoln tunnel further down the river collapsed and was blown away, making Chicago laugh.

Void's chains slithered back into his sleeves, and he disappeared with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Hudson River_

Geo wasn't one to waste time. Amongst his brothers, he was the most serious, the most mature, and the most level-headed. That was why, in the face of the Telekhines beaching, he moved his foot a little and made the sand rise and swallow the whole battalion. Moving his foot back made the sand compact and crush the monsters to dust.

That was all Geo had to do, and so he turned into a cloud of sand and flew back to Ground Zero.

Percy and Alex would be entertainment the likes of which he hadn't seen in a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Bay_

Zach was sparking with yellow electricity, and cackling and giggling like a madman. With a shout of laughter, he extended his hands and charged the surrounding ten nautical miles, frying fish, blowing up boats, and killing monsters. Steam erupted from the surface of the waves from the heat they were subject to, and Zach was having a ball.

He eventually got bored of zapping the ocean, and since everyone was dead, he could go and watch the fight between Alex and Percy.

That would be fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Atlantis_

The undersea kingdom was a literal warzone, with mermen and dolphins and other magical creatures doing battle with other magical creatures. Delphin and Triton were giving it their best, while Poseidon and Amphitrite were desperately coordinating in the throne room. The sea god looked like hammered shit, while his wife was more or less okay. Oceanus and his army was giving them hell with not so much a coordinated assault as just a gang-bang of kitchen sink throwing.

The army of gigantic and ancient sea monsters, emboldened by their Titan leader, were only being repelled by the patriotic soldiers of Atlantis.

And then a weepy voice cut over the whole din of conflict. "HEEEY YOU GUUUYS!"

And then a streak went tearing through the big monsters, causing their heads to explode like watermelons struck by high caliber rounds. The whole of the battle came to crashing halt, but panic ensued when the water started turning an ugly shade of purple and enemy forces started gagging and dropping dead. Mermen and dolphins hightailed it back for the barrier around the city.

Oceanus rose from his chariot. "What is this!?"

"Your end," said a calm female voice from behind.

The Titan whipped around, and impaled himself on what looked like a bone. He soon grumbled into literal ash.

"Uh, Hanzo? Aquario? Who want to finish them off?"

Hanzo downed an entire 32-oz bottle of vodka, surrounded by a cloud of purple poison. Aquario was using his power to keep his brother alive, and Haylee was strong enough to shrug off the pressure. After downing his bottle, Hanzo muttered obscenities and swam to the front of the stunned army still trying to figure out what to do in light of their big guns and leader being taken out like nothing.

"Poison Style: Majestic Cloud of Death."

Hanzo exhaled a pressurized stream of black vapor that was wide as a storm cell and fast as a bullet. The whole of the monster army was swallowed up by a painful end.

Aquario wiped some tears from his eyes. "That was f-fun. Want to go watch Mr. Sadist f-fight A-Alex?"

"Yeah," Hanzo swam off.

Haylee cocked a brow, and sucked all three of them into a vortex.

Poseidon popped his head out a hole in the roof of his palace. "What just happened?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Ground Zero_

Percy had erected something of a light pole, made out of bone with his Dead Bone Pulse, and was sitting comfortably on top of it with his scalpel jammed into his neck, spilling blood all down his shoulder and clothes. He grinned.

"Hi~."

Alex Fierro, flamboyantly dressed with her multicolor 80's rock hairstyle, materialized after a burst of speed. "Hi, there. I'm going to kill you and take your soul and your powers, and then I'm going to do the same to your girlfriend."

"Good luck, bitch."

Alex grinned, and her hand twitched, seemingly spasming. She was forming one-handed Seals at a highly practiced pace during the entire conversation, and as soon as the last syllable of "bitch" came out, she spat a stream of water from her mouth that nailed Percy in his face and knocked him off his bone pole.

He landed with a wet splat because he was wet, and he rose to his feet with his body shape different, and his hair longer. Percy spread her wet hair from her face, and she was not smiling. She was murderous.

"I'm going to shove my scalpel up your cunt and my hand down your throat, and then I'm going to pull out your guts, sauté them, and then serve them to you with a side of meat cut from your mother's crusty ass."

"Scary."

Percy's scars, the scars all over her body from literal head to toe, scars across her arms, her front, her back, her legs, her ass, her crotch, her feet, everywhere, all of those scars glowed magenta, and the air thrummed with danger.

Alex smirked, letting her own chakra flow about her. "Here we go…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Hah! Y'all thought you were going to see that fight this chapter!**_

 _ **It'll be**_ _ **next**_ _ **chapter that the fun happens, and it'll be**_ _ **next**_ _ **chapter that Clair and Zia fight, and sometime in the future will we see the Ōkō Katachi of everyone. It's going to be fun~...or, I think it'll be fun.**_

 _ **Fav, Follow, and Review!**_


	30. Alex and Zia

_Alex and Zia_

 _ **Got'cha!**_

 _ **Anyway, here's Percy v Alex, and Clair v Zia.**_

 _ **I'm also impressed that no one commented on how Percy was turned into a girl again.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own PJO or any Naruto affiliates

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Percy ripped her scalpel out of her neck, and charged, splintering the asphalt beneath her feet. Blood trailed in the air behind her, leaking from her neck wound. She jumped when she got close enough to Alex, spun in the air with one leg curled beneath her, the other extended all the way. Alex ducked underneath the attack by bending backwards. Percy landed, and immediately shot bones out of her back, ripping open her skin and splattering her blood everywhere.

Alex snagged the projectiles from the air and through them away.

"Gonna hafta do better than that, sweetie."

Percy glared. "Don't call me "sweetie," you cunt-licking cumrag."

"Naughty, naughty little girl," Alex crooned.

Percy screamed and attached, swiping and kicking and punching with all the combat knowledge she had. Alex, while having an easy grin on her face, was pushed to the edge in her dodging campaign, though she did enjoy watching Percy's C-cup breasts flop around without a bra to contain them.

Alex's strategy was simple: rile Percy up to where he couldn't think properly...less properly than usual, anyway. Overwhelm him with jabs and quips and insults, dredge up his past, use psychological tactics to unbalance him. The reason for these mind games was simple: she was outclassed. Percy was stronger than her, had more powers than her, was more wild and unpredictable, and so she needed an edge.

In this case, Percy's heightened emotion caused her to be sloppy, and she left an opening.

Alex used this nanosecond window to liquefy her arm and attack, slicing apart Percy's front and knocking her backwards. Instead of screaming in pain at being cut so deeply her ribs were visible and her intestines were sliding out of her abdomen, Percy was moaning in ecstasy. Alex saw a different kind of wet patch appear on her jeans, one different from blood and smelling a lot sweeter.

The daughter of Sujin was just a little disturbed, but not much.

Percy looked at her opponent with a euphoric gaze. "More," she moaned, "hurt me _more_."

And that was when Alex realized she lost her edge.

With a wild shriek of insane joy, Percy threw herself forward almost as fast as she could go without boosting herself, recklessly surrendering her body to everything. Alex struck the squealing child again and again, rending off strips of flesh and tearing massive gashes in Percy's body, splattering the battlefield with vats of crimson liquid. All the while, the crotch of Percy's jeans continued to grow darker and darker, even leaking down her leg.

Pain was literally her pleasure, and as a girl, as per Jashin's curse on his own child, her sexual senses were highly enhanced, especially those regarding pain. As Alex continued to slice her apart, Percy continued to cum in her pants without end.

Another crack of Alex's liquefied hand whip left half of Percy's face missing. She stumbled away, her body and clothes a ruined mess of torn fabric and hanging flesh. Percy was panting in ecstasy, her vagina continuing to contract as it secreted its special fluids. Alex could no longer keep her smile on her face, nor keep up her easy-going facade. What she beheld before her was nothing short of a nightmare.

The easiest way to describe Jashin's child was as a fresh zombie. Clothes hanging off her frame in tatters, massive strips of skin and muscle missing, revealing the yellow bone underneath, strips of tissue hanging on by just a few fibers, blood pouring off her...all with a smile on her face.

Percy let out a high-pitched sound as she inhaled and straightened, thick rivulets of crimson flowing off her. "Your ass is grass, so prepare your cunt." The scalpel gleamed like it was fresh from the fire, due to the light of the setting sun.

Alex could feel the change in the air. The stronger thrum from Percy, and as she struggled to figure why the child of Jashin was suddenly so much stronger, she was put on the defensive, liquefying her body because she could no longer evade all the attacks. And then it struck Alex:

His chakra increased proportionately to how much pain he was feeling.

The daughter of Sujin leapt back and smacked Percy away when she jumped after her. The deranged child barely hit the ground before she was back in the fight, but now Alex was completely liquefied, a humanoid blob of water that couldn't be hurt or touched, and was cold enough that most flames wouldn't do any damage.

Percy frowned and struck at the blob, only to splash herself. Frown deepening, she exhaled a torrent of flame that only caused an eruption of steam that quickly coalesced into the blob. She next tried her psychokinetic ability to make others feel pain, but nothing happened, on account of Alex no longer having any nerves to trigger.

Meanwhile, Alex was thinking.

While liquefied, she couldn't be harmed or touched, and Clair wasn't around to use Amaterasu, which would have spelt really bad news. Currently, she had plenty of time to think of a strategy, but nothing was coming to her. Percy got more powerful the more hurt he was, so inflicting more damage wasn't smart. He literally couldn't be killed, and any wounds he sustained could be healed instantly by sacrificing a single soul. He could keep coming without fail, no matter what. Honestly, liquefied like she was, she and Percy were at a stalemate.

Neither could harm the other.

And then Percy giggled. "Alex~," she singsonged, "time to die~."

And that's when the daughter of Sujin saw that she was standing in the middle of a Sealing Array, one that was made of blood. She realized too late that from the very beginning, Percy had been splattering her blood everywhere and then using her hemokinesis to form this Seal, this special Seal.

Alex's vision was filled with an angry red glow, and suddenly she was solid...and she couldn't feel her demigod powers. Only her chakra.

Percy was grinning, her body and clothes healed and repaired, her scalpel in her neck. "Divine Restriction Formula: Demigod," she chirped. "Seals away a Shinto demigod's divine powers. I could've layered in a fucking chakra-restriction Seal, but that would've made things a lot more boring." Percy ripped her scalpel out through her throat.

"Don't make it too fucking easy for me, whore! I want to enjoy feeding you your fucking guts!"

But now it was over. Alex's mind had been broken. Her confidence coming into this fight evaporated. Being outclassed like she was, having her powers robbed from her, being tricked so easily...she had been mentally defeated, and she was soon physically defeated.

Percy frowned when, after she pinned Alex to the ground and dug her scalpel into the flamboyant girl's breast, Alex didn't make a sound. Not even a flinch. But the moment wasn't gone yet. True to her word at the beginning of the fight, Percy slid her scalpel into where it belonged least, and eventually fit her entire fist inside of Alex Fierro. Up north, she fit her hand into Alex's mouth, and she became one of the few people on planet Earth to experience what it was like to force one's hand down another human being's throat.

It was tight, it was warm, it was wet, it was like when she and Clair did oral those few times, it was hard to get down there, on account of the angles getting difficult to manage, but Percy simply altered her bone structure to allow for more leverage. It was a disturbing sight, her arm bones ripping through her skin and getting longer, altering their shape to simply look like longer human arms. Almost like a demonic praying mantis.

Still when Percy burrowed through Alex's uterus and into her guts, and pushed through Alex's esophagus and into her stomach, she grabbed handfuls of whatever she could grab, and ripped out with all she had. Alex jerked once, but she didn't die. Blood flooded Percy's pants, and blood came spilling from her mouth, painting her smile red.

Rituals were so much fun.

Things got weird after that, because Percy was suddenly in a fully stocked kitchen, tossing the red gooey stuff she had torn out of Alex about in a pain over an open fire.

"Next, we're going to add some of these fucking peppers, for a little bit of kick, and then some more oil to add moisture—" the flames erupted "—and then salt and pepper, because everything needs salt and pepper, and now we're going to add this entire thing of butter, because I have no true idea about what the fuck I am doing."

Percy continued to cook, before putting her concoction in a pot and added a lid. "We're going to let that simmer for a bit while I fix up a side of dead crusty ass, courtesy of Mrs. Fierro's corpse."

Percy reached down and pulled out a morgue table with a dead woman on it. She hauled the corpse up and slammed it on her chopping table, ass-up.

"Talk about a dead meal!"

The unseen audience broke into scripted laughter at the joke.

Percy took her scalpel and began to gut into the glutes. "See, when it comes to eating ass, you have to be very careful. The meat needs to be cooked to perfection, else you could catch AIDS, which will evolve into Ebola. You also need to be conscious of fecal matter, because that could give you worms, which _really_ don't feel good, especially when they're eating you from the inside out. I don't this from experience, but I watched a documentary this one time."

Percy finished slicing through Mrs. Fierro's buttocks, and she put the pieces of meat on a grill.

"We don't need this anymore." She threw the corpse off the stage. "You see kids, the key to preventing accidents in the workplace, is to remove all unneeded items from the workplace, such as dead bodies, or writing utensils you're not using."

She moved to the grill. "Now, in order to make the ass as crusty as possible, you need to burn it so black the KKK would hang it from a tree, and we do that by turning the burners up to maximum niggatry."

Percy turned the nobs up as far as they would go, and the theme of _Boondocks_ began blaring, accompanied by random quotes from the show played over the music.

"While that burns like Quang Duc, we're gonna check Alex's insides!"

Percy removed the pot lid, and had a cloud of steam erupt in her face, filling the air with the smell of boiling guts and various herbs and seasonings, with no small twinge of butter.

"Mm, mm, _mm_ ," Percy hummed. "It's getting there."

She moved back to the ass on the grill. It was deep black and smoking. Percy turned off the burners and cut off the music, but that didn't stop one of the glutes from grabbing a mic.

"I got broads in Atlanta," it sang in a deep voice.

Percy grabbed the mic, and bopped the piece of ass. "You are not that black," she scolded.

She grabbed her scalpel, cut a slice of meat, and examined what she had. She bobbed her head. "Yep, definitely crusty."

In a whirlwind, she fixed a plate with guts and vegetables, and a side of crusty ass. The kitchen disappeared, and the next scene was Alex sitting in a chair at a table in the middle of Times Square, blank-eyed. The sun was gone now, night reigning, and Percy set the plate down in front of Alex.

"Bon appétit, you fucking cum-guzzling sack of deep fried dog shit."

In the darkness of the night, as Alex brought a piece of blackened meat to her mouth, Percy's eyes and scars all glowed purple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clair was rather disappointed with this interruption. She was just trying to go and see her boyfriend fight a bitch, only to be almost ran over by a flaming car. Yes, Clair easily sensed Zia coming from literal miles away—she wasn't even trying to suppress her chakra—and she was genuinely curious as to whether Zia was coming to offer a ride or fight.

So Clair waited, and leaned out of the way when the Egyptian tried hit her in the head with the wheel.

Zia came to a screeching halt, the flames dying around her car. She stepped out, and Clair threw in a quick quip.

"That's why they say women shouldn't drive."

Zia smirked. "Ōkō Katachi."

Clair's coat whipped in the rush of wind, and the redhead couldn't help but think it was hot. The daughter of the _Sun_ thought it was hot. When the daughter of the _sun goddess_ thought it was _hot_ , then you know the temperature was high. She brought her arms to her face, her glowing red eyes narrowed at what she saw. Zia's Rampant Form was a bird of fire, the species was indistinct, and she was big as the bridge Clair had burned. Zia was completely yellow and red flame, with splashes of white here and there.

Honestly, Clair thought Zia looked like the Phoenix Force from Marvel.

The daughter of Kagutsuchi's chakra also spiked tremendously, dwarfing Clair's own reserves by several times.

And Clair couldn't help but smirk amidst the inferno that had wiped away everything within a thousand feet. "Two can play that game."

Zia cawed and flew forward, but Clair was fast. "Ōkō Katachi."

A pillar of violent black flame made Zia flap her wings and stop, shooting back to avoid getting burned. The black fire twisted in on itself and collapsed into a lupine shape. Clair's Ōkō Katachi was a wolf the size of a quarry dump truck. Black fur all over, eyes glowing like melting coals, and glowing claws and teeth of the same molten hue.

In addition to the massive amount of chakra increase, there was also the heat Clair radiated: everything around her was melting. Cars, road, light standards, parking meters, glass, stone, the very air itself. Clair was emitting so much heat that everything simply boiled and was vaporized. Literally, the heat of the sun had been brought to earth.

And Zia instantly realized just how monstrously outclassed she was. She tried to fly away so she could formulate a better plan of attack, but Clair did not allow it. She pounced on the firebird, burning the flames with her own body, tearing into Zia's technically incorporeal form. They slammed through buildings and burned right through them like a branding iron through melting butter. Eventually they fell into water, and the water erupted into steam, and continued to vaporize through radiation. Sheer proximity to the two rampant demigods was more than enough to instantly boil the water.

Birds weren't ever supposed to be on the ground. Ever. And yet here Zia was, on the ground, being mauled without mercy, unable to attack. Every time she tried to fire flames, Clair burned them away. The differences in their temperatures was so monumental, that the daughter of Amaterasu's fire consumed the fire of the daughter of Kagutsuchi. In fact, being as close as they were, Clair was winning drastically just by being there.

And soon, Zia's flames sputtered out and all that was left was the floating orb that was her soul. Clair let her Ōkō Katachi dissipate. She held out her hand and the soul floated to her. This was the first time she had killed a fellow demigod, and this one was, for all intents and purposes, her cousin, seeing as how Kagutsuchi was the son of Izanami, and Amaterasu the daughter of Izanagi, and Izanagi and Izanami were sister/brother/married.

Clair devoured the little orb, and immediately did she feel the rush of power. All of Zia's chakra and demigod powers added to hers. Panting and on her knees, Clair grinned.

That had been fun, and she wanted to do it again. _A lot_ do it again. Who had it been that Zia had been chummy with before? Raijin's son, Walt? Yes, him...Clair was going to get him. His soul, his powers, hers. They would be, come hell or high water.

A broken grin in place as hunger for power consumed her, Clair sped off for where she could sense Walt Stone's chakra.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Ritual was over, and Alex's soul, as per the stipulations of Percy's Jashinist Ritual, was sent to Jashin...which was a problem.

The God of Pain laughed as he stuck Alex's soul back in her body, completely healing it while he was at it.

"You ass," Percy complained.

"At least I don't smell like a few gallons of blood and cum."

"Yes you do."

Jashin physically ripped his child's breasts off, and when he caused Percy pain, it didn't feel pleasurable. It actually felt like it was supposed to, and so Percy screamed bloody murder at having her chest mutilated in such a way. Jashin popped one of the bloody globes in his mouth and swallowed it whole.

"Tasty. That should teach you not to talk back to your daddy and show me the respect I deserve." He put the whole breast in his mouth and swallowed it as well. "Now, the next time I have to discipline you, I'm shoving a branding iron fresh out of the fire up your pussy. Have fun with Alex."

Jashin disappeared, and with him his evil power. Pain became pleasure once again, but that didn't mean that Percy wasn't very upset by the exchange. So when Alex said "Ōkō Katachi" and turned into some kind of hideous water monster, Percy instantly responded with her full wrath.

Chakra roared around her as her body turned into its horrific skeletal form. Twelve feet tall, a block robe covering the lower half, the upper half being nothing but bones. Spine, ribcage, arms, fingers, bat-like wings, and evil canine skull. All covered in burned fat and muscle, smoke curling from the slanted eyes, strings of coagulated blood along the snout...Percy's Rampant Form was a thing of nightmares, and exuded an hour of pure terror.

Even in her own Rampant Form, Alex felt tremendous fear.

The skeletal wings spread wide, and chakra erupted from Percy as he roared. The sound waves and waves of power literally flattened the whole of Manhattan, knocking down every remaining skyscraper, and pushing the debris out to sea, out to New Jersey, and further. The sheer power that Percy held, being a bearer of two demigod souls, was beyond his technical cousins, and the surrounding devastation was a prime example of this monstrous strength.

Even with this sudden second life, Alex didn't stand a lick of a chance. She was physically ripped in two, even with her Rampant Form active. Percy instantly devoured the demigoddess' soul, and the effect was just as instant. Massive increase in power, blast of wind, shining aura, more destruction.

Percy's Ōkō Katachi faded, and he was a boy again, and his clothes were clean, no longer drenched with blood and his female self's ejaculate. One could see the power around him, the chakra leaking from him creating something of a heat wave about his body. His rings and necklace were gleaming, and all of his dozens of scars were glowing with the power of himself, Tyler, and Alex.

He opened his eyes, and each iris had been split into three different colors. Purple, his own color, aquamarine blue, Alex's color, and storm-cell green, Tyler's. He blinked and his eyes were back to normal.

"Well, that was something," Pyro said, Piper on his arm. The rest of the Personalities melded into the fire elemental.

"You've killed two, demigods," Haylee stated. "Uh, how do you feel?"

"Fucking lit."

"Um...okay."

"Since when do you turn into a girl?" Abigail asked with a raised brow.

"My dad's an ass and thought that since I didn't kill you, or Clair, or any of the Hunters of Artemis, the best way to punish me for it would be by making me turn into a girl when doused with cold water, and back into a boy when doused with hot water."

"Like Ranma?"

"Yes." Percy nodded. "Hey, I know Clair ripped Zia apart, but where's Walt?"

On cue, there was a massive bolt of lightning followed by a pillar of black fire.

"Oh, there he is. Let's go help his ass, Clair's chakra feels weird, I think she's on her period."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **And that's the ends of Zia and Alex. A little anticlimactic in both respects, but truthfully I couldn't think of a viable reason to drag out either fight, especially not after Percy's cooking show episode. That was fun to write, in a messed up sort of way.**_

 _ **So, Clair has become power hungry from a power rush, kind of like drug addiction, and is fighting Walt. That'll be next chapter.**_

 _ **Now, real talk: I was interviewed for a full-ride academic scholarship a few weeks ago, and the letter came in a few days ago. I was not accepted for the scholarship. What that means is that I'm going to community college for two years, before transferring to the college I didn't get the scholarship to. That means that, come summer, my workload will increase to pay for tuition, and when the fall semester comes, on top of work, writing time will change.**_

 _ **All of this on top of the novel I plan on writing.**_

 _ **The point: I am keeping you all in touch with current events of my life because I feel like it.**_

 _ **You can return my generosity by Faving, Following, and Reviewing!**_

 _ **P.S. We hit the 800 Review mark last chapter. Let's keep it going.**_


	31. Abigail and Walt

_Abigail and Walt_

 _ **Yep, so Percy has the power of three demigods, Clair has the power of two, and yet, Haylee and Collin are still more powerful, with the Personalities running right behind the estranged siblings.**_

 _ **Where does Shin'en fall in this listing? He's at the top.**_

 _ **Currently, we have Clair hunting down Walt, for no other reason that she wants his power.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own PJO or any Naruto affiliates, and the Personalities belong to ghost83

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Power mad was the only way to describe Clair. It wasn't necessarily her fault, it was simply the way The Game had been set up. Acquire power, desire more. Percy was fine after he killed Tyler because he was already unhinged, and while Clair was unhinged as well, what with her finding joy in listening to people scream as they burned to death, she was not as unhinged as Percy. Meaning:

She wasn't mentally prepared for the addictive effects, and was now suffering from it.

Clair blurred through the streets of Manhattan, what was left of them after Percy flattened the terrain. For the fun of it, she was trailing fire. Not her black flames, but regular fire. Fire from Zia. She was hunting down Walt. Geographically, they should have been right next to each other, since she took the Brooklyn Bridge, and Walt took the Manhattan, and for those that don't know New York roadways (or are too lazy to get on a map), those two bridges were literally right next to each other.

However, things get mixed up in war time, and Walt made it away from the bridge, and Clair had to go and find the descendant of Tut.

He wasn't exactly hiding.

Walt was sitting on top of a rubble mound in a meditation stance. Legs crossed, fists pressed together, eyes closed, breathing even.

"You killed Zia," he said.

"And I'm going to kill you too."

Walt's eyes snapped open, and bolts of lightning flew from his irises. Clair was too slow and was struck by the lightning. She screamed and convulsed, but her screaming turned into sadistic laughter. She stopped convulsing and vanished, and lightning erupted from Walt, striking out in all directions, blowing through rock and stone and debris, blowing up everything around him.

It was a defensive tactic to keep Clair away.

Now, Walt hadn't been attached to Zia, at all, in any way. They were complete strangers up until literally less than an hour ago, and even upon meeting they didn't quote 'hit it off.' He just felt drawn to her in that inexplicable way. But that was it. Drawn. Not hooked. Not feeling anything for her. His attacking and defending from Clair wasn't out of revenge or a desire for vengeance.

It was self-preservation, pure and simple. He was being attacked, and so he defended. She was coming for his head, he intended to keep it. He didn't want to kill her, because if that happened, then he would have to deal with Percy, and he _did not_ want to deal with Percy.

But Walt Stone wasn't one to run from a fight, regardless of who he was fighting.

He cut of his electrical attack and rose to his feet. He knew where Clair was, he could sense her bioelectricity. And he was engulfed in lightning and chakra, the Lightning Armor, and he attacked. Clair dove out of the way, and Walt was on her like stink on shit. Clair dodged, ducked, dove, dipped, and dodged all over the place, blurring from one location to another, narrowly avoiding Walt each time, but that window was getting smaller and smaller...until Clair put on the chakra and smacked Walt away with force only capable of a Shinto demigod with two souls in them.

The son of Raiden smashed threw a few hundred feet of debris, but came barreling out of the dust cloud an instant later with enough speed to disperse the cloud. Clair flipped above him and slashed with her red-hot sword. The blade met Walt's Lightning Armor, and there was an explosion, but neither was injured nor damaged.

There was no moment of rest or respite, as both demigods immediately resumed their battle, only this time it was much more intense, as it was only close quarters instead of a cat and mouse game. Walt blocked and punched and kicked. Clair slashed and sliced and parried. A deadly engagement of high speed action it was, with flashes and streaks of blue and red and the two connected between sword and fist.

The difference between Walt and Clair was that, even with the tremendous added power of Zia Rashid, with his Lightning Armor, Walt was out-matching Clair, and outpacing her. Sweat eventually broke across their foreheads, though Clair was first to perspire, and the one to perspire more.

Clair broke away, and roared as she brought her sword over her head and back down in a move that would have cleaved Walt in half, but the son of Raiden caught the blade between his hands. The air hissed and shrieked as the Lightning Armor battled against the intense heat of Clair's sword.

Then Walt made a move.

He redirected his body and jerked Clair forward. Off balance and falling, Clair planted a foot and leaned back, and leaned back at an angle that let her keep her eyesight, but she did end up with a deep gash on her right cheek from Walt's karate slash.

But then she erupted in a cloud of smoke and suddenly there was a broken rock where she used to be.

Clair smirked. "Substitution Jutsu. Can't forget the basics."

She heard the sound of something dispelling, and suddenly found herself restrained.

"Indeed not," Walt Stone said.

"Transformation," Clair observed.

"Correct."

She eyed the sparking son of Raiden not even ten feet away from her. "Shadow Clone?"

"Close." The false Walt turned into a bolt of lightning and vanished with a clap of thunder. "Lightning Clone."

"When?"

"When you hit me away and I made the dust cloud. Obscurity is a shinobi's best friend. Take your eyes off anyone, even for an instant, and they can capitalize in a way that spells your downfall."

"Like you talking too much?"

Walt immediately let go of Clair and flipped backward, dodging the length of rebar that was thrown by a Shadow Clone of Clair. The original tilted her head and let the rebar embed itself more than halfway into a block of what was once a skyscraper.

Clair locked her deranged eyes with Walt's serious ones. "Let's kick this up to maximum. Ōkō Katachi."

"Ōkō Katachi," Walt said in direct tandem with his opponent.

You know what Clair's Rampant Form looked like, and if you don't, reread the previous chapter. Walt's Rampant form was simple: an Eastern dragon straight out of Japanese paintings. The entire dragon was black as a thundercloud at night, but its outline and every seam of the dragon was electric blue lightning, and the eyes were red. It was also as wide around as a school bus, and long as five football fields...American ones.

500 yards.

Walt was huge in his Ōkō Katachi.

And he radiated lightning and power.

The dragon towered over the wolf, standing taller than what the late Empire State Building did, but that didn't mean it was stronger. Despite both being in Ōkō Katachi, only one of the beasts had the power of _two_ Shinto demigods. Clair was literally twice as powerful as Walt, but just because she more raw power, didn't mean she completely outclassed the serpentine dragon.

Even with the massive heat she produced, heat increased by the late Zia Rashid's power, Clair still found her temperature matched. She was fire, the Sun, but Walt was lightning. The surface of the Sun was ten thousand degrees Fahrenheit, but lightning, on average, was fifty thousand plus. There were also their sizes, with Clair being only about as big as a quarry dump truck, and Walt being a school bus-sized skyscraper. There was also their shape, with Clair being what she was, and Walt being like a snake, able to curl and twist and dodge just about anything…

Then again, at its core, the Sun easily exceeded temperatures of twenty-five million degrees Fahrenheit. Lightning didn't come close to that.

Clair crouched and pounced, the air lighting on fire around her due to her heat. Walt twitched and spasmed, smacking the black wolf away with lower end. When the lightning dragon touched the fiery wolf, there was a mighty explosion and a blinding light.

Clair was barely phased, and Walt was hardly keen on letting up.

The dragon bore down on the wolf with relentless fervor, and a deadly game of tag ensued. Clair was fast and agile in her Rampant Form, able to dodge and strafe with ease, melting everything around her if she didn't outright vaporize it. Walt was also fast and agile, being, more or less, a high-speed snake, able to coil and curl and lash out in every direction, but he was big, and bulky.

Clair could dodge and strike when opportunities arose, creating a devastating set of explosions across the ruins of Manhattan.

However, despite the destruction they wrought, neither caused any true damage to the other, and they would've continued their battle until one or the other ran out of chakra, but Haylee appeared, and she shut both demigods down harder than Ben Shapiro shuts down liberals.

The red Rinne Sharingan in her forehead glowed and made eye contact with Walt and Clair in rapid succession, and the quick glance into the red eye was enough for the genjutsu to take hold. Walt was immediately depowered, the dragon vanishing around him in a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder, and he went sailing into the ground, where he impacted and made a cloud of dust.

Clair resisted, being more powerful, but she only lasted maybe .3 seconds longer than Walt, and the fur and muscle and heat disappeared around her. Percy caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Ow," she said shortly.

"Yep, you went power crazy and tried to kill Walt."

"Why, exactly, was I stopped? It's not like he's our ally. It's not like we're a bunch of super friends in a crusade against evil."

Percy paused. "Hey, why are we fighting together against Josh, Collin and the Titans? I mean, all of us here literally have no fucking reason to be on the same side."

"We're not on the same side," Pyro said conversationally. "All of us are here of our volition, and we just happened to go along with what Haylee said, and we're not fighting each other. But that can all change on the slide. I mean, there's no camaraderie between us, no philosophical or metaphoric glue keeping us together, nothing. Any one of us could leave right now or switch sides, and there wouldn't be any hurt feelings."

"True," Percy chirped.

"Yeah," Piper nodded.

"Urgh," Walt groaned.

"Yep," Pyro agreed.

"Uh-huh," Clair said.

"Guys," Haylee said weakly, "can we not split up like that? Please?"

"You had a bunch of friends as a kid, didn't you?" Piper observed. "And something happened to them, either they all died, or moved away, or you moved away from them, and it left a deep psychological scar that revolves around groups of people and friendship...possibly social interaction as well."

"...spot on."

"So, did they die, or was moving away involved?"

"Some of them died, some of them moved, before I moved away. Left, actually. Needed to move on."

"You killed them, didn't you?" Clair asked. "Daughter of Izanami, goddess of death to help Shinigami deal with the workload, you have powers of killing people, and you got your friends killed because you couldn't control your powers. Am I right?"

"More or less. My aura got too big for me, and my demigod powers spiraled out of control. Death came to everyone around me."

"Cool~," Percy gasped, eyes wide with admiration.

Haylee snapped at him. "No, not cool! I got my friends killed! And the rest moved away so they wouldn't die and I haven't seen them in years and have no idea where any of them are at!"

"I probably killed them."

Haylee's eye twitched, a rare display of anger. "Yeah, you probably did."

"Remind me again why we're fighting your brother and Josh?" Pyro asked.

"Because they want to kill all of us and then fight each other to the death to cement themselves as the most powerful half-blood before challenging our parents."

Clair snorted. "Like I told Tyler: we're only half god. Despite how much power we might amass, none of us will ever be able to stand against a true Shinto god."

"Tell that to my brother," Haylee said quietly.

"Are you his big sister, or little?" Pyro asked.

"Little."

"Oh. I think that derails from the emotional impact. The little sister fighting her evil big brother just doesn't feel as powerful as the big sister trying to bring her wayward little brother back from the brink."

"Yeah, well," Haylee shrugged. "Kiss my butt."

"Bend over, sweetheart."

Piper slapped her boyfriend's stomach. "The only butt you're kissing around here is mine."

"Oh, gladly."

Percy looked at Abigail, and he tilted his head. "You haven't said anything at all this entire time. Why the fuck not?" He didn't sound rude or accusatory, just curious.

Abigail just shrugged and didn't verbally respond.

"Hey, Abby?"

She looked at him, and Percy attacked her with his scalpel. He cut right through her throat and there wasn't a single drop of blood. _That_ was what stopped everyone from questioning Percy. Abigail sighed.

"Dammit, guess the gig's up. What gave me away?"

"She doesn't like being called 'Abby,' Josh," Percy said.

"Hm, fair enough. Yes, Abigail is dead. I killed her when no one was looking, and this has been an illusion ever since. Her soul was tasty. The Titans are going to launch a mass assault in hopes of overwhelming all of you with sheer numbers, and Collin and I intend to come in after the dust has settled and finish all of you off."

"What about that secret weapon the Titans supposedly have?" Clair asked.

The illusion of Abigail smirked ruefully. "Let's just say that he's powerful enough to put your theory that demigods can't fight gods into question."

"Who is it?" Haylee asked.

"That would be telling. Oh, and yes, I made her death painless."

"You know what I did to Alex?"

"I try not to remember that."

"I'm going to do worse to you."

"I both shudder to think of what you will come up with, while simultaneously morbidly curious."

Abigail's false image faded away.

Percy was frowning. Deeply. "I liked Abigail. I'm going to kill that cocksucking sack of AIDs-ridden dildos."

Piper tapped a gun to her chin in thought. "Let's see...Zia is dead, Alex is dead, Abigail is dead, Tyler is dead...that leaves me, Joshua, Percy, Clair, my boyfriends, Walt, and you and your brother. Percy and Clair have multiple souls, Joshua has multiple souls, my boyfriends are technically multiple souls, and you and your brother are just overpowered. That leaves me and Walt."

Piper immediately turned around, gun leveled. Walt's eyes widened and he screamed "Wait!" just as Haylee screamed "No!" The pure shock of what Piper did inhibited the two demigods from reacting properly, and the bullet flew, and Walt's brains were splattered across the concrete.

Piper immediately devoured the electric blue soul.

Clair glared. "That was _mine_."

The daughter of Musumi swallowed. "If you want it, come and get it." Clair stepped forward, and Pyro stepped right up, and Percy followed suit. The air grew tense and heavy...but that was more on part of Haylee than anything else.

"Monsters," she muttered quietly to herself, "every single one of you...monsters." They all looked at her with raised eyebrows. Haylee's Byakugan bulged and she glared hatefully, her chakra spiking and roiling around her. She launched into a tirade.

"You all kill people for no other reason than because you can! You shoot people, you burn people, you torture people, and you do so many things I can't describe them! Tell me, Piper, for what reason did you kill Walt!?"

Despite the danger of the situation, the Cherokee girl shrugged. "Needed his power."

The ground around Haylee's feet buckled as her chakra finally evolved into a storm.

"HIS POWER!? BECAUSE OF YOU, WE'RE NOW DOWN A GOOD MAN!"

"No, because his power is with me now, we're not down anybody. We traded quantity for quality. But the reality of the situation is that I'm the weakest here, my boyfriends can't always be there to protect me, and so I needed an edge. Walt's the one I was least attached to, so bang."

" **BANG!?"**

Haylee shot into the sky and disappeared with a hypersonic boom.

"She's on her period," Musumi's daughter said sagely.

And then it was down to those four. Percy, Clair, Piper, and the Personalities. All of them against Kronos, his army, his Titan fellows, and the last two half-bloods, Joshua and Collin. There was no telling if Haylee would be back, and what side she would be on if she did. Her own, theirs, or her brother's, or the Titan's.

There was only thing for certain now: Percy, Clair, Piper and the Personalities now had an entire army to face down on their own, and they couldn't be more excited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **A shorter chapter, but I was running out of steam for this one. Walt and Abigail are dead, their souls and powers taken, but be honest: do you even care that they're dead?**_

 _ **Haylee does though, and that's where the problem lies. She didn't have the terrible, abusive backstory the others had. She had friends, good friends, that she killed inadvertently because her powers of death grew too much for her to control. She values friendship and loyalty, camaraderie and bonds, and so when Piper just ups and shoots Walt, and all the others, how they're murderers for no other reason than because they like killing, she gets emotional and flips shit, like you saw.**_

 _ **She's a wildcard now, and even I don't know where to go with her. I don't particularly care for her myself, and in all honesty, I probably won't write her back in. Maybe she'll be the main antagonist for a potential sequel.**_

 _ **Anywho, Fav, Follow, and Review please!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kronos was standing in front of pot big enough to hold several human beings. There was a wooden lid on the pot, and a piece of paper on the front of the pot with a Japanese sigil on it. Kronos was informed that it was the kanji for 'Seal.' Not the animal kind, but the locking kind, like 'seal the door.'

He had no idea what was inside it, no one knew how it got where it was, and no one knew what to make of it. Kronos was content to let it be, as he felt no energy of any kind coming from it, and it simply appeared to be nothing than a large piece of pottery. Nothing to concern himself with; the monsters could have it as a chew toy, or maybe they could open it and a chef could use it as a gumbo pot.

However, while most everyone disregarded the giant pot, it was within that something very sinister laid dormant…

Inside the pot, two red Sharingan glowed to life.


	32. Kronos and Joshua

_Kronos and Joshua_

 _ **Greetings and welcome back.**_

 _ **Yes, Shin'en is in the giant pot, and the reason for that will be explained in this chapter, and we'll see Collin fight, as well as just what the Personality's Ōkō Katachi is, and Piper's. Haylee's fate will be yet determined, but we all know Joshua is going to die.**_

 _ **Eventually.**_

 _ **And probably Collin.**_

 _ **I'm kinda lost right now, actually, in that I know what Point A and Point B is, but the road to get there is unclear.**_

 _ **Eh, let's just wing it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't PJO or any Naruto affiliates, and the Personalities are owned by ghost83

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With all the bridges down and tunnels collapsed aside from one, there was only one way Kronos could get his forces on to Manhattan island, barring some kind of magical entrance. So naturally, there was a supernatural entrance. Located in Central Park, monsters were pouring in while monsters were also pouring out the Lincoln Tunnel...right into Piper.

The Central Park assault wasn't shit, because Clair was there, pulling a Fire Lord and expelling monstrous amounts of flame from her open palm and burning the entire forest down without a care in the world. Yes, nymphs and nature spirits were killed, but that was a sacrifice Clair was willing to make…

Nah.

She enjoyed watching things burn and listening to the screams of the dying.

On the tunnel, Piper decided to try something. "You know, I've never actually tried this, never had a reason to, even when my boyfriends and I were dimension hopping, but I suppose this is as a good an excuse as any. Ōkō Katachi."

Her eyes glowed bright pink, the world darkened with a pink light illuminating it, and her hair shot straight up. Chakra poured from her, shrouding her in a violent curtain of pink, while epic winds raged and the concrete crumbled and buckled around her.

Piper's back bulged and stretched, before it all ripped open in an explosion of gore. A massive assortment of cables and wires, all varying in thickness and length, dripped blood. At the end of each was the head of a drill. The drills whirred, and burrowed deep in Piper's body, driving through her arms, legs, and skull.

Things happened from that point, horrible, grotesque things. You can imagine them yourself, it shouldn't be hard to use your imagination. Anyway, Piper's Ōkō Katachi was a huge, stocky, mechanical humanoid machine, big enough to swallow a man whole. Digitigrade legs, elongated head, solid pink slits for eyes, a mouth filled with nails, a body of metal, and two generators stood from her back, sparking with pink lightning. The entire hulking form was black, and radiated a primal rage at anything living.

A pressurized jet of steam erupted from Piper's mouth, and she raised her gigantic hands. There was the clanking of metal, the grinding of gears, and the smell of motor oil as the limbs changed shape into a pair of massive, five-barreled chain guns. They began to spin, revving loudly, before they began to spew fire and metal with a high-pitched scream. Bullet casings for .50 cal rounds poured like rain from exhaust ports on her shoulders, accumulating into dual mountains of gleaming brass.

Monsters were blasted to shreds, predictably, and when a loud pig squeal was heard, Piper didn't so much as twitch. Lines of computer code rolled across her eyes, and a missile went firing from the side of her leg, flew through the air and blew Clazmonian Sow out of the sky. Piper exhaled heavily, satisfied, when a smoking, bleeding, gigantic pig went crashing down behind her and went up in a cloud of red.

Limitless was her ammunition, and she only stopped shooting when her internal systems identified no more things to shoot at, but then there was a cow bellow, and the Minotaur came running out, and Piper struck the monster with a fist and sent the monster sailing into the sky, with a golden sprinkle of dust raining down moments later. A puff of steam belched from Piper's mouth.

Then a fiery ball of a man went streaking into her, and carried her several dozen meters before Piper grabbed the offending thing and tossed it away. It seemed to have been a very hot man, if her glowing palm was any indication of heat.

Piper didn't wait to see what was coming back for her, though her systems said it was the Titan Hyperion. Her body cranked and clanked as it shifted, her upper body transforming into a cannon. A single second was all she needed to get a good charge in, and Hyperion flew right into her range. A simple discharge flattened everything in a straight line for ten miles, and the Titan went skidding across the ground as a charred piece of meat.

Then Piper stomped on him with her several ton quadruped foot and turned him into a golden smear.

She exhaled another cloud of steam, and the seams in her body glowed pink before hitting a blinding level. When the light faded, Piper was back to normal. But something smelled wrong and her jeans felt damp. She dabbed at the inside of her leg and brought her fingers to her nose, and sniffed. Piper frowned.

"How in the hell did I...piss, I guess? How the hell did I piss myself with motor oil?"

A boy with purple eyes snickered. "Someone sprung a fucking leak."

"Shut up, Percy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Collin hummed. "My sister is out of the way, and the babies have whittled themselves down to four, with your help. Did she feel anything?"

"No one ever feels anything when their head suddenly falls off their shoulders."

The son of Izanagi glowered at the world in front of him. "A coward's tactic."

"Eh, it works. Besides, we're shinobi-born. We don't concern ourselves with what's cowardly and what's honorable. We just get the job done, and that's that."

Collin turned around, fully, to stare Joshua in the eye. In that instance, the son of Tsukuyomi felt the massive difference in power between them. He understood how Sasuke felt when he first encountered Orochimaru. Outclassed, helpless, overwhelmed, useless.

Joshua averted his eyes, feeling so outmatched that he couldn't muster the will to attempt genjutsu.

"Of all my cousins, you are the one I look forward to killing the most."

Josh smirked at the ground. "A white man telling a black man he looks forward to killing him...racist."

Collin grabbed Joshua by the throat and slammed him into a tree with enough force to topple the entire structure.

"Do not even _think_ ," Izanagi's son hissed, "of bringing your social justice _bullshit_ into this war."

"You know, am I black because this story needed some diversity from the white-dominated cast, or am I black because the author is racist? I mean, c'mon~. The guy that killed his parents and took over their company and killed a girl from behind by cutting off her head and is being set up as the final antagonist is a black man? _Obviously_ ," Joshua rolled his eyes, "there are some racial undertones here."

Collin dropped the demigod with a snarl.

Josh rubbed his throat, an angry bruise forming there. "Everything's gotta be political these days."

"And that's why I'm going to wipe this earth from the galaxy. I'm sick and tired of all this bullshit in the world today." Collin vanished in a black rectangle, and Josh smirked dangerously.

"Careful. I know another guy that thinks like that, and if he enters our Game, we're all gonna lose. But since I know he'll enter anyway, I'm going to do all I can to be become as powerful as possible, and the best way to do that is by killing all of you. But why waste the energy when I can get all of you to do that for me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kronos was now highly frustrated. His armies were decimated, and his generals had all been taken down. Typhon was on his way, plowing through the Olympians, but was taking too long. The enemy's numbers had actually dwindled a considerable amount, but that was all attributed to themselves. One had fled, two had been killed by their fellows, and the fourth was killed by the demigod faction independent of everyone.

That would've been fine, the enemy losing numbers, but that was undermined by the fact that once one was killed, their powers went to the one that killed them, meaning that the four that were left were all now at least doubly powerful than what they were, meaning that instead of dealing with eight powerful individuals, he was now dealing with four uber powerful individuals.

Stuck in a body that didn't come near to allowing him his full might, and wasn't close, at all, to molting into his true form.

Kronos was highly frustrated.

He looked at the pot with the kanji for 'Seal' on it, and pondered. He didn't know what was in there, he couldn't sense any kind of energy from the pot, he didn't even know if there _was_ something in there, and if there was, he didn't know if it was sentient, sapient, or even an animal. It could be a weapon, a gun, or a laser, or a sword. It could be his destruction, or his salvation.

Considering the situation, Kronos felt like he was in a corner, and truly felt desperate at this point.

The Titan Lord grabbed the paper and tore it off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shin'en did not know what was going on. The last thing he remembered was sending Asteria and Annabeth off into their future, having a brief existential crisis, and telling Asteria that the world was hers. Flash of light telling him he was being sucked into a dimension, and then darkness.

Then every sensory node went haywire as consciousness returned.

The dirty air and Olympus immediately told him he was back in Persephone's world, but there was a distinct lack of building where there should have been. There was someone standing right next to him, and the energy he felt was like that of his grandfather's, so his brief moment of panic involved thinking he had been brought back to this world too late, but that moment was brief because of chakra.

Literally _no one_ in this world was supposed to have chakra. Yet there were six individuals that Shin'en could sense, and each one had more than a Kage's worth of raw power, but his own chakra levels towered above most Tailed Beasts, even surpassed the Nine-Tails, so the combined chakras of these six individuals still fell short of his own total base power.

That lead to confusion, because why was Kronos here, why was Manhattan a concrete pancake, why were there so many chakras, why were those chakras so powerful, and just what was going on here?

Then the answer popped into his head by way of a divine act.

 _KILL EVERYONE THAT HAS A CHAKRA AND YOU WILL BE SENT BACK TO YOUR SHINOBI WORLD_

...as much as Shin'en doubted that, it was the only thing he had to go on, and as he didn't recognize any of those chakras, and he definitely did not have any emotional investment in what was going on, he honestly had zero problem in killing complete, random strangers.

Nor did he have any problems with killing the Kronos that was next to him on the other side of this jar.

Shin'en processed all of this the very instant the Titans removed the paper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kronos blinked when nothing happened...then the lid was busted off by whatever was inside, and a rush of gale-force wind knocked the Titan back a few steps because he wasn't expecting it. The wind ceased, and Kronos wasn't sure anything had happened until a sword went right through his heart.

"Oh, so my sword _can_ cut through the Greek curse. That makes things in the future a little bit easier then."

Those were the last words the Kronos and Luke of this continuity would hear before death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joshua lost all the color in his face when that cold wind rushed over him. He knew what that meant, and he knew just what had entered the world. And since he was the closest, and he had a pretty good idea of just why _he_ was coming from him, especially after the Titan Lord's energy faded, Joshua attempted to Teleport away, as he was physically there.

Attempted.

Even using a jutsu that was designed to drastically increase speed for quick getaways and movement, he was too slow. A red cloud suddenly popped up in his vision, and he hit his legs and slid just in time to avoid a decapitating slash, but his eyes widened when the one he just dodged dispersed into vapor, and he saw another sword planted into the ground right between his legs.

In the position he was, Joshua could not dodge, for he was moving too fast and the sword too close, and before he died via bisectment, he had time to think about how he had been outsmarted with his own tactic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shin'en frowned out how easy it was to kill the black teen. He had expected more from someone with seemingly so much chakra. Then the two halves of the corpses puffed into smoke and were revealed to be logs.

The Ghost of the Bloody Mist instantly zeroed in on where his target was, and did not at all feel like engaging in a game of tag, and so, using his unfair cop out ability, he busted the kid's head open like a watermelon struck by buckshot by ripping out the water.

That was how Joshua truly died. Unceremonious, not grand, not even spectacular.

Now you might be jumping up and down going "Shin'en gets the souls! Shin'en gets the souls!" and it is with great pleasure that I deny you your excitement. Shin'en was not a demigod that was part of The Game as dictated by Jashin, the one who started all of this, and was therefore not privy to any of The Prizes.

So, with Joshua dead and his and Abigail's souls with nowhere to go, Shinigami claimed them and ferried them to the Shinto afterlife, where the two were judged and sentenced accordingly. Shin'en didn't stay around for any of this. As soon as he busted open Joshua's head with hydrokinesis, he was making his way for whatever Manhattan was.

Five chakras were down there, fighting, one against four, and that one was winning without much trouble. Shin'en took his time, using the distance between him and them to scope and read via disturbances in the water vapor, and the water in their bodies.

They were good, their taijutsu not half bad, but sloppy and poorly rehearsed, but their chakra control, except for the biggest one, was horrendous. They overpowered their jutsu, laying waste to the land in massive attacks that were either tanked or dodged. Their teamwork was mediocre at best, nonexistent at worst. The four were barely coordinating their attacks, and were really just rushing in whenever they saw an opening, only to be shut down by the biggest one's superior raw strength.

All of the chakras Shin'en sensed were frenzied, hot, wild, and sickening. These were chakras like the ones the Seven Swordsmen had, the chakras that madmen and psychopaths possessed. Case in point: Shin'en was dealing with a quintuplet of monsters. Well, more of a quartet, as the biggest one was cooler and flowed more smoothly when compared to the others.

The biggest chakra of the four was the most sickening, the second biggest felt like it but a piece of a whole, the third biggest felt hot and wild, and the fourth, the smallest, just felt plain, with an electric tinge to it. The biggest chakra and the smallest two reminded Shin'en of Jinchuuriki, in that there was seemingly a second chakra there, working in tandem with the main, though the biggest felt like there were three instead of two, and nevermind the scar tissue on the body of the biggest chakra.

Shin'en also noted how the two biggest chakras belonged to males, and the two smallest to females, with single chakra, the biggest of all of them, was also a male. The male had what felt like Truth-Seeking Orbs around him, the second most powerful felt like he had a scythe made of bone, the third, the fractured-feeling chakra, didn't have any weapons, only elemental power, the most powerful female had a very hot katana, and the last of them was using guns. A varied assortment of them.

The Abyss did not know what he was walking in on, but he knew there was something stirring in him. Old desires, old instincts…

During the Chunin Exam, his Fatal Flaw of bloodlust had reared itself. Surrounded by strong opponents, he had given in to his desire for a good fight, a fierce battle, and had actually succeeded at defeating many of the Leaf's top brass at twelve years old. He had that Fatal Flaw because his hydrokinesis made things too easy, and the psychosis that he developed made using his hydrokinesis feel like cheating.

That was then, though, and this was now. He had already used his hydrokinesis to kill that one person, and logic dictated that he should simply do the same in this situation. They were all in his range, and he could do it right now...but there was still that itch, that temptation, that _desire_.

Here he was, in an alternate dimension, told to kill opponents of great power. This was a chance to cut loose, get crazy, go wild. This was an opportunity to go all out without fear of consequence or ramification, this was an opportunity to go head to head against individuals that could give him a good fight.

But the sooner he killed them, the sooner he could leave this place.

Shin'en was literally about to flip a coin-heads he killed them now, tails he fought them-when all of the four chakras suddenly skyrocketed, each one shooting well into the Tailed Beast category of raw chakra.

The coin clattered the ground, landing on heads, but Shin'en didn't care.

A manic grin was stretching his face and his Mangekyou blazed with feverish light.

Thiswas going to be a _fucking blast_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Hehe, cliffy again.**_

 _ **So, Josh is dead, and he and Abigail have been taken to the Shinto afterlife, Haylee is somewhere, and Collin successfully pushed Percy, the Personalities, Clair, and Piper to their Ōkō Katachi's, having held all of them at bay all by himself, like Madara did with the Gokage. Now, just what is Collin's Ōkō Katachi? What is the Personality's?**_

 _ **Will Shin'en be able to take on five uber powerful Shinto demigods? Will there be more character death? Is this story's fate truly going to be everyone was killed by Shin'en, and that's it?**_

 _ **Give me your theories, I'm curious.**_

 _ **Fav, Follow, and Review!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jashin cackled to himself as he watched the battle and saw the approaching demigod. Finally, his master plan, fifteen years in the making...all the pain and blood and torture and killing and murdering was coming to a head.

His son vs. Shin'en!

 _HIS FANSERVICE WOULD NOT BE DENIED!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Yep, Jashin did all of this just so he could watch Percy and Shin'en fight.**_

 _ **Yes, he is that petty.**_


	33. Grand Finale Pt 1

_Grand Finale Pt. 1_

 _ **I'm not entirely sure whether this will be the last chapter or not, because I'm not entirely how to end this story, but I do know that Percy, Clair, and Piper are not going to die. The Personalities are property of ghost83, so killing them is entirely up to ghost83.**_

 _ **Haylee is still undecided.**_

 _ **Collin is going to die.**_

 _ **Shin'en is going to kick ass.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own PJO or any Naruto affiliates, and the Personalities are property of ghost83

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Piper's Ōkō Katachi was a humanoid machine big enough to swallow a man whole. Clair's Ōkō Katachi was a wolf the size of a quarry dump truck that radiated enough heat to melt everything around it. Percy's Ōkō Katachi was a fifteen-foot skeletal beast with a black cloth around its lower half, a jackal skull for a head, and bat wings on its shoulder blades.

The Personalities' Ōkō Katachi was a little weird.

To say Collin was powerful was like saying Madara was okay. It was a gross understatement. The son of Izanagi had the Rinnegan, and literally more chakra than all present demigods. He could use the Six Paths, he could use Limbo: Border Jail, and he could use Truth-Seeking Orbs to great effect.

Collin was so skilled and powerful that Pyro, Zach, Geo, Aquario, Zero, Void, Hanzo, and Chicago were finding themselves in an unprecedented situation. In light of this situation, the eight brothers shared a look, and nodded.

Then they struck a pose.

They all glowed their respective colors, their chakras ramping up. As one they cried "Ōkō Katachi!"

There was a tremendous crack as they all started to violently vibrate, glowing ever brighter as they began to slide together, their colors blending, their images laying into one, singular entity. The colors blended to gray, swirling into a single pillar of grey light, before swirling tightly into nothing. Left standing was an older teen of the exact facial features and body type as the Personalities, this one's color scheme being gray.

His eyes opened, and though he was but one soul, made whole, his chakra was easily on par with Collin's now, as was Percy's.

"My name…is Primo."

"Didn't ask, didn't care," Collin said. He eyed the four Rampant Forms bearing down on him, and found himself heavily outmuscled. Now his chakra, which was once sizable enough to defeat all four of theirs combined, was now like comparing a genin to a Kage.

Laughable.

In his current situation, it was best to fight fire with fire. "Ōkō Katachi."

His black hair lengthened to past his waist and turned bleached white. Horns sprouted from his forehead, and his eyes turned red, tomoe appearing on the rings of his Rinnegan. Nothing beyond that and a massive increase in chakra. As was customary of all power-ups.

"Now, let us begin Round Two," Collin declared, readying his shihakusho staff.

The four demigods sprang forward, splintering the surrounding ground for ten whole miles, throwing up clouds of dust high enough to blot the moon, and upheaving mountainous chunks of land.

Collin's red eyes glowed. "Almighty Push!"

The repulsive wave sent Primo, Piper, Percy and Clair flying away, while also dispelling the dust clouds and flattening the upheaved earth. And then a voice whispered in his ear.

"Not bad…"

Collin's vision went wonky when he felt a cold, minute bite pass through the middle of his face. Half of his vision stayed focused forward, while the other half went tumbling down to the ground. The falling half revealed something strange to Collin: there was a person around the same age as him, boy or girl he couldn't tell, wearing the traditional garb of a member of the fabled Akatsuki. The cause for his vision problems also became evident: his head had been sliced in two through the center of his eyeballs.

Upon that revelation, his visions went dark, and the son of Izanagi was left wondering how he was snuck upon so easily, and why, for all his power, he was killed so easily.

As consciousness left him and death embraced him, he heard a faint whisper, and this whisper answered his questions:

… _the plot was working against you…_

And so Collin died feeling irritated and cheated that he was felled by the unstoppable power of the Plot Sword.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shin'en felt just a little cheated at how easy that was, but at the same time: these beings, despite having great amounts of chakra, were not shinobi, and therefore were not trained like shinobi, and did not have the same sensory awareness of a shinobi. Granted, the amount of stealth effort Shin'en just put into that kill was enough to take out even the most paranoid of Kage, and this teen, despite his power, did not have the experience or awareness of a shinobi that had been in the business for decades.

Which told Shin'en that he was facing a quartet of street fighters with too much chakra for their own good.

Not exactly his ideal kind of powerful opponent to fight, but he would have some fun where he could. God forbid he actually enjoy some facet of his life, instead being stuck in a bottomless pit of brooding emotional turmoil forever until he died.

The Abyss calmly stood there as the corpse began to stink, and he was just as calm when the three monsters and the one teen boy came barreling back on set, though he raised a brow at how they all came skidding to a stop when they saw him, and Collin's corpse. The machine, the wolf, and the skeleton thing all reverted back into their human selves, and Shin'en lowered his raised brow, and raised his other one. The redhead he didn't recognize, nor did he know the gray one, but the one with pink eyes was most definitely Piper McLean, completely out of place for this setting, and the last one…

Dammit.

Shin'en deadpanned as he stared at a shorter, more youthful version of himself that had purple eyes, and was covered in scar tissue. So, he wasn't just in another dimension, he was in an alternate dimension with himself as the MC, and, judging by everything, an insane MC with a terrible childhood and severe psychological issues.

Among all of this, Shin'en something in the four sets of eyes that were locked on him:

Recognition…and fear.

Even in the eyes of the gray one, the strongest one here, there was a large degree of trepidation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shin…'en?" Piper hazarded.

The young man's eyes slid over to her, and she had to clench her ass to keep her pants clean. The color drained from her face just from being under the scrutiny of those dark emerald eyes.

"You know my name…my reputation seemingly proceeds me even in alternate dimensions. Care to tell me how?"

Everyone got a case of lockjaw. Primo's fists clenched and unclenched, Piper's mouth set into a thin line, her eyes filled with something just below fear, Clair was tightly gripping her sword, and Percy was struggling to comprehend how _this guy_ was him. An alternate him.

See, all the Shinto demigods learned how to use their chakra and their powers from two main sources: practice, and dreams. The dreams they all had taught them about chakra, how to use it, how to use jutsu; the dreams taught them the ins and outs of taijutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu, etc., etc. Basically, the dreams were their Shinobi Academy. From their dreams, they practiced in the real world, which was they actually kind of sucked, in all honesty. They were brawlers with super natural ability.

But none of that had anything to do with Shin'en.

During the dreams, in addition to practical class, the demigods also got history. The Uchiha and Senju, the Tailed Beasts, the Hidden Villages, and other things, of course, but one subject that captivated all the demigods was the red-eyed half-blood in the center of a maelstrom of darkness, blood, and power. They knew who he was, and they all knew one glorious message in regards to the Abyss:

STAY AWAY

And he was standing not fifteen feet away from all of them.

And he looked like Percy Jackson's big…sibling.

In it was honestly hard for the four demigods to figure out if Shin'en was a boy or a girl. That cloak hid his body structure, and that face was just so indistinct.

Shin'en's eyes roamed back and forth between the four. "Anyone, feel free to answer."

"Uh, can you repeat the fucking question? Spaced out there for a sec."

Dark emerald slid to those nervous amethyst. "How. Do all of you. Know about me? Even though I'm from another dimension."

"…dreams." Clair said hesitantly.

"Dreams? Really," Shin'en mused, eyes rolling towards the black sky. "That does not surprise me. So," he clapped his hands, "I want to go back to where I belong, and to do that, I need to kill all of you. No hard feelings, though I find myself with a rare opportunity to enjoy myself in a good fight. Please, don't disappoint me."

Piper hesitated. "That's it? Just—let's fight? Nothing about who we are, where we are, who _he_ is? I mean, he's _you_!"

"No, he's him, and I'm me. I've already been in the position where I've met alternate versions of me, and I've long since learned how to appropriately feel about that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jashin swallowed a mouthful of fingers. "Less talk more fight please!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clair's eyes sparked, and she attacked. Her red sword flashed as she sliced and cut. Shin'en held one hand behind his back, and his black staff barely moved to and fro as he blocked and parried with almost no effort. Clair continued her errant assault, wildly swinging her glowing red katana, and Shin'en continued to barely put forth any effort.

He eventually got bored, and knocked Clair's blade away, opening her guard. He jammed her stomach with his staff, and he channeled a pulse of chakra down its length. The pulse hit Clair and sent her flying. Then Shin'en gave his critique.

"Instincts are okay, raw talent is there, but you're sloppy and have no technique. You wildly swing your sword relying on brute strength and speed, and your defense is based entirely upon reflex and blocking. As powerful as you are, I've met genin with superior kenjutsu."

Omoi and Karui were the first to register in his mind.

Piper brandished pistols, and Shin'en gave her a flat look. "Bullets."

The daughter of Musumi fired anyway, and the Abyss easily knocked them all from the air with lazy flicks and twitches of his wrist, using his staff as the world's smallest, yet longest, bat.

In a blur of movement, Shin'en was in front of Piper, and she was startled so bad she fell to her ass, pistols clattering to the ground around her.

"Child, if that's all you can do, then I will be severely disappointed."

"Then allow me."

Primo struck with a hard fist that was blocked, and he took a heel to the gut that sent him skidding back six feet before he dug in, vanished in a burst of speed, reappeared next to Shin'en in the air, leg cocked back; he kicked, and had it blocked with a forearm. Primo started to vanish and pop back up over and over again, each of his strikes blocked with seemingly little effort. In truth, Shin'en was actually impressed with the strength.

His arms were going numb.

Primo popped up again, and this time Shin'en angled his body out of the way and let the coagulate of the Personalities go sailing past. When Primo reached a certain point, Shin'en brought his elbow down and buried the grey-headed teen ten feet into solid ground.

Clair blurred in and Shin'en violently put the girl on her back, and kicked her away at terminal velocity. Piper got back to her feet, and despite devoting most of her training to taijutsu and strengthening her body, she was hardly a match for Shin'en. After blocking six punches with only minimal strain on his part, he put Piper down with a roundhouse to her head. Primo and Clair came at him at once, but Shin'en twisted, catching their arm and leg respectively, spun and hurled them away.

Piper tried with fireballs, but Shin'en tanked every one of them, steam erupting across his body. Piper lost him in the cloud, and got clotheslined for her negligence. She hit the ground and went skidding for a decent distance, but while she slid, she had her guns out and was shooting at Shin'en while he engaged in taijutsu with Clair and Primo. It was a great testament to his skill and speed that he could fight hand-to-hand with opponents that were not pushovers, while also dodging gunfire, without taking a single hit.

Granted, he had broken out his Sharingan for this, but still.

Back to the whole reason for why he had done any of this, Shin'en could say he was having a good time. Their speed was nothing to sneeze at, their strength was nothing to ignore, their stamina was impressive, their reflexes outstanding, and, honestly, they were all rather good at what they were doing. There was just that one glaring issue that made Shin'en so much better than all of them: _overwhelming experience_.

These kids grew up _here_ , in this world of pathetic gods and pitiful monsters. They had no good measuring stick with which to test themselves, no iron to sharpen themselves against. All they had was practice dummies and opponents so weak that they couldn't adequately fight back. Shin'en, on the other hand, grew up surrounded by challenges and strong people to fight. He had waged war, sparred with the elites of the Hidden Cloud, fought and killed the elites of the Hidden Mist, tangled and defeated many of the elites of the Hidden Leaf and Sand…he had even fought against Tailed Beasts and come out kicking.

He distinctly recalled battling against a whole army of shinobi, four Tailed Beasts included, along with several Kage-level shinobi, and then right after that, he brought the whole of the Hidden Leaf down around itself, while also taking out swaths of shinobi with the undead and a whole host of Clones and jutsu, and then even right after all of that chakra-taxing exercise, he went head-to-head with the reincarnations of Asura and Indra, both of whom were being supported by Hagoromo Ex Machina…and then right after that he fought the Third Raikage to the death in three minutes flat.

In layman's: Shin'en was very much accustomed to battle with opponents of his caliber and much lower. The Shinto half-bloods were only accustomed to fighting people they could walk over.

That, and they weren't trained like he was. He had teachers of the highest order, mentors of great knowledge and wisdom that sharpened his skills and helped to hone his powers. He had had people to mold him into the machine he was today, to harness his raw potential and natural talent into something scary. These Shinto half-bloods had so such luxury, as they only had images and dreams for their teachers. They had no one to correct their mistakes and falsehoods, and any bad habits they entered, any sloppy techniques they developed, have stuck with them to the present time, and it was showing badly.

Shin'en had to keep the teacher in him silent as he spotted mistake after mistake, and opening after opening. That little bit of mentor that had shown itself when he had been schooling the twins in combat and hydrokinesis and survival wanted to show itself for some reason, and that wasn't about to happen.

He was here to kill them, not make them better warriors.

Though where Clair and Piper were just annoyances, he actually had to put forth effort with Primo. Block set of punches, kick away one of the girls. Block more punches, hit away one of the girls. Dodge and weave through two sets of punches and kicks, redirect someone's limb into someone's face, kick away the offenders, knock away the third comer, prepare for battle yet again. He could easily take down Clair and Piper, but Primo was more than both of them combined, times twenty.

Where they were in their base forms, Primo was the Personalities' Ōkō Katachi. He was their Rampant Form, their OP power-up. He was basically a Tailed Beast shrunk into human form…and if it wasn't for the timely distractions of Clair and Piper, he wouldn't be holding his own as good as he was.

A funny thing that Shin'en noticed as this one-sided taijutsu contest wore on: the bruises he left weren't fading as fast he thought they were, and that told him something…none of these kids were regenerators. They might have healed faster than a normal human, even faster than a demigod, but they didn't heal as fast as something like a Jinchuuriki. Hell, if it weren't for his hydrokinetic healing ability, Shin'en wouldn't have been classified as a regenerator either.

Sure, a good night's rest and a day off or two of no stress would probably put him back in top shape, but that was nothing compared to simply pulling in the water vapor around him to heal bruises and cuts and broken bones.

The point being made her was that since none of these kids could regenerate, and only accelerated healing, then _this_ was going to put them out for a good long while.

The next time Clair came in, Shin'en blew out both of her knees, broke several of her ribs, and snapped her right arm before throwing her into Primo with enough force to send both of them flying away, which left Piper all by herself. She actually made a very undignified squeak when Shin'en zeroed in on her.

Piper made a smart decision to try and Teleport to where Primo was, but as soon as she got the chakra to her legs to spring off, Shin'en descended on top of her from above, coming down right on her spine, crushing the vertebrae like they were made of Doritos. So much pain raced through her that she didn't scream before her body shut down from shock.

"PIPER~!"

Primo blurred in to deliver a haymaker that would have torn off the head of any god or Kage, but he made the mistake of looking into a pair of Sharingan. For all his power, it didn't matter. A Jinchuuriki could be put under genjutsu; a Kage could be put under genjutsu; even the _Nine-Tails_ could fall prey to the power of the Sharingan.

Primo collapsed to the ground like a stringless puppet, eyes glazed over with an image of three black tomoe over a red backdrop.

Shin'en wiped a few beads of sweat from his brow. "Impressive. I can't actually recall the last time I had to wipe sweat from my face. Now, I believe there was a fourth one…"

Percy was levitating off the ground, had been this entire time, his back arched so terribly that his abdomen had split open and was leaking blood. Leaking so much blood that there was a standing puddle beneath him. His eyes were rolled into the depths of his skull and his mouth was open so wide that his cheeks had split, spilling more of his blood down the sides of his head.

"That's not normal," Shin'en noted. He still had ADHD, and was sometimes compelled to state the obvious. It was also about the only kind of humor he would ever show.

The blood pool rippled before launching at Shin'en, to which he responded with his will, asserting his will over the water in the blood, bringing it more or less to a halt. It struggled and actually made a squeaking sound as it fought against Shin'en, and he would actually admit to having to put forth effort in this endeavor.

Percy dropped to the ground, eyes rolling back into place, and attacked. Shin'en saw this, saw the superior speed his counterpart had compared to his compatriots, and grunted. He vanished in a blur, letting the blood go and letting the boy strike scorched concrete.

"Mind telling me why you were practicing your contortionist skills?"

Percy shrugged, "Dad was torturing me to up my chakra because he wants a good show." Watching someone talk with split cheeks should have been morbid, but Shin'en had seen it before. "And since my chakra increases with how much pain I'm in, he made me hurt…a lot."

"What'd he do?"

"He made me relive and reexperience every fucking thing my cunt-spewed mom ever did to me."

"Which was…?"

"The correct question is: what the fuck did she _not_ do?"

"Which would be…?"

Percy paused as he thought about it.

"She never taped my face to an exhaust pipe—no, wait, she did. Uh, she never put me on top of the engine and turned the car on—no, she did that, actually. Did she ever feed me poison…with every meal, yeah. Uh, she took a razor blade to my dick…put a jar up my ass and broke it, leaving the shards inside…she shoved a screwdriver up my dickhole and tweaked it around before ripping it out…she gouged out my eyes with a broken beer bottle…"

Percy continued to list atrocities like they were fun stories to be told around a campfire, trying to think of something Sally _didn't_ do to him, until something clicked.

"Oh yeah! She never loved me, and she never let anyone rape me!"

"Well, thank God for small favors," Shin'en said.

"Yeah! I'm gonna kick your ass now!"

"The others tried and failed."

"Eighth Gate of Death: open!"

Chakra superior in quantity and quality to that of both Might Guy and Might Duy _combined_ erupted like a supernova from the son of Jashin, boiling his blood and melting his skin from the inside, burning his bones and liquefying his organs. All bringing about incredible amounts of pain; all bringing about incredible amounts of chakra.

Shin'en should've used Kura Okami to turn the boy into ice particles, or Ame-no-Iwato to seal his mind into itself. It would have been the easy solution, the quick one. With his counterpart gone, it would've been easy to kill the genjutsu-ridden Primo, and the broken-boned Clair and Piper. This entire dimensional fun trip ended in less than ten seconds.

But it was that pesky fatal flaw.

The bloodlust. The desire for battle, a good fight.

Shin'en grinned manically. "Show me your pow-"

BAM

Percy nailed his counterpart square in the kisser, moving faster than sound, closing the few dozen foot gap in an instant. Shin'en rocketed through the air, skipping across solid rock, kicking up period clouds of dust, before landing and skidding a solid hundred feet before friction finally brought him to a stop.

He rose and popped his nose back into place, spitting out a little bit of blood since the front of his gums had ruptured.

' _Fast. I saw him move, but I didn't react quick enough. To outpace my reflexes is a feat not easily achieved. He even broke my nose, not that it's a hard fix, but still. So, that's what a Shinto demigod using the Eight Inner Gates can do. I suppose I can't afford to hold back in this fight, though I don't want my fun to end too quickly.'_

Dark chakra erupted around Shin'en, his muscles increasing in mass as he invoked the Body Activation Jutsu. Then his body sparked with dark emerald lightning as he became shrouded in the Lightning Armor. His Sharingan spun rapidly as it morphed into the red nine-pointed star that was his Mangekyou.

Shin'en didn't bother with Satori's power or that of the Three-Heads. Percy wasn't malicious, wasn't angry or desired his death with ill intent. The White Snake would be useful for regenerative purposes and quick escapes, so Shin'en put that on the ready line.

Going into this fight against a Shinto demigod using the Eight Inner Gates Formation, Shin'en was using Dark Chakra, Lightning Armor, and the Mangekyou Sharingan, with the Power of the White Snake on the ready line. He had his own Inner Gates to unleash at his leisure, and he could subject himself to self-inflicted emotional trauma at any time he wished, therefore activating Awakening.

He was currently in what he considered Beta Mode, with Alpha and Omega ready to use at his leisure, and his opponent was more or less unknown to him, but we all know that the son of Jashin has Ōkō Katachi ready to go, cannot die under any circumstances, has all access to the Inner Gates, can manipulate his blood and his bones, can share his pain with those weak enough to not resist him, share his pain with those powerful enough to resist him if he gets their blood, can raise the dead, and summon souls from within him to use as he pleases.

Let the good times roll…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jashin finished inhaling an entire ten-gallon barrel of popcorn slathered in the blood of virgins, and practically began to bounce in his chair as his son went speeding into Shin'en's face, Eight Gates vs. Beta Mode.

Then the Pain God had an idea. "Oi! Sally!"

The mother of Percy herself popped up in a flash of fire, dressed as a sexy devil with a spicy red thong, a bra that was only a tiny strip of cloth around her nipples with a fiery flare on top of her breasts, thigh-high red stockings with pronged heels, red opera gloves that came to mid-bicep, black fingernails attached, each over an inch long, and a headband with a pair of devil horns on them. Sally even had her own little pitchfork.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Be a good whore and service Daddy's shoulder dick, and you can watch our baby girl get her ass whooped."

Sally's eyes lit up, both at the magnum dong that popped out of Jashin's shoulder, and at the prospect of watching her baby girl fight someone.

It should go without saying at this point that Jashin has issues, and he also has a Daddy Kink.

...this story is rated M for a reason.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Well, that took long enough. This should have come out long ago, but I was Spring Break and took that time to enjoy**_ **AC: Origins** _ **DLC.**_

 _ **I also totaled my car which really put a damper on writing motivation.**_

 _ **But anyway.**_

 _ **Next chapter is squarely Shin'en vs. Percy.**_

 _ **My is still up and running, and thank you ladies and gentleman that have signed up. Told you you would get early access. The first lemon to be posted there will be how Perseus conquered Reyna in Chapter 15 of**_ **Leviathan.**

 _ **Fav, Follow, and Review!**_


	34. Grand Finale: Final

_**I think that was a record low of Reviews for last chapter, but anyway.**_

 _ **This is the last one, the one in which Shin'en fights Percy and Jashin gets to watch.**_

 _ **Enjoy yourselves!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own PJO or any Naruto affiliates, and Primo is owned by ghost83

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shin'en found himself overwhelmed. Percy's speed, enhanced through the tremendous pain and agony that his body was enduring and the Inner Gates, was too much, even for all the heightened abilities granted through Beta Mode and the Mangekyou.

Breaking out into sweat and taking several bruise-inducing hits, Shin'en adjusted strategy from simple brawling and trying to out muscle his opponent to martial arts technique. Redirecting strikes, blocking them, dodging. It worked for a little bit, Shin'en's tremendous experience and overwhelming taijutsu knowledge giving him an edge in the close-quarters arena, but Percy's sheer power, the sheer amount of chakra running through him, gave him the raw strength and speed to eventually outmatch Shin'en, and then it was back to square one.

But the Abyss was enthralled.

He registered neither pain nor injury, only exhilaration. Fun, grinning, having a good time. All of this and more. Shin'en was having a blast with this kid. Being able to simply roll over every person he ever fought got a little boring, so having someone to not only _match_ him, but _outpace_ him...always brought a smile to his face.

At least, whenever he was in the mood for a good fight.

More often than not, he just wanted to kill the target and move on.

But things that are fun can really get boring after a while, and so adjustment was needed to keep things fresh and interesting. So Shin'en threw up his Susano'o for a quick spell to create some thinking time. Though that thinking time was rapidly interrupted by Percy striking the large chakra construct, and actually cracking it in some places. Shin'en got annoyed with that and smacked Percy away like a fly, but the psychotic little thing pushed off the air and nosedived into solid chakra, and the game resumed.

But Shin'en enough time to spice things up.

By opening up three of his Inner Gates.

His hair rose around him, violent winds blasted from him, his skin turned red, a green aura of chakra-infused sweat shrouded him, pushing the black miasma out to a second aura, with the lightning still dancing around his body. The ground cratered, and small rocks levitated around him before crumbling to dust.

It was a slugfest from there.

Punches, kicks, throws, flips, blocks, you know how fight scenes of this magnitude go. It's really difficult to write that kind of a fight scene, especially when all the action is basically the same thing. It actually gets tedious for an author to write the same thing repeatedly, that's why there's film and TV for this sort of thing.

Anyway, with his increased physical prowess, Shin'en was more than a match for Percy, and his experience combined well with his power, and he easily took the upper hand in the fight. The problem was that pain was Percy's steroid, and any hit he took, every bone that got broke, added more to his chakra. Percy even used his Dead Bone Pulse to make his ribs break out of his skin, spikes erupt from his spine, bone from his legs and arms, and he even made little horns sprout from his skull. The bones breaking through his skin was excruciating, and boosted his chakra to absolutely horrifying levels...so Shin'en opened more Gates until he was three away from the Gate of Death, which he could open without fear of dying due to the nature of Body Activation Jutsu.

Their strikes rang like thunder and their speed surpassed lightning. They didn't get fast enough to start circumventing the planet, but their fight was more like Saitama and Boros. Super fast, super powerful, craters, shockwaves, air cones, the works. Running on the air itself, sending physical attacks that created pressurized streams of air strong enough to push through solid stone. The speed of sound was easily surpassed, and the shockwaves of their connected hits splintered the earth for dozens of meters.

Their battle spilled beyond Manhattan, to New Jersey, upstate, downstate, beyond the night, into the morning, to the air, under the ground, and back to Manhattan in the noon. Percy was winded and sucking air, Shin'en's breathing was heavy, but he was more happy at his situation than anything else. Both had depowered, with over eighteen hours of straight combat taking a toll on both of their reserves.

Although, Percy had that unique ability to send a soul up to his father to repair all kinds of damage to his body. _All_ kinds. Torn muscles, cracked bones, _exhaustion_. Throughout the battle, Percy was spamming souls left and right, since his body was destroying itself, melting his bones and organs and muscles, and it was really hard to fight when you didn't have anything to move, so he kept passing off souls so he could continue to battle. In eighteen hours of nonstop fighting, Percy had mowed through no less than five-hundred _million_ souls.

Granted, with a total reserve of well over seven billion, that wasn't a terrible dent, but it was definitely some noteworthy body damage.

And where Percy had a few billion ways to revive himself and bring him back to 100%, Shin'en only had one, and not once had he ever touched the ocean.

Where Percy had kept restarting himself, Shin'en had powered through without recuperation.

Let that one sink in.

…

Done? Good. Onwards.

"Wahhhh," Percy whined. "Why won't you fucking _die_?"

Shin'en shrugged. "Too strong for you."

Their upper bodies were bare, their pants were perfectly fine (because that's how it always works in anime), and their scars were visible. Percy was just a terrible lattice work of lines spanning his torso, neck, arms, and back, with many more down his legs, while Shin'en's were randomly placed and spaced, a few here, a few there, from when his skin had split when his chakra coils ruptured so many years ago. You could see the difference, where Percy's looked inward while Shin'en's looked outward.

You could see how Percy had been mutilated by a blade, while Shin'en looked like a bunch of things had come from inside him.

"Yeah? Well, fuck you, and your mom…" Percy panted.

"We have the same mother."

"Oh, right...then fuck her with a branding iron dipped in horse semen."

Shin'en shook his head. "I've never met Sally face to face, technically speaking, but when I do, it's going to be very awkward."

"Rip off her fucking boobs for me."

"No."

Percy exhaled exaggeratedly. "Well, that was a fun little taijutsu fight. Now I'm going to squish your ass."

He sent off another soul, bringing himself right back to 100%. His purple eyes shifted to the three-bladed pinwheel of Itachi's Mangekyou, and he was engulfed in orangish-red chakra. There wasn't a skeleton or muscle fibers or armor. No, the violent plume of chakra shot right into the air, forming and solidifying into the Perfect Susano'o. Shin'en raised a brow at the chakra construct.

He was down to 22% of his full reserves, but that was easily remedied by the simple fact that since the ground was broken beyond repair, seawater was leaking up from below. Shin'en drew it to him, soaked himself with some of the dirtiest saltwater he had ever come into contact with, and the rejuvenating powers granted to him through Poseidon's essence healed the damage to his body and calmed his mind.

Through the biology of chakra, chakra being created by a strong body and strong mind, Shin'en brought himself to 100% and easily avoided the crashing foot that created a wave of destruction that uprooted solid earth and sent a dust cloud so high into the air that a nuclear bomb might as well have gone off. The tremors created by the Perfect Susano'o's heavy footfall were felt across the whole of the planet, for the chakra behemoth was that powerful.

Shin'en responded by surrounding himself with his own Perfect Susano'o, his standing several meters taller than Percy's, also wider and more muscular. Clearly, Shin'en still beat out his younger counterpart.

"Fuck you!" Percy whined at seeing their size difference.

Shin'en smirked and swung the skyscraper-sized sword his Susano'o wielded. Percy raised his own and blocked, but the shockwave from the two swords colliding splintered miles of land, and the strength behind the swing sent Percy's Susano'o skidding back for several hundred yards. With a petulant scream, the child hefted the oversized sword and ran forward like a maniac. He jumped, shattering concrete and rubble and debris, and brought down his sword. Shin'en parried with a flick of his wrist, sending out another mountain-making shockwave while also destroying Percy's balance. A fist went forward into Percy's face, _cracking_ the hyper-durable-and-enhanced chakra thingy, while also sending it flying, which was really impressive considered just how much the  Perfect Susano'o weighed.

Percy crashed down hard, and did a backwards somersault, landed and stood, looked around for where Shin'en was, and got his answer when a massive streak of emerald green slammed into the neck of his Perfect Susano'o from behind, burying itself in past the halfway point. Even though he didn't feel any of the damage his Susano'o sustained, Percy still made a gurking sound as he stumbled around, carried by momentum.

Shin'en yanked out his sword and swung again, this time successfully decapitating the enemy chakra monster. With both swings however, Shin'en erased all of the surrounding skyline and flattened everything else that wasn't already like a pancake. All the debris from the battle had actually been piled up several, several miles away in a small mountain of random junk.

Percy pouted at being in the ground, at the bottom of a crater shaped like his Perfect Susano'o's head. The body stumbled around, flailing madly before dissipating. Shin'en stood a few hundred feet in the air, looking down. He raised sword and brought it down, tip first. Percy squeaked and was crushed. The sword went through the ground up to the hilt, impaling the earth for several hundred feet.

Shin'en let the Susano'o dissipate and landed on the ground without so much as a twitch in his legs. There was a little red blip down at the very bottom of the hole, and Percy came rocketing out a moment later. He landed and proclaimed, "I LIIIIIIIIIIIVE!"

"Are you going to use your Ōkō Katachi now, or should I just kill you and move on to the others?"

Percy rounded on Shin'en, purple eyes glowing. "Stay away from Clair!"

"No." Shin'en turned in the redhead's direction, but was stopped by a wave of vile chakra roughly the size of the Eight-Tails and the Three-Tails combined.

The evil skeleton monster with the wings glowered at the son of Poseidon, acrid smoke rising from its eyes, polluting the air with the smell of burning meat.

"That's more like it," Shin'en said, grin returning.

It got bigger when there were two massive bursts of Tailed-Beast levels of chakra from where Clair and Piper had been downed, and there was a third surge when someone freed Primo of the genjutsu, and all three came barreling at him. A black wolf radiating star-levels of heat, a humanoid machine with two generators on its back, sparking with pink lightning, and a teen with a color scheme of gray.

Shin'en was smacked away by Percy's skeletal hand, and he felt many things crack inside him. But that was okay, as his flight provided much time to think back. To think bad to those times were his emotions, bottle up, came roaring to the surface. He thought of the deaths of his orphaned brothers and sisters, Yūrei's head on poles, Darui's broken body, the pain on Yugito's face, on Bee's; he thought of abandoning his sister, the twins, the twins' deaths at Ryuk's hands, and those two.

The two that had caused him to destroy several billion dimensions and kill over a centillion people.

Shin'en's hair stood straight and his pupils expanded and changed shape, going from little dots, to streamlined Greek omegas. The amount of chakra that poured off of him, the divine chakra that came with the divine state that was Awakening, _exceeded_ the combined totals of Percy, Primo, Piper _and_ Clair, all of whom were exuding their own Tailed-Beast levels of chakra.

If you did combine all of their chakras, you would get a grand total of something between the Nine and Ten Tails. To be more accurate, if the Ten Tails was all Tailed-Beasts combined, then the four Shinto demigods had a combined chakra of the Nine, Eight, and Five Tails.

And Shin'en still had more than that. By a lot.

Such was the sheer, overwhelming power of the Ghost of the Bloody Mist.

The Abyss went after Clair first, the extreme heat that was being generated around the black-furred monster not bothering him too much beyond making him steam. Shin'en grabbed Clair, his arms blistering now as he came into contact with the literal heat of the sun, and threw her into Piper who jumped high to avoid the wolf, who went skidding across the ground, leaving a boiling lake of melted rock in her wake.

In the air, Piper opened fire with miniguns and turrets, spraying lead all over the place and coating the earth with blast clouds. From the haze, a single laser came and blew Piper out of the sky. She wasn't dead, but there was such damage done to her mechanical chassis that she fell out of Ōkō Katachi and to the ground below, an ugly burn across her front that smoked.

Primo saw red, and then he saw green as the emerald-wreathed Shin'en nailed him in the face with enough power to send the grey-themed teen streaking away, nose crushed, teeth shattered, brain concussed, though he was healing, even when started skipping across the ground.

Percy and Clair attacked in tandem, but Shin'en ripped off Percy's arm and smacked Clair with it, and then he smacked Percy with his own limb, sending both shooting away. Shin'en tore after Percy, the demigod's arm reappearing in a flash of red energy, and they engaged in a punching match of hyper speed movement and shockwave-inducing force, though Percy's bones were cracking at regular intervals until a set of punches splintered the whole skeletal structure, leaving Shin'en an opening that he capitalized on, hitting Percy in the underside of his jackal-like jaw hard enough to shatter the whole elongated skull. A spin kick to the ribs splintered the rib cage and spinal column, bisecting the monster, and the transcendental force sent the pieces flying away.

Primo attached from a distance, hurling every jutsu and elemental attack he had via an army of Shadow Clones. Lightning, fire, water, wind, earth, shadows, light beams, poisons and more. The problem was that Shin'en was just so incredibly fast that he dodged and weaved every jutsu and was in Primo's face, the _real_ Primo, just in time for Clair to come onto the scene with her massive jaws wide open to swallow Shin'en.

Primo Substituted with one of his Shadow Clones, and Shin'en simply vanished and reappeared, coming down like a meteor on top of Clair's neck, breaking it. Like Piper, she was severely damaged, so bad that she reverted out of her Ōkō Katachi, but she wasn't dead. Primo and his Clones struck with superior numbers, but Shin'en flared his gargantuan chakra, the forceful wave destroying every Clone, leaving only Primo.

The Personality landed a hit to Shin'en's face that made the half-blood's cheek bulge, but Primo took a fist to his gut for his troubles, the strength behind the blow being enough to push right through his diamond-hard abs and rob him of wind. Primo fell to a knee, heaving blood. A fist came down on the side of his head and buried him into solid earth for several meters, the blow kicking up a dust cloud while also giving Primo a major concussion this time, instead of just a little bruising.

And just like that, those three were neutralized yet again, leaving only Percy.

Shin'en turned around and saw that the skeleton monster was together again, but there was something missing: the wings. However, in Percy's hands were gigantic black scythes, the poles long and smooth, the butts shaped like human coccyx's, and the blades were like the skulls of birds, the metal smoothly transitioning into a blade where the beaks were supposed to be.

With a roar that was not human, a roar that created a shockwave, Percy was in front of Shin'en, swinging with enough power that slashed apart the ground for several dozen meters. Shin'en dodged, but Percy was faster now, swinging and reacting with tremendous force and speed, moving faster than something his size should have been able to accomplish.

Left, right, up and down came the scythes, and Shin'en found himself hard pressed to find an opening.

' _He's faster and stronger than before. A god's hand is at work.'_

Shin'en was correct, of course, as Jashin did indeed increase his son's power because he didn't want the entertainment to come to an end just yet. But all things must come to an end, and Shin'en's enjoyment of the given situation ran on empty. Even he could grow bored with something fun after a while, and almost twenty straight hours of combat could wear on someone's attention span.

Shin'en's right eye glowed brightly with chakra, and the icy white wind of the Kura Okami roared forward and engulfed Percy's Ōkō Katachi in the Absolute Zero freeze. The giant skeleton monster came to a grinding halt, its very atoms exposed to a temperature so cold that the electrons lacked the energy to move. Percy's body turned gray, wisps of white sprouting here and there.

With a series of loud cracks, the skeleton shattered into billions of sparkling pieces.

"One down, three to go."

"Hi~!"

Shin'en frowned. "That's annoying."

The son of Jashin giggled.

"And this whole thing is over," a third voice said.

Shin'en and Percy both looked at who had spoken, and where the little psycho had only a vague idea of who this guy was, Shin'en growled. "It's _you_."

Susano'o inclined his head. "Shin'en," he greeted curtly, then the storm god moved onto business. "The Fates are displeased with the amount of destruction wrought here today. Granted, they were displeased when Jashin muscled in on this dimension, and were even more so when Chaos sanctioned this whole thing. As it stands, this conflict is ended, cease and desist, both of you."

"But what about Clair, Piper, and Primo?" Percy whined.

"Their injuries will be mended," Susano'o affirmed.

"Okay!"

"Can I go now?" Shin'en asked. "I can only tolerate you for so much."

Susano'o glowered slightly, but he did will a white portal to open. Before the Abyss could disappear inside Primo made his presence known. Dried blood was dripping down the side of his head, and he looked worse for wear, but he was alive. He was looking at Shin'en.

"Can I talk to you for a second? Please?"

The son of Poseidon almost said no right then and there, but something held him back. He nodded, and the two disappeared in a Teleportation, leaving Percy and Susano'o together.

"So...I killed your fucking son."

"I know."

"We gonna fight?"

"No."

"Awe, but why _not~_?"

"Because I hated my son."

"Oh."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you want?" Shin'en asked.

"Just to say some things, get them off my chest."

"Hurry up."

Primo nodded. "You've clearly beaten me. I just wanted to say that I find you amazing, and I knew I was in over my head. This reality and yours have their own set of rules, whether you like it or not. For you, it's tragedy shaping your future and your rise to power, being above all that oppose you and training to get even more power than one second ago.  
"For us, we break that mold. We aren't about training to get stronger, but the reality of overwhelmingly powerful being appearing and wreaking havoc on the other alternate realities. We have tragedy, and we have powers. But unlike you, we're just parodies. A bunch of inferior rip-offs in the long run. Whether you kill me or not, it doesn't matter to me."  
Primo smiled kindly and with no ill intent, "Percy- no, Shin'en. Wherever you go, whatever happens... make your own story. Dye as many realities you come across in your colors! But more importantly, keep moving forwards! Your destiny and fate has been clouded in the unknown. So, make your own story and destiny! This may be silly to say, but it's the meaning that matters: Good Luck, and Godspeed on your journey."

"Thanks," Shin'en said. He didn't know where that all came from, and he didn't care. He just wanted to get out of here before something else happened. With that in mind, he vanished in a swirl of water, reappeared in front of the portal, and practically dove in.

"That was fucking abrupt," Percy observed.

Susano'o closed the portal and vanished.

Primo reappeared. "The girls?"

"Yep!"

They both vanished in bursts of speed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clair and Piper were both sore as hell. Having their bones shattered and their bodies tossed about, even in Ōkō Katachi, and then magically healed, was painful, and they did not feel good. Unfortunately, neither Percy nor Primo had any aspirin on them.

"What happened to Shin'en?" Piper groaned.

"He left," Percy chirped.

"Oh...good."

Clair frowned. "Hot as the damn sun itself and I did was make him steam...just how much heat can he take?"

"Lots!"

Clair frowned at her childish boyfriend.

A loud thumping alerted the demigods to something big approaching, and, in the light of the setting sun, they saw Typhon steadily getting closer. The gods of Olympus buzzing around the Father of Monsters like a swarm of neon gnats.

Percy looked eager for a fight, even though he just finished one bone-shattering battle, Primo didn't look particularly inclined either way, for he was more concerned over Piper, Clair was still frowning, and Piper wasn't in the mood. She reached into her backpack and brought out a railgun roughly the size of a car. She hefted the giant weapon on her shoulder, charged it with a generous amount of chakra, and fired.

A celestial bronze/uranium alloy bullet the size of a watermelon went flying at 6,000 miles per hour, and ripped Typhon's head apart in an explosion of brains and skull fragments. Thousands of gallons of _ichor_ went pouring across the earth, but the divine blood and the humongous corpse turned to golden dust soon enough.

Piper stuffed the oversized railgun down into her backpack. "Alright, I'm done with this. Anyone wanna go get some pancakes?"

"I wanna see Mommy first!"

Clair didn't vocalize it, but she wanted to do the same.

Primo picked up on it, and he put a hand on Piper's shoulder. "We'll all go up to Olympus together, see how the Greeks are doing, and then go find somewhere that's selling pancakes at seven o'clock at night."

Percy pumped his fists. "Yay!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the fuck happened here?" the little psycho asked nobody in particular.

Olympus was in shambles. Palaces were destroyed, the corpses of satyrs, nymphs, spirits and minor gods were strewn about. Demigod corpses were not an uncommon sight, but it was the corpses in silver jackets that sparked feelings of dread and horror in Percy and Clair.

With the heat of battle having passed, the two had regressed again, returning to their previous mindsets of a four and six year old. And like any young children who didn't know where their mother was, they panicked and went about trying to find her, all the while screaming and shouting "mommy."

Piper and Primo helped, checking every body they came across to make sure it wasn't Zoё Nightshade.

Minutes of searching passed, and while the Shinto half-bloods searched and searched, a pair of unnatural purple eyes watched on with interest.

Percy fell to his knees, sobbing hysterically at not being able to find his mother. Clair had tears streaming down her face as she embraced Percy from behind, comforting him and herself. Piper patted the two awkwardly, not comfortable at all with the situation of the awesomely powerful children of Jashin and Amaterasu behaving like toddlers. Primo watched on silently, trying to figure out what had happened here, what had brought such carnage. He reached out with his senses, looking for lifeforms, and he did find some, holed up in the throne room, but he did not sense Zoё's energy. However, he did feel something else, something similar to his own power. He was sensing the faint residues of someone else's chakra, but who…?

"Come now, Primo," a female voice said behind him.

Piper and Primo whipped around to face the voice, and saw a teenage girl gently comforting Percy and Clair, cooing and soothing them into hiccups before putting their pacifiers in their mouths. Piper wondered how the two had vanished from her ministrations, but she was more concerned with how dangerous this girl felt.

"Out of all the Shinto half-bloods sired, only one is unaccounted for."

Primo snagged on instantly. "Haylee."

"Correct," the teen stated. She was dressed in Huntress garb. "The poor girl is a little confused and right now, and was really upset at how causally the rest of you could take life so easily without a care, and she places the utmost abhoration for these two little ones here, and so she's trying to lure them into a trap by taking their mother. She didn't say where she took Zoё, but she did leave a clue: "Look for me where the first ritual was held." I imagine she's talking about the first place Percy performed a ritual."

The two psychopaths were asleep, curled up against the purple-eyed Huntress.

Piper was a little disturbed, and Primo looked oddly determined. "Thank you. We'll be taking those two now."

"We are?" Piper asked. "I am _not_ wiping either of their asses."

"Oh, hush now," the Huntress said. "They are four and six, perfectly able to go to the bathroom on their own."

Primo took the sleeping teens and threw them over his shoulder. "Thank you, and goodbye. Let's go, Piper."

The son of Yamata-no-Orochi pulled him and the other three into a black portal.

When the portal closed, Lucy rubbed her chin. "You know, they were really cute. Maybe I should go and get my own Percy. There's enough dimensions where he's in an orphanage or on the streets, dying for a home and a mother. Hmm, my own little Witch Boy…"

The first child of Hecate giggled at the mental image of a toddler Percy Jackson with big, sparkling, sea-green eyes wearing an oversized witch's hat with a broom in his hand and a spell book in another.

"Meh, if I do that, that story won't be out for a long, long time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _San Francisco_

 _Empty warehouse_

Percy sucked on his pacifier as he stared intently at the warehouse. He remembered this place well, as it was the place where he had performed his very first ritual. This place used to be a sex hive, a porn filming suite. Sally had brought him here dressed as a girl, freshly castrated, a diaper under the panties he was wearing to keep the blood from soaking his clothes, to be enrolled in an illegal underage pornography set. He had almost been raped by a large white man, a large black man, and a large Mexican man, all while sally not only watched, but filmed.

That was the day Percy finally snapped, and he sacrificed everyone in the warehouse to his father.

Being back at this place made him feel giddy, so he began to carve his neck open with his scalpel. He entered, the other three behind him, and he immediately saw Haylee's message. Just a little note tacked to a rusted beam.

 _Zoё will be staying with me until I see fit to draw you out, monster. I have allied myself with Gaea and her Giants, and I will see you in the sequel. Ta._

 _-Haylee_

Four pairs of eyes stared at the note until Percy applied Fire chakra and burned it to ashes.

"What are we going to do now?" Piper asked.

"The only fucking thing we can do," Percy answered from behind his paci.

"And that would be…?"

"Wait for the sequel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **And that concludes**_ **Son of Jashin** _ **. It has been a wild and fucked up ride from start to finish, but I thoroughly enjoyed myself.**_

 _ **Haylee's role has been decided, and she will be the main antagonist of the Giant War sequel.**_

 _ **I am not sorry for this massive cliffhanger.**_

 _ **As this is the last chapter, make doubly sure to Fav, Follow, and Review one last time please!**_

 _ **P.S.**_ **Green-Eyed Ghoul** _ **is next.**_

 _ **P.P.S. The next lemon will be Perseus and Octavian on Reyna.**_


End file.
